High School Never Ends
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Malec high school fic. Alec is a newly outed gay student. Magnus is the new literature teacher. A few conversations and some secret smiles spark a whole new world for the both of them. Its against the rules and their own dirty little secret but as time will tell, age and status doesn't matter when it comes to love. M rated for a reason. If you don't like boyXboy, don't read.
1. High School Sucks

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or the characters in this story… I only own the plot…**

 **A/N: This is an AU fanfic. They are all human. And yes there is an age gap between our lovely boys, one is a student, the other is a teacher… And this fic is M rated… not for this chapter but soon enough it will become lemony fresh ;) Enjoy, my beautiful readers. Oh, and there is some slight homophobic content used in this chapter. It is not meant to offend anyone, it's just for the purposes of the story but I'm sorry if anyone's actually had people say stuff like that to them. Homophobes suck.**

Alec kept his head down as he walked the halls on the first day of his senior year. Jace and Izzy had already peeled away when they were swarmed by their respective followers at the car. This left Alec alone to silently melt away into the shadows and continue his invisible existence.

He slipped through the doors, headphones blaring 30 seconds to Mars, as he made his way to his full length locker. As he ducked his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets, his headphones were ripped from his head and he was shoved up against the locker hard. His head smashed into the metal, the sound of the hit echoing through the emptying halls.

"Hey faggot. How's life treating ya?"

Johnathan Morgenstern. The biggest homophobe on the planet and Alecs personal tormenter.

"Fuck off Morgenstern."

Johnathan sighed, pressing against Alecs body, fist clenched in his oversized sweater. "You've got a sharp tongue Lightwood. But keep it to yourself or you know what I'll do."

Alec threw an elbow into Jonathan's side and kneed him in the groin. "Leave me alone Morgenstern. You can't hurt me anymore. I told Jace everything over the summer and you can out me to the entire school if you so desire and i honestly don't care."

Johnathan raised his eyebrows. "Why, Alexander. You've grown some balls. That's good. I'm sure all the other fags around here would appreciate that."

Alec felt himself blush despite his will to not let Morgenstern get to him. "Just go. You've got nothing on me anymore."

Johnathan sighed and took a step back. "Anything else you'd like to say with that pretty little mouth?"

Alec smirked in Johnathans face. "Yes actually. I. Am. Not. Your. Bitch."

Johnathan laughed a little and released Alec and shoved his headphones against his chest. "I like this new Alec. What happened to you over the summer? Although i did like the little submissive, spineless boy who was so terrified of the truth."

Alec glared at Johnathan hard and their breathing gasped in heavy, loud breaths. They were at a standoff until Johnathan turned away smirking.

"I'm outing you today bitch."

Alec stared after him until he slipped around the corner and out of sight. Alec let out a deep breath and hung his head, sliding his headphones around his neck and blinking hard, pushing away the years that threatened to fall. He clenched his fists and growled, swinging his foot into the metal of his locker door and yelling incoherent curses. With a sobbed gasp, he turned away, heading towards the back door of the English room.

Magnus Bane strode through the halls of the school. It was his first day and he planned to make a good impression. He'd moved to the city in search of a better life and found a new job as a literature teacher. It had been fun at his old school but he got bored there. In the suburbs. So city life it was and long story short: here he was.

As the small heels of his polished black shoes clicked lightly on the tiled floor, he heard the distinct sound of something smashing into a locker. He turned the corner and saw a boy with light blond hair, almost white, pressed against a dark haired boy. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. City schools. Boys making out against lockers when they should have been in class. He smirked to himself, remembering his own high school days, the respective time of 6 years ago.

He was about to carry on walking when he heard a loud, frustrated growl followed by a flow of yelled curses. He peered around the corner to see the dark haired boy sobbing and kicking the crap out of his locker. It was then that Magnus realised that the light haired boy was not thrusting against his sexy boyfriend, he was threatening this dark, brooding kid instead.

Magnus watched as the boy walked away. He noticed with appreciation that the boy was tall and built. His jeans hugged his legs nicely but his sweater was way too baggy. But he had messy hair of midnight black that fell carelessly down his neck and swept over his downcast eyes.

Magnus internally cried for the kid. He knew that look. Depressed, closeted loner guy. Magnus had been that guy once. And it was the worst time of his life. In that moment, Magnus swore vengeance for this boy. As a teacher, he should be passive and not choose favourites and not pick on students, but that light haired douche was going to get what was coming to him.

With a smirk, Magnus slipped down the hall to his classroom where all the students should already be seated and ready to learn some literature.

When Magnus swung through the classroom door, the class fell silent. They all stared as he walked to the table, swinging his briefcase onto the chair and jumping up to sit on the desk.

He looked out at them for a second scanning their faces. Some were confused, intrigued while others were bored and uninterested. Magnus tapped his rings on the edge of the desk and smiled, knowing that by the end of the semester, he would have them all smiling too.

"Hey there guys. I'm Mr Bane. I know, ironic name for a teacher as i am sure at some point i shall indeed become the bane of your existence." He said with a smile and a playful wink at a pair of girls who were openly gawking at him.

"Now," he said, jumping off the desk and clapping his hands once loudly. "I'm going to attempt to teach you about real, decent literature." He could tell the students were super excited about this by their dim eyes and dull faces. This was going very well.

"I know. You're all thinking: Great! More Shakespeare! More Jane Austen. More books from so far in the past that we can't understand the bloody old English gibberish!"

A few students laughed and Magnus smiled at them, walking around as he spoke.

"But no. This course will not be like that. This course will be the best of your life. If you are willing to put in the work, i can teach you how to entrap the mind and ensnare the senses, to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopped in death."

He abruptly stopped walking, stamping a foot loudly on the wooden floor. "Credit for anyone who can tell me what i just quoted."

Immediately, several hands darted up. He picked a nice looking kid with glasses and an awesome Lord of the Rings inspired shirt.

"Harry Potter, Sir."

Magnus nodded and smiled, clapping, which was soon copied by almost everyone else. "Indeed kid, well done. But please, no 'Sir'. That makes me sound like a boring old guy." He physically shivered and laughed with the kids.

"Now. I quoted Harry Potter because we're going to study it this semester. Along with The Hobbit and Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Our topic is the supernatural, the mythic, magic and fantasy. And truth be told, i just really love those books." He said with 'what you gonna do?' kind of shrug.

Most of the students were smiling by now. Laughing and talking, about the books, which was a good sign. Although there was a group of guys sat to the side that were glaring and whispering between themselves, every now and then casting dirty looks at Magnus.

Magnus swung his chair around and slipped down into it, placing his crossed ankles on the desk.

"Right kids, that's what we're doing this semester. We won't start today. Ill give you the books but we'll start fresh tomorrow. For now, i want to know a bit about you all. And I'll tell you something about me. It's good to know the people you work with in Literature, it helps to see other peoples perspectives. Which can give you some vital evaluation points in your analysis essays."

He smiled as their faces fell, laughing kindly. "Yes. Despite my apparent laid back demeanour, there will still be tests and essays set. That's unavoidable unfortunately. If i could change that, i would." He said with a wink.

The class 'awwwed' and laughed, as Magnus held up a hand. To his surprise, they fell silent with ease.

"Ok so: ill start. My name is Magnus Bane. But you can call me Mr Bane, or just Bane. Anything but Magnus really, that wouldn't be appropriate. I'm from Indonesia. I've taught in schools in London, Paris, Indonesia, California, Florida, Italy and here now. I like to travel. I love literature. I have a pet cat. And I know I'm a little unconventional but i really hope that you guys will put in as much effort as i will and we can kick literatures ass this year." He ended with a smirk, as he gestured to a girl in the front row. She sat up straighter and smiled.

"I'm Izzy, as most of you know. I like fashion and parties and I have two superhot brothers."

The class clapped for Izzy and Magnus looked at her. She looked familiar. She had dark hair and dark eyes, flawless complexion and a subtle strength to her structure. She looked a bit like the boy Magnus had seen beating up a locker.

The class went round shooting through Magnus' minions for the year. The boy with the glasses and the cool shirt was Simon, the footballer beside him was Jordan, the girl sat with Izzy was Clary. Then there was a Sebastian and the light haired boy who had tormented the other boy earlier, his name was Johnathan. As the intros finished, Magnus was about to get up and move on when he realised that a kid in the back had not spoken.

Magnus pointed this out and the boy looked up and Magnus' heart stopped. His eyes were bright, shimmering blue, swirling all shades and piercing Magnus to the core. And what was more, was that he was the boy from the locker incident. Magnus sighed, knowing that the boy didn't want the attention and he sent him a silent apology. But the boys eyes sharpened, he sat up straight and licked his lips.

"I'm Alec. I'm one of Izzy's brothers. I like to read. I like rock music. And I'm -"

"GAY AND IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER!"

The guy with the pale hair and cruel eyes stood up, glaring at Alec with an evil smirk. Everyone turned to Alec in shock. Izzy stood up, along with a blonde guy who had earlier introduced himself as Jace, Izzy and Alecs brother.

Johnathan cocked an eyebrow at Alec, who was breathing hard with blazing blue eyes.

"I'm not in love with my brother but i won't deny that I'm gay. Not anymore. I can't be asked with closet any longer." He said in an unamused voice.

A few people started laughing, while Jace climbed through the desks, standing beside Alec. They stared hard at Johnathan, who openly laughed as the whispers and messages started firing around.

Magnus stood up as Johnathan slid from his desk, gazing menacingly at Alec.

"Awww look, the love of your life has come to save you. How sweet. Maybe the two of you can run off into the gay sunset and live out your lives as filthy faggots far away from us normal, uninfected people."

He spoke with malice and ice and his words cut Magnus like a dagger. He moved with the speed and agility of a cat, crossing the space and stopping a foot from Johnathans predatory stance.

"Mr Morgenstern i am a tolerant man and quite an easy going teacher but i will not tolerate the use of such crass and offensive language in my classroom. I'm afraid that this will not go unpunished.

You can either go down to the principal's office and spend the day in isolation or i can cut you from this course right here right now. If you wish to avoid either of those, apologise to Mr Lightwood and return silently to your seat and hold your tongue for the rest of this academic year. Your choice, kid."

Magnus spoke with deathly calm, his anger showing in the ice of his bitter words. He stared into the soulless black holes of Johnathans eyes and waited, steely calm, for the boy to make his choice.

Magnus could feel Alec and Jace buzzing with rage behind him, as he clenched his fists while his mind took him back to his own high school days of bullying and torment.

Eventually, Johnathan subsided, walking away and picking up his bag, heading to the door. Magnus shrugged at him and spoke still in his angered voice.

"Ill send a message to the principal telling her to expect you today. If you don't turn up there, ill cut you from this class and you'll fail, meaning you won't be able to graduate at the end of the year."

Magnus nodded in Johnathans direction as the boy glared at him. Magnus smiled as the boy swung out the door, slamming it behind him after leaving in dead silence. Magnus turned to the rest of the class and let out a deep breath.

"Well that was dramatic." He said sarcastically, causing a wave of laughter erupt, as he made his way back his desk. Jace and Alec subsided and the class fell back into its normal state. As Magnus sat back down, his eyes locked on Alecs perfect cerulean jewels and he smiled encouragingly. Alec blushed and smiled a little back before hastily turning away and ducking his head, his cheeks burning. Magnus smiled to himself, internally wondering if he had a new admirer.


	2. Chocolate, teasing and that damn blush!

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing more.**

 **A/N: I've had this fic written partially for a while so im hitting you with several chapters in one go here… :)**

The rest of the lesson passed quickly, with a casual back and forth free for all of what the students thought about literature, what they thought it meant and included and why we need such tales in our world. It helped Magnus learn about his kids, seeing the optimists and the pessimists, the broad, open minded and the one track interpretation people. The ones who scratch the surface and the ones who dig deep. He had a wide range of kids which gave him hope that this year would be an interesting one.

At the end of the class, Magnus held an impromptu quiz determining who would leave when. Get the answer right, you go, wrong, you stay until you get one right. Magnus picked the kids, it was not a first come first serve kind of thing and surprisingly, he only had to ask two kids another question. He decided that, with the exception of Johnathan, he liked this class.

He designed the quiz so he only had Jace and Alec left in the room. Once the doorway was clear, he turned to them casually, leaning on the desk and smiling.

"Jace. I get that you want to protect your brother but i know that you came very close to beating the shit out of Johnathan. Not that i don't think he deserves it, but it could get you into some serious trouble someday. Just be careful ok? Learn how to walk that fine line and you'll be alright." He smiled at Jace, who laughed at the teachers casual remarks and nodded.

"Noted Mr Bane. I'll walk that line magnificently."

"I'd expect nothing less from one of my students. You are now excused Mr Herondale."

Jace did a celebratory dance, singing about not having to answer a question as he swung out the door. That just left Magnus and Alec alone.

Magnus walked to the first row of desks, leaning on his hands, bent over slightly. Alec shuffled on the spot, clicking his tongue awkwardly. After a second, Magnus spoke.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it and any way i say this will sound like pity even though it's not, i have to say that if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here."

Alec looked at him with wide eyes as he continued.

"I know you've got your form tutor and your guidance councillor for that but i think it's better to speak to someone who knows what you're going through."

To this, Alec physically gasped. "You're gay?" He asked before he stopped himself.

Magnus laughed. "Well, i prefer to think of myself as a freewheeling bisexual but as good as i guess." He smiled at Alec, who actually smiled back.

"Thank you for stopping him earlier." Alec mumbled.

Magnus smiled kindly. "Just doing my job. And also, i pounce on every opportunity to kick the ass of a homophobe. I'm not gonna lie, kid, you've got hell coming your way now that you've been outed. But as long as you know yourself and you have your friends around you, you'll be ok. I promise."

Alec sighed, watching Magnus as he spoke, dreaming about those green eyes. His new teacher was flawless. He was so hot. Even in his suit and tie. Alec had to fight the desperate desire to lunge and kiss the hell out of him every second of that class. Now he was alone with him and it was not helping as he was before him.

"Thank you, Mr Bane. I appreciate it. But i can handle myself just fine."

Magnus grinned. "Like how you handled it this morning when you head-butted and elbowed Johnathan then kneed him right in the dick?"

Alec choked on air, as Magnus laughed and pulled a bag of Hershey's kisses from his case. He offered one to Alec, who was silently laughing in embarrassment.

"Oh god, you saw that?" He asked, mortified. Magnus grinned as he unwrapped his chocolate and smirked when Alec blushed.

"You got in a few good hits, you know. I bet that hurt a lot." Magnus said with a wink, failing to mention that he thought Alec had looked particularly hot during that confrontation.

Alec had no response for that and simply opened his chocolate. He flicked his gaze up and caught Magnus' eye, as the teacher slipped the chocolate into his mouth, eyelids narrowed and full lips open as he savoured the taste of blissful dreamy chocolate with a slight moan in his throat. Alec gulped, wondering how this guy could make eating chocolate look sexy as fuck. Magnus opened his eyes and caught Alec staring right at him with dark eyes. He felt a shot of something rocket through him and lowered his lashes, licking his lips slowly.

Alec felt his stomach tighten and he bit his lip, stifling a moan. Magnus smirked and Alec blushed, turning away. When he reached the door, he looked back.

"Thank you, Sir. For everything."

Magnus looked over at him smiling. "It's the least i could do, and it was my pleasure. Take care, Alec. And I'll see you tomorrow."

Magnus threw Alec a wink and smirked to himself as he heard the door close. Yep. The kid liked him. And he was not opposed to the idea of Alec either. Magnus dug through his bag of chocolates, realising that this could potentially end very badly.

Alec was followed by judging eyes and whispers for the rest of the day. Funny thing was, it didn't bother him. It was senior year and he couldn't give a fuck anymore about what people thought of him.

As he sat with Izzy, Jace and the gang ay lunch, his mind wandered, mainly to Mr Bane. But just as he was about to fall asleep and dream of those green eyes, he felt something poke his cheek.

It was Jace.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly, avoiding the attention of everyone else. Alec nodded and smiled. Jace put an arm around his shoulders and whispered.

"I know you don't still like me but I'm proud of you for telling me anyway. And for what you said today. It was badass. And i know you can fight your own battles but I'm here if you need me ok?"

Alec had to laugh. "You sound just like Mr Bane."

Jaces brow creased. "How exactly?"

Alec sighed and smiled. "Well after you left, he talked about Johnathan and told me that if i ever needed to talk, he was there. Then he gave me some chocolate."

Jace looked at him confusedly for a second before deducing the feeling behind Alecs glowing eyes and subtle smile. Jace raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"My god. You've got the hots for our Lit professor!" He whisper shouted. Alecs eyed widened and he stared at Jace, who was smiling with laughter. Alec elbowed him in the gut and glare at his brother.

"I do not."

Jace just snorted and patted Alec on the back, turning away with a smirk while that damn blush spilled over Alecs cheeks again.


	3. Of Punching Bags and Literature

**Disclaimer: i do not own them. just the plot is mine**

 **A/N: things are beginning to happen now... ;)**

The rest of the week passed quickly. The English classes were great, everyone loved Magnus, who had become a fast favourite with staff and students alike. And Alec could brush off any comments or looks by sending the offender a smile and a cocked eyebrow. Jace was happier now because he finally had his real brother back, not the shell of a boy he had become when Johnathan first started his torment. Johnathan kept his head down in Magnus' class, whenever he raised his head to make a snide comment at anyone, Magnus could silence him with a steely glare. So far, everything was great. And the small secret smiles and winks passed to and fro between Magnus and Alec made it even better. So did the unspoken deal between Magnus and Jace to share food. As Magnus passed Jaces locker every morning, the boy would throw him a doughnut and he would toss Jace a small packet of Hershey's kisses. It worked well for both of them.

Now the weekend was nigh, and Magnus could relax. Which meant he was going for a run in Central Park.

Clad in his worn converse, black shorts and loose red tank top, he jogged down the stairs of his apartment complex and out into the cool September morning. The air hit him in a wave that instantly washed over him, making him shiver just a little before his body heated up.

He ran into Central Park, jogging around the trees, listening to his iPod, which was currently playing High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup, when he came across a group of people boxing and doing what appeared to be self-defence. He slowed his pace to watch, thinking that it might be cool to join them, when a flash of black caught his eye.

He locked his gaze on it and froze. Because there before him, clad in black jogging bottoms, worn out converse and black tank top with a low neckline, sweating profusely with wild hair that was sticking up all over place, was Alec Lightwood.

Magnus stopped running in favour of watching Alec, as he beat the shit out of punching bag. Seriously, Captain America would have been proud. He was throwing hit after hit, the muscles in his arms pumping, sweat dripping in beads down his face, gasping with every punch. And it was probably the hottest thing Magnus had ever seen.

Magnus watched him unashamedly for a while before realising that he was being really stalkerish and turned to keep running. However, a voice stopped him.

"Mr Bane?"

Magnus slipped his headphones off and turned back around, smiling.

"Mr Lightwood. Nice to see you. At 8:30 am on a Saturday morning. What kind of kid are you?"

Alec laughed, stepping away from the swinging punching bag and taking a long gulp of water while coming towards Magnus.

"It's just something I've done for a long time. It helps me with my aggression and stuff." He said with a shrug, as he mopped sweat from his forehead and shook out his already messy hair.

Magnus nodded, leaning against a tree as he spoke.

"You're ok i take it?"

The real question was not missed by Alec.

"Yeah. I mean, people make comments every now and then but i honestly don't care anymore. So, yeah, I'm actually ok for the first time in a long time."

Alec smiled at Magnus, who couldn't help but smile back and revel in the boys blue eyes.

Alec sighed heavily, his chest heaving beneath his tank top. "So, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be grading papers and planning lessons while listening to your CD player and drinking age old scotch?"

Magnus laughed at Alecs playful tone. "Exactly how old do you think i am Mr Lightwood?"

Alec just bit his lip and took a sip of his bottle. Magnus internally awwwed at how cute it was. But externally, he said: "And also, teachers have lives outside of the classroom, just like you guys."

Alec smirked and leant against the adjacent tree. "So, what are you doing out here then?" He said with a raised eyebrow, taking in Magnus' flawless caramel skin and defined arms and legs.

"I am running. I do it every Saturday and Sunday morning in an attempt to make my body look half decent."

Alec nodded and before he could stop himself, he said, "Its working very well."

He choked on air and blushed, averting his gaze to the green grass. Magnus smiled and felt heat rise in his neck, as he realised that Alec had obviously checked him out at some point during this encounter.

Alec pushed off the tree and started walking, Magnus trailing beside him.

"So, Alec. Hows your paper coming along? I would ask about something else but I'm a teacher and that's how we get our kicks." He said with a wink as Alec laughed.

"I finished it two days ago." He mumbled.

Magnus' eyebrows rose. "That fast? Wow."

Alec smiled shyly, speaking in a confessing tone. "I actually love literature. I want to be a writer."

Magnus beamed. "Ha. I can actually help shape a young mind with my work! That's the dream for every teacher."

Alec smiled softly. "In that case, glad i could help."

"Likewise." Magnus said, falling into a light jog, as to keep to his running schedule. Alec kept the pace, jogging beside him, their sneakers hitting the ground in unison.

They ran in a comfortable silence, staring out at the tranquillity of the early morning park. The trees were blooming and the grass smelled sweet. The sky was blue and birds were chirping. They could almost forget that the city was a mere whisper away.

Magnus began to hear Alecs heavy gasps and slowed down.

"You ok?"

Alec stopped, bent at the waist with his hands in his knees, breathing hard. "Yeah. I've just been out here since 6am and my body is literally shaking with overstimulation and exhaustion."

Magnus slipped over the dirty thoughts that _overstimulation_ bought to mind and stopped, resting a hand on Alecs shoulder and talking.

"Come on. Let's go. There's a place i always go to after i run, you can chill there for a bit."

Alec nodded, wincing as he straightened up, and they walked side by side to Magnus' favourite coffee place.

They sat in Magnus' usual booth and he ordered his regular times two while Alec crashed into his seat and rested his head on the table, clearly exhausted.

Magnus smiled as the boy groaned, arching his back and stretching. He would have gotten an instant boner had there not been an old, saggy lady sat in the booth next to them.

"Here you go guys. Two iced teas and two chocolate doughnuts."

Magnus smiled at the waitress while Alec say up straight and opened his eyes, mumbling a thanks as he took a large gulp of his tea. The waitress hadn't left, she was just sat there staring at Alec who was completely oblivious to her. Magnus stifled a laugh in a cough and she snapped out of her trance, looking at him instead. Magnus gave her a possessive stare and she whispered "Oh" before walking away. Magnus smirked to himself and turned back to Alec.

"So, how are Jace and Izzy doing?"

Alec licked his lips, tasting the tea, before answering. "They're ok. Although Jace insists on calling me Adam instead of Alec now. You know, as in Adam Lambert. Because I'm gay and i like to sing."

Magnus lips quirked up. "I like it. And i didn't know you like to sing. I take it its not something you do in public?"

Alec shook his head. "No. I mainly just sing in the shower." He immediately blushed and looked away.

Magnus laughed. "Now there's an epic mental image if ever there was one."

Alecs gaze flicked up to Magnus' face and he blushed even darker, biting his lip. Magnus discreetly adjusted his pants and took a big gulp of tea. There was a moment of awkward silence and eye contact, as neither of them could tear their stares away. Until Alec asked.

"Wait. You know who Adam Lambert is?"

Magnus laughed out loud. "Yes. As i said, teachers have lives outside the classroom, Alexander. And Adam Lambert is actually a personal favourite of mine."

Alec raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Magnus scoffed at his reaction.

"What? You think that a 24 year old, red blooded American guy can't like Adam Lambert?"

Alec was staring with wide eyes, thinking that there was only a 6 year age gap between them. That wasn't so bad was it? But when he realised that Magnus was waiting for an answer, he said, "No. I just... That's not what i expected from my teacher that's all."

Magnus laughed and shook his head. This kid really was mesmerising. He was so cute and sweet and nervous but also hot and sexy and it made Magnus want to do naughty things to him.

But he cast those thoughts aside as they finished their tea and left the shop, saying a quick goodbye and going their separate ways, which was probably for the best.

Monday rolled around and Magnus was sat in his chair, legs up on the desk, waiting for the last of the class to leave. A pile of essay papers sat on his desk and they rustled in the wind as the door swung closed.

He was smiling to himself but had a distinct sinking feeling in his stomach. The entire lesson had passed with Magnus' gaze slipping to Alec every five seconds. Try as he might, since the weekend, he couldn't stop. He had learned a lot about the boy on Saturday and it had only endeared him further. Several secret smiles had passed between them. Their eyes had met on more than one occasion, neither of them willing to look away. At one point, Magnus had turned around to see Alecs eyes locked on him and when Alec realised that he had been caught, the boy levelled his gaze and licked his lips slowly. Magnus' blood surged and he subconsciously bit his lip in retaliation, as Alecs eyes darkened.

This was dangerous territory and Magnus had to get a grip. The boy was 18 and his student! Nothing could happen. There were no feelings, no connection, no animalistic lust. Nothing. That's what Magnus told himself.

Casting all thoughts from his head, he began to rifle through the papers, absentmindedly reading snippets of the kids work about what Literature means to them. A few made him laugh, a few actually made him think. But one stood out to him. The first sentence alone enraptured him.

 _What does literature mean to me? Good question. Truthfully, i guess i use it as a means of escape above all else._

Magnus stared at the scrawled letters, they were small but not illegible, and dug into the page as though the writer had written with such passion.

He turned over the page and saw the scribbled name in the corner. _Alec Lightwood._

Needless to say, and despite his better judgement, he flipped the page back over and continued reading.

 _Words are our most inexhaustible source of magic, they have the power to inflict pain and remedy it. Literature is the one thing in our world that can be completely and utterly honest with people and by extension, us with it. The fact that the stories on the page can be set anywhere at any time shows the proof that humans can do magic; we can create a world to escape into, a world perfect in every way, an idyllic place created just for the reader. Sometimes, when I'm lost and i can't seem to know what i should do, i often think of what my favourite characters would do, as its easier to know what someone else would do, it's easier to make a choice based on someone else's choices as opposed to thinking for yourself because otherwise you'll just end up more lost. So i guess I'm trying to say that literature is my guide, my star in the sky, my key to Mount Olympus. Or Hogwarts. Or anywhere else that i can be myself and not have to hide anymore. Literature literally means the world to me, which means, in a way, that literature is the world's greatest gift to mankind: A way of escaping the world. Ironically._

Magnus stared dumbfounded at the written scrawl. He could feel a burning in his throat and realised that he wanted to cry. This was the best answer to that question he had ever read. Alec had said he wanted to be a writer and Magnus was sure that he could make it with words of such power. He was also sure that, at that moment, a small part of him began to fall in love with Alexander Lightwood.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

 **A/N: boyXboy action is go… ;) don't like, don't read. Also, thanks you for all the reviews… this has only just gone up today and you guys are already loving it… I love you:)**

Throughout the rest of the weeks lessons, Magnus made sure to avoid all contact with Lightwood. He didn't look at him, only when Alec would answer a question would Magnus even acknowledge him. He couldn't stand one more second of seeing that boy without his heart pounding and his jeans tightening.

By the time Friday rolled around, Magnus was exhausted. And he was pretty sure that Alec knew he was being ignored. And by Magnus' calculations, the boy was not amused. Magnus risked a look up as the students were writing silently and he was grading papers, and there was Alec. Staring intensely at Magnus, thinking hard judging by the crease in his brow. The brooding darkness around him made Magnus heat up and he hastily looked away, shuffling in his seat and choking on air quietly.

The end of the lesson came around and the class bade him farewell, as they placed their latest work in a pile in front of him. The last student came up to the desk, Magnus couldn't see who it was, as he was looking down. But when he saw a hand with painted black nails and faded scars on the wrists, he stopped breathing. The hand slowly trailed over the paper, before gliding down the side of the pile and slowly slipping across the deep mahogany wood of the desk. The movement was so sensual and torturous that Magnus moaned under his breath, envisioning, despite his rational minds plea to stop, those hands running over something a lot more alive. He quivered in his seat and risked a look up.

Immediately, he was drawn to those beautiful blue eyes and those full red lips, that flawless complexion and messy black hair. He gulped and shuffled his gaze to the papers, putting them into an orderly pile. He spoke with as much normality as he could muster.

"Mr Lightwood. Can i help you?"

Magnus kept his eyes down but felt the table move as Alec leant his hands on the edge.

"Actually," Alec said in a low, secretive voice, "I was wondering if you could tell me why you've been ignoring me all week?"

Magnus froze in his seat, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "Look, Alexan- Alec. It's the end of the day, I'm very tired and i dare say you've got some other engagement tonight."

Alec tapped the desk with his fingers and clicked his tongue. "I don't actually. So we've got all the time in the world."

Magnus groaned and leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head with his legs up on the desk.

"I haven't been ignoring you Alec. I just don't give you any more attention than i do all the others."

Alec nodded, looking at Magnus through narrowed eyes. "Yes. Sure. But I'm not like all the others."

Magnus sighed. His eyes locked on Alecs. "No you're not. That's the problem."

Alec smiled a wonky smile. "It doesn't have to be a problem, Mr Bane. I've seen you watching me, just like i watch you."

Magnus blinked and twisted his rings around his fingers. "Alec. I know that there's something going on between us. But it can't go on any more. The smiles, the practically bedroom eyes, it's not appropriate."

Alec sighed, walking around the desk slowly, trailing his hand over the polished wood. "That doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." He said as he stood beside Magnus' chair.

The hall outside the room was now dark and empty and the only sound was that of their breathing and beating hearts. Magnus groaned softly.

"Alexander. Please, just go. I'll see you on Monday."

He said, making a move to get up. But a hand landed on his chest and pushed him back into the chair. Alec slowly came closer, holding him down softly, giving enough leeway if Magnus wanted to get out. But Magnus didn't move, instead, he just revelled in the feeling of Alecs fingers gently moving on his chest.

"I don't think you really want me to go." Alec whispered, trailing his hand upwards, sliding a light fingernail up Magnus' neck and over his jaw. With two fingers, Alec turned Magnus' head so he was looking directly into his eyes.

Magnus sighed and closed his eyes. "Alec. You shouldn't touch me."

Alec leaned down, his breath whispering on Magnus' cheek. "But i want to."

And with that, Magnus felt a weight on his legs and opened his eyes to see Alec swinging a leg over his own. Magnus sat up a little straighter as the warm insides of Alecs thighs pressed against the outsides of his own. Alec trailed a light finger over Magnus' cheekbones in wondrous fascination, watching Magnus as though he were the most exquisite work of art that he had ever seen.

Magnus moaned under Alecs touch, his resolve crumbling.

"Alexander. Please..." But to be honest, Magnus wasn't sure what he was asking for. For Alec to stop? Or for Alec to keep touching him?

Alec smiled at the low, rough tone of Magnus' voice and slid forwards slightly until he was sat right over Magnus' waist, his hips pressed into Alecs legs. Their chests were heaving, inches apart and their faces were a whisper away from each other. Their breath tickled each other's skin as Alec whispered softly.

"I know i shouldn't but i can't help myself. You are the most extraordinarily beautiful person i have ever seen and i have this chance now, a chance that may well be my last for all i know, so I'm sorry, but I just can't walk away from this."

Alec pressed himself right against Magnus' burning body and slid his hands into Magnus', their fingers locking together like two unique puzzle pieces.

"Alexander." Magnus murmured, as the boy breathed softly onto the heated skin of his neck.

"Magnus." Alec whispered so softly that if might have been a dream.

That one word, hearing his name on Alecs lips was enough for him to forget himself and live in the blissful moment.

"Alexander. Kiss me." Magnus whispered softly, as though to hide his words.

But Alec heard and was willing to comply. He leaned closer to Magnus, resting their foreheads together and gently pressing his lips to Magnus'.

It started out slowly. Soft touches of feather light grace and warm lips. Gentle caresses of fingers playing with each other's on the arms of the chair either side of them. Then Magnus felt Alec roll his hips and move closer to him, their chests touching and Alec sitting directly over Magnus' hips, and his dick, due to the angle he was sat at. Which was awkward because that 18 year old was doing more to Magnus than he'd care to admit. Alec opened his mouth and closed it over Magnus' bottom lip, pulling it a little and sucking it into his mouth. Magnus groaned and his hands moved of their own accord, gripping Alec by the waist and sliding his fingers under the worn fabric of the boys shirt. Alec moaned into Magnus' mouth and swiped his tongue over his strawberry lips, begging for entrance. Magnus battled his rational mind and won, opening his mouth with a gasp as Alecs tongue slipped inside and twirled around his own. Alec slid his hands up Magnus' chest, feeling the mans toned abs and pert nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt. Growling under his breath as Magnus bucked his hips up into his, Alec trailed his hands up around Magnus' neck and tangled his fingers in that luscious soft black hair.

Things were getting heated now. They were gripping and clawing at each other, their mouths wild and gasping like they were coming back to life. Magnus leaned forwards, his arms circling Alec, pulling him closer, lifting him higher, tilting his head back to help Alec get a better angle and kiss him harder. Alec leant his knees on the chair, leaning down over Magnus, his hands wrapped around him tight as he gyrated against him, their kiss growing in tension and passion every second. They began moving faster against each other, becoming erratic and lost to lust when they heard a mighty crack! And before any form of comprehension as to what had happened settled in, they fell with a loud bang! to the floor. The chair had broken under their combined weight and unsteady movements. It was laying in two pieces on the ground while Alec ended up sprawled over Magnus, covering his body head to toe with his own. They froze for a second before Magnus burst into fits of laughter, Alec soon to follow. He rolled off of Magnus and they laid side by side next to the broken chair, staring up at the bright fluorescent lights and laughing like carefree teenagers.

"Sorry about the chair." Alec said after a while. Magnus just waved his hand, writing it off.

"Its fine. I'll get a new one."

Alec snorted. "Make sure its stronger than that one was."

Magnus turned to Alec, who was smiling and was an inch from telling the boy that this couldn't happen again, but seeing that smile and those twinkling eyes made him forget all that entirely. Instead, he moved closer to Alec, who watched him roll towards him and reached out, gripping Magnus by the hips and lifting him up, shuffling him until Magnus was straddling his waist. Alec moaned lightly at the warmth and weight of Magnus' body on his and Magnus smiled.

"I shall find the strongest chair in all the land. Then we can make out on it all we want and it shall never break."

Alec smiled, taking hold of Magnus' hands. "I like the sound of that very much, Mr Bane." He whispered the last two words sultrily and it made Magnus tingle all over, as the depth of which how wrong this was came to mind, as he was, after all, Alecs teacher.

Alec bit his lip and Magnus groaned, leaning down and kissing Alec hard and fast, their hands clasped together either side of Alecs head. Alec moaned as Magnus slipped his tongue into his mouth and he bucked his hips up into Magnus'. Magnus gasped as Alec moved against him, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist, pulling him down until Magnus was laying on him.

They kissed languidly for a while, slow and deep and hot, Alecs blood pumping as he felt Magnus all over him. He sighed as Magnus moved and latched his lips onto Alecs neck, sucking and biting on his pulse point. Alec felt his legs fall open and Magnus settled between them, gently thrusting his hips up into Alecs, causing them both to moan loudly. Alec tipped his head back, arching his back against Magnus' chest, legs bent at the knee and spread wide, cradling Magnus against him. Magnus pulled back and stared down at Alec. He had his head tipped back, his eyes closed, his face entirely blissed out, his arms pinned above his head by Magnus' own hands. The only thing that could have made the sight hotter was if the blue eyed angel was not wearing any clothes.

Alec felt Magnus pull back and he opened his eyes, seeing Magnus staring down at him heatedly. Alec smiled and reached up a hand, gently stroking Magnus' cheek and trailing his finger over Magnus' bottom lip slowly. Magnus sighed at the touch and Alecs finger slipped into Magnus' mouth. He kept it there for a second and their eyes locked together in a heated gaze as Magnus softly touched his tongue to it, swirling it around Alecs finger before sucking it into his mouth, licking and nibbling lightly. Alec was blushing furiously as Magnus kept his eyes fixed on Alecs and gazed hungrily at him through lowered lashes. Alec moaned deeply and gasped hard as Magnus bit his finger. Magnus licked the length of Alecs finger, before letting it go and smiling down at him.

Alec smiled and leaned up, capturing Magnus' lips one last time and holding him close. They pulled apart and sat in silence for a minute, watching the Autumn dusk begin to stream through the windows. The clock on the wall said it was 6pm. Alec gasped a little and Magnus smiled.

"Wow. Time went really fast."

Alec nodded. "Yeah." He said while blushing hard.

Magnus stroked his cheek and stood up, brushing off his skinny jeans. Alec pushed himself up in wobbly legs, leaning against the table as he caught his breath.

"I should go. Jace'll be wondering i am as he is convinced that i have no life."

Magnus laughed. "Well, whatever you do, don't tell him about this. We could get in serious trouble. And if that happens, we won't be able to do this again."

Alec bit his lip and moved to stand behind Magnus, pressing his body up against Magnus'.

"Oh, so this is happening again, is it, Mr Bane?"

Magnus sighed and leant his head back on Alecs shoulder. "Yes."

Alec smirked against the hot skin of Magnus' neck. "So I'm your Dirty. Little. Secret?" He enunciated each word with a bite of Magnus' earlobe. The man was purring under his breath and he reached up a hand, tangling it in Alecs messy dark hair.

Magnus gasped as Alec bit his neck. "Yes. You. Are. You're my little secret."

Alec growled against Magnus' neck. "I'm your what? I think you missed a word there, Mr Bane." He whispered in his ear innocently.

Magnus sighed a gasp, groaning deeply, like a guttural, sexual, oh my god, groan. "You're my Dirty little secret, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec gasped in Magnus' ear and placed kisses up his neck. "Yes i am." He said with a smile, turning Magnus around in his arms and kissing him playfully, nibbling on his full bottom lip. Their eyes remained open, locked on each other's as they took turns biting and sucking at their lips, giggling quietly. They were actually having a really cute moment.

But eventually, time got away from them and they had to go their separate ways. Alec drew back from Magnus, jumping over several desks to grab his bag and his jacket. He swung his leather jacket around, slipping it gracefully onto his shoulder, the material hugging his upper body. Magnus moaned as Alec shook out his hair and flicked his gaze up, those blue eyes sparkling.

"Alright. I have to go now or i fear we'll never get home."

Magnus smirked and pulled Alec to him by the collar of his jacket. He kissed him roughly, whispering in a low growl. "That leather is fucking sexy."

Alec smirked. "Such crass language for a teacher, Mr Bane. Don't make me have to tell on you."

Magnus hugged him tight and slid a hand up Alecs back under his shirt. "Oh, you gonna put me in detention? Because the last time i checked, i was the teacher and you, were my bad, bad little student." He rolled his hips into Alecs as he said 'bad', making Alec whimper.

Alec gripped Magnus' shirt in his fist. "Well just so you know, if i were ever too naughty, id let you punish me however you like."

Magnus' mouth fell open and Alec grinned at his lustful expression, sliding his hand down Magnus' arm and squeezing his hand before letting him go.

"I should really be going now. But I'll see you soon. I doubt i can cope with staying away from you for too long after this."

Magnus smiled. "Likewise, Lightwood."

They shared a small smile and Alec bit his lip, slipping out the door with a blush on his face. Magnus watched him go and smiled to himself because that boy was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.


	5. Pandemonium and Sexiness

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **A/N: Yeah, so… lots of updates today… ive got quite a lot of this fic written already so yeah… enjoy/. Again: boyXboy artfully crafted and lemony fresh… ;)**

"Come on, Alec, get dressed."

Alec groaned and threw a Pepsi can at Izzys head. She dodged it with an indignant yell and hit him on the shoulder.

"You said this morning that you would come tonight so get ready already!"

He moaned incoherently and shouted at her up the stairs. "I only said id come to get you out of my room! It was 6am for fuck sake!'

She laughed evilly and Jace climbed up the stairs, patting his arms as he did so.

"We agreed to go. We must now suffer the consequences of speaking before thinking, brother."

Alec began to climb the stairs after Jace. "But its Pandemonium, Jace. Do i look like i belong in a club?"

He heard Jace snort and Izzy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. "No, you don't. Which is why i laid some clothed out for you. I bought them today." And with that, she slipped into her room while laughing at Alecs horrified expression .

He turned to Jace. "My god have mercy on my soul." And stepped into his room, ridding himself of his shirt and changing into the torture devices that were a black mesh shirt over a sliced up white tank top, black skinny jeans that felt like he was suffocating, copious amounts of necklaces and bracelets and leather boots with think soles, up to his knees and covered in chains and studs. At least he got to wear his own leather jacket though.

As he was about to go back downstairs, Izzy ambushed him, dragging him into her room and attacking his face with thick black eyeliner, black lipstick and she slipped all of his piercings in. His scaffolding bar, his spider bites, his ear spiral and his eyebrow bar. Then she painted his nails black and sprayed his hair with a royal blue mist thing that temporarily dyed it so it would shine blue in the light. He finally escaped, running down the stairs and found Jace in a similar state to himself.

They shared amused angry looks at Izzys style choices. Eventually, she waltzed down the stairs in a dress that left them both fuming. It was not a dress. Alec was convinced that it was actually a shirt designed for a baby. It barely covered any of her body and his brotherly compulsion was beginning to kick in. But before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Just so you know, Alec, there are lots of hot guys at this club. And Jace, i invited Clary."

That effective shut both of them up.

They stepped through the doors of Pandemonium, the hypnotic lights and swirling fog from dry ice filled the air. It was hot and loud and full of people. Writhing and dancing and thrusting and grinding. Drinking and singing and getting lost in the music and atmosphere.

Alec stared out across the crowd, trying to decipher the easiest way to the bar while Jace and Clary ran to the dance floor and Izzy was already making out with some random guy against the wall. Alec sighed and began walking through the masses of people, getting groped on several occasions. One guy bit his neck and whispered in his ear. "Hey baby. You're looking fiiine, you wanna go have some fun?"

Alec respectfully declined.

He made it to the bar and sat on a stall, opening a tab and ordering a glass of scotch on the rocks.

...

Magnus looked out across the crowds, sitting next to Ragnor and Cat, who were making out rather graphically beside him. He sighed at what a complete waste of time this was.

He gulped down the last of his drink, wondering why the hell no one was sat in his lap, grinding like hell and sucking on his neck. With a deep exhale, he stood up, walking between the crowds, getting groped a little as he went.

He leant his elbows on the bar and ordered another Glen McKenna, draining the glass in two short gulps. He waved his hand for another one and the bartender smiled and nodded, signalling for him to wait a minute while he served a glass of scotch on the rocks to someone across the bar. Magnus absently followed the bartenders movements, his eyes landing on the guy across the bar and flying wide with recognition.

The boy had deep blue eyes, rimmed with thick black liner, full black lips, piercings in his ears, spider bites and an eyebrow bar. He was wearing a tight mesh shirt under a leather jacket with rolled up sleeves and fingerless gloves, finished off with painted nails.

Magnus smiled as he watched Alexander Lightwood take his drink and down it in one. Slamming the glass back on the mahogany bar and motioning for another one. The barkeep nodded but turned to

Magnus, handing him his Glen McKenna. He smiled in thanks and raised the glass to his lips, tipping his head back as he swallowed, feeling someone's gaze locked on him.

...

Alec stared in fascination at the man across the bar. He was clad in a thin material deep purple shirt that had a plunging neckline that disappeared from view behind the bar. He had loads of necklaces around his neck and a pristine black blazer with a thin striped scarf of white and deep purple around his shoulders. His eyes were rimmed in smoky black and purple and his hair was black and spikey with a single light purple strip in his fringe.

He was amazing and instantly familiar. It was Mr Bane. And he was looking mouth-wateringly sexy.

Alec gulped and swallowed another drink, as Magnus looked up and their eyes met heatedly. Time stood still as they froze with their glasses at their lips and looked at each other through lowered eyelids.

Magnus licked his lips and lowered his glass, Alec biting his lip in retaliation. Magnus smirked and motioned to the bartender. Alec watched as Magnus whispered to the man and shuffled in his seat as his jeans got tighter.

The bartender smirked and pulled a drink of Irish cream and topped it off with some whipped cream. Alec watched in confusion as the bartender slid the glass towards him, not Magnus and his brow furrowed. The man smiled.

"Its called a blow job. You can't use your hands to drink it."

Alec looked at him bewilderedly. What? Did that mean he had to use his mouth to pick it up and swallow? He suddenly realised why it was called a blow job.

Biting his lip as the barman walked around the other side, serving someone else, his eyes met Magnus' and Mr Bane smirked, cocking an eyebrow in a challenge. Alec growled under his breath and raised an eyebrow of his own, putting his hands behind his back and smirking, lowering his head.

He dipped his tongue into the creamy liquid, swirling it around, knowing Magnus was watching and doing it purely to tease him. Then Alec pulled back, winking at Magnus before gripping the glass between his teeth and throwing his head backwards, arching his back as he swallowed in one gulp.

He leaned down and let go of the glass, feeling some of the whipped cream around his mouth. Instead of being embarrassed, he looked straight at Magnus, who was watching him on the edge of his seat, nails digging into the wood of the bar and eyes blown with lust. Alec smirked and licked his lips slowly, dragging his tongue around his lips teasingly, licking up the last of the silky cream. He smiled innocently at Magnus and raised an eyebrow. Magnus licked his lips obviously and moaned aloud unashamedly.

Alec laughed and Magnus smiled at the light in the boys eyes. They shared little smiles and Magnus slid off his bar stool, striding around to sit beside Alec.

"Hey there blue eyes." He said, dragging his eyes slowly up and down Alecs body. "And i thought that jacket on its own was sexy. I was wrong. Because you look positively delicious right now, baby." He whispered in Alecs ear, his hot lips brushing his earlobe.

Alec shivered and turned to Magnus, his eyes immediately drawn to the large expanse of exposed skin that was Magnus' chest.

"See something you like?"

Alec gulped, sliding his eyes down and back up Magnus' body. "You know, i think i do actually. That girl in the corner is looking particularly hot tonight." He said with an evil smirk.

Magnus growled, leaning his hand on the back of Alecs seat, trapping him in. "Sure she is. But I think there's someone right in front of you that could be such better company. If you know what I mean." He growled, leaning in close, the smell of sandalwood filling the air.

Alec smiled. "Sorry. But i don't swing that way." He replied, teasing Magnus for all it worth.

Magnus' lips curled evilly, his eyelids lowered as he slipped a hand up Alecs thigh lightly. "Oh, blue eyes, I've got 9 inches that says you do."

Alec gasped and he couldn't help but look down at the package that was barely hidden by his tight leather pants. He looked up to see Magnus' eyes laughing and his lips curled in a sexy smirk.

Alec gulped before replying. "Prove it, Mr Bane." He bit his lip, thinking he'd gone too far, when he felt a hand slip between his legs. His breathing became laboured as Magnus trailed a single finger up the inside of his thighs, then it went higher, sliding gently up and over the slight bulge in Alecs jeans, trailing over his waist and up his stomach and chest, ending up under his chin. Suffice it to say, Alec was beyond turned on right now.

Magnus felt his hand shake as he dragged his finger over what was quite obviously Alecs cock straining against his jeans. He breathed hard now, staring into Alecs eyes, licking his lips.

"I'll prove it when i know what you've got for me, Mr Lightwood." He gasped out breathlessly.

Alec gasped and slid a hand up Magnus' bare chest, revelling in the feeling of the smooth toned skin beneath his fingers. He leaned closer to Magnus and whispered. "Ill show you mine if you show me yours."

Magnus growled and slid in front of Alecs seat, gripping Alecs hair in his hands and standing with his legs either side of Alecs left knee. Alec placed his hands on Magnus' hips, pulling him closer, until Magnus' dick was pressed hard against Alecs leg. Magnus moaned and leaned down, licking up Alecs neck and biting at his heated skin. Alec tipped his head to side, doing the same to Magnus, both of them going slowly crazy. Then Magnus started to move, gently thrusting against Alecs leg, his dick growing harder by the second. Alecs was too as he felt Magnus basically dry humping his leg. He unlatched himself from Magnus' neck and kissed him roughly. It was all tongue and teeth and gasps and wildness. He moved his leg slowly up and down, rubbing it painfully slow and hard against Magnus' cock. Magnus was a moaning mess, gasping and gripping at Alec like a lifeline. Until he slid his hand down Alecs chest and pressed it against the bulge in the boys jeans. Alec whimpered and breathed hard as Magnus worked him through his jeans, moving his leg faster against Magnus and kissing him, begging for more. With an impatient growl, Magnus ripped himself away from Alec and pulled the boy up, dragging him through the masses of people and slamming against him in a tight corner.

They breathed hard, pressed against one another for a while before Magnus spoke in a lustful tone.

"Alexander. I'm drunk. But not drunk enough to forget this but i may lose control so i need you to tell me to stop if things go to far." He said as he kissed up Alecs neck.

Alec moaned and bucked his hips into Magnus'. "Mr Bane, i don't think going too far will be an issue. I want you, Sir. Real bad."

Magnus pinned Alecs hands above his head. "Mr Lightwood, do you have anything against some slight exhibitionism?"

Alec shook his head and Magnus grinned wickedly. "Good." He gasped and his hand flew to Alecs belt buckle, ripping it open and slipping down the boys fly. Alec groaned as he felt Magnus' hand slip into his pants, warm and firm as he gently took hold of Alecs swelling length.

Alec bit back a loud moan as Magnus slid up and down in firm strokes, making him harder and wetter by the second. He wanted to scream as Magnus twisted and jerked him, his cool rings a

beautiful contrast to the warmth of his fingers. Magnus pushed a finger into the slit and Alec saw stars, gasping right into Magnus' ear, making the sexiest noises Magnus had ever heard. Alec yanked at Magnus' hair as he bucked his hips into Magnus' hands, dying for more friction. Magnus moved his hand harder and faster, Alec felt a coil in his stomach and panted in Magnus' ear.

"God, I'm gonna... Fuck... I... Damn it fucking hell i can't even... Magnus... Magnus... Mag! Nus! I... Ahhhh!"

And then he came, all over Magnus' hand. He rode out his high while Magnus watched him in fascination. The boy was quite simply, incredible. And his orgasm face was so sexy and his cock was so perfect and those noises were amazing. And he had come all over Magnus' hand.

Magnus smiled, as Alec blushed and looked down as Magnus removed his hand and did up Alecs fly and belt with one hand. They stood together motionlessly for a while before Magnus raised his come covered hand to his lips and licked his fingers clean. It should have been gross but it immediately turned Alec back on, just a little. Magnus moaned as he lapped it all up before leaning down and kissing Alec passionately, his sticky hand on the side of Alecs as the other one wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Kissing and teasing and even dancing a little until Jace saw Alec come out of the bathroom and told him it was home time because Izzy had finally reached her Stripper-Drunk phase. Alec slipped away briefly and darted to Magnus, kissing him hard and slamming their hips together.

"I'll see you Monday, professor."

Magnus bit his lip and smirked, kissing Alec one more time before he let him go. All in all, it actually turned out to be a very good for both of them.


	6. Can i have your number?

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Yes, that fact often haunts my nightmares.**

 **A/N: Again. boyXboy. Don't like don't read. Otherwise, enjoy my dirty little fan girls and boys…**

Sunday saw them both lazy and happy, lounging around and doing nothing but thinking of the night before. Alec would blush and look down, biting his lip. Magnus would smirk and lick his lips, closing his eyes and seeing Alecs blissed out face all over again. The day passed slowly, too slowly, making the need to see each other so much more intense.

So, when Monday rolled around, Alec was the first up, getting everyone else up and shoving his pancakes in his mouth as he fired up the car. He drove fast, his body buzzing. He had a secret smile on his lips the entire way there and it didn't falter, even when Jace and Clary started making out.

They made their way to the English room, electricity surging through Alecs veins, a jolt of adrenalin and happiness injected into his system when he saw Magnus through the window.

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a deep purple shirt. Much like the colour of the one he wore on Saturday night. Alec immediately blushed and bit his lip, looking down as the large group of students poured into the room.

Alec slid to his desk quietly, blending in, watching Magnus, who was casually leant against his desk, waiting for them to settle. Alec looked up and their eyes met. Everything else melted away, leaving only themselves in the world. Alec smiled and bit his lip, Magnus licked his lips and casually adjusted his jeans, slipping back behind the desk and sitting down with his feet up.

"Hey guys, hope you all had an awesome weekend." Magnus said, his eyes twinkling mischievously in Alecs direction. The boy blushed and looked down, hiding his smile. The class mumbled an array of answers and he smiled.

"Right. Enough with the pleasantries. Lets get straight into the world of Frankenstein. Its dark and gothic and gruesome and bloody. You're gonna love it." He said with a smile as his students laughed, pulling out their copies of the book.

The lesson passed quickly, leaving the final 15 minutes in which Magnus always threw his impromptu quizzes. Everyone sat up straighter, waiting for his questions, as he had devised a rather nice prize for the winning team. A trip to Florida, to the Harry Potter world for the team with the most points at the end of the year. It was a great incentive, though he was planning on taking everyone regardless of scores.

"Ok. Today is all about literary quotes. Finish the quote, win the point. Simple. Here we go. First quote, and i want the complete quote, along with the book title and the author. Got it?"

The class nodded and Alec was secretly buzzing because he was a colossal book nerd and would surely ace this quiz, which Jace already knew, turning to Alec with a cheeky grin.

"Win this for us brother." He said with a wink. Alec sighed and sat up straighter, waiting for the first question.

Magnus clapped his hands together and smiled. "Finish the quote: _Do not pity the dead..._ "

Alec smiled and sighed as Jace lifted his arm into the air, smirking. Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus smirked at him. "Alexander."

Alec sighed and laughed a little. " _Do not pity the dead, Harry, pity the living. And above all, pity those who live without love._ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

Alecs team whooped as Magnus gave them a point and he winked at Alec, who was blushing. The game went on, Alec wiping the floor with anyone who dared oppose him. Magnus then came to the last quote, his personal favourite. And truthfully, he was dying to hear it from Alecs lips.

"Final quote guys, listen up: _I have had the weakness..._ "

Alec tentatively raised his hand this time, knowing the words he would soon speak. Staring Magnus right in the eye, he spoke.

" _I have had the weakness and have still the weakness to wish you to know what with a sudden mastery you kindled me, heap of ashes i am, into fire._ A Tale of Two Cities."

He said through a deep gulp, as Magnus' eyes darkened with his words. Magnus shook himself out of his stupor and smiled, giving the final, and winning, point to team Alec. They chanted and laughed as they left the room, the other team sagging behind groggily as the door swung shut.

He wasn't going to lie, it stung a bit that Alec had left the room and not hung around for a while. He sighed and started stacking papers when he heard the door open and close and the lock click before the drawstring blind on the small window was pulled down slowly.

He straightened up but didn't turn around, he just stood there, a small smirk on his lips, as two warm arms circled his hips from behind.

He felt the warmth of another body pressed against his own and he sighed, leaning back into the lean muscles and supple soft skin. He felt a soft breath on the side of his neck and he tipped his head to the right, giving easier access to the sensitive skin. A pair of lips descended onto his warm flesh, kissing and nibbling and sucking and licking gently, emitting soft purring noises from deep in his throat.

"Alexander." Magnus whispered. He felt the hot lips pull back and a soft laugh filled the room.

"How awkward would it be if i wasn't me right now?"

Magnus laughed at the carefree tone and turned around, seeing Alec stood before him. His lips were a little swollen and his cobalt eyes were shining. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans, thick soled leather boots, a white shirt with a low neckline and his trusty leather jacket. In other words, he looked hot. Amazingly hot.

Alec blushed as Magnus' eyes dragged over every inch of his body slowly, taking in everything, basically eye fucking him. Alec bit his lip and stared at Magnus, in his purple shirt and skinny jeans.

"You look like you did on Saturday, just not with as much make up."

Magnus' eyes snapped back to Alecs and he smiled, coming closer to Alec. "So you remember what happened? I did wonder if you'd had a bit too much to drink. Despite being underage, should i add."

Alec licked his lips nervously. "No. My memory serves me just fine. And yes, I'm underage. But that didn't seem to stop you from ordering that drink for me."

Magnus grinned wickedly. "Well, no. But truthfully, i didn't care about your age. I just wanted to see you drink it."

Alec smirked and slid a hand up Magnus' arm. "Well i hope you enjoyed the show."

Magnus pulled Alec closer by the belt loops of his jeans. "Oh i did. Couldn't you tell by the rather spectacular display we had afterwards?"

Alec bit his lip and looked down. Magnus touched his finger to Alecs chin, lifting his head until their eyes met. Whispering softly, he spoke.

"The look on your face when i made you come, it was the hottest, most beautiful, sexiest thing I've ever witnessed."

Alec blushed furiously, gripping Magnus' arms hard. Being as brave as Magnus in his words, Alec spoke back roughly.

"Well maybe you could see it again sometime soon."

Magnus smirked. "Oh, there's no maybe about it. I will be seeing it again. Soon." He said as he latched his lips onto Alecs throat, grazing his teeth over Alecs Adams apple slowly.

Alec gasped and wound his arms around Magnus' neck. "Although, its not entirely fair is it? I mean, you've seen mine... But i haven't seen yours."

Magnus smiled against Alecs neck, breathing harshly as his body heated up. "Seen my what?"

Alecs brow furrowed. "Seen what you look like when..." His voice trailed off.

Magnus grinned into Alecs heated skin. "Tell me what you want to see Alexander Lightwood."

Alec gulped and slid a hand into Magnus' hair, the other one sliding up under Magnus' loose shirt. "I want to see everything."

Magnus pulled back, causing Alec to whimper at the loss of contact. He smirked as Alec reached for him and stepped away. "If you want me to continue ravishing you, tell me exactly what you want." He said sultrily, his voice dripping with sex. Alec felt his jeans tighten and his cheeks burn. There was no way he could say what he wanted!

But Magnus' smirk, raised eyebrow, lustful gaze and incredibly hot body was working their magic to well. And Alec quickly lost control of his rational mind with one flash of the memory of Saturday night.

"What do you want Alec?" Magnus whispered sexily, though it screamed in Alecs ears.

Alec let out a harsh breath and began stalking towards Magnus with deliberate strides, subtly pursuing him as he growled his words, driven by lust.

"What do I want? I want you, Magnus Bane. I want to touch you like you did to me, i want to feel you all over me, i want to make you see stars, i want to see your face as i make your world fall to pieces. I want to take you and hold you and fuck you hard all through the night. I want everything you've got. And everything you could possibly throw at me. Give me everything, Magnus. Give it your best shot because I'm up for anything baby."

He ended with a gasped flourish, pinning Magnus against the wall, trapping him in with his hands either side of Magnus' head. He was breathing hard, his chest heaving, lips swollen and hard as a rock. He stared deep into Magnus' eyes as the man struggled to keep control of himself.

Those words! So dirty and lustful. Coming from the sexy little mouth of one of his students. This was wrong. Forbidden. But god it was hot. And having Alec suddenly burst from his shell and become this dominant, lustful creature did unspeakable things to his body. All he could do was gasp and bask in the pure heat of Alecs body, staring into those lust blown dark blue eyes.

Seconds, or maybe hours, passed before Magnus spoke slowly.

"God, i want you too. So much. Seeing you fall apart like that made me so hot. I went home and dreamed of you. Looking like that, gasping like that, and tasting like that. All i want is to have you. Anywhere. Any time. You do things to me that no one has ever been able to before, and that's just by looking at you and feeling you against me. Imagine if you were touching me. God, Alexander, just touch me already."

Magnus panted as he tipped his head back with closed eyes. Alecs gaze darkened and he slid closer to Magnus, pushing him against the wall hard. Breathing roughly, Alec put his hands on Magnus' body, slipping them under his shirt and touching every inch of his perfect caramel chest. Magnus was keening as Alec popped all the buttons of the shirt, pushing it open and staring in lustful rapture at the sight. He leant his head down slowly, kissing and biting, lower and lower until he reached Magnus' dusky nipples, taking one in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, biting gently and sucking as it hardened beneath his touch. His hand played with the other one, lightly twisting as Magnus gasped and bucked his hips into Alecs hard.

Alec let go of Magnus' chest and slid his hands lower, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband of Magnus' jeans. Magnus was gasping, staring at Alec through heavy lidded eyes. Alec smiled and whispered softly.

"You're so hot, Mr Bane. God, what you make me feel inside...Mmm." He moaned as he sealed his lips over Magnus', kissing him passionately.

Alec slammed his body against Magnus', gripping Magnus' hands above their heads. Their mouth collided hard, all hot lips and tongues and teeth and wetness and gasped breaths. They gyrated hard against each other, moaning and writhing under their sweet torture. Magnus bit Alecs lip, pulling on it harshly, sucking it into his mouth as the blue eyed boy let out a guttural groan and dug his nails into Magnus' hands. Magnus gasped and swung his legs up, using the wall and Alecs body as leverage, clenching them tight around Alecs waist. Alec moaned breathlessly and released his grip on Magnus' hands, sliding his own down Magnus' bare chest and slipping them under Magnus, gripping his ass and pulling him closer. Magnus bucked his hips up and down fast, as Alec rolled his in strong fast circles, their hard cocks devouring the delicious friction between them as they moved. Magnus shoved his hands up under Alecs shirt, before pulling them back with a huff of annoyance, before Alec could question it, Magnus pushed Alecs jacket from his shoulders, letting it hang as Alec shook his arms free of it, smashing against Magnus' body to keep him wrapped around his hips. Once the jacket was gone, Magnus' hands flew under Alecs shirt once again and he pulled it up, ripping it over Alecs head and messing up his midnight hair. He wrapped arms around Alec, feeling the hot, smooth skin burn against his own. He clawed at Alecs back as the boy sucked on his neck, licked at his chest and but at his jaw before attacking Magnus' swollen lips once more. They remained this way, hot and hard and fast and lustful for a long time.

That was until there came a knock on the door.

"Mr Bane?" Someone asked, knocking again.

Magnus swung his legs off of Alecs hips and hastily buttoned his shirt as Alec laughed quietly, tugging his own shirt over his head. As he did, Magnus caught a flash of black on the boys skin and cursed himself for not taking a long hard look at the boys naked chest beforehand. Alec swung his jacket back on and pulled Magnus in for a quick kiss.

"Can i have your number?" He asked softly. Magnus smiled and scrawled the digits on Alecs hand, kissing the back of it before Alec dove in and kissed him roughly one last time before slipping out the back door of the room, as Magnus opened the other one to let in his next class.


	7. Eight Miles High and Falling Fast

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Cassie Clare did not sign the rights to TMI over to me during the few minutes between these last two updates.**

 **A/N: boyXboy hot and heavy this time guys. Don't like, don't read. And don't say I didn't warn you.**

The rest of the day passed slowly. And it only made matters worse to feel his pocket vibrate every half an hour, signalling a new text message. He knew it was Alec; who had to be texting in class like the naughty little boy he was, and he smiled every time, shaking with nervous excitement.

Eventually, his final class left and he tore his phone from his pocket, seeing the incredibly long list of unread messages.

 **Hey.**

 **Magnus.**

 **I know you're teaching right now but i feel like I should tell you that I'm still a little hard after our little... Session, this morning.**

 **I want you to make it better.**

 **I want you to take care of me...**

 **Like you did on Saturday night.**

 **I'm in class right now, dreaming about it. Its making me all hot and bothered and i just want to feel you all over me again.**

 **You were so sexy earlier, grinding and panting like an animal. I can still feel the ghost of your cock pressing against my hips.**

 **Magnus... The day is almost over now...**

 **Come and find me, Mr Bane**

 **You're wondering where i am now aren't you?**

 **Now you're thinking that you should leave the classroom...**

 **And now you're packing up your stuff.**

 **And now you're looking for your car keys.**

 **And right about now, you're realising that they're gone..**.

That was the last message and Magnus hastily turned out his pockets. And Alec was right, his keys were gone. He paused for a second before narrowing his green eyes. Taking out his phone, he messaged Alec.

 _Alexander... Where are my keys?_

There was a moment of cyber silence before his phone vibrated again.

 **Why Mr Bane, it sounds as though you think i have something to do with their disappearance...**

Magnus growled under his breath, getting unnaturally hot from the boys teasing.

 _Alec. What have you done? Where are you?_

 **Magnus. I've done nothing. I'm simply sitting in a very comfortable seat in a very sexy car. Why? Where are you?**

Magnus groaned and whipped out of his chair, locking the classroom and speed walking to the parking lot. He rounded the corner and text Alec back.

 _I'm in the parking lot. Alec._

 **Getting warmer. Magnus.**

Magnus sighed and smiled despite his riled-upness. He ran through the lot, eventually catching the glimpse of his matt black Audi R8.

 _You're in my car aren't you? You stole my keys._

 **Quite the detective aren't you? Nice ride btw. Very nice. I think it suits me quite well, i might take it for a spin. Unless there's anything a little more... Thrilling that i could do instead.**

Magnus gasped and felt quite a lot of blood flow south. He sprinted to his car and froze. Because there, in the back seat, ankles resting on the window ledge and legs crosses casually as he smirked at his phone, was Alec Lightwood.

Magnus could hear the faint sound of an electric guitar, as his stereo played and he saw the keys in the ignition. He growled and threw the back door open, Alecs legs falling as he looked up, smirking like a sexy demon.

Alec dropped his phone on the floor and Magnus jumped inside, slamming the door hard. Alec grinned wickedly.

"You found me." He whispered.

Magnus could only whisper a rough, "Gods, you're infuriating" and throw himself at Alec. He slid between the boys legs, as Alec ripped away his jacket, throwing it in the front seat while Magnus watched him heatedly. Alec smirked and made a 'Come Hither' motion with his finger. Magnus groaned softly and crawled up Alecs body, lifting the boys shirt as he went. Alec lifted his arms and Magnus pulled the shirt over his head, marvelling at the sight before him.

Alecs chest was pale and flawless, defined and toned, with a rock hard 6-pack stomach. Though the best thing was his tattoos. Matt black and huge. Patterns of swirling rune-like pictures covering the right side of his ribcage. Magnus trailed a finger over them and Alec sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

When he opened them again, their eyes met and Magnus smirked.

"You stole from me. You took my keys and broke into my car."

Alec smiled narcissistically and began lazily popping the buttons of Magnus' shirt one by one.

"So what? You gonna punish me?"

Magnus groaned as Alec pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, dropping it on the floor.

"Yes." He said shortly, his eyes flashing dangerously as he smirked.

He crushed his lips to Alecs, biting and sucking hard enough to draw blood. Alec growled under his breath and his hands flew to Magnus' belt buckle. Magnus ground his hips into Alecs before lifting them up, leaning on all fours over Alec as the boy slipped his belt off. Alec leaned up and licked the length of Magnus' neck as he popped the button on Magnus' jeans and unzipped his fly. Magnus sighed softly as he felt Alecs hand slip inside his jeans, tracing his hardness with a light finger over his boxers. Magnus ran a hand down Alecs chest, tweaking his pink nipples before undoing the boys jeans too. They paused for a moment and Magnus was suddenly extremely thankful for the cars blacked out windows and the music covering their gasping breaths. Alec bit his lip and raised his hips, giving Magnus the space to slip his hands over the waistband and slowly pull the boys jeans off completely.

Alecs legs were muscular and long, creamy to perfection. And the stark black on white of his boxers and his skin left him looking like a Calvin Klein model. He licked his lips and Alec blushed, as Magnus leant down, kissing him slowly and running his hands over every inch of Alec that he could reach.

Alec was panting hard, as Magnus touched him. He could feel his dick straining against his pants and felt an overwhelming desire to get Magnus out of his. So he did. Gripping the edge of Magnus' skinny jeans, he pushed them down, Magnus was wiggling his hips to help get them off. After some difficulty and laughter as Magnus' leg got stuck, they were both filled with desire, clad only in their underwear. In the back seat of Magnus' Audi. A student and a teacher. And it was the single greatest moment of Magnus' life.

Alec shyly moved his hands over Magnus' perfect caramel skin, running a finger over the obvious bulge in Magnus' pants. Magnus sighed and kissed Alec softly, their lips meeting in a blaze of fireworks. Alec circled Magnus' waist, pulling him closer as Magnus took hold of the top edge of Alecs boxers and slipped them down slowly. He felt Alec tense and let go, but Alec smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Its ok. I want you to. Just make sure i get to see yours too this time."

Magnus smiled and gripped them again, sitting up and ripping them off of Alecs legs, staring down at the wonder laying before him. Alec was blushing beautifully, biting his lip, messy haired and flushed. His chest was bare and speckled with little red bite marks of Magnus' own doing. His legs were bent at the knees, cradling Magnus between them, giving him a perfect view of Alecs perfect cock. It was big. Impressively so for an 18 year old. It was hard and red and leaking and Magnus almost drooled just looking at it. The boy was, quite simply, a work of art.

Magnus flicked his eyes up to meet Alecs and he leaned over him, kissing him lovingly and whispering in his ear as the boy shook subtly beneath him.

"You are so beautiful, Alexander Lightwood."

He heard Alec moan and he kissed him again, rubbing his hips into Alecs and enjoying the shocked cry of pleasure that Alec let out. Magnus gasped as Alec thrust up against him, feeling a slick wetness in his pants and knowing he had to get rid of them.

"Alec. You can see mine now if you want to, baby."

Alec moaned and moved his shaking fingers to Magnus' waistband, sliding down Magnus' purple pants slowly. Magnus sighed in relief as he was freed and he sat up slightly, giving Alec a full view. Alec bit his lip, stifling the loud groan he wanted to emit at the sight of Magnus' dick. It was huge and flawless and Alec felt a sudden urge to bury it inside himself.

"You weren't lying the other night were you?" He whispered.

Magnus tilted his head questioningly. Alec smiled. "When you said that you had '9 inches that says i do' swing this way."

Magnus smirked and crawled over Alec once more, ravishing the boys waiting lips, straddling Alecs bare hips with his own pushing against them, their cocks touching with electric friction that left them breathless. They were moaning and shaking and panting as they thrust against each other. They were hot and sweat slicked and gasping, their lips working furiously, their hands wandering headedly and their hips bucking like crazy. They were both wet and dripping, rock hard with burning coils in their stomachs as Magnus detached himself from Alecs swollen lips and smiled before sliding down Alecs body, licking and biting as he went. Alec gripped one of Magnus' hands in his own and the other one bent behind his head, gripping the window ledge of the car.

They shared a heated gaze as Magnus stopped moving, hovering over Alecs hips, looking down and licking his lips. Alec let out a laboured breath as he realised what Magnus was about to do. They shared a burning lustful look and Magnus trailed a finger up Alecs cock, relishing in the drawn out moan the boy made. He smirked and lowered his head, gently touching his tongue to the inflamed flesh. Alec bucked his hips and Magnus pulled back quickly for fear of being stabbed.

"Sorry." Alec mumbled slowly. Magnus smiled and gently placed his hands on Alecs hips.

"It ok. Just don't do that once I've got that beast in my mouth ok?" He whispered sultrily. Alec blushed and moaned incoherently and Magnus knew it was probably time to get the boy off.

He slowly lowered his head, keeping his eyes locked on Alecs, as he poked out his tongue and swirled it around the tip of Alecs cock. Alec blushed as Magnus moaned at the taste and popped the top into his mouth, sucking gently. Alec panted hard. Then the memory of the Magnus hand job the other night sprang into his mind. That was amazing and it made Alec harder just thinking about it. He moaned loudly as Magnus suddenly took all of him down to the hilt, twisting his tongue and hollowing his cheeks, sucking lightly and bobbing up and down. Alec cried out as Magnus gently rubbed his balls and sucked his dick simultaneously. His hands flew to Magnus' hair, grabbing it and pulling roughly with every move Magnus made. Alecs eyes flew open when he felt a light finger slip to his ass and gently trail over his entrance. From this angle, he could see Magnus perfectly. Messy haired, lips wide open around Alecs dick, naked and sweaty while knelt between Alecs legs, sucking him like a lollipop. Magnus flicked his gaze up to Alecs face and saw the boy staring at him. Their eyes met and Magnus could see the heat and lust in Alecs eyes. Not breaking that eye contact, Magnus slipped off of Alec and smirked, sucking on his own finger before grabbing his balls in one hand, plunging back down to deep throat him and slipping his wet finger into Alec from behind, hitting his prostate on the first try. Needless to say, Alec came violently down and Magnus' throat, Magnus swallowing eagerly, licking his lips as he pulled off, Alecs blissful cry still ringing in his ears.

He sat up, watching as Alec rode out his high with a face of pure ecstasy. His arms were thrown behind his head, gripping the window ledge, his back arched, head tipped back and eyes closed as he gasped his breaths. Magnus smiled as Alec opened his eyes and leant down to kiss him passionately, all tongue and hot lips, sharing the salty taste of Alec between them.

Eventually, Magnus pulled back, smirking softly at Alecs blush that was monumentally red and obvious.

"You ok blue eyes?" He asked softly, stroking Alecs cheek gently.

Alec nodded and breathed hard. "That was amazing, baby. I just... My legs are shaking so much i can't even move." He said nervously, laughing slightly.

Magnus smiled at the term of endearment and laid down on top of Alec, still naked, covering the boys body with his own.

"Glad you enjoyed it." He whispered while drawing random patterns on Alec chest.

"That i did. Sorry if it didn't last too long." He said bashfully.

Magnus grinned. "I didn't last long either darling. I came as you cried out my name. It was so hot. You are so hot." He whispered, leaning up and kissing Alecs neck.

"Hearing me come made you come? Wow, imagine what would happen if i actually touched you."

Magnus closed his eyes and groaned gutturally. "I can only imagine that you would send me to a whole other world. Maybe we can try it one day."

Alec grinned and laughed. "There's no maybe about it baby. You've been doing all the work so far."

Magnus smiled and leaned forwards, whispering against Alecs lips. "I would like that very much, Alexander."

"Me too, Magnus." Alec replied, his lips brushing against Magnus' lightly.

Then they kisses slowly, deep and sensually, for a long time. Alec would have been ridiculously self-conscious normally but with Magnus, he didn't feel like he was naked and bare, it just felt like he was closer to the man he loved. He abruptly stopped kissing Magnus, jerking his head back. Magnus looked at him confusedly.

"You ok?" He asked nervously.

Alec stared at him with wide eyes. _The man he loved._ What the fuck? He was his teacher and he'd only known him two weeks! Casting the thought aside quickly, he lightly traced Magnus' cheekbone with his finger and spoke.

"I should probably go now."

Magnus smiled ruefully and nodded. Pulling back, he reached down and handed Alec his pants, smirking as the boy raised his hips to pull them on. He glared at Magnus, who was biting his lip and smirking with sexy narrowed eyes. Alec sat up and pushed Magnus back against the window.

"Stop it. I have to go and if you keep looking at me like that, I'm gonna end up fucking you."

Magnus smirked and slipped his hand down Alecs pants. "That doesn't sound so bad." He said, before kissing Alec.

Alec reciprocated for a while before pulling away and grabbing his jeans. Magnus pouted as Alec got dressed, pulling his t shirt over his head and reaching for his jacket. Alec smiled and Magnus' heart melted a little as he wrestled his skinny jeans back onto his legs. Once they were both dressed, Alec pulled Magnus close and kissed him, whispering softly.

"Today was amazing. I shall go home and dream of you all night. Then i shall show you what my dreams consist of tomorrow."

Magnus moaned and straddled Alec, biting at his neck like a vampire. Alec gasped and Magnus felt himself heating up again. He pulled away and climbed into the drivers seat, Alec hugging him from behind in the back seat. He sighed and lightly stroked Alecs hand.

"I don't know how you do this to me. Normally I'm ok. I don't get all flustered and nervous and angst ridden like a teenager but then you show up and its like I'm 18 again."

Alec grinned. "I bet you were a bad little boy at school weren't you?"

Magnus snorted. "Says you, Alexander."

They laughed and just talked about nothing in particular for a while before Alec really had to go. He sighed and leaned forwards, kissing Magnus lightly but deeply and opened the car door. As he slipped out, he spoke.

"See you tomorrow, Mr Bane. I'll message you later. Bye, baby." He said with a wink, then he slammed the door and put his headphones on, smiling as he walked away.

Magnus watched him go with a stupid grin on his face. As much it scared him to admit it, he was kind of falling hard for the blue eyed boy.


	8. Not my initial intention but Fuck Yes

**Disclaimer: Im getting tired of writing this. Not mine.**

 **A/N: Sexting of the hottest degree. Enjoy…**

Magnus sat at home alone, the tv mumbling in the background as he lay on his couch, slowly drinking his way through a bottle of scotch. His mind kept flashing back to that afternoon, seeing Alec naked and writhing beneath him. The boy was a walking porno. Everything he did made Magnus want him. Even as he fell apart under Magnus' sinful gaze and talented tongue he was so graceful, so beautiful, like an angel.

Just as he felt himself slowly begin to swell in his jeans, his phone vibrated, causing a loud noise to fill his apartment as the glass of his coffee table shook.

He reached out lazily and unlocked his phone sleepily, his eyes suddenly flying wide as he saw who the message was from. He smiled and rolled over, laying on his stomach and leaning on his elbows as he read the message.

 **I cant stop thinking about you...**

He smiled goofily and bit his lip, before sending his response with a little smirk.

 _Me either. I close my eyes and there you are, naked and sweating in the backseat of my car..._

He felt his heart hammer as he waited for Alecs reply. He didn't have to wait long.

 **Gods, Magnus... I'm so hard for you right now... Just thinking about you is making me crazy. Remembering how you looked... You're eyes and your smirk and your beautiful cock... Do you know how bad i want that inside me?**

Magnus groaned and felt his eyes slip shut sensually. Feeling a definite hardness in his pants, he replied.

 _Alec... You cant say stuff like that when I'm not there with you. I'm hard as fuck now... And i want more than anything to bury myself in that sweet ass of yours._

He moaned as he sent it, imagining Alec laying hard and panting, all for him. The image made Magnus' hand move of its own accord, slipping down the zip of his jeans and tracing his hard cock. Then Alec replied.

 **You're hard for me? Show me... I need to see you, to feel you... God i want you to fuck me, Mr Bane... So hard and dirty until I'm screaming.**

Magnus whimpered and shoved his jeans down, followed by his pants. He took a picture of his swelling length and sent it to Alec with a caption, as he gently gripped his dick.

 _I told you i was hard for you... I want you too Alec... If you were here right now, id make you see stars and scream and beg for more..._

Alecs reply was immediate and full of lust.

 **Oh god... Perfection. You're so big... I want that inside me... My dick is throbbing just thinking about it... Is yours Magnus?**

Magnus bit his lip, stifling a moan grabbing his dick and jerking himself hard.

 _So much Alec. I'm jerking myself but its nothing compared to what you could do..._

 **Me too... You're so much better than i am at this but just imagining that its you is so hot... I'm on my bed right now, naked and burning, moaning and panting as i touch myself. What about you?**

Magnus gasped as he read that, the image clear in his mind.

 _I'm laying on my couch... My shirts still on but my jeans are gone and I'm working myself faster and harder every time you reply to me... God, Alec_

He moaned out loud and arched his back, using both hands on his dick and his balls, thrusting up into his clenched fist.

 **Me too... But I'm imagining that its you. You touching me. Kissing me. Your mouth on mine, your tongue swirling round my dick, your fingers in me again...**

 _Alexander... I'm gonna... I'm almost there baby_

 **Me too, hold on, i wont be able to type in a minute...**

Magnus was about to reply when his phone rang. He hastily answered it, putting it on loudspeaker as high as it would go. Straight away, he could hear Alecs panting breaths through the line.

"Alec?"

There was a loud moan from Alec as he heard Magnus' voice.

"Magnus. Oh god, Magnus... Baby... I want you... I'm so... I'm close... I... Oh wow, you are so good at this Mangus baby!"

Magnus bit his lip, growling at Alecs tone, imagining Alecs hands all over him. He spoke in a lustful haze, growling and gasping with every thrust.

"Alec! God, you sound so fucking sexy, baby. More Alec... More of everything, scream baby, i want to hear you."

He said as he slid a finger inside himself, tugging and jerking his dick hard, eyes closed and body writhing.

"Magnus! Magnus! Mag! Nus! I... God damn bloody hell im gonna... Yes, oh like that baby... Fuck yes... I'm close... Just a little more... And there! OH MY GOD IN HELL MAGNUS! FUCKFUCKFUCK! YES BABY! Oh god..."

When Magnus heard this, he panted heavily, gave one last thrust and came spectacularly over himself, Alecs cries pushing him over the edge.

They lay in their separate beds, their phones displaying the sounds of their heavy breathing. Magnus collapsed onto his couch, shirt open and pantless, chest heaving as he came out of his high. He could hear Alecs gasps and panting and smiled a little, satisfied and sleepy.

"Alec?" He moaned lightly.

He heard a soft laugh on the other end of the phone before Alec replied breathlessly.

"Magnus... Sorry about that, it wasn't actually my intention when i first messaged you."

Magnus smiled and laughed. "Its ok. That was hot. So I'm not exactly complaining. Although its probably forbidden for students and teachers to share phone numbers."

Alec smirked and laughed evilly. "Yes. And its probably also forbidden to grope them in a nightclub, make out with them in a classroom, or give them a blow job in the back seat of your car."

Magnus laughed and sat up, pulling his pants back on. "Very true. I think we have most assuredly surpassed the forbidden mark by now."

Alec nodded, his light blush dancing through Magnus' mind as the melodic voice came through the phone.

"Yes we have. And i love every second of it. I cant wait to see you tomorrow."

Magnus grinned wickedly. "Oh, me either... I have a free period after lunch, no lesson to teach. My room will be empty."

He could just picture Alecs blushing face and light smirk.

"Maybe ill swing by then." He replied casually. Magnus laughed.

"Oh baby, there's no maybe about it. You will come."

Alec snorted. "Giving me a little preview, eh? I will come... Well, i look forward to it."

Magnus smiled widely. "As do i."

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Magnus mused aloud.

"Hey Alec, would you, i don't know, want to go for a drink sometime? Or dinner seeing as you're not actually legal."

There was a surprised silence before Alec replied.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Magnus bit his lip nervously. "Yes."

Alec smiled, gasping slightly. "Then yes. I would love too. How about Friday night?"

Magnus grinned. "Friday is perfect."

They both sat staring stupidly at their phones before the front door of Alecs house opened and Magnus heard Jaces voice on the other end of the line. Alec sighed.

"Sorry. I have to go now. But this was fun. And ill see you tomorrow lunchtime, Sir."

Magnus growled. "Sir? Normally i hate that, but in this context, and coming from you, i love it."

Alec smiled. "I'll bare that in mind, Sir. But i have to go. See you tomorrow baby."

Magnus sighed happily. "Yeah. Sweet dreams darling."

Then he spent the rest of the night internally fangirling over his new potential dirty little secret boyfriend.


	9. Blow by Blow

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Heres another lemony chapter for you guys… :) enjoy… and soon, the smut takes a backseat as the story starts to unfold and the plot thickens…**

Tuesday morning passed slowly, and Magnus was kind of depressed. He had a meeting that morning to be told that he had to go on a three day training course thing so he would be gone until Friday afternoon.

He sighed and face palmed, elbows on the desk and eyes closed, groaning deeply in annoyance.

That's when he felt a pair of hands massage his tense shoulders and warmth pressed against his back. He heard a little sigh from the person behind him and smiled a little as they spoke.

"What's wrong baby?" The voice asked softly, as a warm breath ruffled his hair.

"Alec." He moaned lightly.

He felt Alec hug him closer and kiss his temple. He smiled a little and spoke.

"I have to go on a three day training thing tomorrow. I get back Friday afternoon."

He felt Alec pull back harshly. Alec spun Magnus' chair around and slammed his hands onto the armrests.

"What?" He asked pointedly.

Magnus sighed, tipping his head back and moaning.

"I know. It sucks. I don't want to go."

He pouted and Alec leant forwards, kissing Magnus softly, drawing the kiss on for a long time, just pressing his lips to his teachers. He pulled back a little, his eyes locking on Magnus'.

"I don't want you to go. I'm used to seeing you everyday..."

Magnus groaned and slid his arms around Alecs waist, pulling him down until the blue eyed boy was straddling him.

"I know. How am i gonna live without my dirty little secret?"

Alec smirked and wound his arms around Magnus' neck, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Magnus' ear.

"You could always call me. I loved hearing you scream my name baby. Maybe we could do that again some time."

Magnus growled and gripped Alecs waist, slowly thrusting his hips up into Alecs. Alec moaned and ground down onto Magnus' hardening dick. Magnus gasped and bucked up again, then Alec pushed down and Magnus moved up and they laughed as they moved faster and harder each time, trying to get the loudest noises out of each other.

Then they fell out of rhythm and their movements became messy as Alec ripped Magnus' tie off and pulled his shirt open, biting hard at the flushed caramel skin. Magnus licked Alecs neck, his nails clawing at Alecs back under his shirt. Alec gasped and latched onto Magnus' nipple, sucking and licking as he bucked his hips wildly, writhing in Magnus' lap.

Magnus tangled his fingers in Alecs hair, tugging and stroking as Alec slivered back up Magnus' body, kissing him hard. Their tongues collided in a furious dance that left them breathless, arms wrapped tightly around each other, chests pressed together as they gyrated against each other passionately.

Magnus slid a hand down Alecs chest, moving lower and lower until he reached Alecs belt buckle. Alec lifted his hips, giving Magnus the space to slip it from the loops of Alecs jeans. Alec gasped as the friction sent a burn of pleasure across his skin and he slid off of Magnus' lap, kissing his way down Magnus' chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into the green eyed mans deep naval. He knelt on the ground, pushing Magnus' legs apart as he settled between them, leaning forwards before opening Magnus' belt with his tongue.

Magnus watched fascinated as Alec gripped the leather with his teeth, looking up at Magnus through heavy lidded eyes with dark, lust blown pupils, dilated to the point where the black almost swallowed the ocean blue. The look in his eyes was enough to make Magnus moan loudly and gasp a laboured breath. Alec smirked around the thick leather strap and pulled Magnus forwards in the chair, giving him space to rip the belt from its confinements with one seemingly expert flick of his head. Magnus groaned gutturally and Alec winked, pulling the leather slowly from his mouth, running his tongue over it before grabbing each end and flipping it over Magnus' head. It fell around

his neck and Alec used it to pull Magnus down to him, kissing him hard and fast and dirty. All tongue and wide mouths and wild gasps.

While they kissed, Alecs hand popped the button on Magnus' jeans, unzipped them and began to pull them down. Magnus raised his hips enough for Alec to slip both his jeans and his briefs off his hips and down to his ankles. Alec pulled back and looked down, admiring the swollen appendage standing tall against Magnus' stomach. He licked his lips and Magnus felt like he was on fire.

Pushing one of the legs of Magnus' jeans off of his ankles, Alec moaned and pushed Magnus' legs wide apart, leaving him sprawled open on his desk chair. Alec panted heavily at the sight before him and lunged up to kiss Magnus heatedly. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and Magnus moaned into their kiss, desperate for friction because the boy between his legs was just too hot to handle right now.

"Alec." He moaned longingly, his lips moving against Alecs. Alec pulled back and rested his forehead against Magnus'.

"Yes baby?" He whispered.

Magnus whimpered as Alec spoke and trailed a finger around the base of his cock. He gripped Alecs hair and thrust his hips up to no avail. Alec laughed a little at Magnus' eagerness and desperation, relishing in this wanton, almost submissive version of Mr Bane.

Magnus gasped and tipped his head back, moaning as Alec looked up at him through lowered eyelids.

"Alexander... Just, please... I need you, baby." His voice was low and raspy and thick with lust. And it made Alec so much hotter.

"What do you need, Sir?" He whispered sultrily. Magnus moaned and thrust his hips up, smashing into Alecs chest. Alec gasped at the hardness pressing into his chest, feeling a slight wetness on his shirt. He smirked and Magnus glared at him.

"You are evil. Pure, unadulterated evil."

Alec grinned wickedly and Magnus growled as Alec just sat there between his legs, drawing patterns on Magnus' thighs and looking innocently up at him with those amazing eyes. Magnus huffed in annoyance as he bucked his hips up into nothing. Alec did nothing. And it was making Magnus mad. He needed something. Anything. So he smirked down at Alec and trailed his hand down his own chest, throwing his head back as he tweaked his own nipple. Alec purred deep in his throat and Magnus smiled in triumph. He moved his hand lower until he clenched his fist over his dick and let out a wistful groan. Alec growled out loud and ripped Magnus' hand away, pinning it to the arm of the chair. Glaring at Magnus hungrily, he breathed hard and Magnus moaned desperate for some kind of contact.

"Alexander. Just do it already." He gasped. Alec smirked and pulled back a little, sinking lower and lower, resting his chin on the edge of the chair between Magnus' legs.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

Magnus growled in frustration and gripped Alecs hand roughly, groaning loudly.

"God Alexander, just suck me already!"

Alec grinned in wicked triumph and snatched his hand away from Magnus', using both hands to grip the edge of the chair as he sent one last heated look at Magnus.

"Your wish is my command, Sir." He licked his lips and lowered his head, gently running his tongue up Magnus' cock, earning him a low groan from the sinfully hot man above him, before plunging down and taking all of Magnus' dick in one go.

Magnus cried out in ecstasy as the warm wetness surrounded him. Alec moaned at the salty taste, wondering why he had ever waited so long to do this. He twirled his tongue around the tip, licked up the vein on the underside, he took Magnus down to the base and hollowed his cheeks. Magnus swore loudly and threw his head back, his hands fisting in Alecs hair as the boy bobbed up and down, effectively driving him insane. Magnus bucked his hips up accidently and Alec gagged a little, pulling away from Magnus' dick and biting his hip in punishment. Magnus growled and almost screamed.

"Oh my gods Alexander Lightwood! OhGodOhGodOhGod! Fuck... Baby, you're so good at this, my gods... I'm close baby, so close... Oh fuck yes..."

He gasped as Alec slipped his hands under him, using one to play with his balls while the other teased his entrance. Alec took Magnus in his mouth again, picking up where he left off and blowing Magnus' mind. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Magnus to climax. He clawed at Alecs hair and gasped incoherent words as Alec took one last suck and he lost control. Bucking his hips up and throwing his head back, he screamed Alecs name and came violently down the boys throat. Alec moaned lustfully and swallowed eagerly, sucking Magnus dry before pulling away and leaning up to kiss him hard.

They kissed languidly while Magnus rode out his high and gradually came back to his senses. Alec pulled back and Magnus smiled happily at him.

"That was amazing baby. Where did you learn to do that?" He asked in a bliss out voice.

Alec blushed and looked down. "Umm, well that was actually the first time I've ever done that. I guess i learned from you..."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec to hum, kissing him lovingly and hugging him between his shaking thighs.

"Well, you did very well for your first go. Clearly Literature is not the only thing i can educate you in."

Alec blushed and bit his lip, gently slipping Magnus' jeans back up his long legs. Magnus stroked Alecs cheek softly and the blue eyed boy turned his head and placed a kiss on the inside of Magnus' wrist. It was an action that melted Magnus' heart. It was also the action that told him that he was completely and utterly in love. Not that he said this of course.

Alec sighed and stood up, jumping up and perching on the desk opposite Magnus.

"I'm gonna miss you, Magnus."

Magnus smiled sadly. "Me to, Alec. But its only three days, and ill see you Friday night."

Alec nodded. "Right." But his voice was reserved and distant, like there was something troubling him.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Alec felt himself begin to blush and he looked away from Magnus and down at the floor.

"I, um... Its just that... I don't really know what I'm doing. I've never been on a date before. I mean, I've hung out with guys in their houses but I've never gone to a movie or a restaurant or anything."

Magnus smiled and leaned forwards, capturing Alecs hands between his own.

"Well ill show you how its done... And it'll be all cute and sweet and i shall charm you so magnificently that you wont be able to remember your own name."

Alec blushed and laughed slightly, Magnus kissed his hands and smiled. They sat in a comfortable silence sharing cute smiles for a while before the bell rang.

Alec sighed and pouted with his full red lips and Magnus groaned sadly. Alec jumped off the desk and leant over the chair, giving Magnus one last kiss. It felt like fresh air and made his whole body come to life, thrumming with a fire that only Magnus could ignite.

Their lips moving together fluidly, already well acquainted with each other. Alec sucked Magnus' bottom lip into his mouth and their eyes met as Magnus moaned softly. Alec wound his arms around the green eyed man and hugged him tight. Magnus buried his face in Alecs neck and tried his best to not cry. Even though he'd only known Alec for a few weeks, he was, quite simply put, infatuated with him. And the thought of going even a few days without his blue eyed Adonis hurt his heart.

Eventually, Alec pulled back, grabbing his bag and straightening up.

"Ok. I really have to go now. But ill see you soon, ok?"

Magnus smiled and nodded as Alec gave him one last kiss and walked to the door. But Magnus started laughing and he turned around.

"What?"

Magnus bit his lip. "It might be of interest for you to know that your fly is open."

Alec looked down and swore, zipping himself back up. Magnus smirked and winked and Alec blushed before sighing exasperatedly.

"Ill message you later ok?" He said. To that, Magnus grinned wickedly.

"I look forward to it, hot stuff."

Again, Alec blushed and shook his head, laughing as he swung out the door.

Magnus watched him go and as soon as that door closed, that sinking feeling came right back.


	10. Pun Intended?

**Disclaimer: not mine. As you all know.**

 **A/N: Just a little chapter to keep you all going. BOLD is Alec.** _ **Italics**_ **are Magnus. Just a cute little messaging marathon before the story takes a turn... Mwahahaha…**

Alec sat on his bed, watching the tv and almost falling asleep. Then his phone beeped loudly and he jumped, spilling popcorn all over the floor.

He unlocked his phone and smiled as he saw 1 new message from Magnus.

 _Hey there, blue eyes._

Alec smiled. **Hi :)**

Magnus' reply was almost immediate.

 _I miss you already and i haven't even gone anywhere yet._

Alec bit his lip and stretched out on his bed, typing fast.

 **I miss you too... I don't know what I'm gonna do without you for the rest of the week.**

 _I know... I'm sorry baby._

Alec felt his blood start to rush at the term of endearment and he replied, biting his lip.

 **Schools gonna suck without you.**

 _Pun intended? ;)_

Alec smirked and blushed and bit his lip teasingly.

 **Nope. I just really love literature.**

He smirked as he imagined the look on Magnus' face and his phone beeped rapidly.

 _Hey not fair. You suck. I thought you missed me... :(_

Alec laughed. **Pun intended? ;)**

 _Not so much a pun as it is a fact. ;)_

Alec blushed and giggled. He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling and taste of Magnus in his mouth and the sight of him falling apart above him. He moaned out loud and replied.

 **Yeah, well you suck too... ;)**

 _I know... You tasted so good baby._

 **So did you. I cant wait to do that again.**

 _Me either... But soon darling. I promise._

 **Cant wait baby...**

 **I have to go now, Jace just came home and he wants to attempt to kick my ass at Guitar Hero.**

 _Attempt? Why, are you telling me that you're a little rock star?_

 **I'm not gonna brag, but I'm the king of the Guitar Hero scene... I play guitar for real so its easy.**

 _You play guitar? And sing in the shower? And love decent literature? And want to be a writer? And wear super-hot leather? You are unbelievably sexy Alexander Lightwood._

 **Why thank you. Ill play my guitar for you one day... Friday maybe if you're lucky.**

 _Friday? I hope to get very lucky in that case... In more ways than one ;)_

 **Maybe you will...**

 **Anyway, i really must go now. But ill message you tomorrow.**

 _Ok. Goodnight Alexander. Sweet dreams._

 **Goodnight Magnus.**


	11. The Downward Spiral

**Disclaimer: Still not mine miraculously during the hour between these updates ;)**

 **A/N: Here comes the storm after the calm and happiness… Enjoy…**

Alec spent the rest of the night kicking Jaces ass before passing out on the couch.

Wednesday rolled around and he woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach. He hadn't realised just how much he depended on seeing Magnus. It was almost like Magnus made all the fear or anxiety of his recent outing go away. He made Alec so much happier. And he had quickly become the centre of Alecs life.

So when he stepped into the English room and dropped into his seat, looking at the old substitute teacher guy, he huffed in annoyance and decided to fall asleep for the entire lesson.

When class we over, Alec was making his way through the halls to his locker when he was grabbed and pulled through an open classroom door. He yelled as he fell backwards and someone grabbed him, slamming him against the wall. His head was spinning in confusion as a low sharp voice whispered huskily in his ear.

"You've been a naughty boy, Alec Lightwood."

It wasn't the kind of hot whisper Magnus would use, more a whisper a murderer might use before he killed his victims. And it was completely familiar.

"Morgenstern." Alec growled in response, twisting his body and throwing a well-aimed punch in the white haired boys side. Johnathan yelped and pulled back a little, slamming his hand against Alec throat, shoving him against the wall with his burning body, his black eyes locked on Alecs.

"You really aren't as innocent as you seem to be are you?" He whispered with an ice cold voice. Alec shoved him back but Johnathans grip on his throat only tightened.

"I saw you the other day. Messy haired and flushed like a hooker climbing out of Banes car. You fucked him didn't you? You're fucking the Lit professor!"

Johnathans eyes gleamed in cruel triumph as Alec shook his head desperately.

"I'm not fucking Mr Bane you bastard now get off me!"

Alec shouted with a bodily shove into Johnathan, making him stumble away from Alec.

"You're a little gay slut aren't you? Did he pay you? Or are you his little bitch? Oh, you bad, bad boys. So much trouble you could get into..."

Alecs chest heaved as all the feelings of fear that Magnus had wiped away came rushing back and he felt himself withdrawing into his shell.

"I'm not fucking Mr Bane. And you have no proof. All you saw was me getting of a car."

Johnathan shrugs. "Even so. It was his car. And what would a student be doing with a professor in the back of his car after school hours?"

Alec glared at Morgenstern and clenched his fists. "What do you want?"

Johnathan grinned wickedly and laughed. "You know me so well, Alexander. And as to what i want, that's simple, i want my little bitch back. I've missed you."

Alec gulped and took a step backwards as Johnathan crept predatorily towards him. Alec felt tears in his eyes as he realised that he had never truly escaped from Johnathan. Coming out didn't free him. It made things worse.

Johnathan was smirking as he pressed against Alecs body, pinning his hands above his head on the wall. Leaning in close, Johnathan whispered darkly, his lips brushing Alecs ear.

"You will come back to me. Or ill tell. And you'll get suspended and he'll lose his teaching licence and face possible legal charges. Simple really isn't it?"

Alec bit his lip and blinked away tears. This was not happening. This was over. He had been free. He couldn't go back to that again. But as Johnathan stood before him, his soulless eyes glowing triumphantly, Alec knew he was stuck. But he played the game for all it was worth.

"Why are you doing this to me? You're a raging homophobe. It makes no sense. Your entire philosophy is twisted and hypocritical. You're crazy."

Johnathan, true to his insanity, smiled maniacally and laughed. "I do this because i want to. Because it gives me power and i just love that little glint of fear in your precious blue eyes."

Alec breathed heavily and fell slack against the wall, all his fight draining away. He had to protect Magnus. He couldn't let him lose everything because Alec couldn't control his teenage horniness. Alec had made the first move, so Alec would pay the price. Not Magnus.

Slowly, Alecs eyes met Johnathans and the white haired boy smiled like a shark. His eyes darkening, if that were at all possible, before lunging at Alec and kissing him painfully, pulling Alecs hair, crushing his body and biting his lips so hard he drew blood. Alec was crying and shaking as Johnathans assault flowed over him, his mind and his body at war. His mind hated this, but his body reacted. And he hated himself for that reaction.

And thus he began to spiral back into the black hole that Magnus had only just pulled him out of.


	12. Exploding Heart Disorder

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I only own the plot.**

 **A/N: Self harm in this chapter. Angst and heartbreak and damaged Alec… My poor baby im so sorry for doing this… it gets better I promise…**

Johnathan had left him shaken and broken, crying as he fled the school grounds and ran home. He slammed through the front door, checking if anyone was home. But no one was. It wasn't surprising seeing as his parents practically lived at work and Izzy and Jace were both at school. With a pounding heart and streaming eyes, Alec rooted around under his mattress until he felt the familiar cool metal in his hand. He pulled it out and stared at the shining silver metal blade, it had been over a month since he'd used it. Jace had been so proud of him. But pride was something Alec had never felt and with a violent slash of the blade, he slit his wrist open and sighed in relief as the blood began to flow.

He repeated this action seven times on each wrist as a kind of brutal compulsion, each slash deeper and harder than the one before, his arm painted red and his tears flowing in rivers of clear fire. He finished his cuts and threw the blade on the ground, curling up and crying silently, feeling himself retreat into the darkness.

The light that had been Magnus was getting further and further away. But Alec knew that if he was going to protect him, he had to put the light out completely. With a heavy heart and multiple stinging sensations in his lacerated arms, he reached for his phone.

He didn't have the heart to call him. He couldn't stand to hear his voice, full of life and smooth as honey. So he sent a single message, short and straightforward, offering Magnus no explanation.

 **Magnus this can't go on anymore. I'm sorry but i can't do it. I'm so sorry... Goodbye Magnus.**

Then he punched his fist into the wall, yelling and screaming and cursing and breaking, his blood rushing and his eyes full of water as he shook with rage and longing and hatred. Hatred for Johnathan. For himself. For his life. For everything. Nothing was ever right in his world. Not until Magnus. Bow he had just pushed him so far away that the light was gone, seemingly forever.

Alec dropped to the ground, shaking and sobbing and curling up in a ball on the cold carpet for the rest of the day, unmoving and lost to the world of pain as it welcomed home with its twisted, icy grip tightly clenched around his broken heart.

...

Magnus was walking back to his hotel room after a 4 hour seminar about something. He wasn't sure. Truthfully, he got so bored that he dozed off. The only thing keeping him alive through the presentation was the thought of getting back to his room and calling his blue eyed hottie. With a smile he opened his door and threw himself on the bed, grabbing his phone from the draw in the bedside cabinet.

He smiled as it turned on and showed he had 1 new message from Blue Eyes. Biting his lip and thinking of their last text conversation, he opened the message with a rising warmth in his stomach.

But when he read those words, that warm feeling turned to ice and his breath caught in his throat. He read it several times, biting his lip in worry, breathing hard as tears automatically filled his eyes.

 **Magnus this can't go on anymore. I'm sorry but i can't do it. I'm so sorry... Goodbye Magnus.**

Magnus stared at his phone in horror. Alec was breaking up with him? Or at least ending their little secret? He breathed sharp shallow breaths as confusion swept through his mind.

Why? They both liked their arrangement. And there hadn't been any problems. This was so out of the blue. And they had a date set for Friday. And Magnus was falling for him. It wasn't just a fling. Alec knew that right? He knew that Magnus wasn't just using him. Was that it?

Magnus grabbed his phone and sent Alec a reply, glaring angrily at his screen.

 _Alec. If this is a joke it's not funny. And if It's not a joke... Then... why? Alec, why? Did i do something wrong? Are you afraid that I'm just using you? Because I'm not Alec, i actually think I'm falling for you. Hard. Please, baby, don't do this..._

He cried as he waited for a response. The message definitely went through but the seconds turned to minutes and those minutes turned to longer minutes and he still didn't get a reply. Crying loud sobs, he sent another message. And another. And another.

 _Alec?_

 _Alexander?_

 _Why won't you answer me?_

 _Please baby..._

 _Alec! Answer me for fuck sake!_

When he got no reply and his anger was swelling magnificently, he dialled Alecs number just to listen to the dial time as the boy ignored him.

Furiously, he sent him one last message.

 _ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME ITS OVER AND OFFER NO EXPLANATION! ANSWER ME ALEC. NOW._

He dialled again and after about twenty rings, Alec picked up. There was silence on the other end of the line of Magnus could hear Alecs shallow breathing. It sounded like he was crying. And with that, Magnus' anger dissipated.

"Alec? Baby, what's going on?"

Alec sniffled and coughed, whispering in a rough voice.

"I can't do it anymore. All the secrets and lies. I've lived like that my entire life while i was in the closet. I didn't come out just to be shoved into another one. I'm sorry."

Magnus cried and hugged his pillow.

"But... Alexander... I thought that you liked me, and i like you, I'm falling for you act-"

"NO! Do not say that Magnus. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

Magnus whimpered softly. "But why is this even happening. I know sneaking around isn't fun but can't we just stick it out until the end of the year then when you're not my student anymore, we can be together properly."

Alec sighed and breathed deeply.

"No. I'm sorry Magnus. But i cant wait that long for you. I mean, we've only known each other two weeks. Our 'Relationship' has consisted of a few make out sessions, a drunken hand job in a club and a couple of times sucking dick. Its hardly an epic love story is it?" Alec said spitefully, his words cutting Magnus like a knife.

A cold wave rushed through Magnus and he growled down the phone.

"It meant more to me than that and you know it. It wasn't just for fun. I wasn't using you and you weren't using me. I cared for you. I still do. And we had a date set. A proper date. Like a couple. So don't you dare say that we were just horny and having meaningless sex."

Alec huffed and sniffles again before sighing and replying.

"I cant do this anymore. Its over. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Magnus."

And with that, Alec hung up, leaving Magnus fuming and crying and utterly heart broken.


	13. Alcohol and Violence

**Disclaimer: Not mine… same old same old.**

 **A/N: the** _ **italics**_ **in this chapter are for JOHNATHAN's text messages, not Magnus. And yes, I give you all permission to hate on my version of Mr Morgenstern as much as you wish. He's a dick. I apologise.**

Thursday morning came around slowly. Izzy and Jace were blissfully unaware of Alecs emotional and physical state as he pulled himself out of bed. He didn't want to go school. He wanted to stay home forever and never look upon the light of day again. But Johnathan would expect him to show up and Alec feared that if he didn't, Johnathan would tell his little secret.

So with a black, tired heart and stinging wrists, he walked to the school, Izzy and Jace opting to take the car. But that was fine with him, the less people he was around, the less misery he would spread, the less chance he'd have of someone finding out.

He walked through the gates just as the bell rang and sighed as he saw Clary and Jace walking through the doors. It seemed to strange, the ideal life he wanted, the life he had briefly had, was just ahead of him, yet he could not reach out and have it. For everyone's sake, he remained in the shadows, invisible and damaged.

Though there was one person who saw him as he walked past. And that person smiled in cruel triumph and sauntered down the hall behind him, following him to class.

Alec sat in the back row of the English room, his head down and eyes tired as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, a part of him, despite his current state, hoping it was Magnus. But no. Far from it.

1 new message from JOHNATHAN.

 _Hey there Alexander. I wasn't sure if you were going to show... But I guess you really are my bitch aren't you? Protecting your teacher friend... How cute. Did you end things with him last night? Or are you going to fight against me? Because you wont win, though i do like to watch you struggle._

Alec gasped and felt his eyes begin to sting as he looked up across the room to see Johnathans eyes locked on him, a smile that could be perceived as friendly if you didn't know Johnathan as a person on his red lips.

Johnathan licked his lips and Alec felt tears burn his eyes. He just stared at Johnathan without really seeing before the boy waved his phone at him, signalling for Alec to reply.

Alec sighed and pulled his phone back out, typing slowly with tears in his eyes.

 **Its over.**

He sent the message and watched as Johnathan read it, his heart burning as he saw the smile spread slowly across the white haired boys face.

 _Very good Alexander. You see, it wasn't too hard was it? Now everyone is happy._

Alec sobbed under his breath and buried his head in his arms for the rest of the lesson. He hated giving Johnathan exactly what he wanted. He told himself he was doing it for Magnus. A man who now probably hated him. He cried as he fled the room, only to be cornered by Johnathan by the lockers.

"Good boy, Alec. This is for the best, you'll see, baby."

Alec growled and punched Johnathans face. He was shaking and crying and begging to a god he didn't believe in.

Johnathan snapped his head back and laughed as blood spilled from his split lip.

"Oh, Alec. I'm gonna let that slide because you're easing back into this. And i know you like it rough, baby. So, ill let it go."

He whispered, stroking Alecs cheek with a bloody hand. He leaned in and kissed Alec hard, his blood smearing on Alecs face. Alec clenched his eyes shut, kept his mouth firmly closed and cried as he felt Johnathan hands on his hips before the boy pulled back and slapped him hard.

Alec cried out and Johnathan smiled.

"You know what that was for, Alexander. I've always told you not to shy away and remain unresponsive. Its not very fair, is it? You've gotta work with me here."

Alec just gulped as Johnathan dug his nails into his arm before smiling and pulling away, walking down the hall.

"We'll talk later, Lightwood."

And with a shaking cold body and burning tears and a bloody face, Alec ran out of school for a second day in a row.

...

Magnus came home early from the training course. The main speaker for Fridays seminar had been taken ill and forced to return home to see her doctor.

As he sat at a bar staring at an old juke box, he debated in whether or not to text Alec. In other circumstances, they would have probably spent hours texting or talking before getting to school early on Friday for a quickie before their date in the evening and it would have been perfect. But as it stood now, it was 4 in the afternoon and Magnus was sat alone in a bar, staring at his phone, pining like a love sick school boy and trying to decide whether to get his normal Glen McKenna or a Scotch on the Rocks.

He sighed as he went for the McKenna. A scotch would just remind him of Alec. The way he looked, that night in the club. When he had the faint twang of scotch on his lips and tongue as they had spent the night making out. He smiled a ghost of a smile and downed his drink spitefully, still angry but understanding. It was a sucky mix of emotions.

All Magnus wanted was Alec. He hadn't been in town very long. Hell, he'd only been teaching the kid for 2 weeks but he had quickly become the centre of Magnus' life. And now he was gone, just like that.

Throwing drink after drink down his burning throat, Magnus gradually pushed all thoughts of the blue eyed boy from his mind. Eventually deducing that the boy was not his problem and not worth his time.


	14. What are sisters for if not for gossip?

**Disclaimer: Nope. Plot is mine.**

 **A/N: Just a quick little bridging chapter. Cute Izzy and Alec scene… more drama on the way guys…**

Thursday night saw Alec sprawled on his bed, eyes closed and face planting his duvet. He faintly heard his door open and he looked up as a slight weight landed on his bed.

It was Izzy, and she was looking at him with a strange glint in her eyes. He just looked at her before moaning and rolling back over.

She sighed and tapped his leg.

"Alec?" She asked softly. "Who's Magnus?"

He froze and stopped breathing, like he was hoping to suddenly become invisible or something. She sensed his tension and moved quickly on.

"When you and Jace passed out after playing guitar the other night, i walked in the room and almost crushed your phone. So i picked it up and saw a whole thread of messages on the screen. I didn't mean to but i saw them."

Alec sighed and said nothing, tears beginning to form again. She lay down beside him and hugged his arm as she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

He sniffles and replied spitefully. "I'm not seeing anyone, Iz."

She was silent for a second before she rolled him over and hugged him close, stroking his hair.

"Oh Alec. I'm sorry. Is that why you've been down lately. I was starting to worry that you were getting bad again."

He put his arm around her, secretly loving her for comforting him.

"I'm not getting bad again. I just had to end it even though i really didn't want to."

She sighed and looked at him questioningly. "Why did you have to end it then?"

Alec bit his lip and she just raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed, knowing that she would not let this go if he didn't tell her. That was Izzy for you.

So he sighed and pulled her close, whispering quietly.

"If i tell you, you cant tell anyone. Seriously. He'd get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out."

"Why?" She asked, her eyes gleaming, ready to receive some super juicy gossip. And from Alec. Who'd have thought that was even possible?

Alec bit his lip and spoke almost silently in case of being overheard by Jace or the cat, Church.

"Because his name is Magnus. Magnus Bane."

Izzy just stared at him but he could see the wheels turning in Izzys mind before her eyes widened and she gasped, gripping his arm and squealing.

"You mean our superhot Lit professor?! Oh my god Alec! You're getting hot and heavy with a teacher, you bad boy."

She said with a wink and a laugh. Alec blushed hard and she bit her lip as he sighed.

"So i guess you ended it before whatever you had would hurt his career?"

Alec nodded, deciding on going with that version. Not the truth about Johnathan. This way was safer.

She sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry, bro. That's rough. I take it he wasn't like, using you, though?"

Alec whipped his head around to face her. "No! No. Magnus wasn't using me. It wasn't like, grooming, or something equally creepy. I made the first move. I liked him. I still do. But... We just cant."

Izzy smiled sadly and curled up beside him. "I'm sorry Alec. Maybe when you graduate you guys get back together or something."

He mumbled an incoherent reply as he lay beside her in the darkness. Silence prevailed until Izzy giggled a little.

"Hey Alec?"

He sighed and groaned a muffled "What?"

She giggled again. "You might want to delete those messages before mom gets home and roots through all our stuff again. Because some of those texts were pure sexy unadulterated porn, my dear brother."

She laughed hard as Alec blushed, smiling despite himself and hugging his phone to his chest as they fell asleep side by side.


	15. We're crashing We're burning

**Disclaimer: not mine. I own the plot. Nothing more.**

 **A/N: Violence of a sexual nature. You have been warned.** _ **Italics**_ **are Johnathan not magnus**

Magnus woke late Friday morning caught in the middle of a headache and a heartbreak and sprawled on his living room floor. He pushed himself and poured himself a coffee as he thought that maybe, as he didn't have to work today, he'd grade some papers and get them out of the way so he had a weekend. Though why he'd need a free weekend when he has no one to spend it with is a mystery.

Nonetheless, he walked to his cupboard and saw only on lot of papers that needed grading. With a heavy sigh, he remembered that all the rest were in the filing cabinet at school. So he dragged some fresh clothes over his head and made his way to the school.

Why he was so hell bent on grading papers and going all the way to the school was also a mystery to him. But, as tine will tell, it was fate, or divine intervention that led him there.

...

Alec and Izzy woke up with their arms wrapped around each other and Jace staring confusedly from the doorway. As they sat up and Izzy gave Alec a small smile and a kiss on the cheek, Jace cried out in mock horror.

"Incest! Incest everywhere!" And threw himself between them on the bed, shouting in a mournful disgrace that one may find in a Shakespeare play.

They were all laughing, even Alec, who, for the briefest moment, forgot about everything. His siblings really were everything to him, and right then, when Izzy asked, "Alec, you ok?", he smiled and nodded sincerely.

They made their way to school half heartedly. It was Friday and that meant that no one honestly cared about doing work and focussing. So they trailed slowly to their respective classes and almost died with boredom all morning.

Though Alec didn't feel like eating at lunch time. The school reminded him of Magnus and Johnathan and all things painful and he effectively lost his appetite. So instead, he walked aimlessly around until he found himself outside the English room.

He sighed and pushed the door open. No one was there. Normally, he would sneak to see Magnus but he wasn't even in this part of New York right now.

He swung through the door regardless and dropped into his chair, vaguely deciding to catch up on some missed work.

That's when he phone vibrated. He pulled it out and the bubble he had been living in the morning popped.

 _Where are you Alec? You didn't skip out on me again did you? Because that's getting really tedious now._

Alec gulped and felt his hands shake, he was kind of wishing he had brought his knife with him. Knowing that Johnathan would go crazy if he didn't reply, with unsteady hands, he sent a reply.

 **English room. Catching up on work. And I'm not skipping out because of you anymore.**

He growled as he typed, his sadness turning to anger as his blood began to boil.

 _Oh, Alexander, that sharp tongue of yours is finally coming to play is it? Well this just got interesting... ;)_

Alec gulped and shoved all his stuff in his bag, a burning sensation in his stomach telling him to get the hell out while he still could. Darting up from the desk, he ran to the back door, shoving it open as he heard the distinct sound of the other door opening and a sharp sigh fill the room. He froze and clenched his eyes shut, internally cursing himself for trying to run. Because of course Johnathan would have come straight there when he told him where he was.

"Going somewhere are we?" Came Johnathans melodic, dark, seductive voice.

Alec dropped his bag on the desk and closed the door he had been to escape through.

"No." He said through a tight and dry throat.

Johnathan laughed and Alec heard him making his way towards him. His shoes hitting the floor in sycn with the hammering beats of Alecs heart.

"Oh, Alec. You always were a terrible liar. You were running away from me."

Alec bit his lip and turned around slowly as he felt the heat of Johnathans body getting closer.

"I, uh... I have somewhere i need to be."

Johnathan just grinned wickedly and laughed sardonically as he came ever closer, breaching the limits of Alecs personal space.

"No you don't. Stop lying to me! You know how this works Alec. We've done this long enough for you know i want from you."

Alec shuddered and slipped further along the wall, his back pressed against it as Johnathan pursued him with a savage smile.

When Alec hit the corner of the room, Johnathan sighed and smiled, reaching out a hand and stroking Alecs cheek before slaloing him hard and drawing blood.

Pressing himself against Alecs frozen body, he bit at his ear before whispering harshly.

"You are mine. And the things that are do not run from me. And if they try, they get punished. Do you understand"? Surely you remember what happens when you try to escape."

He pulled back and smiled maniacally before launching himself at Alec, kissing him hard and fast and wild, his cold hands ripping at Alecs shirt as Alec tried to push him away.

"Get off of me Johnathan! Get off!"

But Johnathan shook his head and gripped Alecs hips, smashing his own into them as he bit and sucked at Alecs neck. Alec cried out as Johnathans teeth broke the skin and blood began to flow. He yanked at Johnathans hair and threw his knee into the boys stomach as he yelled incoherently. Johnathan growled and ripped himself away from Alec, glaring like the devil himself. Then a small smile formed on his bloody lips and he reached down, sliding his belt from his jeans and winking at Alrc, who froze with wide eyes when he realised what Johnathan was doing.

With a sudden burst of adrenalin, Alec ran, jumping over desks and flying towards the main door, only to have a hand grab the back of his shirt and swing him around, sending him flying into a desk and falling to the ground.

Johnathan was on him in a broken heartbeat, ripping at Alecs shirt, forcing it over his head as he dug his nails into the skin of Alecs stomach, dragging them dow. And piercing the skin, revelling in the gasps and cries of pain that Alec couldn't hold back. He was openly crying as he shoved and pushed at Johnathan to no avail, the boy straddled his thighs and leaned down, kissing Alec brutally while tabgling one hand in his hair and sliding the other to Alecs waistband, opening the bottom and zipper of his jeans. Alec yelled curses and punched Johnathan in the face. Johnathan in turn had the

audacity to shout, "You fucking sadist Alexander! Punching me and fighting back. This doesn't have to happen this way." He spoke tauntingly, his voice chilling Alec to the bone.

Alec felt his arms slam against the wooden floor as Johnathan pinned him down with a look of triumph in his eyes. Alec cried out as Johnathan bit his way down Alecs torso and stomach, biting hard on his hips as he folded the edge of Alecs jeans down with one hand.

Alec couldn't stand it any longer. He stouted and screamed as his fighting back remained futile.

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! NO, JOHNATHAN STOP IT! STOP!"

Johnathan was laughing as he grinned up at Alec and started pushing his own jeans down. Alec gulped as the fire in his burned out and Johnathan slammed his hand over Alecs bleeding mouth. He was trapped.

...

Magnus walked through the halls of the school with Mr Starkweather aimlessly chatting about the suckfest that was Magnus' training course. That's when they heard a faint scream from the adjacent hall. Speeding up a little, they listened close and heard a yelled plea.

"PLEASE! JOHNATHAN STOP IT! STOP!"

Sharing a terrified look, Magnus and Hodge ran down the hall, stopping when they heard a brutal commotion from within the English room. Magnus' room.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh in brutal punches and what appeared to be a major fight flowed from the room. Then they heard a maniacal laugh of sadistic crazyness and Magnus flew the door when he heard a voice cry out again.

"Johnathan srop. Get off. NoNoNoNo! No please. For fucks sake get off. Help me!"

Magnus' blood ran cold. He knew that voice. He'd spent the past few nights dreaming of the voice.

Alexander.

He threw himself at the door that was jammed closed and hit at it furiously.

"ALEC! ALEXANDER! ALEC WHATS HAPPENING?!"

...

Alec had almost given up hope. Johnathan was crawling down his body, slipping his hands down Alecs pants, biting and sucking at his wearing skin. Alec cried and felt the fight begin to drain out him when he heard banging on the door followed by a voice. The voice he had been dreaming of.

"ALEC! ALEXANDER! ALEC WHATS HAPPENING?!"

He smiled depsute himself and Johnathan growled as he worked fatser, tipping Alecs jeans of his legs. Alec slapped him and threw punch after punch as he screamed.

"JOHNATHANS ATTACKING ME! GET THE HELL IN HERE IN HERE NOW! PLEASE!"

he heard a growl outside the door and then savage screaming as the door shook on its hinges.

...

Magnus threw himself at the dokr again and again. His body was burning and bruising and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. No one hurts his baby. No one hurts his Alec. No one.

With a final scream of rage, the door flew inwards and Magnus stumbled a bit before focussing on the horror before him.

Starkweather gasped at what they had walked in on and Magnus shoved him out the door, yelling at him to go and get Principle Penhallow.

Hodge ran back down the hall and Magnus stared in terror at the sight before him. Alec and Johnathan were fighting hard. There was blood on the floor and the sound of influent curses and screaming as they fought like animals. They were both in pain and full of anger but as Alec took a moment to breathe, Johnathan rolled his over and slammed him back onto the ground. The sound of

Alecs head smashing against the wooden floor resounded throughout the room and Magnus felt the vibrations in his bones.

Seeing red as Johnathan crawled over Alecs beaten and bloody form, Magnus threw himself at the white haired boy.

He screamed bloody murder as he ripped Johnathan off of Alec, throwing his sideways and slamming him into desk. He punched and kicked and clawed at the boy as Johnathan fought back. They fell to the ground and Johnathan laughed as Magnus piunded his fist repeatedly into his face. Magnus could hear only the wave of his blood pounding in his ears and the satisfying snal of bones as he punched Johnathan over and over in the stomach. He was vaguely aware of shouting and screaming the background but he didn't care. Johnathan had attacked his Alec. His baby. And he wasn't getting away with it.

He yelled as his movements became disjointed and the high of fearful adrenalin left his system. He felt two pairs of hands tank him bodily off of Johnathans beaten fiugre on the ground and there was a moment of complete silence, broken only by Magnus' heavy gasping breaths.


	16. Welcome to my life

**Disclaimer: still not mine. Except the plot. The plot belongs to moi… :)**

 **A/N: Distressing story told. But things are looking up…**

Then he looked up and saw Alec. He was sprawled shirtless with his jeans on the ground beside him. His mouth was bleeding and red was smeared across his face. His neck had bleeding bite marks all over it and his chest and stomach were littered with little red marks and deep claw mark scratches that were livid and bloody. Little bruises were beginning to form all over his body and Magnus gasped as his eyes met those beautiful broken blues.

He launched himself forwards and wrapped his arms around Alec, trying to get his emotions under control before he pulled back, seemingly checking him injuries but in actual fact just staring into his eyes and saying everything he couldn't say out loud.

Thats when principle Penhallow broke the tense silence by pulling Johnathan up and demanding answered.

"What happened here, Mr Morgenstern?"

Johnathan just stared blindly at her with a bloody smile on his face, eyes wide and chest heaving.

"He was supposed to go along with it. But he didn't and that made me angry. He knows that makes me angry."

Then he smiled and held out his wrists to her.

"Haul me away officers." And as she led him from the room she turned back to Magnus.

"I'm going to have to report your outburst to the governors Mr Bane."

Alecs gaze shot her and jolted him from his stupor of hell.

"What? Why? Johnathans the one who..." His voice trailed off and Magnus gripped his hand tight.

Penhallow sighed. "While your intentions were honourable, you attacked a student. You didn't just pull him away, you attacked him. You could have killed him. But because of his acts of violence and illegal activity, you will not have charges pressed against you."

With that, she left Magnus and Alec alone while she went off to tell Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern that their son is a crazy, would be rapist.

They sat in silence as Alec calmed down and Magnus finally uncurled his fists of rage. He sat beside Alec and sighed.

"I know this is a stupid question but are you ok?"

Alec sighed and shook his head. "I'm cold."

Magnus' eyebrows furrowed for a second before he realised that Alec was clad in only his boxers. His eyes widened and he scrambled for Alecs jeans before picking up a torn t shirt. Alec sighed and Magnus shrugged, removing his own jacket and handing to Alec who took it in grateful silence.

"Alec. I'm sorry." Magnus mumbled quietly.

Alec turned to him with raise eyebrows. "Why? You saved me. You're my knight in shining armour. Or at least in leather and denim."

Magnus smiled. "Yeah. Although you were holding your own pretty well."

"Then you finished him off." Alec mused.

Magnus nodded. "Turns out that we make a pretty good team."

Alec sighed a laugh and turned to Magnus slowly.

"What are you even doing here? I thought your thing ended this afternoon."

Magnus nodded. "Yeah but the seminar speaker was taken ill yesterday afternoon so there wasn't one today. So i came back and decided to grade some papers. I was coming here to get them when..."

Alec bit his lip. "So if that person hadn't been ill, you wouldn't be here now and my life would have just taken a very dark turn?"

Magnus nodded in wonder. "Funny how things work out sometimes."

Alec sighed a laugh and nodded. "Almost the universe is talking to us. Divine intervention or something."

Magnus smiled. "What's it saying?"

Alec turned to him confusedly as he elaborated. "The universe. What's it saying to us?"

Alec bit his lip and looked away. "Well. It got you here right when i needed i you."

Magnus looked down too, his hands bloody and bruised as he twisted his rings around his fingers.

"You needed me." He whispered bemusedly.

Alec nodded. "I guess i do."

Magnus bit his lip and looked at Alec with shining eyes. "Then why did you end this?"

To that, tears formed in Alecs eyes and he sighed, reaching out for Magnus' hand and stroking his wrist softly.

"I was telling the truth. Its hard sneaking around and hiding this. But that's not why i did it. Johnathan... He, ah, he saw me getting out of your car and essentially blackmailed me. He said he'd tell and destroy your career if i didn't go back to him."

Magnus gasped and Alecs eyes flew wide as he realised what he had just said. Magnus felt his eyebrows furrow as he wondered aloud.

"Earlier, Johnathan said that you knew that it made him angry. Which means that this has...happened...before."

He trailed off in horror and looked to Alec, who was biting his bloody lip and clenching his eyes shut. Magnus felt a zap of pure hatred run through him and he wrapped his arms around Alec, stroking his hair as he shook and cried. Magnus gently whispered to him as he sobbed into Magnus' shirt.

"Its ok, baby. You're ok. I swear. You're ok. You don't have to tell me anything, just calm down and breathe. You're ok, Alexander, I'm here."

Alec was shaking and sobbing and gripping at Magnus like a life line before he softly pulled away and looked Magnus right in the tear filled emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry. Thank you. For being here. And, ah, i have to tell you. No more secrets."

He nodded sincerely and took Magnus' hand in his own, gripping it like a vice as he told his whole tale.

"It all started three years ago. Johnathan figured out that i was gay when he saw me kissing a guy in a parking lot. He watched me then, my every move, though i didn't know at the time. That's when he figured out the nature of my feelings for Jace, which are long gone now. But, i was a scared, closeted kid and he pretended to care, to get me to trust him. And i fell for it. Everything was ok for a while before he started getting possessive and controlling. We were friends. Or so i thought. Then he started... Wanting to... Do things. To me. With me. Whatever. And he'd make me do things by threatening to out me and stuff. Then, towards the end of last year, he, ah, he said he wanted all of me and told me that he really liked me and that he was sorry and I'm not proud of what i did because we... We... I had... I slept with him because he told me to and i know that sounds stupid because its basically emotional blackmail and rape but i couldn't see it and i just did it to keep him quiet. That was when i realised what he'd been doing to me. Right after we had sex. He hurt me a lot... He knew it would hurt me and he went of his way to make it hurt more. That's when i knew i had to get out. So, over the summer, i told Jace everything and came out to Izzy and a few close friends and everything was better. But i was dreading the first day back. Until, well, you were there. You know the rest."

Magnus shared into space, his eyes glazed with tears and shaking in fury. He felt a light touch on his arm and looked up to see Alecs watery eyes blinking at him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around Alec.

"Oh baby, you poor kid. I'm so sorry. Ill kill him. I swear to god. Three years he's been tormenting you! And abusing you! And almost doing that today! Hell no, i want to hurt him. I'm not going to kill him, I'm just going to hurt him really, really bad."

He growled his words and Alec placed his hands in Magnus' cheeks, gently stroking his cheekbones.

"Don't you dare. Because then you'll get jail time and ill lose you for good. You're the only good thing to happen to me in a long time. Don't screw that up."

Magnus smiled a little and Alec mirrored his expression.

"How are you smiling right now Alec? With all this happening to you?"

Alec shrugged. "Shock? And also, its over. That was just a fight. Shirt V Skins style. He didn't get to hurt me like that. I'm ok. Because i have you."

Magnus stroked Alecs cheek and kissed a forming bruise on his knuckles.

"I'm not sure if you have me or not to be honest."

Alecs eyes flew wide and he gasped and grabbed Magnus' hands hard.

"Don't leave me! I'm sorry for ending this! Don't go!"

Magnus immediately regretted his choice of phrasing and placed his hands on Alecs face, calming him slowly.

"Woah Alec, lets not get ahead of ourselves. I didn't mean that we're over. I just meant that it depends on me now. Or rather, the consequences of my actions."

Alec pulled back with slight blush on his cheeks and Magnus smiled at how cute and amazing this boy was. How could Johnathan, or anyone, hurt someone like Alec?

"Look. Penhallow is talking about my earlier outburst with the governors. They'll tell the school board and the case will be referred to the board of directors and they'll decide my fate. If my violence against Morgenstern makes them take away my licence, or if i get to keel it."

Alec listened thoughtfully before replying with a strange expression on his face, like he didn't know whether to cry or smile.

"Forgive me if this sounds selfish or twisted, but if you keep your licence, you get to keep teaching. Which means we couldn't be together in case we got caught."

Magnus nodded slowly. "Yes. But if i lose my licence, then ill be fired and therefore, not your teacher, so we could be together."

Alec sighed a huge puff of air. "Would it wrong if i said that i really want you to lose your licence?"

Magnus smirked. "Yes. But i kind of want that too. But i also love my job. So i guess we're a little stuck now. Because I wont have a meeting until some time next week so until then... I don't know really."

Alec sat confused for a moment before gasping, a light igniting in his eyes and washing away any pain he had felt mere minutes ago Magnus had that effect on him. He just made everything better all the time.

"Ok. How about this. Its the weekend now so it doesn't matter if we're caught together anyway but i have a proposal."

Magnus perked up and smiled, crossing his legs and sitting opposite Alec.

"Interested." He stated as Alec smiled.

"Right. So. Between now and your meeting, we will both together and not together."

Magnus gasped. "Like Schrödingers Cat?!"

Alec laughed at Magnus' enthusiasm.

"Yes exactly. Because between now and then, you are both licenced and unlicensed until you know for sure. So therefore, we are both together, and not together."

Magnus smiled. "Like that episode of The Big Bang Theory where Sheldon and Leonard are both friends and not friends depending on whether or not Leonard goes to Will Wheatons party."

Alec nodded. "Exactly."

They sat together smiling at their genius plan for a while before Penhallow came back with Jace and Izzy in tow.

His siblings came to him silently and sat beside him. Penhallow went to Magnus with a stern expression.

"Mr Bane. You are to leave school property immediately and you shall attend a disciplinary hearing on Monday at 10am. That's the best i could for you, Sir."

Magnus stood up and wiped off his bloody hands on his jeans.

"Thank you, Miss Penhallow. And I'm sorry. Truly. But that little shit i could just-"

"Magnus. For your own sake, do not finish that sentence."

He shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"Right. Yes. Sorry. Am i to assume that I will driving the Lightwood triad home? I guess Izzy and Jace would be better staying with Alexander at home for the rest of the day."

Penhallow nodded. "If you would Mr Bane. Though please do refrain from attacking anyone today Magnus." She said with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Magnus winked. "Will do, Ma'am. Good afternoon."

He said as she left.

He turned to the Lightwoods slowly. Alec gave him a secret smile followed by respectful nod, and Magnus realised that he was going Schrödinger and being both his teasing secret and his student. Magnus smirked and licked his lips before nodding sincerely. He noticed that Izzy was giving him a weird look but he put that down to nerves and pain for her brother. And Jace had a face like thunder.

"If you're taking us home," Jace said, "Can we swing by the Morgensterns? I want to smash up Johnathans car and piss all over his bedroom."

Magnus snorted with laughter and Izzy and Alec giggled too. But Jace looked deadly serious, maybe one or two comical cracks showing on his quivering lips. They shared looks as they climbed to their feet and Izzy grabbed Alecs bag and jacket before following Jace out the door.

Alec slid by Magnus and a ran a finger teasingly up Magnus' thigh and leaning in so his lips brushed Magnus' cheek as he held the door open and pulled back to a normal stance and said "After you, Mr Bane."

Magnus winked and slid his body against Alecs as he slipped through the door before stepping away and nodding in thanks respectfully.

They walked in silence to the parking lot where Alec stopped in hos tracks and flooded beet red when he saw Magnus' car. Magnus gave him a smile and Alec shivered, remembering what they had done in that car. Despite his earlier ordeal, Alec still felt himself heat up and his cock twitched the teeniest amount. Magnus licked his lips and bit at them playfully when Izzy and Jace were not looking. Alec blushed harder.

They climbed into Magnus' car and the Lightwoods slid into the backseat with Alec in the middle. Izzy curled against his right side and hugged him close while Jace held Alecs left hand while Magnus' blue eyed boy leant his head on Jaces shoulder and closed his eyes. They looked so cute together and Magnus could tell as he drove them home, that these kids would do anything for each other. They were all they had. And they would stick together no matter what. That didn't sound like a bad family to join, if the future played out the way Magnus secretly hoped.

Because looking at Alecs blissful, sleeping face. Taking in his beauty and vulnerability and strength and wonder, Magnus knew that this boy could potentially be endgame for him.

If he lost his teaching licence and gave up a job he loved.

When did his life become one twisted high school rom com?


	17. Shrodingers Messages

**Disclaimer: not mine… sadness.**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the beautiful reviews… I love you all, my amazing readers. Here comes another chapter, cuteness to come, I promise, the darkness has passed… :) Also,** _ **italics**_ **in this chapter are Magnus' messages again. Not Johnathan. That guys gone.**

It took a long time to calm Jace down when they got home. Alec spent hours reassuring them both that was ok and Johnathan didn't get to him. When he told them his entire three year story, Izzy cried and Jace smashed a mirror with his fist, yelling incoherently.

Eventually, Jace fell from anger to worry and stripped Alec of his shirt, whipping out the first aid kit and together, Izzy and Jace cleaned his wounds and helped him get changed before they all snuggled into Izzys bed and ate copious amounts of cookie dough ice cream.

They were having a Lord of the Rings marathon and about half way through The Two Towers, Jace fell asleep. Izzy turned to Alec and whispered softly.

"So you sugar daddy saved you like a knight in shining armour?"

Alec blushed and snorted ice cream up his nose. He stammered over his words and Izzy giggled.

"You two are so cute together you know. The whole ride home he kept looking at you in the rear view mirror."

Alec smiled at this and bit his lip. Izzy winked and they fell into laughter.

"Are you two back on then?"

Alec groaned. "Izzy. I'm trying to watch the Ents take Isengard here. Shut up." But he was smiling widely, his earlier ordeal being magnificently outshone by Magnus Bane.

Izzy snorted. "Nerd. Seriously, answer my question brother or ill chop your dick off and I'm sure Mr Bane wont be to happy about that."

Alec choked on air and slapped her arm as she laughed at his red face.

"No and yes. We're in a sort of Schrödinger situation. Until we know if he keeps his licence or loses it, we are both together and not together."

She raised her eyebrow at him and he just smiled at his and Magnus' own little world. It was a good place. There was no darkness there.

And as Izzy looked at Alecs face, seeing the light in his eyes, she smiled because she knew that for the first time in a long time, her brother was happy. With one last laughing sigh, she curled up and fell asleep, leaving Alec with a tub of ice cream, two snoring siblings and The Return of the King.

And his phone.

With a smile, he pulled it from his pocket and sent a message to Magnus, Schrödinger style.

 **Hey baby / Hi, Mr Bane.**

 **What ya doing? / How are you?**

Biting his lip, he waited for the reply, watching as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli met Gandalf the White on their quest to find the hobbits. Shoving a spoon of ice cream in his mouth, he got major brain freeze, just as a new message came through.

 _Hey blue eyes / Good evening, Alexander_

 _I'm watching tv, drinking scotch and dreaming about you / I'm fine thanks for asking._

 _You ok baby? / How are you?_

Alec giggled as he read it and felt his heart flutter. Not even the Battle of Helms Deep could dampen his spirits. Neither could thoughts of Johnathan, who, with any luck, was safely locked away in an asylum. Maybe Arkham. That would be fitting.

 **Dreaming of me? And what am i doing in these dreams? / I'm doing ok, just watching LotR.**

He smiled and hugged himself deeper into the duvet, the now setting over the horizon. As he looked out at the evening sky, he was hit with a sense of utter bewilderment and slight pain as the shock of the afternoons events faded. But that impending pain was soon quelled by a new message received.

 _Lets just say that three days without you ravishing my body is far to long, my imagination is beginning to run wild. / Oh LotR... Which ones your favourite? And you should really be watching the Hobbit, as we will study the book in class soon, Mr Lightwood._

Alec blushed hard and adjusted his sweatpants, suddenly regretting his choice to curl up all evening with Jace and Izzy.

 **Well maybe we could put an end to that dry spell of yours... / I love the Hobbit. Maybe ill watch those at the weekend and i think ill reread it too.**

He waited barely 30 seconds for Magnus' reply this time.

 _Put an end to my dry spell? How so? / and yes, watch it, read it, and fall in love with it because we'll be spending the next 6 weeks looking at it for your midterm paper._

Alec scoffed and laughed exasperatedly at the fact that Magnus was talking about school and midterms. But with a smile, he replied.

 **How about that date? We were meant to go today... So why not tomorrow? / alright. Ill start studying the book the Sunday because I'm going to be busy tomorrow.**

Biting his lip, Alec realised that he had just asked someone out for the very first time. He was suddenly nervous, wondering what Magnus would say. But he worried in vain because Magnus replied quickly with a message that made Alecs heart soar.

 _Ok. I shall take you out on your first real date tomorrow at 6. Ill pick you up and bring you flowers and do it all properly. Ill even walk you to your door at the end of the night. Perhaps i could even steal a kiss or two. / Busy tomorrow? Why? If you don't mind a teacher prying._

Alec giggled, knowing full well that Magnus was teasing him now.

 **Wow, such a gentleman... But i think if you behave, you could probably steal more than a kiss. / Turns out i have a date :) I'm a little nervous but he's worth it. Although in not sure its appropriate to be telling my teacher about my romantic endeavours.**

He waited a second, shoving the last of the ice cream down his throat as Magnus' reply came through.

 _Oh? More than a kiss... I'm honoured. And a little turned on. I've missed you. A lot. / A date? Lucky you, i hope this guy is perfect and incredibly good looking. And yes, it probably is a little inappropriate. / Though we crossed that line ages ago ;)_

Alex giggled and yawned, feeling the stress and tiredness begin to kick in. So with a heavy but happy heart, he sent his final message.

 **I've missed you to. And I'm sorry for everything. And yes, we crossed that line the minute i straddled you in that broken desk chair. / Hes a good guy. And yes, he's very nice to look at. / Anyway, I'm really tired and I'm falling asleep as write this so ill say goodbye now... See you tomorrow baby. Sweet dreams... XXXX**

Magnus' reply was immediate.

 _Awww, get some sleep darling, you'll need your rest for tomorrow ;) And the day you made a move on me was one of the best days ever... :) / only very nice to look at? Where is your creativity Alexander? / Goodnight, blue eyes, see you soon baby... X_

And with that, Alec fell asleep, sandwiched between his siblings, surrounded in Magnus' aura and smiling. The horror of the day being pushed aside as he dreamed of everything good in this world. Mainly Magnus.


	18. Everything's Magic

**Disclaimer: still not mine. how many times must I say this? It getting really repetitive and its making me sad…**

 **A/N: If you all thought the last chapter was cute, you aint seen nothing yet… b-b-b-baby ;) *sorry, impromptu song break ;) couldnt resist…**

True to his word, Alec spent Saturday watching all three Hobbit movies. Jace went out with Clary and Izzy stayed home with her friend Maia. The girls stayed out of Alecs way and allowed his inner fan boy to cry over Kili and Fili in peace.

Then 5pm rolled around and Maia left. Izzy jumped down the stairs and squealed as she tackled Alec.

"Come on dear brother, we're getting you ready for your date." She said with a wink.

Alec blushed and fumed. "How did you know about that?!"

Izzy shrugged. "I raided your phone. Seriously, add a password."

Alec stared wide eyed after her as she beckoned him up the stairs and into her room. She pushed him down onto her chair and smiled triumphantly, reaching for a Hot Topic bag.

Alecs eyes widened and he made a desperate break for the door. But Izzy got there first and blocked his escape route.

"Nope. Sit. I bought these for you when i got your outfit for Pandemonium the other week. And you looked hot. And you've got a date with a very hot man, so I'm gonna make you look the part."

Alec groaned as he dropped onto the bed and Izzy emptied the bag with a victorious smile.

45 minutes later, Alec was stood in front of Izzys full length mirror staring at someone who couldn't be him.

His jeans were tight and ripped, jet black and tucked into thick soled leather boots with silver chains artfully wrapped around them. He wore a thin white tank top under a red mesh t shirt and his trusty leather jacket. His sleeves were rolled up and was wearing black leather fingerless gloves. Izzy finished the outfit with a thick leather silver studded belt.

The she attacked his face. She rimmed his eyes in a thin line of black liner and put all his piercings in. His eyebrow bar, his scaffolding bar, his spider bites and his ear spiral. Then she styled his hair by running hands through it and messing it up monumentally. Though he would never admit it out loud. She had made him look pretty damn hot, if he did say so himself.

At 5 minutes to 6, he was breaking out in the kitchen, taking large gulps of a bottle of their fathers scotch. Izzy caught him and snatched the bottle away.

"Alec. You don't want to be drunk before the date. During the date, sure. But not before. Magnus wants to date Alec. Not drunk Alec. Drunk Alec is not cool. Though Magnus would probably like it."

Alec blushed and smiled. Nodding as he put the put the bottle down just as the bell rang. His eyes flew wide and Izzy sighed.

"Alec. You've already sucked the guys dick. I'm sure a simple dinner and movie wont be too hard. Go. Don't keep him waiting. Good luck brother." She spoke with a wink.

He darted from the door as she called to him.

"Alec? Have fun ok? Just relax for a while. You deserve it."

He sent her a rare genuine smile and opened the front door.

It may be over dramatic and completely clichéd to say that his heart stopped. But it did. Because Magnus was standing before him with a beautiful smile on his face.

He was wearing red skinny jeans with purple high top converse. His wore a tight black tank top with an open, short sleeved red, purple and white shirts over the top. His hair was down with a slight sheen of red glitter and falling into his piercing green eyes. Eyes that were rimmed with purple and gold and shining in the light of the rising moon.

"Hey." Alec whispered as he stared at Magnus with a smile.

"Hey yourself." Magnus replied, smirking as his eyes roamed over Alecs body. Alec blushed as Magnus licked his lips slowly.

"You ready baby?" Magnus asked softly, holding his hand out as Alec cast a look over his shoulder to Izzy, who winked and nodded at them.

Alec took Magnus' hand and let Magnus lead him to his Audi R8 a little way down the street. They walked hand in hand in silence until Magnus cast a look back at the house. When he was satisfied that they were out of sight and under the cover of darkness, Magnus gripped Alecs wrist and turned him around slowly, walking closer to the blue eyed boy with a smile.

Alecs eyebrows rose for a second before Magnus pushed him gently against the side of the car. He twisted his fingers with Magnus' as Magnus' other hand stroked his cheek and slipped behind his neck.

Alec smiled a little as their eyes met and remained locked together as Magnus slowly closed the space between them. His lips pressed against Alecs softly, not wanting to push in case of causing any memories of Johnathans assault to emerge. But when Alec slipped his tongue gently across Magnus' bottom lip, Magnus sighed contently and opened his mouth. Alec tentatively touched his tongue to Magnus' and Magnus sighed longingly, pulling Alec closer to him as he slipped his tongue into Alecs mouth. Alec moaned and slid a hand through Magnus' hair, pulling tight as Magnus shoved him hard against the car, wrapping his arms around Alec and kissing him deep. Alec was making little breathless sounds and Magnus started smiling against the boys mouth. After a few light pecks, he pulled back and stared into Alecs deep blue eyes.

"Hi."

Alec blushed. "Hi."

Magnus took his hand and slipped the car door open.

"How are you?" He asked politely.

Alec shrugged. "I'm ok. Very good actually."

Magnus smirked and held the door open for Alec like a perfect gentleman. As Alec smiled and slid into the seat, Magnus gripped his hip and whispered in his ear.

"You look positively delicious baby. I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my hands off you."

He laughed as Alec blushed and slid into the seat. He jumped in the drivers seat and revved the engine. He turned to Alec, smirking at how amazing his car is, but when he saw Alec, he froze. Because Alec had his head tipped back and his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he breathed hard. He must have sensed Magnus' stare and opened his eyes.

"Sorry."

Magnus just licked his lips and narrowed his eyes. That look on Alecs face was pure bliss and epicness. And Magnus smirked when he realised what had caused it.

Keeping his eyes locked on Alecs, he revved the engine hard and the car growled to life, shaking the whole thing and sending vibrations right through them. As the car shook and the noise growled around them, Alec bit his lip and his eyes slipped shut. Magnus smiled and watched as Alec blushed again and looked away bashfully.

"Sorry."

Magnus laughed. "Don't apologise. Cars like this make a very nice noise. I love it too."

Alec bit his lip and regarded Magnus interestedly.

"You like cars?"

Magnus grinned. "Love them. I'm a huge petrolhead."

Alec smiled. "Me too."

They shared smiles as Magnus pulled away, the engine singing under the bonnet.

"I guess we don't actually know that much about each other." Alec said as the city rolled past them.

Magnus nodded. "We did kinda skip the whole get to know you part of this."

Alec giggled. "Yeah. We went straight to the full on sexiness."

Magnus grinned wickedly. "Yes we did. Although the sexy isn't gone. Because you're looking particularly hot tonight, Alexander."

Alec blushed. "So are you, Magnus."

Magnus faked a humble modesty and replied, "Oh... Thank you, baby."

Alec laughed again and sighed as he reached for the stereo. He stopped himself quickly and shot Magnus a look.

"Go ahead. You can touch as well as look you know." He said with a glittery wink.

Alec blushed and giggled as he hit the speakers on. Immediately, the car was filled with the sound of _Goldfingers_ cover of _99 Red Balloons_. Alec smiled and Magnus looked at him appreciatively.

"You like?"

Alec nodded and started skipping through Magnus' music library. He was smiling as song after song played, many of them on Alecs own IPod. He finally stopped scrolling when he reached one of his own guilty pleasure songs: _Angels and Airwaves Everythings Magic_.

He laughed as the guitar played and Magnus watched the light in the boys eyes shine. He smiled as Alec smiled. This was perfect, in Magnus' own humble opinion. Then, it got better, because Alec started singing along with the song.

" _ **So hear this please**_

 _ **And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly**_

 _ **And look for the stars as the sun goes down**_

 _ **Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound**_

 _ **Everything, Everything's Magic**_

 _ **Just sit back and hold on but hold on tight**_

 _ **Prepare for the best and the fastest ride**_

 _ **And reach out your hand and ill make you mine**_

 _ **Everything, Everything's Magic..."**_

Alecs voice trailed off as he realised that the car wasn't moving anymore and Magnus was staring at him.

He flicked his eyes sideways and bit his lip. Magnus smiled and his heart stammered as he unclasped his belt and threw himself at Alec.

He swung himself onto Alecs seat, straddling his hips as he pushed Alec back and kissed him hard, his hands tangling in Alecs dark, messy hair. Alec moaned in surprise but soon enough, he responded.

Alec gripped Magnus' hips and pulled him close, biting Magnus' bottom lip and the man groaned and rocked his hips into Alecs. Their tongues collided as Alec leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around Magnus and holding him close. After kissing deep, fast and hard, Magnus pulled back and panted heavily.

"Sorry."

Alec stared at him with glistening eyes and a smile with flushed red cheeks.

"Don't apologise for kissing me, Magnus. I have no complaints. But, it was a little out of the blue."

Magnus smiled. "I know. But you look so amazing and you were smiling and you have a very sexy singing voice. I just wanted to kiss you."

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus back in quickly. "You can kiss me any time you want."

"Noted." Magnus said as he climbed off of Alecs lap and slid out the door before whipping around the car to hold Alecs door open for him.

Alec jumped out the car and kissed Magnus' cheek. "Such a gentleman."

Magnus bowed and tipped an imaginary hat, leading Alec into the restaurant. He didn't want to put any more pressure on Alec so he list took him to his favourite diner, Taki's.

He guided Alec to his normal booth and they sat in comfortable silence before Magnus spoke.

"I want to get to know you. Just random things about you. So how about a game of 20 questions?"

Alec smiled. "Is that one of your questions?"

Magnus smirked as Alec grinned. He sighed thoughtfully before asking his first question.

"What's your favourite car?"

Alec gasped. "Oh god. Ummm, there's so many. But i guess my favourite is the _Lamborghini Murceilago_. But then there's the _Lamborghini Huracan_ , which is the latest one and its very sexy. But i also love the classics too like the _Chevrolet Impala_ and the _Jensen Healeys_. I don't have an absolute favourite."

Magnus smiled. "So you're a Lambo man? I prefer Ferraris myself."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Which ones your favourite?"

Magnus clicked his tongue. "The _458 series_. My favourite is the _458 Italia_. But the _458 Spider_ is very nice too."

Alec smiled and nodded. "Nice. Ok. My turn. Favourite song?"

Magnus bit his lip. "Probably _Sister Christian by Nightranger_. You?"

Alec sighed. " _Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance_."

Magnus smiled, nodding in approval. That's when the waitress came over to get their orders. Alec reached for a menu when Magnus slapped his hand away and ordered for them both.

"Two double bacon cheeseburgers and fried with..." He eyed Alec for a minute before deciding that he was a barbecue fan. "... Barbecue sauce and two cherry cokes please."

Alec smiled as Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Magnus asked sweetly.

"That barbecue is my favourite?"

Magnus just smiled and took Alecs hand across the table. "Got lucky, i guess."

Alec smirked. "Euphemism?"

Magnus burst out laughing and fell over sideways, almost falling out the booth, Alec reaching for him and gripping his waist as he pulled Magnus back up.

They were breathless from laughter and very close together. So much so that Magnus could see little flecks of purple and silver in Alecs blue eyes. He smiled absentmindedly and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Alecs. Alec let his eyes slip shut as he kissed back, his arms winding around Magnus tight, not wanting to let him go.

Though they were eventually rudely interrupted by the delivery of their food. Alec pulled away from Magnus, blushing like a tomato as the waitress gave them a wink and walked away. Magnus giggled at the scandalised look on Alecs face.

Picking up his burger, he said, "You know you don't have to play innocent right? I know that beneath that blush there's a dirty little secret sex fiend."

Alecs eyes flew wide and he choked on a bite of his burger. Magnus laughed as Alec spluttered and went beet red. That boy was just too adorable. Everything he did made Magnus' heart melt.

"As the person being objectified there, i... Object to that description of me." Alec said in mock horror.

Magnus laughed as they ate in comfortable silence until Alec finished eating his own meal and decided to steal one of Magnus' fries. Magnus stared in horror as Alec took the fry, dipped it in his barbecue sauce and ate it.

"Did you just steal one of my fries?" He asked, deadly calm.

Alec bit his lip. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Magnus growled under his breath as Alec stared at him innocently. Magnus then smiled and continued eating. Though not two seconds later, a hand darted out and stole another. He flicked his gaze to Alec, who was sat there with a fry sticking out his mouth and staring like a deer caught in headlights. He bit the chip back and swallowed it slowly, smirking a little as Magnus glared. But his glare didn't last long because Alec had sauce on his lips and he licked it off really slow, savouring the taste and letting his eyes slip shut. Magnus moaned instinctively and Alecs eyes snapped open, catching him staring.

"Problem, Magnus?" He asked innocently.

Magnus just growled and looked at Alec through dark eyes as he finished eating. Alec smiled as Magnus' lips wrapped around the straw of his drink and he flush, remembering another scenario in which Magnus' lips were wrapped around something.

Magnus must have seen the change in Alecs expression because he smirked and licked his lips, biting at them teasingly as Alec subtly adjusted his jeans. They were caught in a heated staring match when the waitress came back over.

"Are you finished? Or would you like desert?"

Alec felt heat rise in his cheeks as Magnus' leg rubbed against his own while he replied to the waitress, though not taking his eyes off Alec.

"I think we're done here thank you."

The waitress nodded and went to get their bill while Magnus whispered so only Alec could hear.

"Though i wouldn't say no to some desert. Because its right in front of me and it looks delicious."

Alec groaned low in his throat and felt his jeans tighten, watching Magnus though narrowed eyes as the green eyes man paid the bill and waited for the waitress to walk away. Then he whipped up from his seat and grabbed Alecs wrist, pulling out of the restaurant and throwing him around the corner, slamming him up against the cool brick wall.

He smashed his lips against Alecs, gripping his hips tight as he shoved his tongue into Alecs mouth. Alec moaned loudly and tangled on leather gloves hand in Magnus' hair, gripping it tight and pulling hard while the other hand slid under Magnus' shirt and clawed at his back. Magnus growled and gasped as Alec bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and slid his hands up Alecs body, one fisting in Alecs shirt and the other gripping his neck. They were moaning as they smashed against one another, their hips bucking wildly and thrusting fast, slamming Alec against the wall with every movement. They kissed hard and fast and wild for a long time. It was moaning and gripping and biting and gyrating. And it set both of them on fire more than they had ever been before. But as they heard a loud door slam, they were broken from their heated kisses and stood leaning on the wall, foreheads pressed together and breathing heavily.

"We're gonna be late for the movie if we don't go soon." Magnus gasped between breaths.

Alec nodded and released his grip on Magnus. "We should go then."

"Yeah." Magnus said, pulling away from Alec and extending a hand to him.

Alec gripped it tight and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of Magnus' hand slowly, his eyes locked on Magnus' shining emeralds. The action left Magnus smiling and completely in love with Alec. So much so that it hurt to let his hand go while he drove.

They reached the movie theatre in time, grabbing some popcorn and slipping in just as the opening credits rolled.

Alec was literally bouncing his seat as Magnus watched him bemusedly. Alec sighed and whispered to him.

"Don't judge me. But I'm a complete nerd. And I've been waiting to see this movie for a very long time."

Magnus smirked. "Alec. This movie is called Ant Man." He said in a deadpan voice.

Alecs eyes flew wide. "Yes. The title is a little Meh, but its ANT MAN! HE WAS ONE OF THE FIRST AVENGERS IN THE COMICS! HES AWESOME! I mean, who wouldn't be tiny bit with the strength of a man? Who wouldn't wanna be a hero?" He whisper shouted in excitement.

Magnus internally praised himself on picking a movie that Alec would love. But he was soon cursing himself.

Because he had been hoping for a little back of the theatre making out, but Alec spent the entire 2 hours glued to the screen on the edge of his seat. Not that Magnus minded. Because seeing Alec this happy was amazing.

But when the movie finished and Magnus stood up, he was not expecting Alec to reach for him, pull him back down and kiss him. Right there. In front of the whole theatre. As the lights came back on.

It was a kiss that melted his heart but set him on fire. It was Alec. So, by extension, it was everything. And as they left the theatre hand in hand, Magnus didn't regret anything for a second.

When they got back to the car, Alec turned to Magnus slowly.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Magnus asked, genuinely confused.

Alec bit his lip and blushed. "For everything. For dinner, for the movie. Great choice by the way. For taking my mind off of everything. And for being you."

Magnus smiled and took Alecs hand. "Its my pleasure. Believe me. I want only the best for you Alec. And i will always give you the best. If its Ant Man you want, then Ant Man you shall have. Although, you at least go with Iron Man, or Thor, though i prefer Loki. Or Hawkeye. I love that guy. Or Quicksliver. I'm still pissed that they killed him. I don't know why they didn't make Scarlet Witch create an alternate universe and bring him back. Because she can do that in the comics, she bought Hawkeye back from the dead by doing that in one of the comic books. Maybe they'll show more of her powers in Infinity War."

Alec stared at Magnus open mouthed as he completely geeked-out. Magnus caught Alecs look and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Ok. You got me. I'm a total nerd too. I love the Marvel universe. I have a load of the comics. I also love DC as well. And I'm so excited for Dawn of Justice and Suicide Squad."

Alec beamed and launch forwards, hugging Magnus.

"Me too!" He exclaimed as they laughed.

Though their laughter died down and their eyes met softly. Alec leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on Magnus' lips before drawing back.

"This has been the most fun I've had in forever."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Me too, Alexander."

Then Alec snorted. "Sometimes i forget that you're my teacher."

Magnus laughed. "Me too."

Alec bit his lip and Magnus groaned under his breath, laughing as he revved the engine and shot off towards Alecs house. Alec immediately went to Magnus' stereo and flicked through until he found a song that he hadn't heard in ages. He laughed as the intro music played, then he sang along at the top if his voice with the windows rolled down as they drove through the night.

" _ **He's got a brand new car**_

 _ **Looks like a Jaguar**_

 _ **Its got leather seats**_

 _ **Its got a CD player!"**_

Magnus smiled as Alec sang and then he threw caution to the wind and decided to join in.

" _ **But i don't wanna talk about it anymore...**_

 _ **I THINK WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT**_

 _ **I THINK WE'RE GONNA SAVE IT, YEAH**_

 _ **SO DONT YOU TRY AND FAKE IT**_

 _ **ANY MORE, ANY MORE!"**_

They laughed as they sang together in surprisingly good harmony the entire ride home, burning through Magnus' music library. But the time they pulled up outside Alecs house, they were out of breath and had very sore throats.

Magnus switched the car off and jumped out, once again opening the door for Alec. He closed the door behind the boy and held Alecs outstretched hand, as they walked side by side up the pathway.

When they reached Alecs doorstep, they stopped and Alec turned to Magnus.

"Thank you."

Magnus smiled. "Any time, blue eyes."

Alec blushed and licked his lips while moving closer. Magnus placed his hand on the back of Alecs neck and gently titled his head until their lips met softly. It was a slow, deep kiss, undeniably hot and sensual despite the lack of tongue or wild groping. It was emotionally fuelled and Magnus could feel all of Alecs heart being thrown into the kiss. He just hoped that Alec could feel his heart in it too.

Blushing as he pulled back, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and held him tight.

"This was amazing. I hope we get to do it again some time."

Magnus bit his lip. "Me too, Alexander. Me too."

And with that, Alec pulled back and whipped out his keys. Opening his front door, he gave Magnus one last kiss before stepping inside.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

Magnus smiled softly, taking a long hard look at Alec and feeling tears well in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Alexander. Sweet dreams, baby."

They shared one last smile before Alec closed the door and disappeared.

Magnus walked back down the path slowly, not wanting to let go of Alec. It was then that he knew that there was no way that this monumentally amazing date would never happen again. It had to. He had to have Alec in his life.

He loved him. He was in love with Alexander Lightwood. And nothing would ever change that.

On the drive home, he began to realise what he needed to do.

 **A/N: Song used in this Chapter:**

 **EVERYTHINGS MAGIC by Angel and Airwaves**

 **BUCK ROGERS by Feeder**

 **Other songs mentioned:**

 **99 RED BALLOONS by Goldfinger**

 **SISTER CHRISTIAN by Nightranger**

 **WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE by My Chemical Romance**

 **I recommend that you listen to all of them if you haven't already. Theyre amazing songs :)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews… I love you all guys…**

 **Love,**

 **Anna… XXXX**


	19. Escape the fate

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Not the characters or TMI. Sadness…**

 **AN: Sexy times ahead guys, if you don't like, don't read… Otherwise, enjoy. PS: Thanks for all the follows/faves/reviews. They mean a lot and keep me inspired :)**

When Alec woke on Sunday, the sun was setting and he went downstairs to see Izzy and Jace eating a pizza and watching Harry Potter. He walked into the room and dropped onto the couch, grabbing a slice of meat feast pizza and yawning loudly. Jace laughed amusedly.

"There's our sleeping beauty. We weren't sure whether you were sleeping or dead. I opted for the latter in the hopes that id get to eat all the pizza and not have you stealing from it as you couldn't be asked to get up and order your own."

Alec just stared at Jace for a second before diving in for another slice. Jace yelled indignantly and Izzy giggled as Jace turned red with anger.

"I shall avenge my pizza. You shall feel the full extent of my wrath. I will beat your high score on guitar hero. Mark my words, darling brother. The reign of Alec will be over."

Alec took a large bite of pizza and held Jaces gaze in silence. Jace snapped first and burst into laughter, running to get another bottle of coke from the kitchen.

That's when Izzy turned to him faster than The Flash.

"So? How was your date? You didn't come home till almost 11. That's a record for you."

Alec blushed and bit his lip. Izzy pouted.

"Come on Alec. I helped you. The least you can do is tell me!" She whined incessantly in his ear.

Alec sighed and quickly checked for signs of Jace the wonder boy before telling her.

"We got dinner at Takis then he took me to see Ant Man."

She just blinked at him, her eyes glaring at him for more details. He sighed and continued.

"He has an awesome stereo. A sexy Audi R8. He likes cars, he's a total nerd like me though it took him a while to admit it. He guessed my order at the restaurant. He sang with me in the car. We made out a couple of times. And at the end, he walked me to the door like a gentleman."

Izzy was smiling widely at him as he blushed furiously.

"Awwww, that is so cute. You guys are adorable together! But no sex i take it?" She asked slightly disappointed.

Alec gave her an indignant look. "No. Not on the first date Izzy. And we didn't need it in order to have an awesome night."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I'm happy for you, brother."

Then his phone beeped several times signalling all the messages he'd missed throughout the day.

He had three from Magnus.

 _Hey blue eyes...XXXX_

 _Alec? Baby? Helloooooo?_

 _Alec. If you're ignoring me after i let you get away with stealing my fries last night i shall not be amused._

Alec giggled as he read the messages and cursed as Izzy 'AWWWED' at them from reading over his shoulder. He pushed her away with a hand to her face and she bit him hard. He yelled as she smirked and went upstairs, leaving Alec alone with his phone.

 **Hey Magnus...xxx**

 **How are you? And no I'm not ignoring you. Though where you got this 'let you get away with stealing my fries' from is beyond me. Because if i remember correctly, you almost ripped my arm off dragging me out the restaurant and slammed me up against a brick wall.**

 **That hurt btw. I swear i have a bump on my head now.**

Magnus' reply was instant, like he'd been waiting all day for Alec. The thought made him smile as he read Magnus' messages.

 _Hey baby ;) I'm good... Very good actually. I think that has something to do with a certain blue eyed boy i recently went on an awesome day with... :)_

 _And i let you off lightly, Lightwood. Believe me. I could have done so much more to you..._

Alec bit his lip and smirked in smitten ecstasy.

 **Oh, that sounds interesting...**

He sent with a smile. Magnus' message came through and he smirked.

 _Well in that case, my meeting is at 10 tomorrow so our lit lesson is cancelled as it finishes at 10:30. So maybe you could swing by?_

Alec bit his lip and held back his conflicting emotions.

 **Yeah. I'll come by for one last dalliance ;)**

Though he was really hoping that it wouldn't be the last. Even if that meant Magnus had to lose his job.

...

Monday rolled around quickly, as Alec spent basically all of Sunday in bed. He pushed himself up and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, throwing a black tank top over his head.

He ran down the stairs and stole some toast of Jaces plate before grabbing his bag and yelling at them to get a move on.

He left the house, walking fast through the streets as light rain fell softly onto his black hair. His skin began to glisten with raindrops and his shirt was clinging to him as he swung through the school gates.

Pushing the doors open, he made a beeline for the English room. It was 9am which meant he had an hour to spend with Magnus and that could potentially be it.

Biting his lip, he reached the room and stared through the door, seeing Magnus sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

As his heart skipped a beat, Alec pushed the door open, slipping through it and locking it behind him.

He dropped his bag on the floor and crossed the room in two strides, stroking his hands up Magnus' bare arms as he leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Hey."

Magnus sighed and smiled. "Hey yourself."

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus' chest, leaning over the back of the chair and nibbling at Magnus' earlobe.

"You ok?" Alec whispered.

Magnus nodded and moaned as he felt Alecs breath on his neck. He leaned into Alecs touch and Alec smiled as Magnus replied.

"I'm better now. Seeing you makes everything good. Although I'm a little stressed."

Alec smirked. "Well let me make that better for you, baby."

He turned Magnus' chair around and leaned over, kissing Magnus roughly and messily before dipping his head and popping the buttons of Magnus' shirt with his tongue. His hands trailed up Magnus' thigh and ghosted over the slight bulge in Magnus' jeans. Magnus moaned breathlessly as Alec started placing open mouthed kisses all over his chest, sucking and nibbling on his nipples lightly and licking his tongue over the heated caramel skin. Alec moaned at the taste of Magnus' skin. It was sweet and smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. He gasped as Magnus gripped his hips and slipped his fingers under his top. Alec raised his head and Magnus lunged forwards, kissing him hard and pulling him close.

Alec pulled back and grabbed Magnus' hand, pulling him out of the chair and crushing him against a desk. Their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed passionately, Alec lifted Magnus onto the desk and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Magnus latched his lips onto Alecs neck, sucking hard as Alec moaned and panted and ripped Magnus' belt open. He jumped up onto the desk and straddled Magnus' legs, leaning down over Magnus' body and kissing him deeply, their tongues tangling as Magnus wrapped his legs around Alecs waist. Alec pressed his body into Magnus', softly rolling his hips into Magnus' as they both moaned loudly.

Magnus clawed at Alecs top and ripped it over his head, messing up his wet hair. He smiled up at Alec and licked his lips as he stared at Alecs toned chest. Alec smiled back and shimmied down Magnus' body, smirking as he pulled at Magnus' belt and the green eyed man raised his hips, giving Alec the space to pull his jeans off. Alec licked his lips at the obvious bulge in Magnus' pants and leaned down, licking at it over the top of Magnus' pants. Magnus moaned loudly and tangled a hand in Alecs hair. Alec gripped Magnus' bare thighs and pushed his legs apart, settling between them as he placed kisses all over Magnus' body.

Magnus grabbed one of Alecs hands and pulled him up until he was hovering over him again. He smirked and reached up, kissing Alec hard and fast, their breaths coming out in heavy gasps as Magnus shoved Alecs jeans down roughly. He pushed Alec down and rolled on top of him, the bare skin of their chests collided heatedly and Alec threw a leg around Magnus' hips, holding him down as they moved together sensually.

Then Alec started peeling Magnus' pants off and slipping them down his long legs. Magnus sighed in relief as he was freed and Alec smiled at his otherworldly beauty.

Alec reached for him and Magnus shuddered as Alec started sliding his hand up and down slowly, spreading the pre cum from the tip all over him as Alec moaned at the blissful look on Magnus' face. Magnus groaned and pulled out of Alecs grip and smiled down at him. With a soft grip, he slid Alecs pants off and bit his lip as he stared down at Alecs beautiful body.

With a wistful sigh, he slid down Alecs body and licked his lips before leaning down and biting at Alecs hipbones lightly before licking his tongue softly up the vein on the underside of Alecs cock. Alec moaned and tipped his head back as Magnus' mouth engulfed him. Magnus swirled his tongue around him, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks while his hands gripped Alecs hips, pinning him down as he struggled to stop his hips from bucking.

"Ah... Magnus... Oh. My. Ooohh fuck... MagnusMagnusMag!Nus! Oh god... Baby, I'm gonna... Oh fuck oh fick oh fuck! Jesus Christ you're amazing baby. Don't stop Ma-AH!"

He gasped as Magnus slipped his finger inside him and took his right down to the base. Alecs hands locked in Magnus' hair and Magnus groaned gutturally as he thrust his fingers in deep and Alec cried out.

"Oh shit! MAGNUS OH GOD FUCK! OH MY GOD! IM GONNA... oh god... Yes baby... Ohhhhhh!"

He came hard down Magnus' throat and Magnus moaned thickly as he swallowed whole heartedly. Alec panted beneath him and his chest heaved rhythmically. Magnus was about to lean down and kiss him when Alec shoved him over and straddled Magnus' hips, his dick pressed against Magnus' rock hard one.

Magnus cried out and gasped as Alec started rocking his hips in slow, hard thrusts. Magnus panted and clawed at the wooden desk as Alec humped the fuck out of him. He groaned as he felt his dick harden again and he moved faster and faster with every breath. Magnus gripped Alecs hips hard and pulled him down as he bucked his hips up into Alecs. The friction was everywhere and they were on fire as their movements became messy and erratic as Magnus began to fall apart. Alec felt the shuddering in Magnus' body and leaned down, kissing hard and giving one last messy thrust over Magnus' hips. Magnus cried out Alecs name and came all over their chests, panting and gasping with his eyes firmly closed. Alec came again at the sight beneath him and the sounds Magnus made, adding additional stickiness to their stomachs.

Alec collapsed on top of Magnus and breathed hard for a long time in silence before he rolled of him and they lay side by side.

Then Alec looked at the clock.

"Magnus. You've got 10 minutes till your meeting."

Magnus replied breathlessly. "Damn. I guess we have to get up then."

"Yeah." Alec said sadly, pushing himself up and watching Magnus smirk as Alec trailed a finger through the wetness on his chest. Biting his lip, he raised the finger to his lips and licked it clean. Magnus groaned and stood up, kissing Alec slowly and deeply before they cleaned themselves up and got dressed again.

There was a slight awkward moment in which they just stood there looking at each other. Then Magnus stepped forwards, reaching for Alecs hand.

"Alec, baby, i don't know what's going to happen in there. So ill swing by your tonight and tell you in person."

Alec held Magnus' hand and stared into his eyes. He wanted more than anything to tell Magnus' how he felt but he couldn't, he couldn't tell him because he didn't want Magnus to feel bad if he got to keep his job. So instead, he just kissed him lovingly and hugged him tight.

"Good luck Magnus. And ill see you later. Ok? No matter what?"

Magnus pulled back and saw a tear in his cerulean eyes.

"No matter what, Alexander."

They shared one last smile before Alec slipped out the door. Magnus turned to the clock and let out a deep breath before grabbing his bag and heading out to find out his fate.


	20. Thank God for Ragnor Fell

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters…**

 **A/N: Hope this answers some of your questions… and just so you know, the story is far from over**

 **Reviews are love and I shall reward you all with a very amazing next chapter, I swear on the angel…**

Magnus walked into the room confidently, taking a seat only when asked and speaking only when necessary. He knew how these things went. Not from personal experience though.

As he sat, surrounded by the 12 board members, his mind kept flicking back to Alec sprawled beneath him, lying naked on the desk. He bit his lip and blinked, realising that they were all looking at him, waiting for him to answer a question.

He sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry nut could you repeat that please?"

The woman across the table sighed but smiled as he sent her a small wink.

"We asked if you could tell what happened on the day in question."

Magnus sighed and told his tale, minus the stuff about making out with a student of course.

"Well. I heard screaming. So i ran to the room and busted the door down. When i got in there, i saw Mr Morgenstern assaulting another student and i reacted instinctively, pulling him away from Mr Lightwood. Then, I'm ashamed to say that my anger got the better of me and i took a few hits at Morgenstern myself." He answered honestly.

The board members deliberated for a minute.

"Mr Bane, is it correct in saying that Mr Morgenstern attempted to rape Mr Lightwood?"

Magnus bit back his anger and simply nodded.

"That is correct."

The woman nodded and wrote something down.

"And you stopped the attack?"

"Also correct. Yes."

She nodded and scribbled again, as Magnus risked a look around the room to find a range of emotions on the board members faces. It was hard to tell if they sympathised with the sorry it wanted to fire his ass.

"Ok. Mr Bane. Could you please wait outside for a minute?"

He stood up nodding and thought _'Thats it? Really?'_ as he walked out and took a seat in the reception area.

The minutes passed and he sat restlessly. He didn't know what they would do and part of him was hoping for both outcomes. Or neither. He didn't know. He was suddenly so confused. After his date with Alec and getting to know the boy, his feelings strengthened to the point of them being physically painful when away from his blue eyed baby. What did that mean for him? For them?

As he struggled with his thoughts, they called him back into the conference room.

The woman, whose name was Imogen, gestured for him to take a seat and he sat silently, waiting for their verdict. It sure felt like he was in court or something. It was unnerving.

"Mr Bane. After some careful deliberation, we have decided that, while your actions were brash and destructive, you did save a student from a potentially life altering assault. Especially as this student has a history of self-harm and depression. This would have damaged him a great deal. Not that we are condoning your actions. It was very inappropriate and potentially dangerous for the other student. However, due to Mr Morgensterns motives and actions, no legal action will be taken against you. You may keep your licence. Though this will go on your permanent record and could potentially harm your future career prospects. Do you have any questions, Mr Bane?"

 _Yeah,_ he thought to himself, _what the fuck did this mean for him and Alec?_

But instead, he just said: "If you don't mind me asking, what has happened to Johnathan Morgenstern?"

The woman pursed her lips. "Mr Morgensterns parents have taken him to psychiatric facility and he has obviously been suspended. The police have questioned him and looked over his medical records, though they cannot arrest him because he is mentally unstable at this time. Also, the injuries both you and Mr Lightwood inflicted upon him are healing and no lasting damage has been caused."

Magnus let out a sigh of relief and Imogen stood, extending het hand to him. He shook it gratefully.

"Thank you ma'am."

She smiled. "Thats ok, Mr Bane. Just control your anger if there is ever a next time, though God forbid. And Mr Bane? Principle Penhallow wants to see you in her office."

He nodded again and left the room, his pulse slowly rising. He ran to the nearest bathroom and threw cold water over his face, gripping the sink and looking like Malfoy when he had his breakdown in The Half Blood Prince.

What was he going to do? He still had a licence, which meant he could still teach. Which means he is still Alecs teacher. For the entire year. Which means no more blue eyes.

That thought almost killed him. He loved that boy with every inch of his being. He couldn't give that up. He refused.

As he cried and shook and broke down, that was the only clear thought in his mind. Alec. Alec is everything. Alexander.

Alec. Alec. Alec.

Alec.

Magnus still had his licence. He was still a teacher. He was still Alecs teacher.

It was then it hit him.

He sobered up fast, grabbing his phone and hastily dialling a number. The phone was answered after three rings.

"Hello my green eyed monster, to what do i owe the pleasure?"

"Ragnor! Do you still want the job at Idris High?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Bane. You took that job, remember? Are you drunk? Christ Magnus its 11am. Have some self control!"

"No! Ragnor I'm being serious. If you want it, its yours. I pays higher than your school right?"

"Why yes, yes it does."

"Then lets switch. You come here and ill go to yours."

There was a shocked silence followed by Ragnors confused voice.

"Why?"

Magnus sighed and spoke with urgency.

"Don't judge me but I'm kind of in love with one of my students. Like, monumentally in love with him. And i have a chance to be with him and keep teaching right now i really need your help!"

Ragnor sighed. "Ok."

Magnus pulled up short. "Wait what? That's it? Ok, you'll do it?"

Ragnor laughed lightly. "Hell yes. Better pay and working in the school where Magnus' boy toy goes. Yes please."

Magnus jumped in sheer emotional confusion.

"Thank you! Ragnor, i love you, you magnificent man. Thank you. Ill talk to the principle here and set you up an interview."

"Likewise Bane. With any luck, by the start of next semester, we'll have officially traded places."

Magnus sighed a sobbed laugh. "Thank you."

Ragnor chuckled. "You're welcome. But you owe me Bane. Big time."

Then they hung up as Magnus laughed in triumph.

He sprinted to Penhallows office and burst through the door. She immediately looked up and asked, "What happened? They haven't fired my best teacher have they?"

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. "No, Miss Penhallow. They haven't. However, I'm handing in my notice."

She gasped at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Change of scenery. Everyday ill remember what happened in that English room and i wont focus. I need a fresh start."

She sighed sadly. "Ok. So you'll be finished at the end of this semester then?"

He nodded ruefully. "I'm sorry, Miss Penhallow. I really am. I like it here. I love my class. Which is why I'm recommending my replacement. He's a friend of mine. His name is Ragnor Fell and he teaches Literature over at the Alicante Academy. He's already agreed to trade jobs with me, so i should have another job to go into and trust me when I say that he'll teach those kids just as well as i do."

She smiled. "Ok. Give me his contact details and ill set an interview with him."

Magnus smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem, Mr Bane. But you'll be missed around here."

He nodded sadly and left the room as she smiled at him. As he made his way to the classroom, he whispered to himself.

"I'll be missed. But its the only way."

Because now, he may not be able to see Alec every day, but he could be with him forever. And that was a very good compromise.


	21. To Storm and Fire

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Wow, this is a long chapter guys… took me ages to get it right but it's worth it… hope you enjoy it :) Plus, epic bragging rights for anyone who spots the Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Frozen references… PS: This chapter has boyXboy sexy times… sweet, hot, amazing, cute sexy times. Full on this time, guys, if you don't like, don't read… PPS: I went to the Harry Potter Studio Tours the other day. It was totally awesome :) I cried. That how much I loved it. Nerd and proud, I am. PPPS: Sorry if there are any mistakes in this… I typed really fast to get it finished today.**

As soon as the clock struck 6pm and Magnus had all of his grading up to date, he whipped out his phone and texted Alec.

 _Are you at home?_

Alecs reply came while he was pulling his jacket on and he shoved his stuff in his bag as he read it.

 **Yeah. I just got in.**

Magnus bit his lip. He was tempted to text Alec about his meeting but he decided that its not over the phone news. It was face to face news. So instead, he just quickly typed:

 _Be there in 15._

And he ran from the school.

It was pouring with rain as he ran through the streets, darkness already settling over the city as his sneakers splashed through the puddles and sent water spraying over his black jeans. He was gasping for breath as he ran, his jacket whipping in the wind and his hair getting soaked, falling into his eyes and dripping water down his neck.

But he didn't care. He just had to get to Alec.

Eventually, Alecs house came into view and he ran flat out down the road, the rain beating down on him as he rounded the slight curve in the road before jumping up the curb and sprinting up Alecs pathway.

He banged on the door several times and as he went to hit it again, it swung open.

Alec was stood before him in a loose tank top and bare feet, messy haired and adorably rumpled. He felt his heart hammer in his chest as Alec took in his drenched look, make up running down his face and his shirt and jeans sticking to him as his hair covered his eyes and dripped water all over him.

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back as he stared into Alecs eyes.

"Hi." He said in a low whisper.

Alec stared at him and swallowed hard before whispering with an equally rough voice.

"Hi."

There was a moment of silence before Magnus looked up into Alecs eyes and spoke with heart-breaking simplicity.

"Alec, they let me keep my licence."

He watched Alecs heart break as tears formed in his eyes. Alec swallowed thickly before replying.

"Congratulations, Magnus."

Magnus felt himself tear up at the pain that Alec was so desperately trying to hide. Then he whispered the rest of the story.

"Alec, i quit my job."

Alecs eyes snapped to Magnus' and he gasped silently in confusion. He breathed hard for a second before getting his bearings. As he stared out into the pouring rain, seeing Magnus drenched and stained with running make up, staring up at him with wide eyes, he opened the door wider.

"You should probably come in, Magnus."

He stepped aside and Magnus walked in peeling his jacket off and pulling his water logged sneakers off. Alec guided him through to the impressively large room and gestured for him to sit on the couch as Alec ran upstairs quickly.

He came back with some cotton pads and a bottle of Izzys make up remover. He put them on the coffee table and sat beside Magnus, tipping some of the special water onto the cotton and getting Magnus to face him.

Without a word, he began wiping away the smeared eyeliner on Magnus' cheeks, taking off all the glitter and liquid lines until Magnus' face was bare and more natural and beautiful as Alec had ever seen.

He dried the last of the water off of Magnus' face and held Magnus' gaze the entire time. Neither of them trusted themselves to talk. Their eyes just simply told the story for them.

When Alec was finished, he put the stuff back on the table and leant forwards with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Magnus pulled his legs up on the couch and hugged them to his chest as he leaned against the soft cushioned arm.

The light of the moon crept in through the gap in the gap in the curtains and the soft light of the lamp in the corner shone gently, giving the room a small luminescent glow.

They sat in silence for a long time until Magnus whispered.

"Alec? Are you ok? Should i go? Maybe this was a mistake."

Magnus went to get up but Alec stuck his arm out, not touching Magnus, but stopping him from getting up. Then Alec replied softly.

"Don't go. I want you to stay. I'm just a little confused."

Magnus smiled softly and sat beside Alec. Again, not touching, just beside him, sat in a similar position.

"They let me keep my licence. So i can keep teaching. But i realised as they said it that i couldn't teach at this school anymore."

Alecs shoulder shook as he whispered almost silently.

"Why?" His voice was heartbreakingly honest and open, his pain immediately obvious.

But Magnus smiled a little.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Alec looked at him with wide tearful eyes and he quickly spoke.

"Alec. I love teaching. And I'm so happy that i still have my licence. But i cant teach at Idris anymore because of you."

Alec turned to him with a shocked expression, like he thought he'd made a terrible mistake by accident. Magnus turned to him properly, crossing his legs on the couch.

"Alec. Look at me."

Alec lifted his head and looked Magnus in the eyes as he spoke with an absentminded smile.

"I have to leave that place because if i had to teach you for the rest of the year, i would go crazy. Because i don't want to teach you, Alec, i want to be with you."

Alecs eyes widened. He gasped softly and Magnus smiled and continued.

"I want to be with you properly. Not sneaking around. No quick make out sessions in the back of my car. No flirty smiles during class. I want to be with you for real."

Alec smiled in shock. "You want to be with me? Like, you want to be my boyfriend?" He asked with such innocence and surprise that Magnus laughed a little. He sat up straighter and spoke light heartedly.

"Of course. I like you Alec. A lot. I already told you that. I'm falling hard for you and i want to be with you. I want to go on dates with you and hold your hand and kiss you and just be with you. And i cant do that if I'm your teacher."

Alec smiled. "So where will you go of you're not teaching us?"

Magnus sighed. "I've got a job lined up at Alicante Academy. Ill start there next semester. I'm trading jobs with a friend of mine. His name is Ragnor Fell and he's almost as awesome as me. You'll be in good hands."

Alec laughed softly and turned to face Magnus, crossing his legs so they were facing each other, their knees touching and taking up the whole couch.

"So this semester has like three weeks left right? Including the rest of this week."

Magnus nodded. "Sounds about right."

Alec bit his lip. "So that means that we cant... You know... For the next three weeks. After your stuff with Johnathan you cant exactly get caught with me. That wouldn't look to good."

Magnus giggled and shook his head. "I think it would look very good. Cause you're like, nuclear hot."

Alec snorted. "Cause you're like nuclear hot? That was a terrible language choice mistake from an English teacher. Surely you should be a little more sophisticated than that."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Fine. The magnitude of your beauty renders me almost catatonic with passion and the burning in my loins leaves me longing for your gentle embrace."

Alec blushed and bit his lip before replying in perfect English, throwing in a perfect English accent just to impress Magnus.

"The magnitude of my beauty pales in comparison to your magnificence, dear sir, for you are seemingly of another world in your flawless being. Suffice it to say that you are the only gentleman around which dreams of my most secret amorous endeavours revolve."

Magnus stared at Alec open mouthed as his breathing got heavier. He felt his blood rush and for the first time in forever, he felt himself blush. Alec laughed and Magnus soon joined in.

Though their laughter died down as their eyes met again and Magnus took hold of Alecs hand, invisible sparks flared between them and as they touch, a low rumble of thunder shook the house and lightening pierced the sky. If that wasn't a sign that their hands were made to hold each other's, Magnus didn't know what was.

"So, Alexander Lightwood. Do you want to be boyfriend?"

Alec 'hummmmmed' under his breath and bit his lip thoughtfully, pondering his decision.

Magnus huffed and glared at him as he smirked and twisted their fingers together.

"Ask me again in three weeks."

Magnus groaned and let go Alecs hand.

"Oh god. This is going to be hard. Three weeks without being able to touch you. Or see you like this. Or kiss you. Or anything."

Alec nodded. "I know. But it'll be worth it. I swear."

Magnus smiled softly as the night sky swirled with clouds high above them, the darkness of the night settled in as the storm brewed outside. But sitting on that couch, with that boy, by the soft light of that flickering lamp, everything was perfect.

In that instant, the atmosphere changed and suddenly everything was sharper. The light hearted jokes and normal conversation were gone. In its place was an air filled with fire, the sparks just waiting to be ignited.

Magnus stared into Alecs eyes as they glowed blue and silver in the dying light. Alec smiled as he watched the green and gold of Magnus' eyes swirl in his irises, completely mesmerising as they shone in the soft glow of the small light.

Their hands clasped together tightly and they breathed in sync as Alec slowly leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Magnus' softly.

Their kiss was feather light and slow, respectful but emotional. And it made Magnus feel the full extent of his love in that one glorious second. Alec pulled back and his eyes were gleaming with some kind of intention laying behind them. Magnus stared into Alecs eyes and the world fell away from them.

With their hands still firmly clasped, Magnus kissed Alec again, moaning at the sheer overwhelming feelings running through his body.

"Alexander." He breathed softly, whispering the name and savouring every last syllable.

"Magnus." Alec mirrored in the same tone.

With their foreheads pressed together and their hearts beating wildly, Alec whispered in a low voice, rough and thick with emotion.

"Magnus?"

"Yes?" Magnus replied in an equally soft tone.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Alec asked slowly, biting his lip but hold Magnus' gaze.

Magnus smiled and leaned in, kissing Alec lightly before whispering against his lips.

"I would love to."

Alec smiled and stood up, offering a hand to Magnus. He took it gently and laced their fingers together as Alec lead him up the stairs and into a dark room, lit only by a pair of red and green light sabres on the wall.

He smiled and giggled, as Alec blushed and took a step back as Magnus looked around. He couldn't see much in the dim light but he could see Alecs beautiful face and that was enough for him. He reached out for him and pulled him close, wrapping his arms slowly around Alecs waist and kissing him.

It started out slow but like the storm outside, their feeling grew until the inevitable fire erupted in a blaze of lightening.

Magnus slid Alec shirt over his head and was shocked to see that his own shirt was already gone. He pulled at the loose tie of Alecs sweatpants and they fell low on his hips. Alec slipped the belt from Magnus' jeans and popped the button and zipper. They removed their pants and Alec took Magnus' hand, guiding him to the bed slowly. Alec sat back and shuffled until his head hit the pillows, and Magnus crawled over him slowly, covering Alecs bare body with his own.

They shared a look so intense that Magnus wanted to cry, as Alec stroked his cheek softly. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec deeply, sensually and ultimately amazing. That simple kiss did more to Magnus inside and out than he ever thought possible.

When he pulled back he knew what was going to happen and Alec saw the question in his eyes. In a voice quivering and low, Alec whispered.

"Top draw."

Magnus reached out and found the necessary measures they needed and took them out, placing them on the top of the drawers as he kissed Alec again. This time, there was more fire and suddenly Magnus could feel Alec everywhere. Every fibre of his being was fusing to Alecs, yearning for his touch. Wanting to be close to him. Magnus felt his resolve crumbling as Alecs hands slid over his body.

"Darling, are you sure?" He whispered against Alecs ear.

"Yes. I'm sure, baby." Alec gasped softly as he felt a light finger enter him.

As Magnus prepared everything and covered himself up, he looked down into Alecs eyes as he pushed the boys legs apart, settling between them. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on Alecs lips, then his forehead, then his neck. And then he looked him right in eyes and said those words he'd so desperately been longing to say.

"Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec stared up at him as he slipped into his native tongue. His eyes asked the question as he stroked Magnus' cheek.

"It means I Love You, Alexander."

Alec gasped as his breath caught in his throat. He hugged Magnus to him before kissing him heatedly and whispering.

"I love you too, Magnus."

Magnus smiled and felt tears in his eyes as Alec nodded and he gently pushed inside. Alecs brow creased in pain but Magnus kissed it away, until he was finally buried deep inside.

With a heavy gasp, he whispered, "I love you, baby." And began to gently thrust in and out of Alecs shaking body.

As he built up the steady rhythm, Alec began to move with him, gripping at his hair and wrapping his legs around Magnus' waist as he panted and gasped.

They sped up quickly, Magnus began thrusting harder as Alec locked and sucked at his neck.

"God, Alec, baby... You're so amazing... I, oh god... Alec!" He cried as Alec tightened around him reflexively.

Alec did it again, loving the noise that Magnus made. Then Magnus gave a particularly hard thrust and he hit something deep inside that made Alec see stars. Any pain he had felt was gone and his body was burning with pleasure. Little shocks shot through him as Magnus hit his prostate over and over, his hands pulled hard on Magnus' hair, making the man groan and pant as his movements sped up and became shallow and fell out of rhythm.

"Alec, baby... I'm so close..."

Alec moaned and cried out as Magnus hit hid special place again.

"Wait for me, Magnus, just a little more, baby. Gods, i love you, Magnus. I love you so much!"

Magnus panted and felt himself fall over the edge.

"I love you too baby! God, Alexander! Oh... I... Baby... I love you. I love you. So much baby. So much... Oh my god...!"

He cried out into the darkness as they rode out their first little storm together, as the storm outside thundered on. They panted heavily and lay in the darkness, Magnus collapsed on top of Alec as they regained their breath.

Eventually, Magnus pulled out of Alec with a gasp and lay beside him, kissing him deeply and holding him close.

"I love you, Alec." He whispered into the dark.

"I love you too, Magnus." Alec replied, curling up against Magnus' warm body, as Magnus wrapped a protective arm around Alec and held him close. Their legs tangled together and Alecs head rested over Magnus' fluttering heart as they gripped each other's hands in the darkness of the stormy night and slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

Izzy woke 10 minutes late the next morning. Scrambling up, she rushed to the bathroom before Jace could get in there and quickly poked her head into Alecs room to see if he was up.

But what she found was not a bright and fresh Alec. But a very much asleep Alec with someone in the bed with him. She looked around and saw clothes strewn over the floor and she smirked softly.

Then she heard Jace bumbling down the hall.

"Oi Iz. Is Alec up?" He said, making his way to Alecs door. Izzy hastily closed it and said, "He's up. But he's indecent right now."

Jace stared at her for a minute before shrugging and taking the bathroom. She internally cursed him for pushing back her schedule another half an hour but she also smiled. Waiting for Jace the shut the door and start his shower, she slipped into Alecs room and gently shook him awake.

He woke slowly, all rumpled and cute with a smile on his face. Then he opened his and saw Izzy.

….

When Alec saw her, his eyes flew wide and he pulled the duvet up over himself and whisper shouted.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! Get out!"

She just smiled at him. "Just thought you should know that Jace is in the shower so you've got half an hour to get Magnus out of your bed and out of this house before all hell breaks loose."

Alec stared at her with a mortified expression and she just winked and said, "You're welcome," before slipping back out the door.

Despite his horror, Alec couldn't stop the smile on his face as he looked down at the sleeping Magnus beside him. He was curled up and he looked so cute and young, fresh faced and beautiful.

Alec leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on Magnus' lips. Though he hastily pulled away when Magnus moaned and his emerald eyes opened sleepily.

"What d'you pull away for?" He asked playfully, reaching for Alec and kissing him several times softly.

Alec was blushing as Magnus pulled back and whispered.

"Good morning baby. Sleep ok?"

Alec bit his lip. "Yeah. You?"

Magnus smiled. "Best night sleep I've had in ages. I don't if its cause you were here, or your bed is so comfy or because i was insanely tired out after our amorous endeavours."

Alec blushed and Magnus laughed softly, rolling him over and pinning him down.

"I love you." He said, staring into Alecs eyes.

Alec smiled. "I love you too."

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec deeply, sliding his body over Alecs. But Alec moaned and pushed him off. Magnus pouted and Alec snorted.

"We've got to go. School starts in an hour. And you need to be gone before Jace sees you."

Magnus pouted again. "But i love you and want to stay."

Alec leaned over and kissed him. "Tough." He said with a smirk and started to roll out of bed. But Magnus grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear.

"That's all i get before we have to endure three weeks of nothing?"

Alec sighed and rolled back over. "Fine." Then he slammed Magnus into the mattress and shoved the covers off of them. Climbing over Magnus' legs, Alec kissed his way down Magnus' body while Magnus panted above him as Alec worked magic with that oh so talented tongue of his.

When he was finished, Alec kissed him hard and stood up, searching around for some clothes.

"You need to get up now."

Magnus just smirked but got up nonetheless.

"I was simply enjoying the view."

Alec blushed and they dressed in silence. Then Magnus wrapped his arms around Alecs waist and looked at him seriously.

"Are you ok?"

Alec blushed. "Yeah. Ill be alright. You?"

Magnus grinned. "I'm perfect."

Alec nodded. "Yes you are."

Then Magnus moaned and kissed him heatedly just as Alecs bedroom door opened.

"Oops. I'm sorry."

It was Izzy. Standing in Alecs door in her robe and her hair tied up and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Moooorning." She said, doing a classic George Weasley as she winked at them.

Alec blushed and Magnus laughed.

"Good morning, Miss Lightwood. How's your paper on Frankenstein doing?"

She shrugged. "Finished it last night at Simons. Yeah. I actually did work. He said no making out until i finished the paper. It was a good motivator."

Alec gasped indignantly. "Izzy for the love of god i didn't need to hear that. Please remove yourself from my bedroom before that toothbrush becomes the focus of your murder trail."

Magnus laughed as Izzy held up her hands and swung out the door while calling to them.

"Jace'll be out in a minute. Just a heads up."

Then she was gone. And Alec led Magnus back downstairs in silence. When they reached the entry hall, Magnus slipped his sneakers on and smiled.

"I like your sister."

Alec snorted. "That makes one of us."

Magnus laughed. "I take it she knows about us then?"

Alec blushed and nodded. "She, ah, raided my phone. Saw some of our messages."

Magnus' eyebrows rose. "Oh, did she see any of the good ones?"

Alec bit his lip and growled. "She saw all of the good ones."

Magnus laughed and pulled Alec to him, stroking his cheek before slipping his hand behind his neck and kissing him deeply.

When he pulled away, he spoke softly.

"Last night was amazing, baby. I love you so much."

Alec blushed. "It really was. And i love you too, Magnus."

They shared a small secret smile as Alec opened the front door and Magnus stepped outside.

"Three weeks. God that's gonna suck."

Alec smirked. "Pun intended?"

Magnus laughed and winked before taking Alecs hand and raising it his lips, kissing the back of it like a gentleman.

"Though we shall see each other every day and simply regard one another with polite indifference, you must know that with every beat of my heart, i shall be counting down the seconds until you are in my arms once again."

Alec physically swooned and Magnus smiled, bowing at the waist and tipping an imaginary hat before whispering "Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander," and walking away down the street with a spring in his step.

Alec closed the door with a smile to see Izzy watching him from the stairs.

"What does that mean? What he just said."

Alec sighed with a secret smile and an incessant tingling all over his body.

"It means I Love You."


	22. Operation: Hands-Off - Week 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I own the plot. That's all.**

 **A/N: Cute little chapter here guys… the story is heading somewhere and im trying to get there as quick as I can while keeping it awesome and full of Malec-y goodness ;)**

Alec, Jace and Izzy walked to school just after Magnus left. As they walked, Izzy kept giving Alec sly winks and he would blush hard. The only thing worse than this would be if she spoke to him about it.

"So, Alec. How you doing?"

Alec looked up and saw Izzy beside him. He also saw Jace way up ahead walking with Clary who had joined them at some point. Biting his lip and blushing, Alec replied.

"I'm fine."

Izzy smirked. "Just fine? Maybe a little sore?"

Alec made a choked sound and his eyes flew wide.

"Isabelle Lightwood! Stop it this instant!"

She giggled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Was he good? I bet he was amazing. Seeing as he's an adult. And a sexy one at that. God i bet you had a great time."

Alec wished he was dead.

"Izzy, shut up." He moaned as his face turned redder than a sunburned Ferrari.

She giggled again and simply said: "So how'd it happen? Cause i didn't know you were going home to see him."

Alec shrugged. "He texted me and asked if i was home. I said yes. He ran from the school and we talked about stuff and then..."

Izzy grinned wickedly. "And then he fucked you until you were screaming."

"No! God, Iz, please stop. You're my baby sister. I cannot have this conversation with you."

She laughed as they walked through the school gates and Alec hid his own secret smile as they made their way to their first class.

The first two hours of the day passed slowly for both of them. Alec was currently sat in the canteen at lunch. Normally, he would be with Magnus right now and this hands-off business was already physically hurting him.

So, biting his lip, he took out his phone.

 **How are you doing with Operation: Hands-Off? Cause I'm dying and its only been 4 hours.**

He looked up from his phone with a small smile and Izzy caught his eye. He immediately blushed and looked away while she smirked at him. Then Magnus' reply came through.

 _Its killing me baby. All i can think about is you. All i want is you. You're amazing, Alexander and i don't want to be away from you..._

Alec bit his lip and smiled.

 **We have our class next though...**

 _Indeed we do. Don't be late, Alec._

Looking up at the clock, Alec saw that lessons started again in 10 minutes. With a smirk, he typed.

 **Ill be early.**

Then he grabbed his stuff and caught Izzys eyes again. She smirked and Alec knew that she knew where he was going. But she just smiled and nodded, directing everyone's attention away from Alec as he slipped out the canteen and towards the English room.

Magnus grinned down at him phone and straightened his black skinny tie as just as the door opened, closed and locked.

Smirking, he spun his chair around and saw Alec stood before him. Uncrossing his legs, he lowered his eyelids and made a 'Come Hither' motion with his finger. Alec smiled darkly and sauntered towards him, leaning down over the chair and grabbing Magnus' tie, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

The fire seared between them as Magnus pulled Alec closer, breathing hard as they kissed, their hands softly roamed over each other. But Alec ripped away from Magnus with a moan.

"No. No. We cant do this... Operation: Hands-Off remember?"

Magnus pouted and moaned under his breath. He reached out and kissed Alecs neck before whispering in his ear.

"This was a stupid idea. Why did we decide to do it?"

Alec sighed longingly, as Magnus nibbled on his earlobe.

"We did this because if we get caught in your last weeks after beating up Johnathan, we'd lose everything."

Magnus sighed and slumped back in his chair, playing with the hem of Alecs t shirt.

"This is gonna be hard. I love you and after last night i need you more than ever."

Alec smiled as Magnus spoke and he brushed Magnus' defined cheekbones with his finger.

"I love you. And i need you too."

They shared a look of such intense passion until it was cut short by the ring of the bell. Alec pulled back and ran to the door, unlocking it as he smiled at Magnus, making his way to his seat as the rest of the class filtered in.

During the lesson, their eyes kept meeting and their secret smiles were passed back and forwards again. It was like their first week together, back before everything, when they were just a student and a teacher who were balancing on the edge of something amazing.

As the class finished up writing their papers and Magnus got up to collect them.

As he did, he told them his news.

"So guys, i have something i must tell you. The next few weeks are actually my last few weeks here. I got offered a job at Alicante Academy starting next semester."

Alec bit his lip as the classed started complaining.

"You're leaving Mr Bane?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes. But a friend of mine is taking my place and he'll teach you just as i have. He's a good guy and an awesome teacher. His name is Ragnor Fell and you'll love him."

The class moaned and groaned as they got up but Jace spoke up.

"But you're still here for the next three weeks right?"

Magnus nodded. "Yes. Mr Herondale."

The class let out a collective sigh of relief that Magnus would be the one to get them through their upcoming exams and they left.

Alec trailed at the back, giving a smile and a wink before slipping out the door. Magnus watched him go with a smile and an involuntary tightening in his jeans.

Shaking away the memories of last night, he rifled through their papers until he found Alecs. He sat down, ready to read it, because he had fallen in love with Alecs writing weeks ago.

Though when he opened it, he found an additional slip of paper tucked inside. It was addressed to _Magnus, my love_ and Magnus felt his heart flutter.

He opened the note and gasped softly, his heart pounding, because there was a single sentence in beautiful calligraphy.

 _ **I have had the weakness and have still the weakness to wish you to know what with a sudden mastery you kindled me, heap of ashes i am, into fire.**_

Magnus stared at the paper and felt a tear well in his eyes. Taking out his phone, he messaged Alec.

 _I love you, baby. I love you so much._

Alec smiled down at his phone as he sat in the back of his music class and texted him back.

 **Aku Cinta Kamu, Magnus Bane.**

He smiled as he envisioned the look of Magnus' face as he read those words.

These three weeks would be hard. And they may slip up once in a while. But they could do it. And then they would have everything they could ever want.

The rest of week 1 of Operation: Hands-Off went very much the same way. A few stolen kisses, small smiles and flirty notes. But week 2 of the operation cranked it up a notch...


	23. Operation: Hands-Off - Week 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

 **A/N: Under the bleachers. That's all I'll say… ;)**

They agreed to no messages over the weekend and simple respectful nods if they saw each other in the school halls. This worked until lunch time on Monday.

Magnus was sat at his desk, staring out the window at the autumn sun shining off the emerald grass of the field. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his internal frustrations pushing him to breaking point. And they were less than half way through Operation: Hands-Off. It was slowly killing him.

And as a flash of black caught his eye, things only got so much worse. He got up and walked to the window, seeing a group of boys apparently training to be ninjas.

They flipped and jumped and threw punches and moved in actions so refined. A few of them stood off to the side, laughing as two of them peeled away from the group and stood opposite each other.

One of them had golden blond hair. The other had midnight black.

Jace and Alec.

Magnus stood up straighter, gripping the desk, as he took in Alecs sweaty form. He looked exactly the same as how Magnus had seen him in the park that first weekend beating the shit out of that punching bag.

He moaned under his breath, as Alec stretched, arching his back and looking ridiculously sexy. Then things got worse when the boys launched at each other.

They fought with such strength, flipping and dodging and diving and moving so fluidly. Like a choreographed dance. It was an art form, as they moved together. Though it was a fight, or at least a fake one, they moved with such passion, it was almost like watching something intimately private. It was clear that the boys had practiced like this forever, they knew each other and fit together so well.

The spark as they moved was electric. And the smiles on their faces as they yelled and cursed were mesmerising.

Alec was like a sexy demon, dark and fast. Darting around Jaces movements, his body working in seem less beauty. Jace was all angelic power, with his golden eyes gleaming, his body strong and movements calculated. It was like Jace was fighting a war, while Alec was dancing in a hypnotic motion of idyllic perfection.

As the bell rang and Alec slammed Jace into the ground, pinning him down with a triumphant smile, Magnus moaned under his breath. Alec stood up, pulling Jace up with him and laughing as he stretched again, his tank top rising and showing a flash of those perfect abs and the tip of one of his amazing tattoos.

Magnus bit his lip as he unashamedly stared at Alecs ass as the boy walked away, a back and forth of punches being thrown between him and his brother.

Magnus sighed and willed away the burning coil in his stomach, begging his dick to not make an appearance as his afternoon class entered the room.

Strongly resisting the urge to text Alec, he squared his shoulders and smiled out at his class, rambling about Lord Byron and 19th century English literature.

...

Alec spent every lunch time outside with Jace, Simon, Jordan and Sebastian, who was actually a good guy when he wasn't hiding in Johnathans shadow. He threw everything he had into training, taking out all his frustrations. And believe him when he said that he had lots of them.

It was Thursday lunch time right now and he and Jace had managed to persuade the Coach to let them break open the gym storage. They grabbed several footballs, Simon opting out as he stared at Izzys cheerleading practice. The rest of them went two on two, Alec and Sebastian vs Jace and Jordan.

...

Magnus turned to his window again, as he had done every lunch time this week and he was not disappointed. Alec, Sebastian, Jace and Jordan were playing a little two on two football. And Alec was phenomenal.

He was everywhere. Blocking and attacking and somersaulting over the field, tackling Jace and Jordan to ground, letting Sebastian score for their team. He moved so fluidly. In everything he did. He was incredible.

And watching him move, and laugh, and win and work up a sweat did unimaginable things to Magnus' body. He moaned as they stopped for a second and Jace pulled his shirt off and Alec rolled his eyes. Jace cocked an eyebrow at him and Alec sighed, ripping his green tank top over his head.

His chest was glistening with sweat as he poured water over his head. He shook out his hair, his face flushed, eyes glistening and smiling easily. He looked like a fucking model. And Magnus was unbelievably turned on.

With a growl, he grabbed his keys and left the room, locking it behind him. He slipped outside and made his way towards the field.

He leaned against the bleachers and watched the boys shirts v skins game. Jace and Alec against Sebastian and Jordan. Again, Jace and Alec worked in seem less harmony, kicking the other guys asses monumentally. As they stopped for another break, Alec took a large drink from a bottle and tipped his head back.

From this angle, Magnus could see the amazing curve of Alecs back, his sweet ass and each individual ridge of his 6 pack. He smirked and licked his lips, crossing his ankles and leaning against the bleachers.

Then, Alec spotted him. Their eyes met and Alec froze, the bottle hovering by lips as he lowered his gaze and his sweat soaked chest heaved. Magnus bit his lip and moaned aloud and Alec put down the bottle. He smiled and winked, turning back to Jace. Magnus watched as Alec and Jace shared a fist bump before Alec swung his shirt over his shoulder and jogged towards the bleachers, under the pretence of getting his stuff and needing to talk to his music teacher.

Magnus swung slowly around, moving back into the shadows under the bleachers. He then heard laboured breathing and light footsteps and he smiled. Walking silently forwards, he crept up behind the boy and put his hand over his mouth, and pulling him backwards by the waistband of his sweatpants.

The boy let out a surprised yell and Magnus laughed, releasing him as they fell deeper into the shadows.

"Magnus!" The boy whisper shouted as Magnus bit his lip.

"Hey there, Alexander."

Alec smiled and walked forwards, Magnus subtly moving backwards teasingly. Alec growled lowly and grabbed his shirt off his shoulder and swung it over Magnus' head, pulling him closer until their bodies collided.

"Were you watching me?" Alec whispered as he licked Magnus' neck, savouring the taste of his skin.

"Yes. You've been outside every day this week. Right outside my classroom window. Of course ive been watching."

Alec smirked as Magnus trailed a light finger over the ridges of his abs.

"I take it you've been enjoying the view?"

Magnus smirked and bit Alecs earlobe teasingly. "Are you kidding me? You're a freaking Adonis. Getting all hot and sweaty and moving the way you do. You're so sexy it physically hurts to watch. And today, i finally gave in."

He shrugged as Alec bit his lip and leaned down, nipping at Magnus' collarbone playfully.

"How about we pause Operation: Hands-Off for a while?"

Magnus laughed breathlessly and clawed at Alecs back.

"Oh fuck yes." He groaned as he crashed his lips to Alecs hard.

They kissed fast and hard and wild and breathlessly as their hands roamed around each other's bodies, touching everywhere they could reach. Magnus ran his palms up Alecs front, from his waist and to his neck before going back down and playing with boys nipples as he tipped his head back while Alec sucked, licked and bit at his neck.

Alec shoved Magnus up against the brick wall and slammed their hips together, grinding against him shamelessly. They were gasping and moaning as they made out messily, their erections painfully hard as they moved faster and harder, begging for more friction.

Alec picked Magnus up and threw he legs around his waist. From the angle the Magnus was held between the wall and Alecs burning body, he could feel Alecs dick between his legs and panted in Alecs ear.

"Fuck, Alec... Baby. Jesus Christ... You're so hot... I fucking love you... I need more baby..."

Alec pulled back and breathed heavily, his bare chest heaving against Magnus' clothed one.

"Ok... Baby... Seeing as you asked so nicely..." He whispered in a voice dripping with sex.

He unwound Magnus' shaking legs from his waist and knelt on the ground. He opened Magnus' jeans with his teeth, popping the button with his tongue, Magnus moaning at the sight. Alec flicked his gaze up and kept it locked on Magnus' as he pulled his pants down to his knees. Alec looked at Magnus' huge dick, licking his lips and feeling himself throb at the beautiful sight.

"God Magnus... You are perfect. So fucking hot... And huge. I cant believe that was buried in me. And i cant wait for it to happen again. God, Magnus, baby... I love you."

Magnus stroked Alec cheek before gripping his hair hard.

"I love you too. Now suck me Alexander. For the love of god... Please, baby..."

Alec smirked at Magnus' lustful desperation and locked his lips before descending on Magnus' perfect cock. Magnus cried out as Alec sucked him dry, fast and hard and warm and wet. He was amazingly talented when it came to this and Magnus was soon panting out incoherent words and thrusting gently into Alecs mouth as the boy beneath him moaned.

Eventually, Magnus came with a cry of Alecs name and Alecs swallowed him wholeheartedly. Breathing hard, Alec stood up, pulling Magnus pants back up and re-zipping them.

He smiled as Magnus groaned, coming down from his primal high. He reached out and kissed Alec lazily, resting his arms on Alecs shoulders as Alec pulled his own shirt on and held Magnus lightly around the waist, his finger gently stroking the skin of his hips.

Their eyes met slowly and they shared a smile before Magnus laughed softly.

"God, i love you, Alec."

Alec smiled. "I love you too. And i think the bell's about to ring so Operation: Hands-Off is back on."

He said regretfully, as he let go of Magnus as the green eyed man pouted and straightened his shirt and attempting to sort out his hair. Alec laughed as they walked out from under the bleachers and towards the classroom.

When they reached it, Magnus opened the door and sighed.

"Right. Ill see you tomorrow, Mr Lightwood."

Alec nodded respectfully. "Yep. See you round, Mr Bane."

Throwing Magnus a wink, Alec slipped away and Magnus got ready for his next class.

Friday passed without any further illegal dalliances. And the weekend passed without any messages for fear of a repeat of their previous phone sex incident.

Then week 3 came around. And, in Magnus' not so humble opinion, it was the best week by far.


	24. Operation: Hands-Off - Week 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **A/N: Final week of Operation: Hands-Off…**

As per usual, their English lesson Monday morning passed with sly winks and smiles and blushing and lip biting. Although, Izzy caught them on more than one occasion and mortified Alec by sending him crude notes across the desks.

Tuesday was very much the same. But Magnus was beginning to feel the strain of being apart from Alec for 5 days. And Alec was getting seriously annoyed at having to change his sheets every day, as he kept waking up after some very explicit dreams.

On Wednesday, Alec needed some sort of out. Something to take his mind off of Magnus. He was about to go outside when he realised it was raining heavily. Growling under his breath, he decided that there was only one thing that could take away his frustration and clear his mind.

And no. Unfortunately, that did not mean sex with his teacher/ almost boyfriend.

He headed to the music room, which was unlocked unsurprisingly, and made his way to the guitar stands. Picking up favourite acoustic, he dropped his bag on the floor and sat on a desk, dabbling with a few chords before gently strumming a soft rhythm of his own creation. The song didn't have any words to it. He had tried to write it but he just didn't have the inspiration, though, thinking about Magnus, a few words began to swim in his mind. He hastily write them on a piece of paper before going back to the guitar and busting out some classics.

He sang softly, not wanting anyone to overhear, as he rarely sang in front of people. But as he struck those first notes and those first words, the world melted away.

He an old favourite of his, Don McLean's _American Pie_ , 8 minutes of a simple song and gently rocking out on an old beat up acoustic. That's the best way to play real music.

He smiled as he sang, gradually rising in volume as the song sped up and he hit the chorus for the second time. If he didn't want to be a writer, this is what he'd do for a living. Music was a great love of his. Almost as much as Magnus.

…..

Speaking of Magnus, he was walking from the staffroom with one of his newest friend, a one, Miss Jocelyn Fairchild. The ex-wife of Mr Morgenstern, Johnathan's father, who had been unfaithful to her during the early years of their marriage and fathered a child of a woman called Lilith. He was also Clarys father.

Anyway, they walked together, laughing about something unimportant, heading back to her dwelling place. One of the music rooms. As she was a music teacher.

As they rounded the corner and entered the arts section of the school, a few paces from the music rooms, they heard a muffled sound of music.

Walking closer, they could hear the soft, steady strumming of a guitar. Captivating to a fault. Raw and true and perfectly imperfect. Then they heard a voice join the beautiful sound, as the guitar playing softened and the voice took the lead.

 _ **And the three men i admire most**_

 _ **The father, Son and Holy Ghost**_

 _ **They caught the last train for the coast,**_

 _ **The day the music died...**_

 _ **They were singing...**_

 _ **Bye bye miss American Pie**_

 _ **Drove me Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry**_

 _ **Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye**_

 _ **Singing this'll be the day that i die**_

The song ended with a final drawn out soft strum and a light laugh from the singer.

Magnus and Jocelyn shared a shocked smile as they listened in wonder to the sound of the guitarist and they craned their necks to see who was in the room. Because though it is usually left unlocked, no one goes in their at lunch time. It's forbidden.

But for a voice like that, Jocelyn would make an exception.

They stared in rapture until they heard a door swing open and they hid like children behind a large whiteboard, watching from the edges as the singer walked past.

From this angle, they could only see the outline of a profile. It was obviously a guy. And he was familiar to Magnus. He looked a lot like Alec. Trust him, Magnus knew what Alec looked like walking away, he'd spent enough time over the last few weeks staring at that ass. And Alec had said that he played the guitar and liked to sing. Could it have been him?

And with that, an unspoken agreement formed between Magnus and Jocelyn to find out who this singer was.

So the next day, they met up in the room next to the guitar area and camped out with their lunch, waiting to see if the person came back.

They were laughing about nothing in particular when they heard a low guitar riff fill the air. Magnus immediately recognised it as the intro to Green Days _Wake me up when September ends._

They came to attention and listened through the door, trying to get a look at the kid through the cracks in the doorframe.

The guy was sat on a desk, guitar across his front, his fingers dancing over the chords as he opened his mouth and the most angelic sounds broke free.

As he sang, they stared transfixed, in a trance at that sirens singing. Then the big guitar solo came and the boy jumped up, playing his heart out like this would be the last song he ever played. The emotion in just a few strums of the guitar was immense and the boy was playing like no one was watching.

Then he turned around and did this amazing jump, head banging as the solo came to its end. And when the boy looked up to sing again, Magnus saw the swirling rich royal blue eyes and his heart stopped. Because the boy was Alexander. And he was amazing.

Magnus and Jocelyn shared an impressed look as the bell rang and Alec scrambled around the room, putting everything back before darting from the Arts area.

...

Alec had a smile on his face for the rest of the day. It turned out that music was a very good cure, a very good way to take his mind off of Magnus. Though, there was part of him that wanted very much to be on Magnus every second of every day.

Though as he walked home, he realised with startling recollection that tomorrow was the last day of term. One day to go until Operation: Hands-Off was over.

...

The last day. 6 and a half hours until he was no longer a teacher at Idris High. No longer Alecs teacher. Magnus smirked to himself as he entered the school one last time.

Walking the halls, students were calling out to him in thanks and goodbyes throughout the whole day. Izzy and Jace had cone to say goodbye but Izzy had smirked and whispered as Jace walked away.

"Yeah, goodbye, Magnus. Though i doubt this'll be the last time we ever see you."

With a wink, she walked away and Magnus decided that he liked Isabelle. She was a good sister to Alec. And she was a complete diva like Magnus. He loved it.

As lunch time rolled around one final time, he made his way to the music room after being bombarded with cake and bottles of wine from the other teachers as goodbye gifts. He had also received chocolates and sweets and books and even a pristine Rolex from his adoring students. He loved this school. But he loved Alec so much more.

Speaking of Alec, he stepped silently through the door of the music room and flicked on the lights, pulling up short when he saw Magnus and Miss Fairchild sitting on the desks, eating chocolate and smiling at him.

He looked at them guiltily and began with a regretful voice.

"I'm sorry... I'll go…"

But Jocelyn wasn't angry. She just smiled and spoke kindly.

"Alec. Its fine. I've known for several days that you come here. I actually wanted to ask you of you'd be interested in joining the music club next term?"

Alecs brow creased. "Like Glee?" He asked unconvinced.

Magnus snickered and Alec glared at him. Jocelyn gave Magnus a stern look and turned back to Alec.

"Sort of, i guess. But with a little less teen melodrama."

Alec laughed a little but he blushed self-consciously.

"I don't sing in front of people. And when i sing alone, I'm not very good."

This time, it was Jocelyn who scoffed. "Alec. We've heard you sing several times now and trust me when i say, you can sing. Very well. I've seen a lot of talent in this room, Mr Lightwood, but none as artfully refined and emotionally fuelled as you."

Alec blushed hard and Magnus winked at him.

"Thanks, i guess."

Miss Fairchild looked at him hopefully. "So, will you try out? You could play something now. Which i think was your original intention of coming here."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um. Ok."

He put his bag down and grabbed his favourite old guitar, standing before them looking somewhat lost.

He had no idea what to sing. He wanted something epic. Because though he was nervous, this is what he loved. Looking for inspiration around the room, he eventually found it in Magnus.

Casting his mind back to their date, he remembered the look on Magnus' face as they had talked about music and he also remembered what Magnus had said his favourite song was.

With a smile, he strummed the guitar with first few notes of his acoustic adaptation of Nightranger's _Sister Christian_.

 _ **Sister Christian oh the time has come**_

 _ **And you know that you're the only one to say, okay**_

 _ **Where you going what you looking for?**_

 _ **You know those boys don't wanna play no more with you**_

 _ **Its true...**_

 _ **Motoring**_

 _ **What's your price for flight?**_

 _ **And finding mister right**_

 _ **You'll be alright tonight...**_

 _ **Babe you know you're growing up so fast**_

 _ **And momma's worrying that you won't last to say, lets play**_

 _ **Sister Christian there's so much in life**_

 _ **Don't you give it up before your time is due**_

 _ **Its true**_

 _ **Its true...**_

 _ **Motoring**_

 _ **What's your price for flight?**_

 _ **You've got him in your sights**_

 _ **Driving through the night**_

 _ **Motoring**_

 _ **What's your price for flight?**_

 _ **And finding mister right**_

 _ **You'll be alright tonight**_

Alec then proceeded to play the amazing guitar solo that always made Magnus' knees go weak. He smiled as he watched Alec play with his emotions bare as he closed his eyes and gripped that guitar like a lifeline. He was, simply put, the most incredible boy to walk this earth. Then the singing came back in and tears welled in Magnus' eyes as he heard his favourite rendition of his favourite song by his favourite boy in the world.

 _ **Motoring**_

 _ **What's your price for flight?**_

 _ **And finding mister right**_

 _ **You'll be alright tonight**_

 _ **Motoring**_

 _ **What's your price for flight?**_

 _ **And finding mister right**_

 _ **You'll be alright... Tonight**_

 _ **Sister Christian oh the time has come**_

 _ **And you know that you're the only one to say, okay**_

 _ **But you're motoring,**_

 _ **You're motoring...**_

Both Magnus and Jocelyn were speechless as Alec let go of the final strum and looked at them with wide eyes. His eyes met Magnus' and he saw tears in those amazing emerald jewels and Magnus smiled, laughing softly as he cried. Jocelyn stood up and applauded, Magnus following suit.

"Ok. Its decided. Next semester. You're in. No objections Mr Lightwood. Now if you'll excuse me, i have a lesson to get to. But seriously, Lightwood, you are incredibly talented, don't shy away."

He smiled and nodded in thanks, his eyes watering and hands shaking as she left with a smile.

Alec put the guitar down and turned to Magnus, who was drying his tears.

"You remembered?"

Alec smiled. "Its your favourite song. Of course i remembered. I could never forget anything about you."

Magnus smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around Alec.

"You're so amazing. You know that right?"

Alec blushed and looked down, but Magnus lifted his head until their eyes met.

"I love you, Alexander. And I'm so proud of you."

Alec smiled and leaned in, kissing Magnus with heart breaking emotion. Magnus fell apart under Alecs light touch and knew with certainty that this boy was his everything.

"Thank you." Alec whispered against his lips.

Magnus smiled and returned the sentiment, adding his own native twist.

" _Aku Cinta Kamu, manis malaikat bermata biru saya_."

Alec stared at him in wonder.

"What does that mean?" He whispered.

Magnus smiled softly, stroking Alecs tear stained cheeks.

" _Saya akan mencintaimu selamanya sayang_."

Alec just watched him with a smile, stroking Magnus' lips with a light finger as he whispered in his native tongue.

"Is there any point in asking what that means?"

Magnus smiled and shook his head. "I tell you later."

Alec bit his lip and smiled before pulling Magnus close and whispering.

" _Vos estis lux mea_."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Alec giggled. "Latin."

Magnus gasped. "You know Latin?"

Alec blushed and bit his lip.

" _Quod te amo deum meum et omnia mea tua sunt, et omnia semper sum_."

Magnus gasped and kissed Alec passionately, whispering "I love you" against his lips before pulling away.

"I should go. Lesson to teach and Operation: Hands-Off to honour."

Alec nodded. Grabbing his bag and they left the room, unaware of Jocelyns small sweet smile and internal 'Aawwwwwing' at their cutenss. She had a feeling that she knew why Magnus was leaving so soon now. Biting her lip, she smiled. Strangely enough, she thought that they were the perfect match.

...

Alec left Magnus at the English room and headed to his calculus class, where he waited in vain for 3:30 pm to roll around.

And eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, the bell finally rang, signalling the end of the semester...

 **Authors Note: Wow, that was the longest chapter yet… sorry about that…**

 **Here are the loose translations of what they say to each other in the later part of this chapter…**

 **Magnus – INDONESIAN:**

 _Aku Cinta Kamu, manis malaikat bermata biru saya –_ **I love you, my sweet blue eyed angel**

 _Saya akan mencintaimu selamanya saying –_ **I will love you forever, my darling**

 **Alec – LATIN:**

 _Vos estis lux mea –_ **You are the light of my life**

 _Quod te amo deum meum et omnia mea tua sunt, et omnia semper sum –_ **I love you with all my being and everything I have and everything I am is yours forever**

 **They are loose translations into English.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and love, guys, this one officially has more than my other fic** _ **ETERNALLY TRAGIC**_ **. I love you for them.**

 **And I know this chapter was fluffy and cute, but fair warning, the next one will be spicy hot, guys, like nuclear hot… I swear on the angel ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna… XXXX**

 **PS: I know Lilith wasn't Johnathans birth mother in the books, Valentine only used her blood to create his demonic side… but I made her an actual person in this… sorry for the confusion if I caused any.**

 **Also, in the previous chapter, SEBASTIAN is the real Sebastian Verlac, not Johnathan when he killed him and took his place… sorry for not saying that earlier.**

 **Love ya… XXXX**


	25. After School Special

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Not the characters. And not TMI.**

 **A/N: pretty much smut from the word go. Enjoy… ;)**

As soon as the bell rang, Alec shot from his seat and grabbed his phone, speed walking through the mass of cheering students. With a smile on his face, he messaged Magnus.

 **The semester is over...**

And he laughed as just he sent it; he received one from Magnus, as their messages crossed in cyber space.

 _Alec. I'm not your teacher anymore..._

Alec broke into a run as his phone beeped again.

 _Get your ass to the English room now._

Alec smirked, already outside the room. He sent Magnus a quick message as he stood outside.

 **One step ahead of you.**

He heard the delivery noise from Magnus' phone and casually leaned against the doorframe as Magnus got up from his seat.

He opened the door and saw Alec stood there smirking. Casting a quick look down the hall, he grabbed a fistful of Alecs shirt and pulled him into the room, laughing as they stumbled back before their lips crashed together.

They kissed wildly, any frustrations they had poured out of them as they panted into their kisses, moving fast, smashing into the door, the wall, the filing cabinets. Until eventually, Alec shoved Magnus down in his chair and leaned down over him, as he sucked slowly at the skin of Magnus' neck.

Magnus was breathing hard as Alec kissed him. He slipped his hands under Alecs shirt and drew it up over the boys head. Alec smirked as Magnus openly stared at his chest and leaned forwards, running his tongue over Alecs tattoos.

He pulled back smirking lazily.

"Hi." He whispered.

Alec smiled, slowly popping the buttons of Magnus' shirt.

"Hey, yourself."

Magnus smiled as Alec pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he moved to slip his tie off. But Alecs hand darted out and gripped his wrist tight.

"Don't take that off. I have an idea." He said with a wink, untying the tie slowly.

Magnus gulped as Alec trailed the silky material between his fingers, watching Magnus predatorily through lowered eyelids. He smirked as he casually took Magnus' hands in his and kissed the backs of them softly, his eyes never leaving Magnus'. Then, so fast that Magnus almost missed it, Alec wrapped the tie around his wrists and tied it into a complicated knot.

Smirking down at him, Alec pulled Magnus to his feet and led him to the far edge of the room, where there was a large wooden cabinet with a strong bar handle. Magnus' eyes flew wide just as Alec spun him around and slammed him against it, pinning his tied hands above his head, Alec pulled his own belt off and wrapped it around the tie of Magnus' hands before securing it around the handle above Magnus' head.

He stepped back and admired his handy work before trailing his fingers from Magnus' bound wrists, down his arms, he slid his hands down Magnus' sides, tickling the sides of his chest and his light touch sliding over each individual ridge of his ribs.

Magnus moaned softly at Alecs teasingly light touch and Alec smiled before slipping his hand to Magnus' jeans. He popped the button and began sliding them down Magnus' legs, letting them drop to the ground. Magnus sighed as he was freed from his confinements, Alec gasped and smirked as he realised that Magnus was going commando.

Magnus sighed as Alec gently touched him.

"Commando? Why Mr Bane, its almost as though you planned for this."

Magnus smirked and rolled his hips into Alecs hand.

"Well, i had a slight inclination that Operation: Hands-Off would end pretty quickly after that bell rang."

Alec smirked and kissed Magnus' neck, pushing him up against the cabinet, covering Magnus' naked body with own half naked one.

"Well lets give it the send-off it deserves."

Magnus smirked as Alec slammed into him, kissing him hard and running his hands all over Magnus' body. Magnus strained against his bound wrists as Alec slid down his body, kissing and biting and licking at his heated skin. Alec licked up the underside of Magnus' dick as he stared into those lustful green eyes.

Magnus' knees went weak as Alec suddenly took him down to the hilt. He cried out as Alec worked his magic tongue and he wanted nothing more than to tangle his hand in Alecs messy hair.

"God Alec... Baby... Please..."

Alec pulled off of him and smiled innocently.

"Please what? What do you want Magnus?"

Magnus moaned as Alec ran a finger up the inside of his thigh. His legs shook as he saw an evil light in Alecs eyes.

"Alec. Let me go."

Alec stood up, grasping Magnus' dick hard and jerking him roughly.

"No." He said simply. Working Magnus hard and fast, as the man thrust into his fist and panted heavily, his eyes slipping shut. His hands clawed at the air and his bonds dug into his wrists ad Alec tortured him slowly.

"Baby... Let me go. I want to touch you, Alec. I want you baby, untie me... God Alec, I'm gonna... I'm close baby..."

Alec smirked as Magnus panted and gasped and begged in his ear. He pushed Magnus right to edge before letting go just as Magnus was about to scream.

Magnus breathed hard and bucked his hips, desperate for that friction to get him off. He was painfully hard with tears in his eyes.

"Alec... Alec... Please."

Alec stroked his jaw and took his own jeans off, removing his pants and pressing against Magnus' body, kissing him softly. He slid his hand up and opened the knot of his belt before slipping the tie off of Magnus' hands.

Magnus' arms fell and he groaned on relief, his hands flying to Alecs body, touching anywhere he could reach as Alec picked him up and wrapped Magnus' legs around his waist. Their dicks collided, sending shocks of friction over them and setting their bodies on fire.

They kissed messily, grunting and gasping as they slammed against the wall, tearing each other apart. They rolled their hips and smashed into each other.

Eventually, Alec couldn't stand it anymore. He spun around and threw Magnus onto a desk and climbed over him. Crawling on all fours over Magnus' quivering body, he dipped his head and licked every inch of Magnus' perfect, sweaty skin, moaning as he savoured the taste of his boyfriend.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alecs neck and arched his bag, pressing against him as they shared a searing kiss that burned like wildfire.

"Magnus, baby...?"

Alec whispered against his lips. Magnus tugged lightly at Alecs hair and groaned on response.

"Yes?"

Alec pulled back a little and smiled softly. "Can i...?"

His voice trailed off as Magnus smiled and leaned closer, kissing him lightly.

"Alec. Do you want to make love to me?"

Alec gasped and his breath caught in his throat. He stared into Magnus' eyes and smiled.

"I really do, baby."

Magnus smiled and spread his legs wide, leaving him completely open for Alecs taking.

Alec looked down at Magnus, spread out before him, chest heaving, panting, sweaty, hard and receptive. He was beautiful. But staring down at him, Alec felt a searing burn within him and he lost his rational mind. Smashing his lips into Magnus', he rolled them over and sat up, gripping Magnus' hips hard as he thrusted against him, making Magnus cry out and moan as he straddled Alecs hips. Magnus pulled back with a hot smack of their lips and breathed hard.

"Alec... I thought you wanted to bury yourself feel inside me..."

Magnus gasped between laboured breaths. Alec watched the beads of sweat drip down Magnus' skin and he licked one off, trailing his tongue up Magnus' neck.

"I do... But I've never done it before and i want to see you. So instead of fucking you, baby, i want to ride me hard and fast..."

Magnus gasped and gripped Alecs hair, yanking his head back and sucking at his throat as his dick throbbed at the thought of riding Alecs beautiful cock. He licked his lips before shuffling backwards and descending on Alecs dick, licking him all over, making him slick and wet as Alec moaned at the feeling of Magnus' mouth on him. Then Magnus straightened up, kissing Alec hard before pressing their foreheads together and staring into Alecs dark blue eyes.

"You sure baby?" Magnus whispered. Alec nodded.

"Shouldn't i be asking you that?" He replied jokingly.

Magnus giggled, rolling his hips against Alecs.

"Ill be fine. I've wanted you inside me since i first saw you."

Alec grinned and gripped Magnus' hips, lifting him a little as Magnus shuffled forwards. Panting in excitement and shaking as Magnus took Alecs hand, guiding it to his entrance after sucking on them hard. Magnus let go of Alecs hand and nodded, as Alec gently slipped a finger inside him. Magnus moaned lowly, as Alec slipped in a second finger, stretching Magnus out as he gently thrust up and down on Alecs fingers. Alec could feel the wetness of Magnus' dick against his stomach and decided it was time.

Pulling his fingers out, Magnus gasped softly before kissing Alec hard. Alec moaned in Magnus' mouth and whispered.

"You ready baby?"

Magnus smiled. "God yes."

The shared a little laugh and Magnus bit his lip as he gently lowered himself onto Alec. He groaned deep in his throat as Alec filled him and Alec gasped at the sensation if being engulfed in such tight warmth. Magnus took him down to the hilt and sighed at the feeling, looking deep into Alecs eyes.

They kissed lovingly and Magnus stroked Alecs cheek as he lifted himself up before going down again. Alec gasped and Magnus groaned and they began their sensual dance.

Magnus rolled his hips, sliding up and down Alecs dick. It was the perfect fit and it filled him so completely. Then Alec started gently thrusting up into him, gripping Magnus' hips and bouncing him on his cock. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, and kissed him as he rolled his hips, bucking up and down in Alecs lap. Alec panted against his lips and gasped as Magnus swirled his hips in a circle, grinding down on Alec.

As they kissed, Alec dug his nails into Magnus' hips and moved faster, panting and moaning with every deep slow thrust.

"Oh my god, Alexander... Oh my... Fuck. You're so big baby... I love you, so much... Jesus Christ. I- oh fuck... Baby."

Magnus gasped his words disjointedly as Alec smashed against his prostate, making him scream as he entered Nirvana.

"Magnus... Fuck baby... You're so tight... This is so- OH fuck!"

He yelled as Magnus clenched around him and he growled, his control slipping. He grabbed Magnus by the waist and flipped them over while still buried deep inside. Magnus lay on his back and his legs flew high around Alec hips, pulling him open as Alec pulled out of him before kissing him hard and dirty before slamming back into him.

Magnus screamed and clawed at Alecs back as the boy hit his prostate dead on. He tangled his hands in Alecs hair and bit and sucked as his neck as Alec continued to fuck him senseless.

"Fuck baby. Alexander! Lightwood! Jesus Christ! More baby... Harder Alec, more... Please... Oh god, holy fuck... AH! OH MY GOD!"

Magnus screamed as Alec sucked at Magnus' neck, while he fucked Magnus harder, panting as he gripped Magnus' dick and jerked him in time with their thrusts. Magnus squeezed his legs around Alecs hips as the burning coil in his stomach tightened.

"Alec... I'm so close baby... Just a little more... Fuck, Alec you're so amazing... God i love you... Now fuck me harder baby. Don't hold back. Make me scream baby."

Alec gripped Magnus' dick hard, slamming in and out if him hard, a burning welling inside him as he yanked Magnus' hair with his other hand, listening to the screams and cries and gasped pants that Magnus was making.

"God, Magnus baby... I'm close too... I- God... Fuck... Fucking hell... Jesus Christ Magnus... I fucking love you, Oh my god..."

Alec growled in Magnus' ear and Magnus felt himself clench around Alec and those amazing spasms began to rock his body. They fell out of rhythm as they began to fall apart. Holding each other tight, Alec gasped as he came hard inside of Magnus, crying out his name. Magnus followed quickly, shooting onto their sweaty chests as he screamed Alecs name.

They lay together spent and exhausted on the desk as Alec gained his strength back. He pulled out of Magnus and collapsed beside him, gasping hard as Magnus giggled with panting breaths.

"Wow." He whispered.

Alec laughed and blushed, as he rolled over and stroked Magnus' cheek.

"It was ok for you?" He asked self-consciously.

Magnus smiled and kissed him. "Are you kidding?! That, Alexander, was the best sex of my life."

Alec blushed and giggled. "Me too. Though i don't have much to go on."

Magnus smiled and sat up, wincing as he moved and hissing slightly. Alecs eyes flew wide.

"Are you ok? Did i hurt you?"

Magnus laughed softly and took hold of Alecs hand.

"I'm fine baby. Really good actually. I like this bit, because i can still feel you in me. Its amazing."

Alec blushed and bit his lip. Magnus laughed and began collecting their clothes from all around the room.

They got dressed in silence, sharing little smiles and winks as they grabbed their stuff. Then Alec saw the tie sat on a desk. He ran to get it and slipped it around his own neck, tying it loosely.

"I'm keeping this." He said playfully, as Magnus opened the door for him.

Casting one last look inside their English room, they sighed happily and shut the lights off. Walking away side by side.

When they got to the parking lot, Magnus turned to Alec and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Alexander."

Alec smiled. "I love you too."

Then Magnus grinned wickedly. "I'm not your teacher anymore."

Alec shook his head. "No. You're not."

Magnus bit his lip and played with the tie around Alecs neck.

"So, Alec, you wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked with a sly smile.

Alec pondered this for a second before biting his lip and nodding.

Magnus beamed and kissed him hard, their tongues colliding as they made out for a while in the impending darkness of the night.

Eventually, after agreeing to message each other over the weekend, they pulled apart and Alec watched as Magnus slid into his car and drove away with a smile on both of their faces.

Alec sighed and laughed happily, as he walked home, not being able to wipe the smile off his face and playing with Magnus' blue tie.

And the whole way home, both of them couldn't focus on anything except their night together with their new boyfriends.

It was the best night in a long time. Save the night of their date. The night they were first together. And any other moment they had spent together.

Life was just getting good, and, though they didn't know it yet, it was only going to get so much better...


	26. Drunk Alec and Panicked Magnus

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **A/N: Cute little chapter right here guys… another will come later, don't you worry…**

They spent the whole weekend messaging. And then, during their pizza filled Sunday night, Alec sent Magnus another message. Though this probably wasn't smart, as Izzy and Jace had managed to score several bottles of alcohol...

 **Heyyyyy Magnus... Me thinks that you are kewl... ;)**

Giggling to himself as Izzy and Jace were having a drunken row about pizza toppings, his phone vibrated in his hand and he laughed at the sensation.

 _Alec? Are you ok?_

Alec bit his lip and giggled again.

 **I want a milkshake**

He sent it before yelling it out loud. Jace just threw a bottle of shaken milk at him and they laughed hysterically.

 _Alexander? Are you drunk?_

Alec bit his lip, accidentally drawing blood.

 **Maybeeeeeeee. I look like a vampire.**

 _How do you look like a vampire?_

 **Bit my lip. Like you did the other day... ;) i want you to do it again my sexy little secret**

Alec giggled and lay on the couch, staring up at his phone as it shook again. Though this time it was a phone call. He laughed delightedly as he saw Magnus' name and ran into the back garden, sitting on the swing set.

"Helloooooo baby." He whispered into his phone.

"Good evening Alec. So, drinking underage again Alexander?"

Alec giggled and Magnus laughed a sigh.

"Yes i am. I'm being bad again Magnus Bane."

He heard Magnus' chuckle as he replied.

"Yes you are. And its gone midnight now, so you should go and sleep it off baby."

Alec moaned sadly. "Ok. But i don't want to leave you."

Magnus sighed happily. "Me neither. But the chances are that you wont remember this tomorrow."

Alec bit his bleeding lip. "Ok. Bye bye Magnus. I love you soooooo much baby. I want to dream about you all night. Never leave me ok? You make it all better."

Then Alec hung up, walking unsteadily inside and passing out on top of Jace on the couch.

Magnus stared at his phone as Alec clicked off. He smiled softly, knowing full well that a drunken mans words are a sober mans thoughts. And Alec had told him that he loved him and he made everything better. So Magnus fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of those blue eyes.

...

Monday rolled around and Alec spent the day with Jace playing guitar hero. Izzy spent the day with Clary and came home smiling.

They had all woken up hung over and lethargic. But Alec pushed through it and cooked them the greatest, greasiest fry up ever. They got better after that.

Currently, Alec and Jace were crashed on the couch as Izzy beamed at them.

"Me and Clary are throwing a Halloween party on Friday. Its at Clarys house. We've already sent out an invitation. Its gonna be awesome. And we also have the perfect group costume planned. None of you are getting out of it."

She winked and smirked, climbing the stairs. As Jace turned back to the tv, Izzy mouthed to him 'Invite Magnus ' and winked as she walked away.

Alec blushed and felt heat rise in his cheeks, something about Magnus rose in his mind and with horror, he realised that it most likely had something to do with his drunken spell last night. Biting his lip, he messaged Magnus while cringing.

 **Hey...**

Magnus smiled at Alecs tentative message, while Alec was at home, blushing like crazy.

 _Hey there Sir Boozy von Drunkenstein._

Alec groaned on mortification and replied.

 **Oh god. I'm so sorry for anything i said...**

 _Don't worry. It was sweet. You said i was 'Kewl' and told me you loved me and never to leave you. You bit your lip and said you looked like a vampire and then called me your sexy little secret._

Alec stared at his phone before hitting the call button. After two rings, he picked up.

"Good evening, Alexander. You have recovered from your inevitable hang over i take it?"

Alec sighed a laugh.

"Yeah. A fry up, guitar hero and low volume tv healed that eventually."

Magnus laughed. "Good. So, what you doing?"

"I'm sitting on the swings outside. Talking to you. You?"

Magnus giggled. "I'm talking to you too." He said teasingly.

They laughed for a while before Alec asked the question.

"Hey Magnus, Izzy and Clary are throwing an all-out Halloween party on Friday. Do you wanna go?"

"To a high school Halloween party full of students i used to teach?" He asked reproachfully.

Alec sighed. "Wear a costume. People wont recognise you."

Magnus chuckled. "Are you gonna wear a costume?"

Alec sighed. "Izzys making our entire friendship group wear a group costume." He said exasperatedly.

Magnus giggled. "Oh my god... What is it?"

Alec laughed lightly. "The Avengers. Izzy is going as Black Widow. Simon as the Hulk. Jace as Thor, obviously. Clary is Scarlet Witch. Jordan is Iron Man. Seb is going as Captain America."

Magnus laughed. "That is awesome. But, you tell me your costume... Wait, i can guess. Because the only Avenger left is a certain black leather clad, smart ass archer..." He groaned deep in his throat.

Alec sighed at the wistful sound Magnus made and laughed.

"Yes. I'm going as Hawkeye. So will you come? Please?"

Magnus sighed. "Ok. But i need a costume... What should i wear?"

Alec snorted. "Don't ask me. But go as anything."

Magnus laughed. "Well not as anything. I want to be sexy. So that rules out Aquaman."

They fell into laughter until Alec whispered.

"You always look sexy. And I'm sure you'll be amazingly hot on Friday..."

Magnus smiled. "I cant wait."

Alec laughed. "Me either. I have to go now. Izzys yelling for me."

"Ok. Goodbye, Alexander. I love you darling."

"Love you too, baby."

Alec hung with a smile and went upstairs to Izzy, not even caring about her angry tone or the fact he had to wear a costume.

Whereas Magnus grabbed his phone panicked and flustered. He dialled a number and screamed down the line.

"RAGNOR! I NEED HELP! I NEED A SEXY COSTUME TO WEAR TO A HIGH SCHOOL HALLOWEEN PARTY!"


	27. The Angel and The Demon

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: No smut… but intensity of another kind… at least I think there is, there should be, if I've written it well enough… anyway, enjoy.**

 **PS: Magnus speaks in another language later on. Its Indondesian.**

The week passed quickly, Alec had been dragged into planning the party and he was thoroughly exhausted by Thursday night.

As he collapsed on his bed, he fell into a deep sleep, his mind flitting with images of Magnus' eyes as he dreamed in response to their prolonged period of being away from each other.

….

Thursday night saw Magnus glaring at Ragnor Fell as he presented his array of potential costumes.

First was Harlequin. Which Magnus point blank refused. He wanted sexy. Not... Clown.

Next was The Joker. Though admittedly awesome, still not as sexy as he had hoped.

Then came a tight leather cat costume. Though very sexy, it just wasn't the right kind of sexy. Magnus would know the right costume when he saw it.

And then, just when he was about to lose faith in Ragnor, he saw it.

Ragnor told him that it was a costume of a character from a book. A warlock to be precise. It had dark leather skin tight pants. Leather boots with thick soles and chains. A low neckline shirt, of a dark purple colour with a long cloak of midnight black and infused with glitter that sparkled under the light. The cloak had a hood that fell neatly and it came with contact lenses. Golden green with cat slit pupils. There was an abundance of necklaces and brackets and rings, talismans and symbols emblazoned several pendants. It reminded him of a darker version of Doctor Strange. And it was perfect.

With a sly smirk, he winked at Ragnor and took the costume, smirking as he hung it on the back of his door. He was beginning to think that Friday night was going to be a lot of fun.

...

It was time. Alec stood in front of his mirror clad in leather gear with thick soled boots and spiked hair. A sheath of arrows on his back and a bow slung over his shoulder. His shirt had the S.H.I.E.L.D logo in silver and Izzy had given a pair of leather gloves to finish it off.

With a deep breath, he headed downstairs where he found the rest of the Avengers waiting for him.

They took a group photo and laughed as they headed out the door, walking down the street. Needless to say, they got some funny looks. Some people even took pictures.

...

Despite the party being set up by Clary and Izzy, it was in full swing when they arrived. Some people cheered and laughed when they saw their amazing costumes and girls immediately began fawning over Jaces Thor and Sebs Captain America. And guys were drooling over Izzys tight leather clad Black Widow. After sharing a few pleasantries, Alec made a beeline for the drinks table and found a nice empty corner to relax in.

Though as he raised his drink to his lips, he caught sight of a flash of glittering black whipping through the crowds. He followed it with his eyes and eventually the person beneath the hood looked up, directly at him.

The guys face was artfully plastered with make-up. His lips were a dark purple, glitter shone from his caramel skin, giving him a kind of ethereal glow. There were multiple chains hanging around his neck and each seemed to give off their own light, like some kind of magic. Then he saw the eyes. Golden green, shining so bright, like burning stars. They were narrowed and accentuated by flawless smoky black make up, and they had slit pupils, like a cat.

He was so alluring, otherworldly, intoxicating. And Alec was instantly drawn to him. He put his cup down and wove through the crowds, following the glittering trail of that swirling cloak, listening to the soft jingle of chains that interlaced around thick soled boots.

He wanted to smile, because he knew exactly who the guy was. But this was not the time for smiling. He pursued his through the crowds, the music besting hard, his blood pounding in his ears as everything fell away. It was as though he were under a spell, drawn deeper and deeper into the creatures shadow world.

Just as he would think he had found him, it would turn out that he was not there at all. He would get so close, only to lose him. He began to wonder if he was real. If he was truly there. But as he turned around, he felt a presence behind him, a radiating warmth, and a subtle breath. His body was caught in a trance, he didn't move for fear of startling away this wondrous creature. He held his breath as he came closer, not touching, not needing to. There was a fire between them, a fire only they could see, only they could feel. And it burned like a concoction of heaven and hell. The air filled with the scent of burnt sugar and dry ice, sweet and rich and ultimately seductive. It sent shivers down his spine and his eyes slipped shut.

That is when a soft voice, a caressing whisper, taunting and sensual breathed in his ear, a light accent, rich and alluring, seemingly from a whole other time in history.

" _Saya telah melihat anda menonton saya elang muda. Mengikutiku seperti burung bersayap pemangsa_."

Alecs spine tingled as that secret voice shot through him, washing over his bones, placing him deeper into his trance, the spell taking greater effect. He breathed hand and felt cool metal circle his forearm. He looked down, just flicking his eyes, and saw a dark band of swirling black, red and gold hugging his arm. It sparkled in the light and his breath caught as he watched a graceful finger slide around the ring of metal, caressing it as he spoke again.

" _Ini adalah hadiah saya untuk anda. Saya akan selalu menemukan anda dan anda i selama anda memakainya malaikat muda_."

Alec breathing became laboured as he listened in rapture to that smooth voice as it washed through him. His chest heaved and his skin burned with magical fire as he finally dared to turn around.

In one fluid motion, he was face to face with the creature, the angel with the demons eyes. And he was more divine the closer he came. Words failed Alec as he stared, knowing that he shall be forever haunted by the magnificence of this face. Those eyes and the luminescent glow he have out as the lights of the surrounding party shimmered over his cloak.

The hand was still wrapped around the bravely on his arm and his eyes, searing with longing and wonder, met those beautiful unique golden emerald jewels. The air seemed to swirl around them, becoming thicker and dancing with soft rainbows in the vaporous air. He longed to reach out and touch him, to feel the undoubted softness of his flawless complexion, to assure himself that he was not dreaming. But the look in the man's eyes told him no. Touching would only a ruin a moment of such vivid intensity.

Instead, the man whispered, gazing at Alec through narrowed smoky eyes.

" _Kamu adalah malaikat. Dan saya setan. Namun dunia ini bisa menjadi milik kita jika anda hanya mengambil tanganku_."

Alec was in heaven. The words flowed like water, the richest potion of the most intimate of spells. The beautiful demon held out his hand as he spoke and Alec gulped, slipping his own hand into the soft, warm grasp of the creatures.

He turned away soundlessly, gently gripping Alecs hand as he wove seamlessly through the throngs of people, the lights dancing hypnotically as the man lay his hand on a door and it swung silently open, stepping through it soundlessly, Alec followed, revelling in the cool feel of metal rings and warm skin touching his hand. Around a corner they went, diving deeper into the maze before they slipped through an archway and out into the open night air.

The stars shone above them and the moon reflected in the rippling surface of the small pond beside the gazebo in which the man pulled him under. They froze for a second, before the man turned, slipping his hood down and revealing soft dark hair that fell to perfection around his face and glittered a rainbow of colours under the midnight sun.

Their eyes met, and this time, the man smiled.

" _Halo malaikat bermata biru saya_."

Alec smiled and entwined his fingers with the mans, smiling softly as he knew enough Indonesian to know what 'Halo' meant, he whispered.

"Hello, Magnus."

 **Autors note:**

 **Magnus' translations from Indonesian to English (loose translations)**

 **1 -** _Saya telah melihat anda menonton saya elang muda. Mengikutiku seperti burung bersayap pemangsa_. – **I have seen you watching me, young hawk. Following me like a winged bird of prey.**

 **2 -** _Ini adalah hadiah saya untuk anda. Saya akan selalu menemukan anda dan anda i selama anda memakainya malaikat muda_. – **This is my gift to you. I shall always find you, and you I, as long as you wear it, my young angel**

 **3 -** _Kamu adalah malaikat. Dan saya setan. Namun dunia ini bisa menjadi milik kita jika anda hanya mengambil tanganku –_ **You are an angel. I am a demon. But this world can be ours if you just take my hand**

 **4 -** _Halo malaikat bermata biru saya –_ **Hello my blue eyed angel.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I love you all guys… they mean a lot… ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna…XXXX**

 **PS: Yes. Magnus' costume is a variation of Magnus' actual attire in the real books… that's why I couldn't name the character from whom Ragnor styled the costume… sorry :)**


	28. For Your Entertainment

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Not the characters.**

 **A/N: Halloween party time… ;)**

Magnus smiled at Alec as the boy stared at him in wonder. It had been so hard to maintain his character and keep his hands off him. The simple touch of the skin of Alecs arm was enough to burn him in the most intimate way.

He reached out and gently touched Alecs cheek as he whispered his hello. The boy looked amazing. The tight leather and general aura of badassness was doing some not so innocent things to Magnus' body.

The shared a smile and Alec leaned back against the gazebo frame.

"You came."

Magnus smiled, playing with the rings around his fingers.

"Of course i did."

Alec bit his lip. "And you wore a costume."

Magnus smirked. "You told me to." He said with a wink.

Alec blushed. "Let me guess. You... Are a warlock."

Magnus grinned. "It suited me the best."

Alec sighed a laugh, staring unashamedly at Magnus, his eyes trailing over his body.

"That it does." He whispered, as Magnus took a step closer.

"And you, Agent Barton, look positively dangerous. And well, leather has always looked sexy on you."

Alec blushed as Magnus came closer still. He bit his lip and Magnus smiled, running his hands up Alecs bare arms.

"Yeah well, you're not so bad yourself, Mr High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Magnus stepped back and took a regal bow, his eyes glowing as Alec licked his lips in a way that wasn't meant to be seductive. But Magnus stood up straight and pushed Alec back against the gazebo frame and slowly slid his hands up the boys stomach, over his chest and eventually around his neck. He leaned back and stared into Alecs dark blue eyes, as the boy reached out and pulled him close by the many necklaces around his neck.

Magnus groaned softly as their lips met, slowly at first, testing the waters. But several days apart caught up with them and they were soon kissing as though it would be their last. The worked in flawless harmony by now, the perfect rhythm and giving as good as they got. Kiss for kiss. It was a dance of the most searing kind and it left them breathless.

Their arms wound around each other as Magnus lifted Alec, which was a surprise for both of them, and placed Alecs leather clad legs around his waist. Magnus' cloak glared out around them, shielding their bodies from view as thing began to catch fire.

Alec ripped away from Magnus' kiss to remove his bow and sheath of arrows before pulling Magnus back to him, clawing at his skin under his shirt, licking, biting, sucking, kissing anywhere and everywhere they could reach.

Magnus grinded purposefully into Alec, slow and hard and ultimately dangerous as the more he got, the more he wanted. He bucked his hips into Magnus' and they moaned loudly, their breathing an array of wild heavy gasps and quick pants as they ravaged each other under the watchful eye of the night sky.

Then Magnus' hands slid down Alecs body and unzipped his leather pants. Oh so softly, he slipped his hand inside them and trailed his fingers teasingly over Alecs hardness before gripping him gently. Alec moaned at the feeling of Magnus' warm hand and the cool metal rings sliding up and down, gently twisting and teasing him in the way he liked it best. His head fell back as Magnus sucked on his neck, sliding one hand into Alecs hair and jerking him faster with every second with the other. Needless to say, Alec was in heaven.

"Oh my god... Magnus... I've missed you so much... Oh. Ah!"

Magnus smiled against Alecs heated skin, kissing him deeply and giggling as Alec gasped loudly and threw his head back wantonly, arching his back as he almost fell over the edge.

But Magnus pulled back, gently pushing his finger into the slit of Alecs dick as he let go, whispering "Tut tut, Alexander. Not yet baby. Don't want you defiling that sexy little costume of yours."

He grinned wickedly as Alec whined, gripping his fists in Magnus' cloak.

"Magnus... Baby... Please, i need you..."

Alec begged softly as Magnus knelt on the ground before him. He looked up at Alec with those phenomenal ethereal eyes. Alec panted in anticipation as Magnus pushed his pants down just enough to take his dick out. He smirked as he licked his lips, taking in Alecs perfect dick standing proud in all its glory. He sighed wistfully before flicking his hood up and grinning one last time before he descended on Alecs cock.

Alec cried out as Magnus worked his magic. He swirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks and sucked him off. It took next to no time to get him off. Magnus kept his gaze locked on Alecs and the fire between them burned bright as ever and Alec melted into Magnus' swirling eyes.

He panted and gasped and his head fell back as Magnus would push him to the edge before bringing him back in. Alec was moaning, in sheer exhaustion and pain and pleasure and heaven. Magnus was growling around Alec, gasping as he gently thrust into Magnus' mouth. The taste and feeling of Alec took him to another world. He was loving this just as much as Alec. Making the boy he loved feel this good was everything he had wanted. He loved for it. And as he played with Alec, pushing him then pulling him back him, hearing his moan as his hands slid under Magnus' hood and tangled in his hair, Magnus heard the distinct noise of someone clearing their throat.

Alecs eyes snapped open and he gasped as Magnus let him go and turned towards the noise. Alec flushed feel red and groaned at still not having his release.

And someone had caught them. Though, when he turned his head, he saw Izzy. Standing there smirking. Biting her lip.

"There you are. You know, people are beginning to wonder where you disappeared to. Though, i get it now."

She winked as he groaned. The only saving grace was that she couldn't see anything because Alecs body was shielded by Magnus and his cloak.

She smiled before turned away, laughing as she spoke.

"Its nice to see you Magnus. I hope you're enjoying party."

She giggled as went back inside and Alecs eyes bulged in mortification. Magnus turned back to him, standing quickly to kiss him hard and whispering against his lips.

"Oh, I'm enjoying it very much."

Alec choked on air as Magnus gripped him hard and slid back down his body, taking him without warning all the way to the base. Alec cried out and came violently, his body shaking rapidly as he panted hard and his head swam.

Magnus crawled up his body and kissed his neck softly, peppering him with open mouthed kisses as he gently touched Alecs searing skin, zipping his pants back up and hugging him tight.

" _Aku Cinta Kamu, saya malaikat_."

Alec smiled lazily and pulled back, his hands hanging over Magnus' shoulders as he spoke.

"What does _malaikat_ mean?" He asked curiously.

Magnus smiled, stroking Alecs cheek with his ring clad thumb.

"It means _angel_ , baby. Because that's what you are."

Alec smiled softly and kissed Magnus softly, nibbling lightly at Magnus' bottom lip. They shared smiles and giggled until Magnus took Alecs hand and lead him back inside slowly.

Hand in hand, they walked through the garden. Just sharing the night with each other. And it was amazing.

Right up until Magnus decided that he wanted to dance.

...

Magnus grabbed Alecs hand and pulled him further into the room, deeper into the crowds. Magnus was laughing as he ran to the coat room and threw his clock in. He turned back around and Alec gasped, his mouth falling open in shocked arousal.

Magnus was clad in black leather pants and almost knee high leather boots. His shirt had a plunging neckline, all the way to the waist and it was a deep purple colour, reminding Alec of his outfit that night at Pandemonium. He wore hundreds of necklaces, bracelets and rings, they were shimmering in the lights, gold silver and the entire spectrum. The make up around his eyes seemed bolder as his hair fell messily but sexily over his eyes and spiked up all over his head.

He went from the alluring mysterious heavenly creature, to this super hot beacon of pure sex. He was flashing so much skin that Alec couldn't focus, and his outfit hugged his body tightly, showing off a glimpse of that glorious package in his pants. Alec licked his lips and shuddered from the flare of heat within him.

Magnus smirked and stepped closer, whispering in his ear.

"Still don't wanna dance?"

Alec bit his lip and said nothing. But Magnus grinned in triumph as he took Alecs hand, dragging him onto the dance floor just as Walk The Moons _Shut up and Dance_ started playing. Magnus smiled and started moving to the beat, shaking his hips and waving his arms, smiling like a teenager. Alec stared at him, bouncing on the halls of his feet. He looked as though he were about to fire one of those arrows of his into his own skull.

Magnus pouted and took his hand, using it to spin himself around. Alec watched him bemusedly and Magnus laughed as Izzy came out of nowhere.

She saw Magnus and beamed and shook her hips. Magnus laughed and took her hand, twirling her around as they danced like crazy people. Alec watched with raised eyebrows as the slower bit of the song kicked in. Izzy laughed and cocked her eyebrow at Magnus, gesturing towards Alec. Magnus grinned before hugging her as she danced away. Then Magnus turned to Alec, as the beat slowed and the words flowed over them.

 _ **Oh, Don't you dare look back**_

 _ **Just keep your eyes on me**_

 _ **I said you're holding back**_

 _ **She said shut up and dance with me!**_

 _ **This woman is my destiny**_

 _ **She said Ooh! Ooh! Hoo!**_

 _ **Shut up and dance with me!**_

He walked over to Alec, eyelids narrowed as he took Alecs hands slowly just as the beat glared up again. He started moving, flipping his hair and shaking his body, smiling at Alec, who actually laughed lightly. Magnus came closer and shook his hips, waving their clasped hands in the air. Soon enough, Alec started moving with him. And it was kind of fun. Just a light, care free dance that left them breathless and laughing.

Then the song changed and Magnus' eyes immediately darkened. His posture changed and he shivered, biting his lip and smirking seductively at Alec.

The song got louder as it faded in and Alecs eyes flew wide. Because the song was Adam Lamberts _For Your Entertainment_ and it had just set Magnus on fire.

He grabbed Alecs body, pulling him close, his red fingernails digging into Alecs waist as he slid up against Alec. The beat washed over them and Magnus swung his hips with each whip like beat. Then on the fourth beat, with the loud smash of the music, Magnus rolled his hips into Alecs hard.

Magnus repeated this cycle. Left, right, left, forwards. Grinding against Alecs hips with vigour. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, his hands sliding under Alecs tight leather shirt. Alec was breathing hard as Magnus moved so fluidly against him. In fact, Magnus came closer still until his leg slipped between Alecs. Immediately, Alec felt himself harden slightly, as Magnus gyrated against him and moved so sensually that Alec could only stare. He had no idea that dancing could be so sexually satisfying. He heard Magnus whimper and realised that in this position, his leg was grinding against Magnus' dick. He loved the noises that Magnus made and needed more. Falling gradually under the same haze as Magnus, he pushed himself against hard against Magnus' burning body, swinging his hips in time with Magnus' movement. They both groaned and moaned and panted as they danced, or more accurately dry humped on the dance floor.

Alec couldn't give a damn who saw them at this point, he was too far gone to care. He took Magnus' hand in his and turned him around, as Magnus shoved himself against Alec, pinning his back to Alecs front. Alec gripped Magnus' hip with one hand as the other clasped with Magnus' hand, resting on his chest. They continued their left - right - left - forwards routine, though Magnus went backwards now, slamming his ass against Alecs fully erect dick. As they moved, Magnus could feel that beautiful cock pressed against his ass and he growled under his breath, shoving himself harder against Alec as the boy gripped his hip tighter. Magnus guided their clasped hands lower and lower, slowly moving them down his chest, feeling the burning skin of his torso against their fingers as they got closer to the prize. Magnus left Alecs hand hovering at his waistband as he lifted his arms, tangling his hands in Alecs hair as the angel started nipping and sucking at his neck. Magnus tipped his head back and sighed as Alec ghosted his hand over Magnus' cock, it sent shivers down his spine and he felt that burning coil in his stomach.

He had danced with many people, to many songs, but with Alec, it was so intimate and satisfying that he lost his mind. Feeling Alec moved against him with his perfect athletic body, grinding into him shamelessly, sent Magnus into a frenzy. And then Alec made it worse as he bit at Magnus' ear before singing along to the song in a rough voice that was dripping with sex.

 _ **Do you know what you got into?**_

 _ **Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**_

 _ **Cause its about to get rough for you**_

 _ **I'm here For Your Entertainment**_

 _ **Oh! I bet you thought that i was soft and sweet**_

 _ **You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

 _ **Well I'm about to turn up the heat**_

 _ **Im here For Your Entertainment!**_

Magnus was panting heavily, gasping as Alec touched him and thrust against him, growling sexily in his ear and he slammed against Magnus' body. Magnus was usually the one in control, but right now, he was more than happy to let Alec take the lead. Seeing him, hearing him, feeling him like this was excruciating. Having Alec dominate his every notion in such a way made him hotter than ever before. He loved Alec. He wanted to treat him with respect and care. And right now, he wanted the boy to fuck him hard and rough until they were screaming.

And when the song ended, he spun around, smashing his hips into Alecs as he stared into those lust blown blue eyes and he whispered.

"I want you to fuck me so hard baby. Right now. Right here. Make me scream, _malaikat_."

Alec felt his knees buckle as Magnus slipped into his native tongue. That was his weak spot and Magnus knew it. And here he was, hard and sweaty and begging Alec to fuck him.

And well, who was Alec to deny that kind of invitation?

 **Author note: Do you guys want me to write their hot, sexy fuckery? Or should I just leave it as implied? I don't want to overkill this fic with lemons but if you guys want them then who am I to deny you?**

 **Reviews are awesome, I love you all… and ill write the scene now and save it just in case you want it ;)**

 **Love,**

 **Anna… XXXX**


	29. Interlude: The Hawk and The Warlock

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: So I decided to write their little smut-fest anyway ;) enjoy guys… because after this chapter, the story goes back to having an actual plot… need to get the balance right… :) PS: Thanks for all the beautiful reviews…**

They burst through a side door and ran up the halls, searching for a room that was not occupied. They climbed some stairs, scrambling fast as they gripped and dashed through the building. They were laughing as they slammed through a door into a small a guest bedroom.

They were breathing hard as they stared at the room, before Magnus growled appreciatively and yanked Alec to him. He smashed the back of the door, Alec shoving against him as they kissed wildly, moaning loudly as their hands groped each other.

Alec ripped Magnus' shirt in half and yanked it from his shoulders as he spun Magnus around, slamming him into the door and pressing himself against Magnus' back. He kissed down Magnus' spine, gently thrusting his hips into Magnus as he slid down his body. Standing up slowly, he slid his hands up Magnus' sides earning him a wistful sigh. Though it was nice, it was not what Magnus wanted.

Alec grinned to himself as he gripped just below Magnus' underarms and sunk his nails into his flesh, dragging them down as he bit hard at Magnus' neck, drawing blood. Magnus hissed and shivered under Alecs brutal touch and moaned loudly as he felt the sharp pain subside to pleasure. Alec felt himself throb as Magnus groaned at the pain. He bit down on Magnus' shoulder as he shoved his hand between Magnus and the door, popping the button of his leather pants and ripping them down his legs. He growled as they got stuck and he grabbed Magnus around the waist and threw him onto the bed, tugging those sexy boots off Magnus' feet before peeling the leather off dangerously slow. Magnus was going commando as per usual and he groaned in relief as he was freed.

Alec stood up and stared down at Magnus. He was sprawled on the bed, completely naked, eyes shining and dark with lust, laying there amongst the satin sheets with nothing on but those shimmering jewels around his neck and wrists. His arousal was standing proud, just begging to be released and Alec smirked, taking his phone from his pocket. With a wink at Magnus, he snapped several photos, licking his lips as he looked at them. Magnus moaned wantonly as Alec just stood there, smirking down at him.

"You ok baby? You seem a little... Desperate."

Magnus moaned. "Gods, Alexander... Don't tease me. Its not nice." He panted softly.

Alec slowly slid off his bow and arrows, unzipping his sleeveless leather jacket and sliding his shirt off seductively. With every inch of exposed skin, Magnus felt himself get harder.

"Alec... Baby... Please."

Magnus begged, bucking his hips into the air to no avail. Alec smirked and crawled over Magnus' legs, kneeling up and staring down at his boyfriend.

"Please what, Mr Bane?" He asked innocently.

Magnus growled and reached for Alec, sitting up. Alec slammed his hand into Magnus' chest and shoved him into the mattress.

"Please what?" He repeated. Enunciating his words with a harsh bite to Magnus' thigh.

Magnus yelped in pain. "Please... Just fuck me already, Alexander."

Alec smirked up at him and grinned. "Such crass language, Mr Bane."

Magnus groaned and bucked his hips, his legs falling open to cradle Alec between them.

"God Alexander, stop teasing and FUCK ME!"

Alec laughed at Magnus' cry and ripped his boots and pants off. Magnus watched with vivid rapture as Alec crawled over him, whispering seductively.

"Ok. Sir, seeing as you asked so nicely."

Alec yanked Magnus up, kissing him furiously and climbing off of him, flipping him over and pulling him to his knees. Magnus panted as Alec placed a hand on his back and pushed him forwards so he was on all fours. Alec licked his hand and slicked himself up with saliva and pre cum before sucking on his fingers and without warning, shoving three fingers deep inside Magnus.

The man screamed and his arms buckled as Alec pumped hard and moaned.

"God Magnus... I cant wait to be inside you, pounding that sweet ass until you're begging for mercy."

Magnus growled and gripped the bed sheets tight.

"Fuck Alec! Jesus! My god! Baby...more... Please i need you in me... I want you to fuck me senseless! Make me sc- REAM! OH FUCK ALEC!"

He screamed as Alec ripped his fingers out of Magnus before thrusting his throbbing dick in hard and fast.

Alec groaned as Magnus' heat engulfed him and he yanked Magnus up onto his knees. He gripped around Magnus' chest as Magnus threw his hand up and tangled them in Alecs hair, pulling hard as Alec pounded relentlessly into him.

"God Alec. Fuck. Baby. Oh god oh god oh god. More... Fuck baby... Harder Alec! For fuck sake i wont break Alec. More, you whore!"

Alec gasped at Magnus' words and he was spurred on further. He shoved Magnus over so his head was resting against the pillows. Alec gripped Magnus' hips and thrust harder and faster as he felt himself shake as he grew closer to the edge.

Magnus clawed at the bed sheets as Alec fucked him hard. Who would have thought that Alec would be such a dominant little minx? Magnus liked control but dear god, if he didn't love the pounding throbbing cock nailing him to the bed with every breathless scream.

He felt himself shudder as his orgasm overtook him. Screaming Alecs name and throwing himself back, arching his back and tipping his head to lean it Alecs shoulder, he cried and yelled incoherently. Alec ducked on his neck and drove into him a few more times before he came hard deep inside Magnus. Screaming Magnus' name, he collapsed on top of him and they lay in the dark, the only noise was their beating hearts and heavy gasping breaths.

Alec pulled out of Magnus with a soft groan and rolled over, Magnus was panting and moaning as he rolled to face his boyfriend. They stared into each other's eyes, gasping for breath for a long time, before Alec laughed nervously and bit his lip. Magnus giggled and rolled onto his back, hissing as he moved.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow." He whispered.

They laughed and Alec pulled Magnus to him. He kissed him softly before whispering in that cute little voice that people only reserve for the one they love.

"Was that ok? I didn't hurt you too much did i?"

Magnus grinned. "That was fucking amazing baby. I haven't felt that good in... Forever probably."

Alec blushed and bit his lip. Magnus stroked his cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

"You're so hot baby. You can do that to me anytime you want."

Alec blushed. "That was fun." He confessed.

Magnus smirked. "You little masochistic dominatrix."

Alec groaned and rolled over, Magnus climbed on top of him and giggled at Alecs scandalised expression. Alec looked up at him.

"You called me a whore, Mr Bane."

Magnus smirked. "Sorry about that. Got a little caught up."

Alec giggled. "A little caught up? You were screaming like hell. I'm surprised no one heard us."

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec deeply. "Even if they did... That was hot. We probably just made them horny."

Alec blushed and Magnus cuddled against him, kissing his chest before pulling the messy covers over them.

"I love you, Alexander."

Alec kissed Magnus' forehead and let sleep overtake him, but not before whispering one last time.

"I love you too, Magnus."

 **Authors Note: I may have a new fic going up soon. Maybe even later tonight… And, little hint, there'll be smut, and it's a college fic this time… Malec, obviously. ;)**


	30. Literature and Music

**Disclaimer: still not mine.**

 **A/N: Getting back to the story now guys. So, this fic may end up being a little longer than anticipated… I hadn't planned for some of it, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but you guys don't mind a longer Malec fic do you? ;)**

It was Monday morning and Magnus was walking through the halls of Alicante Academy. It was a nice place, cleaner than Idris, with fewer hall fights and druggies. But he still felt that pang of pain when he thought about not seeing Alec every day. Just being apart for a few days during the holidays was enough to hurt him. But shaking away thoughts of Alec, he found the room Ragnor had directed him to and put on his professional face before stepping through the door.

He pulled up short when he saw a group of teens already sat in the room. He raised an eyebrow and turned to the clock. 8:30 am and these kids were already at school. He laughed a little as he put his bag down and turned to them.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt but I'm the guy taking over from Ragnor. I mean, Mr Fell."

The group smiled at him and a boy with curious silver eyes and hair of a similar shade stood up and extended his hand.

"You must be Magnus. Mr Bane, sorry. Ragnor told us about you. He said you are cool, though not as cool as him."

Magnus laughed and shook the boys hand. "Sounds about right. Its nice to meet you..." He ended questioningly.

The boy gasped. "Right sorry. I'm James. But call me Jem. And this is Tessa, Jesse, Sophie, Charlotte and Henry."

Magnus smiled and committed the names to memory. Jem sat back down and Magnus jumped onto a desk as they looked at him curiously.

"So why'd you leave your old school?" Tessa asked.

Magnus bit his lip. "I quit after certain... Events transpired." That was to put it at best anyway.

They raised their eyebrows. "What happened?"

Magnus sighed and looked around for security cameras because he was sure that Ragnor hadn't told the principle what had happened.

"Ok. So, there was this kid, a giant homophobic dick. And he almost attacked another student. So i stepped in and stopped him. Though, he got hurt."

They shared conspiratorial smiles. Before Jesse spoke.

"You beat up a kid for attacking a gay student?"

Magnus nodded and they laughed until a loud bang followed by booming voice filled the room.

"Alas! We meet the new hero of our literary endeavours! Not only a soldier for the written word but a valiant fighter for the men as straight as roundabouts! Have no fear my fellow homosexuals, our saviour has come!"

Magnus burst out laughing as he saw a boy stood dramatically on a desk, calling out his words like a king. The boy smirked lazily and jumped over desks until he sat on one beside Magnus.

Jen sighed. "And this, Mr Bane, is William Herondale."

Magnus smiled but it froze on his lips as the name resounded in his ears. He turned to Will and gasped lightly. The boy was a spitting image of Alec. Though there was a certain darkness and narcissistic sheen more attributed to Jaces character in him. Shaking those thoughts however, he spoke to William normally.

"Just so you know, i don't make a habit of beating up homophobes. Though if any of you, or any one at this school is being targeted for being gay, tell me. I do enjoy giving morons verbal smack downs."

He winked and they all laughed before Will so modestly said, "Much obliged for the kind words and helpful offers but i fear if anyone attempted to target me for my preferences, i believe i would be more than capable of slashing them with vicious words and even sharper wit. I'm also rather handy when it comes to fighting." He said in his light English accent with an accentuated bow.

Magnus laughed and they talked simply for a while before the rest of the class filtered in and Magnus' first lesson began.

...

Magnus walked out the school with a smile on his face. He had just received a text from Alec:

 **Hey baby, hope your first day was awesome... :)**

And all his classes had been a success. Everyone, students and teachers alike, loved him already. And why shouldn't they? He was fabulous.

He messages Alec back as he walked to his trusty Audi.

 _First day was indeed awesome, though i missed you darling..._

As he walked, he accidentally bumped into someone. Someone who spoke with indignant shock in a vaguely English accent.

"Bloody hell! My good Sir, you almost smashed my man parts with your bag!"

Magnus stepped back and smiled. "Sorry Mr Herondale, didn't see you there."

Will grinned easily. "No problem, Mr Bane. Texting is always an attention grabber. Your girlfriend?"

He said, motioning to Magnus' phone. Magnus laughed as his phone beeped again.

"Boyfriend." He corrected as Wills eyebrows rose.

Magnus gave him a wink and set off towards his car. As he threw his bag in the back and began climbing into his seat, he turned around and froze for a second. Because Will was stood in the middle of the parking lot, staring at a couple who were making out against a wall. Under closer inspection, Magnus deduced that it was Jem and Tessa. He looked back at Will, seeing the sad slump to his shoulders and the pained expression on his face. As the couple pulled apart and Tessa walked away, Magnus watched Will as his eyes followed her through narrowed slits.

Magnus slid into his car and drove away, thinking that it was odd that Will had been watching Tessa make out with Jem with pain in his eyes. Didn't Will basically say earlier that he was gay?

...

When Magnus got home, he had two tweets from Alec. They were video links. And they were accompanied by the caption:

 **I'm freaking out. Which one is better?**

Intrigued, Magnus hit the first link and it loaded to form a video of Alec. He was stood before the camera that Jace was currently pulling funny faces into. He watched as Alec hit Jace on the head and told him to fuck off and hold the camera.

Magnus laughed as Jace mimed shooting Alec with a finger gun and rolled his eyes. Alec shot him the finger and grabbed his guitar. He licked his lips and took a light strum before smiling and busting out Fall Out Boys _Young Volcanoes._

Magnus watched him in rapture as Alec played the song with ease. He had a loving smile on his face as his fingers danced the chords. His voice was light and happy, care free and a wonder to listen to. Magnus smiled with pride at his baby and his heart melted at the smile Alec gave the camera as the song ended.

The video ended and Magnus clicked the other link, smiling as Alec came up on the camera again. But he put his acoustic guitar down and Magnus' brow furrowed as Alec ran off camera. Jace took the opportunity to dance in front of it, shaking his ass at the camera. A girls laugh filled the air and suddenly a high heel flew at Jace and hit him in the stomach. Laughter filled the air and Magnus grinned. This family really was adorable. He loved them all. Even Jace. Who reminded him a lot of William for some reason.

Anyway, Alec came back on screen and Magnus' heart stopped. Because Alec was holding a royal blue electric guitar that matched his eyes perfectly. He plugged it into an amp and played a quick riff before taking a good stance and nodding as Jace focussed the camera.

Then Alec proceeded to play a soft rhythm while singing lightly.

 _ **Tell me what you thought about**_

 _ **When you were gone**_

 _ **And so alone**_

 _ **The worst is over**_

 _ **You can have the best of me**_

 _ **We got older**_

 _ **But we're still young**_

 _ **We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up**_

Then the strong riffs of the electric guitar came in and Alec started rocking out, jumping and head banging as he swung with such strength and perfection, the guitar almost like an extension of himself. It flowed so smoothly and Magnus fell in love a little more with every second. As he reached the end of the song, The Starting Lines _Best of Me_ , Magnus beamed at Alecs natural ease with music and wondered why the boy wanted to be a writer when he could play like that.

When the video finished, Magnus messaged Alec.

 _Baby, you're so amazing. You're so talented..._

Alecs reply came back fast.

 **Which one is better? I have to play for the music group tomorrow...**

Magnus gasped, having forgotten about Alecs try out. He hastily replied.

 _Go with Fall Out Boy and then tell them you can play the electric too. Because the acoustic guitar shows off your vocals more..._

 **Ok. Thanks baby... I love you... XXXX**

 **Ps: glad you're day was ok. I missed you too...**

Magnus smiled and longed for Alec, so he sent him a picture of him with puckered lips, giving Alec a kiss with the caption:

 _Love you, malaikat..._

Then response he got from Alec made him heat up drastically. It was a picture of Magnus, spread out naked on a bed wearing nothing but a few necklaces. He bit his lip as he read the caption.

 **Love you too... I miss you... But i guess this'll have to hold me for a while ;)**

Biting his lip, Magnus sent one last message.

 _You wanna go out tomorrow night? Celebrate your initiation into the music group and catch up... I really want to see you..._

Alec sent a quick reply.

 **Me too... And yes. Of course... Always. Ill always want to go out with you. Meet me here at 6?**

Needless to say, they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces and pictures of vivid intensity in their minds.


	31. Fallen Angels

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

 **A/N: Heres the next one guys. No smut or anything, genuine storyline now… and you can see the slight change in the Malec relationship as they come out of their 'honeymoon' phase. It was inevitable. And also, yes, TID characters will become more central… enjoy :)**

Magnus spent the next day at school teaching a bunch of freshman before his last class of the day. Which was by far his favourite group of students.

He entered the classroom about half way through lunch and threw himself on his chair with his feet on the desk, about the message Alec, when he heard a low rough cough from the back of the room.

He looked up and his eyes locked on a pair of amazing blues. He was startled that Alec was in the room, but when he took a deeper look, the eyes were rimmed with red and there was too much pain on the boys face for it to be his angel. This boy was more of a fallen angel.

"Mr Herondale. I didn't see you there."

Will cleared his throat. "And i didn't hear you come in."

Magnus sat up straighter and looked at Will softly.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you ok?"

Will smirked and raised an eyebrow, about to come up with a sarcastic quip, when a group of kids walked past the window outside and at the back of the group, were Jem and Tessa. Will instantly deflated and laughed without humour.

"No. No I'm not."

Magnus sighed and got up, jumping on the desk beside Wills.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Will stared at him thoughtfully for a second before shrugging.

"Why not?"

He took a deep breath and began his sorry tale.

"So i left home. In England. I came here over the summer. My dad gambled away everything. My older sister had long since moved out and my little sister is too young to understand what was going on. But I couldn't cope with it anymore. So i called Jem, who id known back in England but he moved in with his uncle when his parents died. He let me stay with him when i got here. But, i had to leave. I just... I cant be around people. They just get hurt. I'm better off alone. I just wish they'd see that. They always try to make me feel better by being around me but they don't understand. He doesn't understand..."

His voice trailed off with an excruciating groan of pain and Magnus saw tears in his eyes. This situation reminded him of when he saved Alec, the conversation they had after. And it made his heart bleed.

He reached out and gently stroked Wills hair from his eyes before whispering.

"Is this about Tessa?"

Will looked up with furious hardness in his eyes.

"I'm not in love with Tessa." He growled.

Magnus smiled sadly. "I know."

Will swore under his breath and was about to reply when the door opened and the rest of the gang swung into the room.

Magnus jumped off the desk and smiled at them, taking all the attention while Will composed himself. As Magnus went to the front of the room, he saw Wills eyes following Jem as the silver haired boy went to his seat. He watched as Jem smiled at Will and his heart bled more. Could Jem really not see what that simple smile was doing to Will?

With a sigh and a smile, Magnus started the class, delving into the world of Charles Dickens and _A Tale of Two Cities_.

...

Alec was freaking out. He was sat in the back of the music room with his guitar beside him. People were auditioning in front of the rest of the group and Alec was scheduled last.

Currently a girl called Camille was performing and she was very good. Like, really good. Though most the girls were staring at her body, not listening to her voice.

Though soon enough, his name was called and he stood up, grabbing his guitar with sweaty palms. He was scared. He didn't play in front of people. And he had tried to message Magnus beforehand but he got no response. So he was alone in front of a group of very talented performers.

Smiling humbly, he strummed his guitar lightly before playing the song. Gradually building up the speed and tempo and the vocals came in. He sang softly at first but eventually that inevitable flow came from him and he played with everything he had.

When the song ended, he was breathing hard and smiling. And everyone was clapping and cheering. He looked up biting his lip and Camille was beaming at him. She patted the chair beside him and he sat down as the existing members started casting their votes on who to let in.

He shared a small smile with Camille and she winked.

Breathing hard and desperately wanting Magnus to message him as Miss Fairchild counted the votes.

She turned to them all smiling widely.

"Ok. We have openings for 6 new members. And 9 of you auditioned. So I'm sorry to say that 3 of you will go. But here are the names of our new members."

She went through the list, pausing for applause after every name. Then she said.

"Camille Belcourt."

That was the fifth member. There was only one space left and four guys.

Alec bit his lips and held his breath, not quite realising until now how much he wanted this.

"And last but not least, Alec Lightwood."

Alec grinned and Camille squealed, hugging him despite not knowing her. He sat there smiling as he felt a surge of pride and bit his lip. It was just a shame that he couldn't get hold of Magnus.

...

That night, Alec ran upstairs at half 5, shoving Izzy out the bathroom as he got ready for his date with Magnus. He threw on some clothes that Izzy hastily ripped off. She put him in some ripped jeans and a low v neck tank top that left a lot of skin bare. He growled under his breath as he went to sort out his hair while the doorbell rang.

He cursed under his breath and yelled at Izzy to get the door. He heard muffled voices before light footsteps ascended the stairs. He was just fastening his belt as he walked into his room. He froze when he saw Magnus stood there, staring around his bedroom.

Magnus smiled and crossed the room, throwing his arms around Alec. He pressed their lips together and kissed him hard, tangling his hands in Alecs hair and moaning as their tongues collided.

Magnus pulled back and licked Alecs lips gently before kissing over his jaw and down his neck, nipping at the exposed flesh of Alecs chest.

Alec moaned as Magnus touched him and drew him back up for another kiss. Magnus pushed him back against the wall and whispered softly in his ear.

"I missed you, baby. I love you."

Alec smiled and kissed beneath Magnus' ear.

"I love you too."

They stared into each other's eyes and Magnus gently pinned Alecs hands to the wall, pushing their bodies together, yearning for the touch of his angel. Just as he was about to kiss him, they were interrupted by an indignant, "Oh My God."

They turned to the door and saw Jace in the hall, watching them. Alecs eyes flew wide and he pushed Magnus back, walking to Jace who was frozen open mouthed.

"Jace?"

Jace shook his head in bewilderment. "Mr Bane?" He asked incredulously. He knew Alec was gay. But this was news to Jace.

Magnus smiled sheepishly and bit his lip. Alec took a step forwards.

"Jace. I'm sorry i didn't tell you-"

But Jace cut him off. "You're banging our lit professor?"

Alec blushed hard and Magnus pitched in with a helpful "Ex lit professor."

Alec sighed and turned to Jace. "I'm not just banging him Jace. I-"

Jace cut him off again. "So you are? You're fucking him?!" He asked with a shit eating grin.

Alec blushed furiously. "No. Jace. I love him."

The grin fell from Jaces face and he gasped, his eyes darting comically between Alec and Magnus before his smiled. Magnus winked and took Alecs hand, smiling at Jace.

"Sorry Jace. It had to be a secret."

Jace regarded them for a second before nodding slightly and smiling.

"Its cool. Just don't defile my brother under this roof. And please tell me that you didn't get hot and heavy in the room where i spend my English lessons."

Alec blushed and bit his lip and Magnus grinned wickedly. Jaces eyed flew wide and he groaned, running away dramatically and crying out.

"No! I shall never be able to go in that room without such a horrifying image in my mind! Curse you!"

Magnus laughed as Alec blushed. Magnus coldnt help but think of Will, as Jaces dramatic flare was instantly reminiscent of the blue eyed fallen angel.

Magnus turned back to Alec with a smile.

"You ready to go, Alexander?"

Alec bit his lip and nodded, grabbing his jacket. As they went downstairs, they heard Jace yell "Be safe!" and Alec swore at him as he shut the door.

Magnus took Alecs hand in his own and they walked down the street, smiling and talking. And when Alec told Magnus about his music audition, Magnus threw himself into Alecs arms and kissed him.

"I'm proud of you, baby."

Alec smiled and returned Magnus' kiss. They giggled as Magnus pulled back and sneezed suddenly, his body convulsing. His hair fell out of its style and he squealed, running into the bathroom of the nearest coffee shop. They ordered coffee and cake and just spent the night talking softly to each other, in their own little world.

And it was perfect.


	32. Need a second to breathe

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So here we go… things are getting tense now guys… enjoy**

The next few weeks passed quickly. Magnus and Alecs time together was limited due to Magnus' lesson planning for upcoming exams and Alecs overcrowded schedule of music sessions to get ready for their competition at Christmas.

Alec was pushed to the front of the group as he was their obvious choice for the themes of the competition.

It was a choice of pop, rock or show tunes. The group had voted strongly in favour of rock and Alec just so happened to be a 'sexy gay rock god' according to Camille.

They turned to him for a killer set list, lead vocals and guitar. The only saving grace with that was that he didn't have to dance. He sucked at dancing.

So, anyway, they only saw each other a handful of times, for lunch on weekends or the odd date during a week. And November passed into December and the last week of the semester before winter break.

...

Snow was beginning to fall as the days grew colder and Will had just said goodbye to Mr Bane before heading back to his home at the Institute. He had spent the last few weeks gradually distancing himself from Jem and the others, often spending lunch times in the library.

Though as he walked through the school gates, he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Jem running to catch up with him and he seriously thought about legging it. But it was Jem. Simple as that.

"Hey, Will."

Will grunted in response and Jem was taken aback.

"Are you ok?"

Will laughed humourlessly. "I'm perfect, James. Just bloody fantastic."

Jems brow furrowed. "What's up with you? Did i do something to upset you? Cause you've been really distant lately."

Will snorted and stopped walking, turning to Jem and growling with emotion.

"You know, not everything's about you Carstairs."

Jem just stared at him. He knew Will enough to know that he insulted others to deflect from his problems.

"Will. What is it?" He asked softly.

Will tensed and turned away. "Its nothing James. Just go back to your girlfriend."

Jem looked at him curiously before nodding.

"Ok. But if you ever decide that want to talk to your friends instead of pushing them away, you know where ill be."

And with that, Jen left Will alone with his demons.

...

Magnus had a rare free moment and immediately called Alec, laying on his couch with the tv on low. After a few rings, Alec picked up.

"Hey. You don't usually call. What happened to texting?"

Magnus chuckled. "Hello to you to, Alexander. And truthfully, i missed your voice."

Hr heard Alec sigh. "Me too, baby. I'm sorry. I've just been spending every waking minute perfecting these songs. There's so much riding on me right now. They're trusting me with all of this."

He sighed as he heard Alecs growled of pressure and frustration.

"What songs are you doing?" Magnus asked. Yeah, it had been nearly a month since Alec starts with music and Magnus didn't even know what he was doing.

Alec sighed. "We have up to 20 minutes for our set and we're allowed three songs. A classic, an anthem, and a modern. For the classic, its just me on stage, playing _Sister Christian_. Then _Bohemian Rhapsody_ and then we're finishing with _High School Never Ends_ by Bowling for Soup. Its a lot to learn in not a lot of time."

Magnus smiled. "Sister Christian?"

He knew Alec was blushing and giggled. Alec laughed too.

"Its your favourite. And i kind of love that song now."

Magnus beamed and was about to speak when Alec said, "Can we talk about something else? I need a break from music stuff. Tell me about your school. Your new kids and stuff."

Magnus nodded and sat up in his seat, taking a swig of scotch before talking.

"There's this one kid who talks to me a lot. It takes him a while open up but i think he needs it. I'm worried about him."

Alec interrupted him. "Should i be worried? Or jealous?"

Magnus laughed. "Oh baby, you know i have only eyes for you. Though this guy looks a lot like you, its unnerving. But he acts more like Jace."

He expected Alec to laugh and make a sarcastic comment but he was met with silence.

"Alec?" He inquired.

Alecs breathing became stronger and he groaned.

"Looks like me. Acts like Jace. Does he have an English accent?"

Magnus nodded and bit his lip. "Um, yeah."

Alec froze. "Is his name Will Herondale by any chance?"

Magnus sat up straighter. "Yeah. Why?"

Alec gasped. "Hes in town?" He asked incredulously.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. He came here from England during the summer and stayed with a friend for a while. He lives at The Institute now."

There was a long silence before Alec spoke in a rush.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Bye."

Alec hung up abruptly and left Magnus staring at the phone. He sighed and whispered disappointedly.

"Yeah. I love you too."


	33. One hell of a misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: not mine. I only own this torturous plot ;)**

 **A/N: You guys are gonna hate me. But im going somewhere with this ok? I swear on the angel. Stick with it my lovely readers, I love you. And im sorry…**

Alec threw his phone on the bed and was out the door before it hit the mattress. He ran through the streets and into the city, the snow crunching under his feet as he sprinted, the cold air biting at his bare arms.

After Magnus had said it was him, Alec lost his mind. He ran full pelt towards the Institute, his brain befuddled as he jumped up the steps. Banging on the door, he breathed hard. He couldn't quite it, Will. Here again. It was so bold in his mind that he didn't even register that he had hung up on Magnus. The door opened and he straightened up, clutching the stitch in his side.

"I'm looking for Will."

The woman nodded and welcomed him in and she said Will would most likely be in the library. Alec ran to the doors she motioned to and burst through them.

"Will!" He called as he entered the room.

A mumbled response of "What?" came from a far corner. Alec ran up the aisles and pulled up short when he saw a black haired blue eyed boy sat in a chair with a Dickens novel in his hands.

"Will." He breathed, a wondrous gasp escaping him.

Will looked up and froze for a second before throwing the book on the table and jumping to his feet.

"Alec?!" He cried, throwing himself across the space between them and hugging Alec tight.

They stayed like that for a while before Alec pulled back, placing his hands on Wills cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. It was something they'd always done as a way of saying hello, goodbye or good luck. Since they were kids.

"Alec? What are you doing here?"

Alec sighed. "I could ask you the same thing."

They were at a standoff until they broke into laughter and hugged again. Then Will grabbed his jacket and dragged Alec out of the institute, wanting to talk without being overheard. His story was not one that everyone should hear.

They headed to Takis and sat in their old booth in the corner, ordering two cokes, Will began his story.

"So you know my dad's always had a gambling problem? Well, in recent years, it got worse. He gambled away my university fund. All of it. After sixth form, or should i say high school now, i had nothing because he gambled it away. I couldn't stay anymore. Ella had long since moved out and Cecily is too young to fully understand and she still has mum at least. But i couldn't stay. I was so angry all the time, you know."

Alec knew that feeling all too well and he smiled sympathetically as Will continued.

"So anyway, i called Jem, he'd alright by the way, i know its been a long time since you've seen him. He paid for my flight and i went to stay with him over the summer. Except, something changed."

Will spoke nervously, like he was afraid of his own words. Alec looked at him curiously and smiled softly.

"You can tell me, Will. We're family. You can trust me remember?"

He said, referencing the fact that they were each the first person that they had come out to. Will smiled softly and took a deep breath.

"I got here and saw him standing there and he'd changed so much. He wasn't that frail sick boy anymore. He was well. And strong. And filled out and... Beautiful. And suddenly i saw him as id never seen him before. I fell for him hard Alec. And its horrible. I had to move out but i still see him at school and he has a girlfriend and they're so in love and i want to be happy for them but i keep imagining that Tessa is dying and i have dreams. He haunts me even in my dreams, Alec. I cant escape him. And he doesn't know what it does to me every time he smiles at me or calls my name. I just... Ah! I… Gah! I don't know what I'm bloody doing!"

He gripped his messy hair in his hands and Alec reached out, taking one of Wills hands in his own. He stroked Wills thumb with his own and smiled softly.

"Will, Jems a good guy. If you told him, he'd understand."

Will moaned and gripped Alecs hand tight.

"I cant tell him. It'll only hurt him. He will get stuck between me and Tessa. I cant do that to him."

"So what's your plan? Suffer in silence forever?"

Will moaned. "I don't know. What would you do?"

Alec laughed softly but lacking passion. "If you were asking me last year, id say slit my wrists and shut the world out. But now, i say tell him. Come clean and see what happens."

Will looked at Alec cautiously. "Ok. What's bought on your change of heart Lightwood? You used to be a hardcore pessimist."

Alec blushed. "I met a guy. And he changed everything. He saved me. Literally. A few months ago at school."

Will pursed his lips. "Saved you from who?"

Alec bit his lip, knowing that Will would blow up in anger at the mention of the name. He gripped Wills hand comfortingly and whispered.

"Johnathan tried to attack me. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. He was gonna... Rape me, i think. He didn't though. Because Mag- i mean, my friend, saved me."

Wills eyes widened. "Hang on. Idris High. Hate crime. Attacks the gay kid. 'Mag'. Ooooh my god! Alec, does this guys name happen to be Magnus Bane?!"

Alec blushed hard and nodded. Will grinned.

"You little boy toy... Getting with your teacher."

Alecs eyes widened. "What?!" He asked in fake shock.

Will just laughed. "He's my new teacher, Alec. But you know that. In fact, i dare say that he's how you knew i was back in town."

Alec nodded sheepishly. "Yeah."

Will laughed softly. "Small world. I knew he had a boyfriend. I just didn't think that he would be a member of my family. Good for you both. And don't worry, ill keep it under wraps."

Alec smiled and squeezed Will hand before they stood up and left the shop.

"And i wont tell about Jem, either."

They shared a smile as they walked down the street and Alec burst out quickly.

"You have to come to ours for winter break and Christmas! Mom and dad aren't home so they wont care. Please say you will. Izzy and Jace would love it."

Alec beamed and Will couldn't say no to him. They stopped walking when they reached the Institute again and Alec put his hands on Wills cheeks, while Will put his around Alecs neck. They leant their foreheads together and Alec whispered.

"Don't be a stranger ok? You know where i am, where we all are if you anything."

Will nodded slightly, his hair tickling Alecs forehead.

"Of course, my good sir. Ill call you or something."

Pulling away, Alec gave Will a hug and said "Sounds good. Goodnight, William," and he walked away. Will smiled down the road as he watched Alec go, feeling like maybe there was hope for him after all in the form of his favourite cousins.

...

Magnus was heartbroken. It had shattered into a thousand pieces and he was now attempting to put it back together with copious amounts of alcohol.

When Alec hung up on him, it stung. But he thought that maybe the boy just had something to do. So Magnus had shaken it off and decided to go get some food.

He walked the snow covered streets until he reached his favourite restaurant, swinging through the door and ordering a raspberry and white chocolate cheesecake to go. Because Takis was awesome and did stuff like that.

But as he waited for his order, two boys entered the diner. They both had black hair and blue eyes. About the same height and almost identical. But Magnus could tell them apart. One was the fallen angel and the other was his _malaikat._

He watched as the boys sat down and appeared to have an intense conversation. He paid for his cake and went outside.

He was not proud to say that he watched them from the window. And it felt like a punch in the stomach when Alec reached out and took Wills hand.

He was not proud to admit that when they left Takis, he followed them. And it felt like his heart was being ripped out as he saw them touching each other and their foreheads rest together.

He was also not proud to say that he burst into tears and ran away like a broken hearted girl on prom night as they said their goodbyes and gave each other one last gut wrenching smile.

Magnus fled the scene, slamming through his apartment door and throwing his cake on the countertop before ripping his coat off and freezing with tears streaming down his face.

What did this all mean? Alec and Will knew each other. Closely, by the looks of it. And as soon as Magnus had mentioned him, Alec had hung up and gone to him without so much as a "Love you" for Magnus. Was Will an old boyfriend? Or a current one who had just been away for a long time and they did long distance? Either way, Alec, his angel, had lied to him. Will too. Neither of them had ever mentioned the other. And here they were, together, breaking Magnus' heart.

Slamming the empty bottle on the counter, Magnus grabbed his phone and dialled Alecs number furiously. And on the seventh ring, Alec answered.

"Oh, hey Magnus. What's up?"

….


	34. The 'Ross and Rachel' Effect

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: I am so sorry. My daily religious ritual of a triad of updates has been compromised. You have my sincerest apologies. I have another chapter going up straight after this one and another for MTB. Hope this makes up for it.**

 **PS: Don't hate me… you'll see why soon enough.**

...

"What's up? Really? That's what you're going with?" Magnus snapped.

Alec paused for a second before speaking. "Um, Magnus? What's going on?"

Magnus laughed mercilessly. "Why don't you tell me Alexander? Tell me why when i went to get food, i saw you holding hands and cuddling up with WILL HERONDALE! Why? Alec? Explain it to me. Because it seems that as soon i said his name, you left me in the dust while you ran off to him! What? Is he your ex? Or did you do long distance and you just found out he's back in town?! Seriously? What the hell Alec?!"

Alec gasped and gripped the phone hard. "Magnus. Listen to me. There's a perfectly rational explanation ok? Me and Will go way back to when we were kids. I swear."

Magnus bit back a moan. "What's going on Alec?"

Alec sighed. "He's basically my family. He's Jaces cousin. We grew up together. He told you how shit his life's been. You know he moved to England. I didn't know he'd moved back here until you mentioned him."

Magnus breathed hard, his tears drying, as Alec continued.

"I'm sorry that i hung up on you and left you. But i haven't seen him in almost two years. And i finally knew where he was. I'm sorry."

Magnus bit his lip. "No. I'm sorry. I just... I've been hurt like this before. I saw my ex-boyfriend out with a 'friend' and he said they were just friends. But then a few weeks later i caught them in bed together."

Alec was silent for a second before saying slowly.

"You don't believe me."

Magnus' eyes flew wide. "What? Yes i do."

Alec laughed without humour, sounding a lot like Will actually. "No you don't. You just said that your ex did this to you. Told you what i just told you. And then you found them in bed together. You don't trust me."

Magnus gasped. "I do Alec. Oh my god, i do. I trust you and i love you. I love you so much."

Alec sighed. "You know what, Magnus. I'm under a lot of stress right now and I'm freaking out and trying look after my family because i just found out that mom and dad aren't coming home for Christmas. So, i need some space. Ok?"

Magnus was stunned. "What? Alec no... What are you saying?"

Alec sighed and Magnus could literally feel his exhaustion and pain. "I need some time. Let me get this competition out the way. And over Christmas we can start fresh."

Magnus felt his tears come back. "You mean you want to break up?"

Alec gasped. "No! God no. Magnus i love you, that much i am sure of. I just... I feel like I'm drowning right now and in all honesty, i think you've got some stuff sort out too."

Magnus sighed. Alec was right. His last break up had messed him up and he was insecure. But he trusted Alec. At least he thought he did. But maybe this was for the best.

"Ok. So, we take some time off. And then, then ill see you at Christmas?"

Alec smiled softly. "Of course. I just think we need some space. We have moved really fast with... You know, everything."

Magnus sighed. "Yeah. But, should i still come to your competition show on Friday?"

Alec bit his lip. "I don't know. I need to focus. A lot is riding on me. If i mess up... We will lose. And i don't focus, seeing you, after this might... You know."

Magnus' heart broke all over again but he sighed and whispered.

"Ok. Well, good luck Alexander. You'll be amazing."

Alec sighed a laugh. "Thank you. And Magnus, before you go, i do love you. More than anything. I swear. I love you so much baby."

Magnus cried and smiled. It was a bittersweet combination.

"I love you to _malaikat_."

They shared a heart breaking silence before they hung up.

Magnus stared at his phone. What the hell had just happened?

….

Alec threw his phone on the bed and collapsed to the ground shaking and weeping. What the hell did he just do? He knew that Magnus trusted him. He knew that. He just didn't Magnus when he said he trusted him. It was Alecs fault. He couldn't trust anyone. His past had made sure of it. His parents: leave them alone all the time. Leave Alec in charge when they say they'll be back but never are. He couldn't rely on them at all. Johnathan: pretended tl be his friend then ripped his heart out and destroyed him forever. Max was gone. Will had left. Izzy and Jace didn't need him anymore. Now he had pushed Magnus away. The only good thing in his world.

He was under so much pressure to be the perfect son, perfect brother, perfect carer, perfect student. It was like he was drowning. And Magnus had made it all better. But he was his own worst enemy. And he ruined everything.

There was only one thing he could do now. Throw himself into his music and be the best he could be. If he was sacrificing Magnus for this, he had to make him proud. Make it worth it. He wanted to show Magnus that he could be everything that amazing man deserved. If only he hadn't told Magnus not to come on Friday.

That night, Alexander Lightwood cried himself to sleep.

While Magnus Bane stayed awake, hating himself and drowning his sorrows, apparently thinking that he could find the cure for his problems at the bottom of a vodka bottle.


	35. The middle of a headache & a heartbreak

**Disclaimer: Still not mine believe it or not.**

 **A/N: So heres the next one. Sorry for the late updates again guys. I love you all and your reviews mean the world. I hope this makes up for the pain of the last chapter…**

Alec spent the next three days perfecting his performance. He sung until his throat burned and played the guitar until his fingers bled. He pushed away any distractions. Spending every waking minute on what had to the performance of a lifetime. He didn't know how much he wanted to win until he really focussed. He wanted it bad. And he wanted to win it for Magnus.

...

Magnus didn't show up to class on Tuesday. So Wills group sat in the room and messed around for a while. As Will walked in, Jem looked up and they shared an indecipherable look. Will froze in the doorway before walking out again and he heard a slight commotion from inside as he walked away.

"Will!" He heard Jem cry and he turned around with a smile that hopefully wasn't too forced

"James. How are you?"

Jem nodded. "Ok. You?"

Will snorted. "Spectacular, my good sir."

But Jem just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really Will? I've known you long enough to know when there's something wrong."

Will sighed. "I know why Mr Bane isn't in."

Jem just looked at him and Will sighed, knowing he must elaborate.

"He had a fight with his boyfriend and now he's all sad and angry and they're on a break. And its all my fault as per usual."

Jem caught up Will, who had begun to storm off.

"What happened?"

Will debated lying. But this was Jem. And always knew when Will was lying.

"I must swear you to secrecy first. Full disclosure. Not a word to anyone."

Jem nodded with wide eyes as Will proceeded.

"I know Mr Banes boyfriend. So do you. You remember my almost cousin Alec right?"

Jems eyes widened. "Magnus and Alec? But wasn't Magnus Alecs teacher?"

Will grinned and Jem nodded but his cheeks flared with red, a blush to rival Alecs.

"Yes. And Magnus told Alec that i was back in the states and Alec hung up on him and ran to see me. We went to Taki's and Magnus saw us. And long story short, a few misinterpretations were made."

Jems eyebrows rose. "Oh. So Bane thought that you and Alec were... Together? That's awkward given your history. I mean, you're like brothers. And besides, you're about the furthest from gay that a guy can get."

Jem added with a laugh, though his heart didnt quite seem to be in it. He averted his gaze and Will laughed humourlessly.

"Well, anyway... I managed to ruin yet another relationship. I wonder whose glorious partnership ill break next?"

And with that, Will turned his back on Jem and walked away, his heart yearning for the silver boy.

...

Magnus moped around his house for the next few days. He didn't go to work. He just sat there, wallowing in self-pity. And it was pathetic.

By the time Thursday night came around, he was restless and angry. But at himself. For not fighting, for not getting on with life and making this all worth it. He was sure that Alec would be working himself to the bone, giving everything he had to his performance. And Magnus had to man up and do the same.

Grabbing his coat, he shoved through his door and out onto the streets. The snow had cleared for now, that's how long he had wasted inside alone. But he now moved with purpose, though not knowing which direction to take.

Though soon enough, he found himself somewhere he never expected to be. The steps of the Institute.

He stared at the door for a second before knocking hard several times. They opened to reveal a kind looking woman who smelled like cookies.

"I'm looking for... Will Herondale."

She smiled and waved him on through to the grand ornate doors of the library. Walking cautiously through the aisles, he called out.

"William? You in here?"

There was a rustle of paper and the sound of acknowledgement as Magnus rounded a corner. And sat there, staring at him with those deep blue eyes, was Will.

"Magnus. I didn't expect to see you here."

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Me either. I guess you know what's happened?"

Will nodded and gestured to the seat beside him on the soft couch. Magnus slipped his coat off and dropped into the seat ungracefully.

"I messed up." He moaned as Will nodded.

"Yeah. But its not entirely your fault. Alec does have a tendency to overthink and get hurt easily. I blame his past. It fucked him up."

Magnus nodded and sighed. "I love him so much. I just wish he wasn't under so much stress and in so much pain. But between me, his absent parents, school and everything else, he just cant handle it when its so full on."

Will sighed. "Yeah. The poor kids been to hell and back. But he loves you. He told me. And i could see it in his eyes."

They sat in silence for a minute, staring at each other before Magnus whispered.

"Its not your fault either William."

Will laughed softly. "Yes it is. I have a knack for ruining people. Its my curse."

Magnus sighed and took Wills hand. "You're not cursed Will. You're a good kid, one of the best i know, though you are my boyfriends family so forgive me if I'm prejudiced."

They laughed together and their eyes met in the dim light. They froze as the atmosphere changed. Will wound his fingers with Magnus' and sat up straighter. Magnus licked his lips subconsciously. Will breathed hard and leaned in. Magnus moved closer, their eye contact never wavering. There was less an inch between them. They could feel each other's breath and the heat of their bodies. Their foreheads touched and Will tipped his chin up, his nose brushing against Magnus' as the space almost disappeared.

But Magnus hastily pulled back, snapping out of whatever spell they had fallen under. Will shook his head and moved away, looking anywhere but at Magnus.

There was an awkward silence for way too long before Will said, "Well, that was awkward."

Magnus snorted and ran his hands through his hair.

"Um, yeah. Sorry. My pulling away wasn't an insult to your hotness. More the fact that i love Alec. And you love Jem. That wouldn't have been a smart move."

"Agreed. Sorry."

They sat there for a minute before Magnus sighed.

"What am i gonna do? I cant lose Alec. I cant."

Will sighed and put a hand on Magnus' shoulder.

"Listen up, Bane. I'm gonna teach you a lesson. Its called Alec Lightwood 101. First thing you need to know is that he never says what he means. He may come off as straightforward most the time but when it comes to emotions and what he truly wants, he wont say. He doesn't see himself the way others see him. You see him as angel or something right? Well, he doesn't see it. Johnathan destroyed all his confidence and self-esteem. You see, you cant assume that he knows how you feel and you cant go along with everything he says all the time."

Magnus listened hard, trying to make sense of it all.

"So, when he told me that he wants a break...?"

Will smiled. "It means that he needs you."

Magnus bit his lip. "And when he said i shouldn't go to his show tomorrow...?"

Will grinned. "It means he wants you there. He needs you there. Hell, he's probably doing it for you. To make you proud of him."

Magnus sighed with a smile and bit his lip.

"Excuse me, William, but i have a phone call to make."

Will smiled and stood up with him, handing him his jacket.

"Good luck Magnus. And remember what i told you about him. Remember that and you'll be set with him for the rest of your life."

Magnus beamed. "I hope so."

Will extended his hand they shook hands firmly, smiling. As Magnus whipped out of the library, he caught Wills jaunty wink and even laughed a little.

When he spilled out into the midnight street, he pulled out his phone. It rang three times before his dear friend answered.

"Ragnor. I know its late and know i owe you a lot already... But i have one last favour to ask. Can you get me a ticket for the show tomorrow at the Seraph centre?"

Ragnor cursed him for waking him up but promised him a ticket regardless. And Magnus went home with a smile on his face.

Operation: Win back blue eyes was go.


	36. High School Never Ends!

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Fairly big chapter here guys… I wrote another to honour my three chapters a day thing ;)**

 **Songs in this chapter:**

 _ **Sister Christian**_ **by Nightranger**

 _ **Bohemian Rhapsody**_ **by Queen**

 _ **High School Never Ends**_ **by Bowling For Soup**

 **You can listen to them in the background while you read if you like, itll give the chapter, and you guys, the epicness that Alec is feeling. Also, theyre just really good songs ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I love you… XXXX**

...

Alec was freaking out. There was an auditorium full of people out there and four other school groups that he had to outperform. He knew that Izzy and Jace were out there and Ragnor too. He was cool actually, although all day he had been giving Alec these sly winks, like he knew something that Alec didn't.

Anyway, he was breathing hard as he pulled on his leather jacket. The girls of the group were wearing knee length flowy black dresses and the guys were dressed in black skinny jeans and white shirts white black skinny ties. Everyone was clad in a pair of shiny black Doc Martins. Though Alec, who was leading them, was allowed his jacket. They said it made him seem more 'rocky'. He just nodded along.

They were set to go first. Which was known as the death slot. They had to amazing, unforgettable. So Alec had to start the show strong. Though he wasn't sure how he was going to do that when he was singing Magnus' song and he had told him to stay away. He needed Magnus. He wouldn't say it. But he did. Now more than ever. Just seeing those green eyes would be enough to give him the boost he needed to be epic.

He took a deep breath as the lights flashed and the bell rang.

It was Showtime.

...

Magnus was not amused. Ragnor had got him a ticket and told him to get there for 7pm. So Magnus left with his ticket at 6 just to be safe. But the fucking cab he took broke down. Then he missed just missed a ride on the subway; the next train was in half an hour. And his beloved Audi was in the shop as some inconsiderate douche scratched his baby all along the passenger door.

So, cursing himself for wearing skinny jeans and a tight shirt and a leather jacket, he ran. Though he thanked the gods that he went for converse and not his heeled boots.

The Seraph centre was 20 minutes away by car, and it already 6:30. Which meant that he would now be late. And he knew Alec was on first. He couldn't miss it. He would never forgive himself if he did.

So he pushed on, looking like a moron running so fast that he was just a handsome blur with great hair.

...

Alec took to the stage. The piano was set to the side, the drum set to the other, his guitar on its stand, the curtain beginning to rise as the crowd cheered and applauded. He took a deep breath and walked to the piano, taking his position as the crowd fell silent and the lights blinded him.

Looking out at the audience, his heart in his throat, he saw that Magnus wasn't there. He gasped under his breath, trying to send some sort of telepathic message or heavenward prayer for his strength to burst through that door.

His eyes met Camille's from backstage and she smiled as he began to play.

The audience was silent as the notes flew over them and soon enough, Alecs honey smooth voice came with it.

 _ **Sister Christian oh the time has come**_

 _ **And you know that you're the only one to say**_

 _ **Okay**_

 _ **Where you going what you looking for**_

 _ **You know those boys don't wanna play no more with you**_

 _ **Its true**_

The drummer, Julian, came in with the heavy climbing beats as Alex got up from the piano and grilled his guitar, as the drums reached it climax, he fell into that blissful rhythm of his guitar and burst into the chorus, some of the audience singing along. He smiled though his heart was breaking and the song wore on.

As the big guitar solo came and the dancers flew behind him, he tried to lose himself in the music and drown his pain to get ready for the big finish. But with every strum, every riff, he was losing it. He'd been wrong. Not having Magnus here would cost him everything.

But it seemed that for once, heaven heard his prayers as he looked up at a small light at the back of the hall, where a door opened. And through it spilled a tight shirted, skinny jeaned guy with awesome spiked hair, a heaving chest and shining green eyes.

 _Magnus_. Magnus was here! He felt his heart soar and he bit his lip as the song reached its high point. He jumped from his platform and played his guitar hard, singing with everything he had as the song drew to a close. He knew Magnus was watching him. He had to do him proud.

Leaning back over the piano, Alec bought the song to its beautiful ending, holding the long note of final words perfectly, strong and flawless as the crowd went wild and cheered.

Though he had no time to appreciate it because the lights dimmed for the briefest moment and they flew into their diamond formation as Bohemian Rhapsody filled the air.

Alec could breathe a little now. Although he still had a few of the highest lines and the epic guitar solo to conquer. But with Magnus here, he was invincible.

 _ **Mamma mia, Mamma mia, Mamma mia, let me go**_

 _ **Beelzebub has a devil out aside for me, for me, for me!**_

Alec leapt forwards and caught the guitar that sprang from a spring beneath the stage and he rocked out with that iconic solo like no one was watching. The song flared around him, the crowds cheered and clapped and sang along and the song diminished into the subtle notes the piano one last time as the last was sung.

It ended with a flash of white light and the crowd went wild again. They were back in formation as their third and final song began.

The upbeat drums and guitar tune filled the air and soon their collective voices harmonised with the many 'uh oh!'s at the start.

The dance was crazy this time. Everyone was paired up and girls were flipping around and guys were skidding across the stage. Everyone had lines to sing and it came together effortlessly. Then Alecs first bit came again and he took a deep breath, working through the major stitch in his side.

He had a funny little back and forth with Camille in which they laughed and smiled.

 _ **Still care about your hair**_

 _ **And the car you drive**_

 _ **Doesn't matter if your 16**_

 _ **Or 35**_

 _ **Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen**_

 _ **Bill Gates, captain of the chess team**_

 _ **Jack Black, the clown**_

 _ **And Brad Pitt, the quarterback**_

 _ **I've seen it all before**_

 _ **I WANT MY MONEY BACK!**_

The rest of the song was a blur of black and white and energy and rock. And it was amazing. Alec loved it, every second, right to the final:

 _ **HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS!**_

And the ending poses they pulled together in their group. Alec was in the centre, arms above his head, clenched in a fist and his head tipped back, his chest heaving and fingers bleeding from guitar strings.

And as he opened his eyes and looked out at the wild crowd, he saw the only thing that mattered.

Magnus was beaming at him, biting his lip with a hand over his heart. Alec smiled and they shared everything they felt in that glance. As Alecs group began to walk away, he turned to Magnus and pointed to himself, before making a heart with his hands and pointing at Magnus.

 _I love you_.

Magnus smiled and mouthed it back, before jumping up and down and screaming like a rabid fangirl with Ragnor, Izzy and Jace.

...

Magnus watched Alec slip off stage with tears on his eyes and his heart pounding. He turned to Ragnor.

"Can you get me back stage?"

Ragnor sighed and nodded.

Magnus squealed and smiled. He had to see Alec, he had tell him that he loved him. He had to hold him and kiss him and apologise and everything.

And as he descended the stairs and slipped through the side stage door and saw that leather jacket and messy black hair, he felt his heart melt again. Like he was meeting Alec for the very first time all over again.

Alec turned around when he heard the door open and froze. He smiled and tears filled his eyes as he was met with a sight that took his breath away. As looking at Magnus always did.

With a shared smile, Alec gestured with his head for Magnus to follow him and he led him to a small dressing room that was empty.

Once they were inside, silence fell and their eyes met.

"You came."

"Of course. You needed me."

Then something in the air changed and Alec bit his lip. Magnus licked his lips and breathed hard.

Being apart really was an impossibility for these two. Though, as the other groups performed leaving them with an hour of freedom, it also proved to have a very amazing after shock...


	37. First Place

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Heres another one guys… its quite long but worth it ;) I love you, my beautiful readers, your reviews mean more than all the glitter in Magnus' loft.**

...

The air crackled with electricity as the tension built. Alec gulped and his breathing sped up. He couldn't take it anymore.

He threw himself across the room and smashed against Magnus, pinning him to the door as their lips met in a furious battle. Magnus clawed at Alec clothes as Alecs hands slid under Magnus' shirt, wanting to feel every inch of that caramel body. He reached next to Magnus and locked the door, before pulling back with Magnus' hand in his. He pulled him close and kissed him hard, sucking at Magnus' lower lip and twirling their tongues together slowly. Magnus trapped Alec against the table with his hips and tangled his hands in Alecs hair as they kissed.

It was like a breath of fresh air, waking up from the longest ever sleep. Being apart really was the thing they ever wanted.

As their mouthed moved faster against each others, Magnus lost his breath. So Alec bent his head down and sucked on that special part of Magnus' neck that made him gasp and moan and come undone.

"Alec..." He moaned as he ripped Alec away from his neck, pulling him back up to kiss him fiercely.

Alec moaned and gasped as Magnus but his lip and he pulled back slightly, breathing hard.

"Magnus... I never wanted you to go. I needed you. I need you. So much, baby. I love you and i was wrong. Don't ever stay away from me again. Not even if i tell you to."

Magnus panted heavily as he felt Alecs hand on his belt buckle as he spoke.

"I wont. I swear. Ill never leave you ok? This was the worst week of my life. Not being able to see you, touch you... Oh, god..."

He moaned as Alec slipped him hand into Magnus' pants and stroked him lightly. Magnus tipped his head back as Alec pushed a gentle finger into the slit and licked his way up Magnus' neck slowly. It was a blissful kind of torture. Slow and soft and leaving him begging for more.

"Alec... Baby, i want you... I need you...please..."

Magnus panted in Alecs ear as he felt Magnus throb in his hand. With a smile, Alec pulled back.

"Your wish is my command, baby."

He kissed Magnus fast before ripping his shirt off and kicking his boots off, relieving Magnus of everything with lightning speed. He stared at Magnus' body as he pulled him close, lifted him up and placed him gently on the table top.

Alec slid his hands up Magnus' body, lightly tracing his muscles with curious fingers as he crawled over him and placed a kiss on his lips.

Magnus sighed wistfully as Alec gently stroked him and he pushed Alecs jeans off with his legs. Once Alec was naked, he slid his body up Magnus', their bare skin burning as the softness of each others touch melted their hearts.

Then Magnus bit Alecs neck and gripped him hard. Alec cried out and thrust into Magnus' clenched fist, panting as Magnus gently twisted and squeezed. Alec rolled his hips into Magnus' and the both let out incoherent cries. They moved faster, bucking their hips and grinding together as Alec gripped the edge of the table for leverage and Magnus swung his legs around Alecs waist.

"I love you Magnus. So... Ah! Much. Fuck... I, uh, i need you..."

Magnus groaned. "I need you too baby."

But he pulled back and smiled sheepishly.

"But i don't have any... You know."

Alec looked down at him and swore. "Damn it. Neither do i."

They just looked at each other for a while before bursting into laughter. Alec pulled back with a sigh.

"Ok. Right. No sex. That's always fun."

Magnus laughed and sat up, stroking Alecs cheek. "There'll be time for that, _malaikat_ , however, we do need to get off pronto because little Magnus is not going away on his own."

Alec grinned wickedly and climbed off the table, pulling Magnus to the edge and forcing his legs apart. With a sly wink, he dipped his head and took Magnus in his mouth down to the base in one smooth move.

Magnus cried out and his hands flew to Alecs hair as it took a ridiculously short amount of time before he was thrusting into Alecs mouth and crying out as he came hard down Alecs throat.

Alec was still licking at the salty fluids as someone knocked the door.

"Alec! 30 minutes till the awards! Miss Fairchild wants photos before we go out."

Alec pulled away from his boyfriends cock, licking up the last of his salty taste before shouting a reply.

"Ok. Be right there. Thanks Cammi."

He looked up at Magnus, who was laughing at him. He stood up giggling and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him and gently nibbling on his bottom lip.

Magnus pulled away with a smirk and jumped off the desk as Alec handed him his clothes.

"Do you need some help with little Alec?" He asked innocently. Alec groaned and threw his tie at Magnus, who winked and tied it around his own neck.

"You kept my tie remember? Its only fair that i get yours."

Alec felt himself heat up and blush as he remembered that last day in the English room. Magnus giggled and sat on the couch, watching as Alec pulled his jeans on, moaning uncomfortably.

Magnus sighed. "Ok. I'm helping you out here. Picture exactly what i say alright?"

Alec nodded with a sigh and Magnus grinned.

"Saggy old lady boobs. Dead puppies. Roadkill."

Alec laughed as Magnus filled his mind with repulsive images. But there was one that did the trick better than all the others.

"JACE!" Magnus yelled suddenly and little Alec subsided as they laughed hysterically.

Kissing Magnus one last time, Alec whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

And Magnus replied softly, his lips tickling Alecs ear as he spoke.

"I love you too. And when you win tonight, I'm taking you home with me."

Alecs eyes widened and Magnus smirked, kissing him before slipping out the door with a wink. As he walked back out to his seat, he saw Jocelyn who asked, "Isn't that Alecs tie?" and winked at him before wished them good luck and went back into the audience.

...

The photos were taken, the shows over and the lights blinding them as they stood on the stage. The announcer was rambling on, introducing them one by one. Alec vaguely heard "The mortal instruments" which was their group as they walked on stage. But after that, he zoned out. He was so nervous. He was sweating and his heart was pounding. They had to win. After everything. After that performance. They had to.

Camille gripped his hand and they shared encouraging smiles as third and second places were awarded. There were now three groups left and only one place. 1st place.

They held hands and took a collective deep breath, holding it in the silence as the tension in the room built.

"And finally, first place of the New York high school show choir championships goes to... From Idris High THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!"

The crowd erupted and the stage filled with their celebratory screams. Alec froze in shock as his group hugged him and Camille kissed his cheek and they were all jumping around like crazy.

The trophy was bought onto the stage and the announcer picked it up, ready to hand it to them. Then everyone started chanting Alecs name and they pushed him towards the trophy. He stepped out and took it from the guy with a smile as he shook his hand.

"That was some seriously cool guitar rocking young man." He said.

Alec laughed and thanked him, waving out at Izzy, Jace, Magnus and Ragnor as the rest of his group ambushed him, picking him up on their shoulders as he held the trophy high above their heads. They ran off stage, still cheering and screaming as the show came to an end and the audience began to leave.

Alec collected all his stuff and they put the trophy in its glass case and loaded it into their group bus together. Gradually, they began to peel away one by one as the parking lot emptied. Alec looked back at the Seraph centre and smiled in bewilderment. This night had been crazy. And he was exhausted.

But there was still one thing he had to do.

...

He rounded the corner and saw Izzy, Jace and Magnus waiting for him. Magnus threw his arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"That is something i never wanted to witness. Please, for the sake of my vision and innocence, stop."

Came Jaces indignant moaning. Izzy elbowed him in the ribs and replied.

"Innocence? What innocence?"

And he hit her over the head.

Magnus detached himself from Alec and whispered.

"Congratulations baby. You were amazing."

There was something in his eyes as he spoke, a kind of dark fire that left Alec burning.

Izzy and Jace congratulated him as they walked home, just taking in the city night with smiles on their faces. Alec held Magnus' hand and they fell in sync, walking together in time as Izzy and Jace joked around ahead of them.

"Guys. Wait a second. There's something I've gotta do first."

He said as they walked past the Institute.

Alec let go of Magnus' hand and ran up the steps, Izzy and Jace were watching curiously. The door opened and the woman smiled, nodding as Alec stepped inside and waited all of thirty seconds.

"Alec!"

Shouted a voice as something smashed into him and hugged him.

"Hey Will. You ready to go?"

Will nodded and grabbed his bags and they descended the steps together.

Alec smiled triumphantly as Izzy and Jace recognised Will. Jaces mouth fell open and he threw himself at Will, grabbing him in a tight hug. Which had no effect on their masculinity at all. They were blood family after all.

Will hugged Izzy and kissed her hand before throwing a wink and a playful smile at Magnus, who nodded in return.

"Wills staying with us over winter break, guys."

Alec said as Izzy, Jace and Will cheered and laughed and fell into their age old pattern of play fighting and insulting each other. It was like they were all kids again.

Except for when Magnus grabbed Alec and slid a hand down the back of his pants, licking and sucking at his neck before whispering in his ear huskily.

"Let them go home. You're coming to mine, baby."

Alec gasped at the heat in Magnus' voice and called to the others.

"You guys go on. I'm going back to Magnus' for a bit. Ill see you later."

Magnus grinned. "Or he'll see you TOMORROW!" He shouted as the others laughed.

Alec blushed and Magnus kissed him, ignoring the retching sounds the others were making as they walked away.

Magnus pulled back and took Alecs hand, kissing the back of it softly.

"Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander Lightwood."

"I love you too, Magnus Bane."

They whispered as Magnus led him to his not so humble abode...


	38. The Key

**Disclaimer: not mine. Unfortunately.**

 **A/N: Sexy times ahead. Don't like, don't read; you know the drill. But otherwise… enjoy.**

 **PS: Stuff's about to start happening, we're nearing the end soon guys, maybe about 10 chapters to go… sounds a lot but the way I update… it isn't… ;)**

 **PPS: Loving all the reviews: To Myakka (Guest)- Yes, the boys are final getting some happy time ;)**

 **To Blacknblu30: Im glad you like the story… im trying to get a good balance of cuteness and sexiness. :)**

 **And to my other reviewers: All the guests, whoever you may be, I love you and thank you for the reviews… hope this chapter keeps up with the epicness of the rest ;)**

 **To Night Changer: Heres the real make up lemon ;)**

 **To awkward-person23: Im glad you love it. It means a lot to me, hugs and happiness to you too…XXXX**

 **And finally, to Intoxic: thanks for all youre amazing reviews and support. I love you, I love you all :)**

 **Enjoy… ;)**

...

Alec stared open mouthed around Magnus' loft. It was huge and full of wonder and no two things were similar. It was crazy, but refined. Like something out of a home design magazine. But there were a few personal flares. Like the hot pink couch cushions, the spotlights on the ceiling, the black glittery curtains, and the cat eyes lights in the hardwood floor. The multicolour rainbow rugs and the stacks of books and huge ornate book cases. It was a strange mixture of old and modern and it suited Magnus perfectly.

Magnus ran to the kitchen as Alec found himself staring out the window at the night sky and the bright lights of the city dancing like fireflies beneath the soft glow of the moon. It was a spectacular view. Though what else would one expect from a penthouse loft?

Alec turned around when he heard someone clear their throat and he froze with wide eyes. Somehow, in the time Alec had spent gazing out the window, Magnus had moved the coffee table and replaced it with a plush picnic rug, surrounding the room with soft glowing candles of different colours and he was standing before him with no make-up and his hair down with two glasses and a bottle of champagne in hand.

He smiled almost embarrassedly as Alec stared. This was so amazing. So romantic. And something Alec had never experienced before. Magnus dropped to his knees on the blanket and poured out two glasses of drink. He held one out for Alec, who snapped out of his trance and moved until was sat beside Magnus. He took the glass and they shared a smile as Magnus proposed a toast.

"To my amazingly talented superhot boyfriend, who kicked some serious ass tonight and won that championship like i knew he would. Congratulations baby, i love you."

They clicked their glasses together and smiled as they drank. They sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other through the soft glow of candlelight.

Then Magnus hit a button on his universal remote and a soft, acoustic guitar began to play through the speakers of his stereo. He turned to Alec and gently stroked his jaw, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Alexander... I know we haven't known each other that long. Its been what? 4 months? And i know you're still in high school with your whole ahead of you and a world of possibilities at your feet. But i just want to say that i love so much. So much that it scares me. Being away from you is like suddenly someone's taken all the oxygen from the air and i cant breathe. You're like... My whole world. To sound like an age old cliché that a literature teacher like me should despise, you make me whole, you make me a better man, you make everything magic. And i love you so much. Probably too much. And watching you tonight on that stage, made me realise that you are everything and i fell hard. All i see is you, baby, so i have a gift for you. I know its not Christmas for another two days, but i wanted to give this to you while we were alone."

Alec blushed and Magnus giggled. "Not that. God, get your mind out the gutter Alec. I'm trying to be romantic here."

Alec laughed as Magnus held out a small box and his eyes widened. He felt himself freeze and panic washed over him. Magnus saw this change and immediately spoke.

"Alec. Calm down. Its not a ring. I'm not asking you to marry me."

Alec let out a deep breath and Magnus let out a shaky laugh as he opened the box.

Inside it was a key.

Alec stared as Magnus whispered.

"Its the spare key to my apartment. I'm not asking you to move in. But during school we don't see each other anymore and id like to see outside of that place. And i know we don't get much freedom at yours cause of Izzy and Jace so i want you to have this. You can swing by any time you want."

Alecs gaze flicked between the key and Magnus' face and Magnus swore, closing the box.

"Shit. Its too much isn't it? Too fast. Damn it Alec I'm sorry i didn't meant to put pressure on you or anything. I'm really-"

He cut off with a gasp as Alec kissed him. He pressed his lips to Magnus' and sighed in relief at having those lips back on his. He pulled back Magnus relaxed and smiled, putting his hands on Magnus' cheeks.

"I'm not freaking out. Its not too fast. And i will accept it with honour."

Magnus stared at him. "Wait. You'll take it?"

Alec grinned. "Of course, you moron. I love you and id love nothing more than to have lots and lots of free, interrupted time with you, all to myself."

He said with a wink. Magnus laughed and pulled Alec to him.

"I love you Alec."

"I love you too Magnus. This is all really epic. Its like something from a movie. I don't know what I'm meant to do. I mean you go and do all this for me and i have nothing for you."

Magnus stroked Alecs cheek. "Baby, you've already given me everything. Figuratively... And literally." He added with a wink.

Alec laughed and blushed as Magnus smiled at his cuteness and they finished their drinks cuddled up on the rug, surrounded by the soft burning fires.

Then Alec put his glass down and turned slowly to Magnus. He tilted his head up and kissed Magnus' jaw lightly before moving down his neck and then back up, sucking on the spot under Magnus' ear before working his way to his lips. He left a butterfly kiss on the corner of Magnus' mouth and the man looked down at him with a dark glow in his eyes. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed Alec, savouring the taste of the champagne and the soft unique taste of Alec. They kissed languidly, deeply, moaning softly deep in their chests.

That surging feeling welled within them as Alec sat up and Magnus straightened his legs, allowing Alec to straddle his hips as their kiss became faster. Their tongues collided and Magnus gripped Alecs hips as he arched his back to get closer to his angel. Alec moaned into his mouth and rolled his hips as he felt Magnus' growing hardness press into the back of his thigh.

"Magnus..." He gasped as the green eyed man sucked on his pulse point and slid his hands under Alecs shirt.

Magnus pulled back and their eyes met. Magnus licked his lips and whispered in a lust filled voice.

"Alec. I got a new bed last month. I think it needs christening..."

Alec smirked and took Magnus' hand. "Well then, we should give it what it deserves."

Magnus nodded as Alec pulled him to his feet. "Exactly. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

They shared a small laugh as Alec gripped Magnus' hips and lifted him up, placing him on his own hips as Magnus wrapped his legs around Alecs waist. They kissed softly, with Magnus' hands tangled in Alecs hair, as Alec carried him to his bedroom, after almost taking him into the bathroom because the boy had no idea where he was going. Magnus giggled against Alecs lips and the boy growled, dropping Magnus backwards on the bed.

Alec smiled as he slipped his boots off, then relieved Magnus of his knee high converse. God those things took a long time to get off. Magnus laughed as Alec growled and ripped at the laces and Alec slapped his thigh in punishment. Magnus gasped at the sharp pain and reached for Alec, who crawled over him and kissed him fiercely, his body rubbing sensually against Magnus'.

"Alec... Baby, i need you... Its been way to long."

Alec smirked into Magnus' neck as he nipped at the skin before unwinding his tie from Magnus' neck. Magnus moaned as Alec slid his hands up his sides, lifting his shirt as he went. He pulled it over Magnus' head and stared down at that perfect chest, licking his lips.

Alec descended on Magnus' nipples and he arched his back with a deep moan as Alec twirled his tongue around them and sucked on them in turn, blowing softly on the wet skin and making Magnus shiver and pant.

"Baby. As much as i love foreplay... I want you in me now."

He tried to be asserting in his best teacher voice but as Alec slipped a hand down his pants, he soon lost control. He bit his lip as Alec stroked him firmly, breathing hard in Magnus' ear, sending shivers down his spine as he clawed at Alecs shirt.

Alec laughed tauntingly as he pulled away and pulled his shirt off one button at a time. Magnus leant up on his elbows and watched Alec strip teasingly. He winked at Magnus as he popped the button of his jeans and slid them down slowly until they reached his mid-thighs. Magnus groaned as he saw Alecs dick peeking out the top of his boxers and Alec smirked, climbing off the bed and removing his jeans entirely. He then crawled up Magnus' body and peeled his jeans off, grinning wickedly as he saw that Magnus was commando, as per usual. Magnus sighed in relief as he was freed and Alec dipped his head, licking at Magnus' cock like a lollipop with their eyes fixed on each others.

"Alec... Baby... God... Oh fuck. Please. Alec... I need-"

He cut off with a bite of his lip and Alec sucked him hard before pulling away. He swayed his hips teasingly and slid his pants down until he was naked, hovering above Magnus and staring at him hungrily while whispering in his ear.

"You need what? You always do that. You cut off and never say it. I know you do it because you don't want people to hear us. But we're completely alone now baby. So tell me what you want. Don't be shy. Talk dirty to me, Mr Bane."

He growled in Magnus' ear as he rolled his body against Magnus' and licked his neck and chest fast and wild, breathing harshly against Magnus' heated skin. Magnus gasped and gave into his lustful side.

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard baby. Make me scream and cry and beg for more. I want to feel your prefect cock inside me. Oh god... Baby... I need more. I need everything. I want you in me now, fucking me so hard..."

Alec panted as he got harder, he reached into the bedside cabinet and found lube and a condom. Though Magnus stopped him.

"No cover. I'm clean and you are to, we've done this without one before. I want to feel you inside me. Your cock. Your skin. I want you to cum deep inside me and mark me as yours. Oh fuck Alec!"

He cried as Alec gripped his hips and rolled them over, his lube slicked finger shoving inside Magnus up to the knuckle. Magnus cried out softly as Alec pumped his finger, adding another and moving them deep inside. Magnus lifted himself onto his knees over Alecs thighs to give the boy a better angel and he thrust back against his hand, fucking his fingers and breathing rasping breaths with his head tipped back.

Alec sucked on his Adams apple as he removed his fingers and coated himself with the cold lube. He pulled Magnus closer and whispered in his ear.

"I want to fuck you rodeo style. Ride me, baby. Hard and fast until we're screaming."

Magnus moaned as Alec touched his dick and kissed him before pulling back and leaning against the metal frame of the headboard. Magnus stared into Alecs eyes and locked his lips as he positioned himself over Alecs throbbing cock. In one swift movement, he buried Alec in his right to the base and they both cried out and gasped at the sensation.

"God Alec... You're so big... Its beautiful baby... Fuck me, my angel... Oh Alec fuck...!"

He yelled as Alec bucked his hips up into him. Alec panted as he moved inside Magnus, the tight heat was amazing, it made him shiver and his stomach coil as Magnus clenched around him before slowly rising.

Magnus lifted his hips until he was almost completely off of Alec. Then he slammed them back down, making them both scream. He moved faster then, up and down, Alec falling into rhythm beneath him. He was panting and gasping and they kissed dirtily, all tongues and wild gasps and biting and sucking on hot skin. He reached out and gripped a bar of his headboard tight, using it as leverage to move harder and faster.

"Oh god... Oh fuck... Magnus, baby. Oh yes. Yes! Fuck yes! God Mr Bane... You fucking bastard... Jesus Christ... Holy fuck! Yes..."

Alecs cries were disjointed and almost screamed as Magnus rode his cock, bouncing up and down and sliding with delicious friction. Magnus rolled his hips as Alec bucked up into him more, thrusting harder, slamming into him in a way that made him see stars and scream Alecs name. Alec gripped his hips with one hand and the other one slid to the headboard, where held onto Magnus' hand and their fingers clasped together. Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec as he moved his hips. Up and down. Left to right. Grind down hard before sliding off and then dropping down slowly, engulfing Alec in that tight wet heat.

They slowed as they neared the climax. They kissed deeply, their movements strong and deep and savoured as the earthquakes began to shake them.

"God, Alexander, i love you so much... I love you... ALECALECALEC! FUCK... YES BABY! OH MY GOD ALEXANDER...!"

Magnus came hard between their sweat soaked chests and Alec gave one last thrust before cumming deep inside Magnus. Magnus stayed on him as they rode out their highs, panting and gasping in the darkness. Their hands locked together and Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec with guy wrenching emotion, throwing every inch of his love into it.

Oh so slowly, he pulled off of Alecs dick and they hissed in pain and relief, as they collapsed side by side. Alec turned to Magnus and pulled him close, kissing him softly before talking.

"I think i like having no one else around."

Magnus giggled. "Me too. It reminds me of the days we spent back in that classroom."

Alec blushed in the darkness and laughed softly. "I thank god for the day i made a move on you, Mr Bane."

Magnus laughed and gripped Alecs hand tight, playing with his fingers. "Again. Me too. Although i would have eventually. My libido is very strong and I do give in a lot."

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus. "I knew you wanted me the minute i saw you."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Alec nodded. "Oh yeah. I knew you wanted me when we were in that coffee shop that day we bumped into each other in the park. I saw you stare at me when i stretched and my shirt lifted. Your eyes went dark and you licked your lips."

Magnus laughed. "That does sound like me. But i also knew you wanted me. I caught you checking me out a lot."

Alec bit his lip. "Sorry about that."

Magnus laughed softly and stroked Alec's cheek. "Don't be. Look where it got us. Look at what came from it."

Alec giggled. "Pun intended?"

And they fell into a fit of laughter, which led to a play fight, which led to making out, that inevitably led to another round of superhot sex. Magnus topped this time as Alec was severely exhausted from all the excitement of the day and night.

And finally, after a few hours, they fell asleep in each other's arms, Magnus' new bed well and truly christened and their hearts beating as one.


	39. How to holiday with your teacher

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Cute little chapter here guys… but hold on, because in the not too distant future, things will happen. Big things And some unexpected things… ;) Enjoy…**

 **PS: To my reviewers:**

 **Myakka: Glad you liked it ;)**

 **Night Changer: Indeed, yay for make up lemons ;)**

 **Awkward-person23: Thank you, my friend, your messages mean a lot to me too :) Im glad you love the story and I hope you enjoy what I have in store… Hugs and Happiness to you too…XXXX**

...

When Jace woke the following morning, he saw Will and was immediately confused. But as the memories of last night came back, he smiled and laughed.

Because Izzy had begged them both to get the Christmas decorations down from the loft and help her decorate the house. So Jace had dug a ladder out of the back shed and Will had proceeded to go into the loft where he monumentally freaked out when a spider crawled up his arm. He fell from the ladder and sprawled on the ground at their feet, overdramatizing with his brash English overreactions.

Later, when they were throwing tinsel around the living room, Will buckled over the coffee table and face planted the floor, breaking his nose. Needless to say, Jace laughed hysterically and took pictures of a bloody screaming Will. Then Izzy tackled Will to the ground when he broke the heel off one of her shoes and ran around pretending to be a unicorn.

As Jace smirked, he leant over the back of the couch and put his mouth next to Wills ear. He took a deep breath and then he giggled before saying:

"QUACK QUACK!" In Wills ear.

The boy shot up from the couch with a cry and whipped his head around furiously and cursing all the ducks on the planet. When he saw Jace laughing crazily and rolling around on the floor, Will got up and jumped on him. Tickling him hard like he used to when they were kids.

Izzy came down the stairs when she heard a huge bang and shouting voices. She froze on the stairs when she saw Jace and Will fighting and smiled. She had always loved Will. He bought out the best in their entire family.

As she walked into the living room, she asked, "Has anyone seen Alec?"

Jace and Will stopped fighting and laughed. Will looked up at Izzy from where he was pinned beneath Jace and smirked.

"I think our dear Alexander has been having quite a bit of fun with our dear literature professor."

They all snorted and laughed as Izzy went to make breakfast and the boys made retching sounds behind her back at that thought of Izzys cooking. Suddenly, they both wished that Alec was home.

...

Alec and Magnus were sat in Magnus' kitchen on his bar stools with the stereo playing softly. Magnus was feeding Alec strawberries as they smiled and giggled sweetly. Magnus' cat, Chairman Meow, was purring at their feet and licking Alecs bare ankle.

"Your cat is licking my leg. It feels strange."

Magnus snorted. "Licking feels strange? I was under the impression that you liked it." He said with raised eyebrows.

Alec blushed. "Yeah. But that's different."

Magnus licked his lips and leaned forwards, kissing Alec softly.

"I love you, _malaikat_."

"Love you to Magnus."

They hugged sweetly then, just holding each other and listening to the soft strum of a guitar. Magnus pulled back and smiled.

"I always wanted to play guitar when i was younger."

Alec smiled and tilted his head to the side. Grinning, he jumped up and grabbed his guitar from where he left it by the door last night.

"Come on. Ill teach you."

He said as he gestured to Magnus, who got up and sat beside Alec.

Alec handed him the guitar and sat behind him, holding the guitar with his fingers positioned on a simple chord.

He whispered in Magnus' ear as he starred playing slowly.

"Watch my fingers at the top end, ignore the pick for now."

Magnus shivered as he felt Alecs breath on his neck and he watched as those talented fingers danced over the chord. Back and towards, jumping from one finger and string to another. The guitar made a soft plucking noise as the rhythm set in. Magnus smiled as Alec took his hand and placed it on the neck of the instrument.

"Ok. So put one here, and another finger here. And then gently alternate between the two while i play ok?"

He whispered, placing a kiss on Magnus' neck as he began strumming the strings. Magnus played the chord over and over as the gentle sound filled his loft. Alec took his other hand and placed the pick in his grip.

"Ok. Take this, and gently strum over the end of those strings."

Magnus smiled as Alec kissed the other side of his neck and his legs pressed against Magnus' hips and he pressed his body into Magnus' back. Magnus began playing the chord slowly, disconnected at first as he gradually fell into rhythm.

Alec smiled as Magnus played with a grin on his face. He licked his lips and nibbled at Magnus' ear as he played. Magnus moaned and his rhythm faltered. Alec smirked and bit his lip, sucking Magnus' earlobe into his mouth and sliding his hands up Magnus' bare arms.

Magnus groaned and stopped playing. Alec smiled and hugged him against his chest.

"See. Its easy. You're a natural, baby."

Magnus moaned and stroked Alec cheek and licked his lips. He put the guitar and turned around, straddling Alecs hips. He ran his hands through Alecs hair and kissed him softly.

"Magnus. Its 11am. I should get home."

Magnus moaned and nodded, kissing him one last time.

"I don't want you to go."

Alec sighed but then his eyes widened.

"Hey Magnus, um... Do you have any plans for Christmas ?"

Magnus looked at Alec curiously. "No. I spent the last two Christmases with my ex and before that with Ragnor and Cat. But they're going away this year."

He smiled sadly. But Alec bit his lip.

"Do you... Um, would you wanna come home with me? And spend Christmas with us? My parents aren't home and id love to spend Christmas with you. And Jace and Izzy and Will. Itll be like one big, slightly dysfunctional family."

Alec asked with a blush. Magnus beamed and kissed him hard.

"I would love to baby. I would love to spend Christmas with your family."

Alec smiled bashfully. "You are my family, Magnus." He whispered before kissing him softly.

They shared a smile as Magnus got up and packed up some of his stuff. Clothes, glitter, shoes, glitter, make up, glitter. And he was ready to go.

...

By lunchtime, Alec and Magnus were spilling through the front door, tripping over all Magnus' bags. Alec was laughing as he walked into the living room, Magnus giggling as he jumped on Alecs back.

Izzy looked up at them and smirked as they walked in.

"Hey Alec. And Magnus." She said with a wink.

Jace and Will paused their game of guitar hero and looked over at them. Jace was smirking broadly and Will grinned.

"Gentleman. I trust you had a good night."

He added a jaunty wink and Alec blushed as Magnus replied.

"Oh yeah. It was... Very, very good. Earth shattering even. World rocking. Kinda back breaking. But the pain was most definitely worth the pleasure."

He growled as he licked Alecs neck and slapped his ass. Alec blushed and hit Magnus' arm, grabbing a beer from the table.

Will looked over at Magnus. "If you're staying, Mr Bane, you must get used to the fact that this house will be filled with underage drunk minors."

Magnus grinned. "Can we please forget that I'm your teacher for the holiday please?"

They all laughed and Magnus grabbed a beer as Alec stood up and grabbed a guitar, rising up to Jaces challenge. They laughed as the song fired up and Will exclaimed, "Dearest Johnathan, when are you going to accept that you suck monumentally at this game?"

Magnus snorted and they watched the game. Magnus even played against Will. He won surprisingly. Then he played Alec and lost epically.

All in all, it was shaping up to be a pretty good holiday. And it was Christmas eve tomorrow...


	40. The Muppets

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Quick cute little chapter here… I wanna get to the good stuff… ;)**

...

Alec woke beside Magnus and smiled as he pushed himself out of bed. Magnus groaned as he felt the bed move and reached out blindly, grabbing weakly at Alec.

"Stay in bed, baby... Its warm here."

Alec groaned as Magnus pulled him in for a lazy morning kiss and he smiled as Alec pulled away.

"I love you baby..."

Alec smiled and stroked Magnus' hair softly.

"I love you too." He whispered as he leaned down over Magnus and kissed him, as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him on top if his body, spreading his legs and wrapping them lightly around Alecs thighs.

They kissed languidly, and giggled softly as Magnus licked his lips and groaned.

"Your lips taste like rainbows..." He sighed happily.

Alecs brow furrowed and he laughed bemusedly. "How would you know what rainbows taste like?"

Magnus giggled and arched his back, pushing his body hard against Alecs.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Alexander."

...

Jace was frying bacon as Izzy came downstairs. He was whistling softly and smiling as the smell filled the air. Not that he would ever say it, but he was really happy. He had his brother, his brothers walking rainbow boyfriend and Jaces ex teacher, who was actually pretty cool. Izzy. And now Will. Everything was good.

Will came downstairs smirking and snickering as he poured himself some tea. Because that's how its done in England.

"Hey Jace, if you go upstairs, don't go in Alecs room. I just poked my head in and i saw things. Things i never wanted to see. And i heard things. Words that should never be spoken."

He physically shivered and hissed as the hot tea burned his throat. Jace laughed and looked up at the ceiling, as though he could see Magnus and Alec. He giggled as Will groaned when they heard a loud bang followed by laughter and wild gasps.

This was gonna be a long morning.

...

Lunch passed with them eating all the ice cream and drinking a bottle of chocolate Baileys from their dads liquor cabinet. As the darkness settled in and Christmas day came ever closer, Alec ran upstairs and jumped back down them with a dvd in hand.

Izzy and Jace sighed and groaned and got to action. Izzy grabbed the blanket and cushions and Jace ran to get the eggnog and liquor. They moved the coffee table as Alec popped the dvd in and hit the tree lights on to give the room a nice little glow. He then lit the apple and cinnamon scented candles and everything was ready.

Will and Magnus stared as they worked like they knew exactly what they were doing.

Magnus spoke eventually. "Um, what's going on?"

Jace laughed. "Tradition."

Magnus licked his lips. "And this tradition is...?"

Alec sighed as Izzy answered. "Every year since we were little, Alec has always sat down on this rug, with the tree lights on, the scented candles burning and the same movie ever Christmas eve."

They settled on the rug, Izzy between Jace and Alec as Will stretched out across their legs, his head resting on Jaces stomach. Magnus sat beside Alec, cuddling up to him under the blanket.

"So what are we watching? _Its a wonderful life_? _Miracle on 34th street_? _Santa Who_?"

Alec laughed. " _The Muppets Christmas Carol_. Its my favourite."

Magnus giggled and kissed him softly. "You're so cute."

The others all made retching sounds and Alec threw a pillow in their general direction, as the movie started and his Christmas tradition happened again.

Except this time, he had his best friend, the love of his life, and the rest of his family surrounding him.

And it was epic.

Though Christmas day bought with it all kinds madness...


	41. The Fairytale of New York - part 1

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: So here it is: Christmas day – part 1. Enjoy, my babies ;)**

...

They woke early on Christmas morning, cuddled together under the blanket. Alec woke first and smiled at their little group. He reached for his phone and took a picture of all of them, sleeping with smiles on their faces.

He got up slowly and ran upstairs, grabbing the pile of gifts from his wardrobe and placing them under the tree. Putting the stereo on quietly, he went to the kitchen and prepared their traditional Christmas breakfast. Croissants and pancakes and waffles with peanut butter, jelly and chocolate spread. Placing it all over the table and making a huge pot of coffee, he heard the groggy groans of the rest of them.

He went back in the living room and smiled before shouting.

"Merry Christmas guys! Foods on the table and presents are under the tree!"

Jace and Will were up straight away, scrambling for food as Izzy sat up slowly, hugging Alec before going into the dining room. Alec pulled Magnus to his feet and they shared a little smile. Magnus sighed as he stared into Alecs blue eyes. Then Alec grinned and held a spring of mistletoe above his head, biting his lip.

Magnus' heart melted and he kissed Alec deeply, holding him close, their arms around each other, the mistletoe on the ground.

"Merry Christmas, Magnus. I love you."

Magnus smiled. "Merry Christmas, Alexander. Aku Cinta Kamu, baby. Now lets go eat cause I'm fucking starving."

They laughed as they joined the others at the table and the five of them shared a light hearted few hours together before opening presents.

...

"Oh my god Alec. Where did you get this?!" Will cried as he opened a box with an ornate, shining to perfect, butterfly knife. He hugged Alec and immediately started flipping it around.

Jace opened his present, which was a brand new key for a brand new motorbike. "My god Alec. Jesus Christ. You bought me a new bike?"

Alec bit his lip. "I got your other on scratched."

They shared a brotherly smile and Alec handed Izzys present to her. It was a new dress, black and flowy and the mixture of sexy and respectful with a hint of danger. It was perfect for Izzy and she beamed as she saw it and threw herself at her brother.

"Thank you, Alec... I love it. I'm gonna go put it on."

She ran out the room as Jace swung his key around his finger and Will almost took his eyes out with his knife. Alec slowly turned to Magnus and pulled one last box from under the tree.

"This is for you." He said with a blush.

Magnus took the box with a small smile as he opened it. Alec was biting his lip as Magnus began rifling through the mirage of small gifts in the box.

There was a plush green glittery scarf that matched his eyes perfectly. A necklace with half a heart on it. He held it up with a confused face and Alec pulled a chain from around his own neck, placing the two halves of the heart together.

"I know its clichéd and silly but i thought..." He trailed off with a blush and Magnus kissed him, putting the chain around his neck before delving back into the box.

He gasped when he pulled out an original print of Bram Stokers _Dracula_. His eyes shot to Alec.

"Baby. How much did this cost?!"

Alec smiled. "It doesn't matter. I love you and i realised that you didn't have this book on your shelf in your loft."

Magnus felt tears in his eyes and he kissed Alec hard, whispering "I love you."

Alec pulled back with a huge blush and whispered. "There's more under that paper at the bottom. But don't let anyone see it."

Alec bit his lip as Magnus looked at him through narrowed eyes. He moved the papers and gasped. There was a picture. A picture of Magnus, sprawled on a bed completely naked and sweaty and utterly lost to lust. It was the picture Alec had taken at Halloween.

Magnus grinned and moved the picture, his eyes flying wide at what was underneath.

Magnus' tie, the one Alec used to tie him up in the classroom, was sat there on top of a pile of leather straps, a blindfold and two pairs of handcuffs. He moaned under his breath and looked up at Alec through darkened eyes. Placing everything back in the box, he closed it and pulled Alec to him, kissing him hard and fast then leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"I cant wait to... Play with you later baby. That's is the hottest present anyone's ever given me. I fucking love you."

Alec blushed deep red and kissed Magnus slow and deep, a prelude to something more when they were away from prying eyes.

...

Around mid-morning, Alec started cooking dinner, with the help, or rather hindrance, of Izzy. Magnus was taking a shower and Jace was napping when the doorbell rang. Will got up to get it and when he opened it to the soft flurry of snow, he froze.

Because on the doorstep, was none other than Jem.

He stared in shock for a while before wordlessly inviting him in.

"Hey, Will. I'm sorry to barge in like this but the woman at the institute said you with Alec."

There was a certain level of awkwardness between them as Will led him into the living room and took Jems snow covered coat.

"So, uh, Happy Christmas." Will said in what he hoped was an upbeat voice. Jem smiled softly.

"Happy Christmas to you too. I have something for you."

Jem pulled a small box from the pocket of his coat and handed it to Will. Inside was a pendant made of jade surrounded by a silver metal circle on a chain. Will smiled and ran upstairs, grabbing the gift he had planned to give to Jem.

He handed to him and Jem smiled. In the box was a similar pendant, but with a ruby, not the green jade.

They shared a smile and a light laugh. You see, they'd long since had a tradition of sharing the pendants. Each year, they would switch. But when Will moved away, he left with the ruby and Jem had kept the jade. Now that he was back, their old tradition lived on.

Laughing as they put the boxes on the mantel piece, Will led Jem into the kitchen and they were greeted by a shocked Izzy and Alec.

Jem went along easily with this family, he always had. Though there was something definitely off about Will today. But he put it down to being back here. Back home. That can be overwhelming right? And change people slightly?

...

As Alex pulled the turkey out the oven and Izzy put the rest of the food into serving bowls, darkness fell and the snow got heavier. They carried it all to the dining room where everyone sat around again. As Magnus walked into the room, he pulled up short.

"James? When did you get here?"

Jem smiled and got up to shake Magnus' hand. "Mr Bane. Good to see you, happy Christmas and all that. And i got here maybe two hours ago."

Izzy smirked. "Yeah Magnus. That was some shower you took. I'm surprised you're not all shrivelled like a prune."

Jace laughed. "Just because you cant see it, doesn't mean he isn't. It may just be in his sensitive area."

Will snorted. "That wont please Alec."

They all laughed, even Alec, as they dug into their Christmas dinner. And it was delicious, Alec was seriously good cook.

They ate for hours, polishing out every dish. Until the moon was high in the sky and they were moaning loudly at the pain of being so full.

Alec groaned as he slouched in his chair.

"I think we should wait a while before pudding."

He was acknowledged by five sleepy groans and lazy nods of his family.

They sat there, watching the snow fall, listening to the Christmas songs on the tv and just talking quietly about trivial things for a while. Alecs hand was gripped in Magnus'. Jace was poking Izzy in the face and laughing as she made weak attempts at hitting him. Jem was laughing at them, as Izzy put one of those flimsy hats that come from crackers on his head. And Will was staring at Jem, his eyes glazed and biting his lip as he breathed slowly and sleepily.

And it was perfect.

Right until the front door opened and they heard footsteps. They all turned with wide eyes as the dining room door opened and revealed none other than Robert and Maryse Lightwood.


	42. The Fairytale of New York - part 2

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: So here it is… What d'you thinks gonna happen guys? Enjoy, my precious readers…**

...

To say that there was a certain level of awkwardness in the room would be a severe understatement.

Alec stood up and Izzy and Jace tensed, the lazy sleepiness had given way to thinly veiled panic. Will and Jem were staring at each other, not really knowing what to do. And Magnus was just monumentally freaking out.

The Lightwoods were staring around their dining room. Seeing their three kids, a boy they hadn't seen in over two years, said boys best friend that they had met only once and a random stranger dressed like a rainbow doused in glitter-bombs.

Needless to say, they did not look amused.

Robert glared around the room, his eyes landing firmly on Alec.

"Alexander, what are these people doing in our house?"

Alec took on a hard stare, one to rival his fathers. "I invited them."

Robert nodded. "And why were we not notified?"

Magnus shared a bewildered look with Jem and Will as Alec squared his jaw and replied.

"I didn't think you needed to know."

Robert laughed slightly. "And why is that, Alexander?"

Alec bit back a scream and spoke with deathly calm.

"Because you weren't here. You're never here. So why is it a problem? We live our lives without you all the time. Did you realise that you've missed the last 4 Christmases with us?"

Maryse's eyes widened and Robert stared at his son. Alec had his hands clenched in fists as a fierce wave of protection flowed from him over the others at the table.

Maryse spoke quietly. "We're sorry, kids. Its just..."

Alec sighed. "Work stuff. We know. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. So anyway, we were about to have pudding, there's enough for you guys if you want some."

He said with a forced smile. Maryse nodded.

"That would be lovely."

As Alec got up and went to kitchen, he asked Magnus for his help when the caught the disgusted look that Robert had on his face when he saw the walking rainbow.

Once they were in the kitchen, Alec started hyperventilating. Magnus put his hands on his face and held him tight.

"Its ok, baby. We can do this. You can do this. Its alright."

Alec breathed hard as Magnus kissed him, pressing their foreheads together.

"Its ok. We can pretend. All of us will go along with whatever you say. We can do this. I can pretend that I'm not your teacher who youre having sex with all night long."

He said with a wink as Alec groaned. Together, they grabbed the two Christmas puddings and ice cream pots, carrying them out to the dining room.

As they sat back down, there was a severely awkward silence that was only broken by Maryse.

"So William, when did you get back to town?"

So Wills interrogation was first. Will took a deep breath and spoke, strongly reminding himself to avoid the part about him being gay.

"I got back during the summer. I enrolled at school. Caught up with Jem again. Moved into the Institute, then i met Mag- my friend, Alec, of all the magnificent people in this town and we caught up. And long story short, he invited me to stay for winter break."

All five kids and Magnus let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't mentioned that he knew Magnus. Then Maryse turned to Jem.

"You're looking well James. How is everything?" She asked, referring to his illness.

Jem shared a look with Will before talking as calmly as he could. God these people were intimidating.

"Well. I had another round of chemo in the New Year that left me pretty worse for wear. But I'm good now. Cancer free and fighting fit. I enrolled back into school, where i caught up with Will again and we fell back into our patterns. Same old, same old, i guess ma'am."

Maryse smiled as she turned to Jace.

"So Jace, what about you? Gotten into any more trouble at school?"

Jace forced a laugh. He had to steer clear of the mention of Clary. Of almost pulverising Johnathan. Of Magnus being their teacher and pretty much everything else. So, revert to the classic. Bullshit lies.

"I'm actually doing good. No fights, no girls, no hassle. Decent grades. I don't train anymore. No weapons and sparring with Alec. None of it. My personality now lives up to my angelic appearance."

Will snorted subtly under his breath and Jem kicked him under the table.

Maryse then turned to Izzy. "My darling, you look lovely, that's a very pretty dress. And how is everything? I'm sorry I don't call as often as i used to."

Izzy beamed sarcastically though that sentiment was lost on her parents.

"Thank you, mom. Alec gave me the dress today. And everything is fine. I'm still doing ok at school. Still head cheerleader. And yes, before you ask oh so subtly, I'm still daddies little girl with a silver spoon in my mouth and the fountain firmly enclosed."

The boys could hardly contain their snorts of derision and laughter, even Alec, who glared at Izzy with humour. She winked and took a bite of her pudding under the watchful eye of her mother.

Then Maryse turned to Alec. "Oh, Alec. You've grown so much, my baby. Tell me, how are you doing? How's school? And Johnathan? I haven't seen that delightful boy in a long time."

In never to be repeated unison, Alec, Jace, Izzy, Will, Jem and Magnus all tensed. Magnus caught Wills eye and realised that Alecs parents knew nothing of what Johnathan had done to Alec earlier this year, or in their entire three year relationship. He glared and wanted to say something but he felt Izzys hand on his knee as she subtly told him no.

Alec smiled sickeningly sweetly and spoke.

"Everythings good, mom. Schools good. My grades are up. I joined the music club and out group, The Mortal Instruments just competed in a regional championship last week and we won." He was smiling as the other beamed at him. Though Maryse looked a little taken back and Robert was openly glaring at his son.

Maryse spoke lightly. "I didn't know you liked music. I though you liked writing."

Magnus scoffed under his breath and raised his eyebrows at Jem, who nodded subtly. These parents were shit. Not to sugar-coat anything.

"Yeah. I've been playing guitar for a long time. And i joined the group this semester and was their featured performer. It was terrifying but i loved it."

Maryse smiled genuinely and Magnus thought that maybe she wasn't so bad. Maybe he could get through an interrogation with her. That was until Robert opened his mouth.

"So what about you, young man?" He said to Magnus, who gulped and shared a look with Alec before smiling.

"I'm Magnus. You don't know me. But I'm a... Friend of Alecs from school. You have a lovely home by the way. And may i say, Mrs. Lightwood that is a beautiful brooch you're wearing."

Maryse blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Magnus. Its the Lightwood family crest."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Your family has an official crest?"

Maryse nodded. "So do the Herondales. Back in the 19th century, in England, our families were of very noble status."

Magnus snorted. "I find it very hard to believe that Jace and Will come from families of noble status."

Everyone laughed and Magnus winked playfully. He really was very good at deflecting questions and avoiding straight answered.

Until Robert asked again. "Are you gay, Magnus?"

Everyone pulled up short. Maryse turned to him and scolded him for asking such a question. But Magnus' temper was wearing thin.

"Yes. Mr Lightwood. I am. What was your first clue?" He answered spitefully.

Alec stared at him as the group held their breath.

Robert raked his eyes over Magnus and his lips twisted unattractively.

"Oh, where to begin Magnus? Where to begin?" He growled as he glared harder. "So Magnus, you're friends with my son. Or are just trying to spread your disease further?"

"DAD! Stop it!" Alec said, slamming his fist on the table.

Robert sneered at Alec. "You know that he's gay? You know what he is. You know what I've told you about these people. And you invited one into our home!"

Will watched silently, appreciating the irony that Robert was saying all this with three gay guys sat at his table, one his very own son.

Alec clenched his fist tight and glared at his father.

"You know what? I don't care! I don't care if he'd gay. It doesn't bother me. I don't care about your twisted ways of seeing the world. I don't care what you think of my friends! I don't give a damn about anything you have to say!"

Robert clenched his own fist and growled.

"You're defending him? Again? Why do you do this son? Defend these... People." He spat.

Then Alec finally lost it. "BECAUSE IM GAY DAD! I. AM. GAY. I LIKE DICK! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO THAT WILL CHANGE ME! You wanna hit me now, don't you? Well, DO IT THEN YOU COWARD!"

Everyone stared at Alec who was standing, red faced, tear filled eyes, clenched fists and screaming.

Robert stood slowly and Izzy knew they had to take the focus off of Alec before Robert killed him. She pulled reached around Magnus and pulled Alec down into his sea before yelling.

"IM NOT A VIRGIN! I GOT DRUNK AND FUCKED SIMON AT HALLOWEEN!"

Her mother turned to her shocked, but Robert was still glaring like the devil at Alec. So it was Jaces turn. He stood up and screamed.

"I HAVE FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGED THAT I SUCK AT GUITAR HERO!"

When that didn't work, Magnus cried out.

"I ONCE HAD A VERY CONFUSING DREAM ABOUT ME, ADAM LAMBERT AND A CACTUS!"

No one was laughing though as the air was still charged with Roberts prejudiced hate. Jem cried in a voice that he shouldn't able to use, he was too nice.

"WHEN I WAS DYING, I STARTED DEALING DRUGS! I WAS AN ADDICT MYSELF!"

But that didn't work. And Robert was raising a clenched fist as he walked fast around the table. Everyone was murmuring and Maryse was trying to hold Robert back, pleading. So Will stood up, jumped on the table, made an almighty crashing sound and screamed to the heavens.

"IM IN LOVE WITH JAMES!"

That effectively stopped everyone in their tracks. Silence prevailed as the tension reached dangerously high levels and no one dared to breathe.

Robert stared around, realising that there were three gay boys in his house, one his own son. He stormed out the room, Maryse turned to Alec and silently motioned for him follow her. Alec left the room without looking at anyone, tears openly flowing. Jace and Izzy ran into the kitchen, busying themselves with cleaning up. Magnus ran upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom. That just left Jem and Will alone in the dining room.

Though they were all separated by walls, both literal and metaphorical, the six of them all shared the same broken thought:

 _Oh, God..._


	43. The Fairytale of New York - part 3

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Wow, I think this is the 5** **th** **update today guys… feel oved my babies… :) enjoy… ;) I love you all guys and thanks for the amazing reviews both for HSNE and MTB :) they mean a lot to me…XXXX**

...

Maryse watched as Robert stormed out of the house and out into the snow storm. She turned to Alec slowly as they sat in the pantry, Alec not daring to look at her.

"Alec, baby. Look at me. I'm not mad. Or confused. I'm just disappointed. You should have told us before now. I know we're not around a lot and I'm sorry for that but... Oh, Alec, please look at me and talk. Don't keep it bottled up."

Alec looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that our relationship is so damaged that i feel like i cant talk to you. I'm not ashamed of who i am. I'm happy. I have Jace and Izzy, Will, Jem..."

"And Magnus." She finished for him. He nodded slightly as she put the pieces together.

"So you and him..."

"We're together." He said defiantly. And just because he wanted to say everything to prove he'd didn't care, he said, "He was my literature teacher at the start of the semester. He moved to Wills school now. That's how they know each other. In fact, Magnus was the one who told me where Will was."

Maryse stared at him for a minute. "He's a teacher? Your old teacher?"

Alec nodded strongly. She sighed and pursed her lips.

"At least you picked someone with some level of intelligence."

She laughed softly and Alec felt his lip quiver too. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you no matter what Alec. And your father, well, he'd set in his ways, but we can deal with that together ok? If Magnus makes you happy, then i don't care. As long as my baby is happy. That's all that matters."

He hugged her back. "Thanks mom."

She stroked his hair as she sighed. "Although, in the future, dear, please refrain from using the phrase 'I like dick'. Its not very gentleman-like."

They shared a laugh and Alec began to feel better in the arms of his mother.

...

"Where do you think dad went?" Izzy whispered to Jace.

"No idea. But good riddance in my opinion."

She nodded in agreement. "Do you think moms ok with it? She's not laying into Alec is she?"

Jace shook his head. "No. I think she's cool with it. Its dad who's being a dick. Ironically."

They laughed together as they cleaned up, splashing each other with bubbles and hoping that their older brother would be ok.

...

Magnus sat on the closed toilet lid, hugging his knees to his chest.

What a family.

What a night.

Alec came out. Epic screaming showdown. Will declared his undying love for Jem. And Magnus was hiding out in a bathroom.

What had this world come to?

...

Will stared at the table top, his chest heaving as the realisation of what he had just done hit him. He was well aware that he and Jem were the only people in the room and right now, he wished he could be anywhere else.

"Will? Was it true?"

Came Jems small voice. Shaky and uncertain as he asked.

Will gulped and shook his head, still looking down. Jem sighed.

"Will. Look up and answer me! Was. It. True?"

Will looked up through fierce red eyes.

"What does it matter? What's the point? It's not like anything will come of it."

Jem sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How could you not tell me you were gay? You're my best friend."

Will growled and bit his lip. "What was the point? Yes. I'm gay. But the only boy I've ever liked, ever had feelings for, _ever loved_ , was you. So what. Was. The. Point?"

He cried, slamming his fist onto the table. Jem sighed and felt tears in his eyes.

"Will. Will please don't shut me out."

Will snapped his head up and spoke with violent speed.

"Why not? You've got your perfect life. You've got your freedom, your health, your girl, your future. You don't need me anymore Jem. Maybe you never did."

Jem was openly crying now as Will shoved his chair back and stood up, attempting to shake off some of his pain and anguish. Jem followed him into the living room.

"Will wait!" He called as he reached out and gripped Wills arm tightly. Will stared down at Jems hand on his bare skin and shivered reflexively.

"Will please, listen to me."

Will just stared at him with those burning blue eyes and those quivering red lips.

"Will, i was going to tell you earlier but i didn't want you to spend Christmas day worrying about me."

Wills eyes flew wide. "Is it the cancer? Are you in pain?" He asked hurriedly, gripping Jems arms as he stared wildly into those silver eyes.

Jem shook his head and spoke quickly.

"No, William. I'm physically fine. Its more... Emotional stuff."

Will sighed in relief and let go of Jem, he cursed himself for cracking like that and showing his fear at the thought of Jem being hurt.

"Then what is it?" He asked, turning slightly away.

Jem took a breath and spoke softly.

"I broke up with Tessa. Well, she broke up with me. She said she met this guy a few months ago... Axel someone... And she'd been seeing him behind my back. She said she fell in love with him and had to stop seeing me."

He ended with a soft sigh. Will turned to him slowly.

"When did this happen?"

Jem sighed. "Last weekend. Right before you stopped turning up to school after seeing Alec again."

Will stared at him. "Are you... Ok?"

He asked as Jem sat on the couch. "I guess. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me like i thought it would. We'd been falling apart for a while. Since you came back actually."

Will sighed a laugh. "And here it is. The next relationship i destroyed turned out to be yours. Well done, Herondale. Nicely played." He laughed without humour as Jem spoke.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. I just... Stopped seeing Tessa as much to be with you. And I'd tell her stories about our childhood. And shed joke that we were more in love than me and her were. She'd say that we were meant to be. Brother and so much more. We joked about it. But the thing is... I think, at some point, i stopped joking, and started believing."

He turned to Will slowly as the blue eyes boy sat beside him.

"Will. I have no idea where my heads at right now. But i do know that you're the one constant in my life. The only thing that has always been there. That will always be there. You're... Everything. You're everywhere. All the time. You are my life."

Will breath caught in his throat as tears burned his eyes. He swallowed thickly before replying.

"What does that mean, James?"

Jem sighed and whispered. "It means that I'm confused. And single. And wanting you and nothing more."

Will licked his dry lips slowly, tentatively deciding his next words.

"Wanting me... For what? What do you want from me?"

He asked, seriously fighting the impulse to break out into Adam Lambert. Jem sighed and gripped at his hair while groaning deeply.

"I don't know. I just know i want you. I don't know what for. My head is all over the place, William."

Will sighed softly and gently took Jems hand in his.

"I'm not going anywhere, James. Like you said, I'm always here. You know that."

Jem nodded and Will smiled. "Can. I try something James? Just to see. If you don't like it, i won't ever do it again, i swear on the angel."

Jem looked at him with wide eyes, understanding Wills cryptic language enough to know what was coming. But he nodded ever so slightly and Will leaned in, closing the space between them.

Jem gasped as their lips met and Will softly caught Jems bottom lip between his own. Moaning at the softness and sweet taste of Jems lips, Will pulled back after barely two seconds.

Their eyes met and Will gulped. "So? How was that?"

Jem stared at him for a while before smiling softly.

"That was... Good. I think. I may need another go. Though not right now, I'm still in the rebound phase and i don't want to, you know..."

"Rush things? That's ok. As i said, ill always be here, Carstairs."

They shared a small smiled and Jem laced their fingers together.

"Thank you. And see, you're not always a complete moron like everyone says you are, Herondale."

They laughed and sat side by side, watching the tv and waiting for the others to reappear.

And gradually, they did. Smiling and drying tears, they all found themselves in the living room.

And it was only a little awkward.


	44. The ties that bind

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Heres the next one. Night of Christmas… after all the drama… oh, and, um, boyXboy sexy bondage times ;)**

...

Maryse watched as the kids shared awkward looks and she grabbed her phone before going upstairs, whispering to Alec that she was going to try and call Robert and get out of their way.

They held their breath as she left and when they heard the door close, they all sighed deeply, sharing bemused looks. Will clicked his tongue.

"Well, that was dramatic." He stated.

Jace and Izzy laughed as Jem caught Wills eyes with a light blush on his cheeks. Will winked at him and licked his lips. Jem coughed and looked away, smiling slightly.

Alec looked across the room and saw Magnus leaning against the doorway.

He bit his lip and crossed the room in several strides, going to Magnus and wrapping his arms around him. Magnus held him tight and kissed his forehead, whispering in his ear.

"You're ok, see? I told you. Its all ok. You're ok baby."

He smiled at Alec and Alec blushed, slipping his hands up Magnus' arms and wrapping them around his neck as he kissed him softly. Their lips met tentatively and Magnus gripped his hips lightly, pulling their bodies close. As they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and Magnus whispered.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. I love you."

Alec bit his lip and smiled, their hands gripping each others tight as he replied softly.

"I love you too, baby. I love you so much."

Magnus smiled and kissed him again and fell into a world far away from reality, forgetting that they were being watched until they were hit with two pillows, thrown by both Jace and Will.

They pulled apart with shocked cries and Magnus swore at them as Will laughed at Jems disapproving gaze.

Jace shoved Jem and Will apart, sitting between them, oblivious to the boys new connection. Izzy perched on the edge of the couch as Alec and Magnus sat side by side on the blanket as they all watched the last half an hour of a Doctor Who Christmas special.

...

When Maryse came downstairs, she saw them all huddled together and decided that she would go out. The snow had subsided and she had managed to track Robert to a hotel an hour away.

She poked her head in and told them she was going out. Alec nodded and she smiled at him, sharing a loving look as she left, saying that she would be home tomorrow. When the front door closed, Jace laughed.

"Alright. Who wants to break out the giggle juice?"

Will clapped. "Hell yes. Lead me to your fathers liquor cabinet, Johnathan."

They high fived and Jace picked the lock of the cabinet again. They grabbed every bottle and put them on the coffee table.

"Now how about we have a real Christmas party gentlemen. And lady!"

Jace cried as he turned the stereo up and cracked the top of a bottle of Vodka. Will cheered and grabbed a can of beer, piercing the side and gulping it back hard as the liquid sprayed all over him. They all laughed as it soaked through his shirt and he threw the can away before taking his shirt off. Izzy wolf whistled and giggled as she took a bottle of Captain Morgan and drank from it deeply.

Jem watched as Will dropped his shirt on the floor and stared at his bare chest and 6 pack stomach with interest. He licked his lips thoughtfully, realising that the guy was not bad to look at. Will caught his eye and winked as he took a long drink from a bottle of whiskey.

Magnus laughed as Jace took a shot of tequila and hissed.

"Oh, Johnathan, that's not how its done, kid."

They all stared at him and Magnus laughed.

"I, unlike you, am of legal age to drink. And I do it often."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Ok. I offer you a challenge, Sir. Five shots. See who can down them the quickest.'

Magnus cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Challenge accepted. Prepare to lose, Herondale."

Will poured the shots and they all crowded around the table and watched as Jace and Magnus took their seats.

On Wills count, they drank. One shot, glass on the table upside down. Second shot, glass up, third, glass down, fourth, glass up, fifth, glass down.

Magnus' throat was burning as hr slammed his last glass down and cheered as Jace downed his final shot.

"And that, little boy, is how its done."

He said through laughter. Alec put a ginger under his chin and kissed him.

"Congratulations baby. I'm so proud of you."

And they all laughed, burning through the drinks like this was their last night on earth.

...

Alec and Magnus shared a bottle of scotch, watching as Jace danced around the room wearing a Santa hat. Izzy was about to fall into her stripper drunk phase so Jem tucked her into the blankets on the couch and she fell asleep. Will was playing with his knife again, flipping it around with very steady hands for a drunk man.

Alec sighed ad he watched the snow fall and Magnus wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Want to go upstairs baby?" He whispered.

Alec was buzzing just enough to lower his inhibitions and he smiled, kissing Magnus' cheek and whispering.

"Of course. But... Bring the box." He breathed softly, making Magnus smirk and shiver.

Alec bit his lip as Magnus grabbed the box that Alec had bought him and they slipped out the door. No one even noticed that they had left.

...

As soon as Alecs bedroom door closed, Magnus' lips were on his hard and fast.

"Alec... I love you baby. God, i love you."

Alec gasped as Magnus spoke, his lips moving against Alecs softly.

He let Magnus push him back on the bed and trailed his hands over Magnus' arms as he leaned over him.

"I love you too, Magnus. So much."

They shared a smile and Magnus bit his lip as he took his shirt off, sitting up over Alec as he watched the darkened hue glow in Alecs eyes. Alec licked his lips and arched his back as Magnus pulled his shirt over his own head, the cool air washing over his heated pale skin.

Magnus leaned down and kissed a soft trail over Alecs collarbones and down between his pecks before licking over his creamy flesh and nibbling on his neck. Alec moaned and fiddled with Magnus' belt buckle, trying to get it off. Magnus giggled, sitting up and pulling his jeans off and smirking as Alec reached out and touched him lightly in wonder.

Magnus sighed and took off Alecs jeans, relieving him of his underwear and sighing as he stared down at Alecs body, savouring the sight of his beautiful dick. Alec bit his lip and moaned and Magnus gently touched him.

"Magnus... Please, baby... I just want you. After everything today... I need you."

Magnus smiled and crawled over Alec, touching him in the most intimate of ways.

"I know baby. But don't you want to use my Christmas presents?"

Alec smiled. "I really do. But be gentle for now. I've never used stuff like that before."

Magnus smiled and stroked his cheek. "I will baby." He said as he took the handcuffs from the box. Gently, he placed them around one of Alecs wrists, hooking the other end to his headboard. Alec hissed as the cool metal bit into his skin. Magnus kissed his hand before trailing light kisses all the way down his arm.

Slowly opening the other pair of cuffs, he attached them to the hardboard so Alecs arms were tied above his head. Alec was breathing hard and deeply as Magnus lightly trailed his fingertips down the length of his arms, down the sides of ribs cage and tracing his hips. He shivered in anticipation as Magnus winked before leaning down and kissing him softly. He shuffled down Alecs body, kissing his chest, his stomach, his hip, his thighs. He pushed Alecs legs apart and sucked hard on the inside of Alecs left thigh, drawing light patterns on the other. Alec was panting as Magnus slid a hand up his body and tweaked his nipple gently. He moaned and went to reach out, to touch Magnus the way he was touching him. But he couldn't. He pulled against the cuffs and hissed in pain as they bit into his skin. Magnus moaned at the wanton sounds Alec was making and moved up a bit, licking the graceful v of his hips, strategically avoiding the main prize.

"Magnus. Please. Don't tease me."

Magnus grinned and leaned up, crawling over his burning body.

"But that's half the fun baby." He whispered, stroking Alecs cheek as he kissed him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Alec smiled. "With my life."

Magnus smiled softly and reached into the box again, this time pulling out the tie. Alec bit his lip as Magnus ran it through his fingers and smirked as he placed it over Alecs eyes, tying it behind his head.

Alec started panting and Magnus felt his hardness swell further, pressing against his leg. He gasped as he felt those pleasant shivers run through him, coiling in his stomach and burning. He felt the silk slide over his closed eyes and moaned as Magnus gently touched his body.

He couldn't see what Magnus was doing and that made everything so much more intense. Every touch was a shock, every caress was a burst of pleasure. He strained against the cuffs that were heating up with friction as he pulled against them.

Magnus smiled as he looked down at Alecs body. Sweating and straining and burning and begging. It was divine. He leaned down and licked his tongue up Alecs dick as the boy cried out in shock and pleasure. His hips bucked up and he moaned as Magnus engulfed him slowly. Teasing him with little flicks of his tongue and kisses. Alec wanted to reach down and tangle his hands in Magnus' sweaty black hair but the cuffs cut at his wrists. He moaned and growled in pain and thrill as Magnus worked his magic mouth on him.

"Magnus! Oh god... It hurts..."

Magnus hastily pulled off him and stroked his face.

"Baby, do you want me to stop?"

Alec groaned and thrust his hips up into Magnus'.

"No. I want you to fuck me baby..."

Magnus smiled and shuffled down the bed, pushing Alecs legs apart and settling between them. He slicked himself up and tipped Alecs hips upwards. He leaned down and smirked as he envisioned Alecs reaction. He poked out his tongue and gently licked over Alecs entrance, lubricating him slowly as the boy cried out and panted above him. Magnus could hear the jingle of the cuffs straining against the headboard and he felt himself throb as Alec tightened his legs around Magnus' neck.

Magnus pulled away and leaned over the blue eyed boy, angling his hips and lining himself up. With a wistful sigh, he pushed inside, moaning long and low at the tight heat around him.

Alec gasped and yanked at his bonds.

"Oh god! Magnus! Fuck... Oh my god... Baby. I love you!"

Alec chanted as Magnus thrust in and out of him at a deep, steady pace. Alec was clutching at his bonds, his eyes screwed shut under the tie as Magnus kissed him, running his hands all over Alecs body, fucking him deep and hard. Both of them were moaning and writhing and panting and burning as the end came hurtling towards them.

Alec cried out as he arched his back, the metal cuffs slamming taught against the headboard as he strained with all his strength as he came hard and fast between them. Magnus sucked at his neck and tipped his hips as he gave one last thrust and came deep inside Alec, riding our his high with a scream.

As the feelings subsided, Magnus pulled out of Alec and kissed him as he slid the blindfold off. Their eyes met and no words were spoken, they weren't needed.

Magnus reached out, not taking his eyes of Alecs as he unclasped the cuffs above Alecs head. The boy hissed in pain as they were removed and as soon as he was free, he launched himself at Magnus, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply, running his hands over that perfect caramel body.

Magnus kissed the bruises on Alecs wrists and they lay side by side, cuddled together in the darkness.

"Merry Christmas, Alexander."

"Merry Christmas, Magnus. I love you."

They shared a smile and one last kiss before sleep took them away.


	45. Fierce Midnight

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So all you Heronstairs fans will like this one, if you don't, I apologise, though theres a hint of Maryse later on…**

...

The clock struck 12 midnight and Jace has finally passed out on the living room floor. Izzy was fast asleep and the screaming and cries and banging from upstairs had finally stopped. Thank god.

Will was outside, leaning against the wall, watching the light flurries of snow fall under the light of the moon. It was one of those rare moments of beauty where everything fell away and the world around him was simply perfect. Not a problem or worry in sight. He sighed happily, holding up his glass of Jack Daniels in a toast.

"Happy Christmas, Cecily. And Ella. Wherever you are."

He took a deep gulp and tipped his head back, closing his eyes and smiling. For the first time in a long time, things were looking up for William Herondale.

"Will?"

He smiled as he heard that voice, smooth like silk and warm like hot whiskey.

"Hey." He said, opening his eyes and staring at Jem.

He was stood on one of the stepping stone path slabs with the dark sky behind him and snow falling around him. His silver hair glowed and his eyes shone as Will smiled. He really was beautiful. All defined angles and sharp features, like an angel.

Jem blushed as he felt Wills gaze roll over him and he took a step forwards.

"You'll freeze if you stay out here."

Will smiled and reached for him, pulling Jem closer until he stood in front of Will.

"Look at that." He whispered, pointing at the night sky as the city lights glistened like stars on the horizon as the moons glow showered the world with silver.

He smiled as Jem sighed, staring out at the wonder of the night, revelling in the heat of Wills body behind his own.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" He whispered.

Jem nodded and turned to Will slowly.

"It really is." He replied softly, staring into Wills eyes, taking in the boys handsome features. The artful curve of his eyes, the sharp line of his cheekbones, the chiselled perfection of his jaw. The subtle beauty of his full red lips, the Cupids bow that would make that little god weep. He smiled softly and Will bit his lip.

"Hey Will...?" Jem said uncertainly.

Will smiled. "Yeah?"

Jem licked his lips nervously. "Could we maybe... Try that thing we did earlier again?"

Will smiled as Jem blushed and looked down. Will put a finger under his chin and raised his head so they were level.

"Are you asking me to kiss you, James Carstairs?"

Jem bit his lip but looked Will right in the eyes.

"Yes."

With a delighted smile, Will bent his head down and kissed Jem lightly. Pressing softly against those lips that tasted like spice and whiskey.

Last time, Will had pulled away after a second, but this time as he went to move away, Jem slid his hand to Wills chest, gripping Wills shirt in his fist. Will released Jems lips and looked at him questioningly. Jem smiled and nodded slightly as he moved closer, pressing his body against Wills as he kissed him, capturing Wills bottom lip between his own and pulling on it gently. Will moaned and kissed Jem back, softly placing his hands on Jems thin hips. Jem pushed against Will and swiped his tongue over the seam between Wills lips. He gasped and opened his mouth and Jems tongue tentatively touched his own.

The kiss was slow and cautious and nervous and simple. But it was theirs and it was amazing. It was more than Will had ever dared to dream.

They pulled away slowly and Jem was blushing as Will smiled and stroked Jems cheek.

"So how was that one? Good? Bad? Ultimate turn off? Or undeniably hot?"

Jem bit his lip and blinked, smiling slightly. "It was good. Undeniably good."

Will smirked. "You mean undeniably hot."

Jem snorted. "You really are full of yourself aren't you?"

Will cocked an eyebrow. "Id rather be full of you."

Jems eyes flew wide and Will laughed and hugged him before pulling back and holding the front door open for Jem.

"It was a joke, James. Although i wouldn't be opposed to it."

Jem blushed hard as walked through the door and Will laughed as he followed him inside.

They went upstairs and got in Jaces bed, as he wasn't using it. And no, sadly for Will, he didn't get some awesome Christmas sex with his sexy little silver boy. But they did lay side by side with Jems head resting on Wills chest and their hands clasped tightly, as the snow continued to fall.

...

Maryse came home just before lunch the following day. She walked in to see Izzy on the couch and Jace sprawled on the floor. She saw empty alcohol bottles strewn over the floor and she sighed but with a smile.

She climbed the stairs and saw Will and Jem asleep in Jaces bed. Smiling slightly she walked to Alec room. Opening the door a little, she poked her head in and her eyes widened. She immediately regretted it. There were handcuffs hanging from the metal headboard and clothes all over the floor. She gasped and bit her lip.

She sighed with a smile as she saw the peaceful happiness on her sons face and she ducked out the door, smiling.

She went back downstairs and grabbed the car keys. Maybe shed go into the office for a while. It seemed that the kids didn't need her. Casting one last look around the house, she sighed and nodded, knowing that once the joy of Christmas was over, her family may fall apart.


	46. Introducing: Robert Lightwood

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: So I know you all hate Robert. But maybe theres more to his story….**

...

Maryse climbed the stairs to Roberts hotel room with a pounding heart. She had to keep her family together. She couldn't let it break. Not after Max. Alec was their baby, their oldest. He was Roberts pride and joy from the minute he was born.

She knocked the door nervously and it opened after a minute.

Robert was glowering angrily with a scotch in hand. He sat on the end of the bed and Maryse sighed.

"How long are you going to hide here Robert?"

He growled and slammed his glass on the table.

"I'm not hiding."

She sighed, losing patience. "Yes you are. You could never understand these people. But they're perfectly normal... I I know what happened with Michael scarred you both but you cant let that tear apart your relationship with Alexander."

He sighed and clenched his fists.

"Its all I've ever known. How i think now. I cant change that."

Maryse sighed deeply. "There was a time when you thought the same way as Alec. You know that."

Robert out his face in his hands. "That was a long time ago. And my father soon snapped me out of that delusion. He showed me the unnatural side of it. The side that shouldn't be allowed. Its wrong."

Maryse put a hand on his shoulder. "You know that's not true. I know you think you hate it, but you're not your father. Don't let him get to you. Don't let him destroy the bond you have with Alec."

Robert moaned deep in his throat, his head pounding. He felt tears burn his eyes as he fought a raging war within himself.

"Don't let him get to me? He got to me years ago. He got to me the minute he saw us..."

Maryse bit her lip and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Robert. Please come home. Alec needs you to support this. I know you can. You know he will forgive you. He loves you and you love him."

Robert sighed. "But he's with the rainbow boy isn't he? Magnus? They're together. How can i see them together when all i will see in my mind is Michael..."

Maryse felt tears in her eyes. It wasn't often that Robert ever opened up like this. Especially about his father. Or Michael.

"Yes. They're together. And they're happy Robert. And Alec was so brave. Standing up for himself. Cant you see it? He is just like you. Which is why he needs you. I think you should talk to him. Tell him about your father. About Michael. Make him understand why you reacted the way you did. Make him see. And he will forgive you. He's a good kid, he's an honest boy and he gets that all from you. You have to come home and talk to him."

There was silence in the air as Robert fought the darker side of himself. He loved his son. All his kids. He did. But his father had destroyed him to the point of no return. All the values he stood for were his fathers, not his own. And he hated it. There would always be that small part of him. The part that was him, not the reflection of his father. And he wanted to bring it to life.

Turning to Maryse slowly, he put his hand on hers and spoke thickly through a burning throat.

"I will talk to him. But alone. I don't want Magnus or William or James in the house."

Maryse smiled. "I'll go home and ask them to leave now that snow has stopped. And ill call you when i speak to Alec."

Robert nodded and placed a kiss on Maryses forehead.

"Thank you. I do love you Maryse, i hope you know that."

She smiled. "Of course. I love you to Robert. Just don't give into your father. Not again."

He nodded and she left, sighing and wiping away tears as she climbed back in the car and headed home.

...

When she walked through the door, the place was clean and tidy. She smiled when she saw them all watching tv. Izzy sat on Jaces lap, Magnus curled up with Alec, and Will and Jem were sat on the floor, Jems head resting on Wills shoulder.

She smiled as she walked in.

"Hey guys. Um, I'm sorry to do this but Alec, can i borrow you for a second."

Alec nodded and shuffled, following her outside.

"What's up mom?"

She sighed. "I went to see Robert. He wants to talk to you. Alone."

Alec clicked his tongue and sighed. "Is he gonna just scream and shout again? Because i just want him to understand."

Maryse sighed. "He does understand. He wont scream. There's something he wants to tell you. Believe me Alec, he understands."

Alec looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She smiled sadly. "Ill let him tell you."

They shared a look and Alec nodded.

"Alright. Is he coming home?"

Maryse nodded. "Yes. Once i call him. Though i think it'd be best if..."

Alec sighed. "If Magnus wasn't here."

She nodded and he sighed. "Alright. But I'm not leaving Magnus if that's what he wants me to do."

She shook her head. "Its not like that Alec. Trust me."

He smiled as she hugged him. "I do trust you, mom."

Then they went inside.

...

Alec sighed as he spoke to Magnus in his room.

"My dads coming home. He wants to talk to me. Alone."

Magnus nodded with a hard glint in his eyes.

"I need to leave now? Ok. But if he hurts you, you tell me. And ill kill him. "

He said, gripping Alecs hand. Alec shook his head.

"He wont hurt me. I swear. But thank you for caring."

He whispered as Magnus came closet, pressing their foreheads together.

"Of course i care baby. I love you. I love you so much."

Alec licked his lips. "I know. I love you too."

Then they kissed. Soft and sweet and hot and passionate. Emotional and searing with feelings. And Alec felt a tear in his eye as Magnus kissed his forehead before walking downstairs.

When he went into the living room, he shouted.

"William! James! Move. We're going now. I'm taking Alecs car and driving you home. Come on."

Jem got up slowly, yawning as he stretched and Will groaned, rolling off the couch and landing at Magnus' feet.

"Get up, Will." Jem sighed with a smile. Will reached out a hand and Jem pulled him to his feet, they shared a heated gaze as their hands entwined. It was just long enough to make things feel awkward.

Alec cleared his throat and Jace smirked while Izzy smiled. Magnus rolled his eyes and shoved them out the door. He turned back and sent Alec a smile, whispering "Aku Cinta Kamu" before stepping out of the house and closing the door.

Leaving the Lightwood clan alone in the brief moment before Robert pulled into the driveway.


	47. His fathers tale

**Disclaimer: not mine. Again. Im really tired of writing this now.**

 **A/N: Here it is. Roberts story… I let you tell me how you each personally feel about him after you read this… im sure you'll all have slightly mixed views…**

...

Robert walked into the house and was met with two furious stares, one apprehensive look and a small smile from his wife.

He closed the door and there was a single moment of deadly quiet before he sighed.

"Alexander. I am sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. "

Alec gulped and nodded as Maryse gestured to him to take Alec out. He nodded and spoke to Alec, pointedly ignoring the enraged looks from his other children.

"Alexander, will you come with me please?"

Alec nodded, casting a quick look at Izzy and Jace before he followed Robert upstairs. He thought they were going to his own room, but Robert took him into his parent's room, closing the door behind them.

He motioned for Alec to sit on the bed and he sighed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He crossed the room and dug through his cupboard until he pulled out a very old photo album.

Alec gulped and sat down, following his fathers movements with his eyes as Robert sat beside him, opening the album.

"Alexander. I want you to know that i love you, son. And i am sorry for what i said about you and your... friend. But i am set in a certain way and i think you're old enough for me to tell you why."

Alec just stared at him as he took a deep breath and began his story, biting back the violent wave of sickness in his stomach.

"It all started when i was 15 and i met a boy called Michael Wayland..."

 **I walked down the path through the park. It was mid-winter and the darkness was already falling at the grand time of 6pm. I pulled my jacket closer around me as the bitter night chill washed over me and i ducked my head to avoid the worst of the icy rain.**

 **Shaking out my messy black hair, i turned a corner to see my bus pulling away from the stop. I sighed and waited beside the bus stop, crossing my ankles and leaning on the frozen street light pole. Glowering out at the evening before me, the rising moon and the falling rain, i heard a voice beside me.**

 _"Hey. Get under here. If you stay out there any more, you'll catch your death."_

 **I turned to the side to see a boy of about my age with sandy blond hair and brown eyes talking to me, holding his umbrella up and offering me shelter. I smiled and said no reply, i just walked under his umbrella and we stood side by side in silence for a while.**

 **The rain fell around us as he smiled at me.**

 _"I'm Michael, by the way. Michael Wayland."_

 **He extended his spare hand to me. I reached out and shook it.**

 _"Robert. Robert Lightwood."_

 **He smiled as i shook his hand and i couldn't help but smile back at his light hearted, impish grin. Even in the dreariest weather, he was smiling.**

 **We got on the bus and it turned out that we got off at the same stop too. He had recently moved into the street adjacent to mine. His house was opposite to mine, our back yards backing onto each others.**

 **I was the first person his own age that he had met and we quickly became fast friends, often sending messages scribbled on paper stuck to our bedroom windows.**

 **The next year rolled by. I turned 16. Michael turned 17. And we were virtually inseparable. We were the comedy duo of the entire school, everyone knew us. They all loved us. And we were close as brothers.**

 **Though that all changed one fateful night in the summer of 1983. Me and Michael rode our bikes through the streets, racing through the narrow roads and across the bridge of the river. We ended up in the park by which we had first met. We got off our bikes as a group of girls walked past. One of them smiled at me and i returned the sentiment. One winked at Michael and walked away with swaying hips, though he didn't even look twice. In fact, he looked away.**

 **I told him to go after her, at least learn her name. But he turned away from me, walking deeper into the shade of the trees towards the lake.**

 **I followed him slowly, asking him what was wrong. He was always so upbeat, so happy, that grin never leaving his face. But he was glaring at the world, much i like spent most the time doing.**

 _"Michael. Talk to me. What is wrong?"_

 **He bit his lip then, swinging his fist out and punching and kicking at a tree. I watched perplexed as he screamed in rage. My friend, my peaceful, happy friend. I gently reached out and took his arm, leading him to the bench and i looked into those deep brown eyes, seeing a lain i had never seen before in him.**

 _"Michael. Tell me what's wrong or i wont go with you to see_ _ **Return of the Jedi**_ _tomorrow."_

 **He smiled at me and i grinned back. He sighed and put his head in his hands.**

 _"I cant tell you, Robert. It would only hurt you. And push you away. And you're my only true friend."_

 **I looked at him curiously.** _"Michael. I will not turn my back on you, my friend. You are... very dear to me."_

 **I said softly, looking into his watery brown eyes like liquid chocolate. He stared at me as though he were trying to solve an impossible equation before he flew at me, his lips pressing hard against mine before he pulled back harshly with a snarled groan.**

 **He shot up from the bench and stormed away, leaving me staring after him with my lips tingling and my mind in fragments. I recovered from my shock and ran to catch up with him.**

 _"Michael! Stop!"_ **I cried as i saw him up ahead. He leaned against a tree and breathed hard. He appeared to be bracing himself for a punch in the face. A punch i did not deliver.**

 **He cracked his eyes open and stared at me with a look of sorrow. I took a step closer to him and spoke.**

 _"Michael. What was that?"_ **I asked him.**

 **He gulped and i nodded, telling him that it was ok.**

 _"I'm sorry Robert. I don't know what- what that, um... I just... I don't know."_

 **I looked at him confusedly before whispering.**

 _"Michael. Are you... A homosexual?"_

 **He licked his lips nervously and clenched his fists as he bit back a scream. I watched his reaction and knew the answer. Though i did not hate him. Not like my father had always hated homosexuals. He was my friend. And as i felt the ghost of his lips on mine, i realised with a shock that i had not been repulsed. Or violated. Instead, a wave of heat tore through me.**

 **I took a step closer to him and whispered while checking that we were away from prying eyes.**

 _"Are you... do you... Feel that way for me?"_

 **He closed his eyes and moaned softly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Though when he opened his eyes, again, i had my answer.**

 **I sighed and stared at him for a long time while my mind flooded with memories. Him holding his umbrella out to me. Us having sleepovers and going to the movies. Play fights with toy light sabres and bike rides into the unknown. For the past year and a half, he had been by my side. Always smiling, always keeping me out of harm, always comforting me after every stupid row with my parents. And i had done the same for him.**

 **That's when i realised that though i had been out with girls, had posters of Princess Leia on my wall. But the only person i truly cared for, was Michael.**

 **With a sudden shock through my body, my rational mind died and i threw myself at him as he did me moments before. There was a moment of tense confusion in which neither of us dared breathed before he grabbed me by my** _ **Knight Rider**_ **shirt and pulled me closer, kissing me hard.**

 **We kissed for a long time that day, the afternoon sun turned to dusk and we headed home, not a word was spoken. That was until i left him at his front porch.**

 _"Robert?"_ **He whispered.**

 _"Yes Michael?"_ **I replied.**

 **He cleared his throat nervously and looked down.**

 _"I am sorry. For... Everything."_

 **I smiled.** _"There's no need for that Wayland. I quite liked it, actually."_

 **He grinned his stupid, impish, cheeky grin.** _"Really?"_

 **I nodded and winked as i rode away, leaving him smiling once again.**

 **The next few months passed slowly, we often went to the lake, or into the woods and found ourselves making out beneath the cover of nature. It was of course a secret. No one could know. It was just our little secret.**

Until one day just after Michaels 18th birthday.

 **My parents had to attend a work conference in the city, leaving me, as a 17 year old, alone for the weekend. And naturally, i invited Michael over.**

 **We talked and ordered take out. We played videogames on my Nintendo and had a few rounds of basketball and wrestling. Then we watched** _ **Star Wars. Return of the Jedi**_ **on the old VCR.**

 **We whispered along with the script, knowing each and every word. Then when it got to the scene of Han and Leia and the blasting of the Stormtroopers, they fell quote as the words came from the tv.**

 _ **"I love you."**_

 _ **"I know."**_

 **The atmosphere changed then and Robert risked a glance at Michael, who was breathing hard and staring at the dark haired man beside him.**

 **I gulped as Michael leaned into me, kissing me softly. He put his hands on me and things quickly heated up as never before. We made our way upstairs, where he nervously peeled my** _ **Whitesnake**_ **shirt off and touched me.**

 **It was unlike anything I had ever experienced, ever felt. The pain, the pleasure, the emotion, the coil in my stomach and the brining in my heart as he kissed me while holding me close and whispering against my lips to ease my pain. We fell over the edge together and for a brief moment, everything was perfect. We fell asleep, wrapped up in each other and a smile on both of our faces. As we drifted away, he whispered.**

 _"I love you."_

 **And i replied,** _"I know."_

 **However, our peace was shattered by an ungodly scream. We woke abruptly to see my parents standing before us. My mother crying and screaming as she fled the room and my father glaring as though he come face to face with the devil.**

 **He launched himself at us, his hands shoving me from the bed as he wrapped his claws around Michaels throat. He was growling like an animal and i hit him with all the strength i could muster before he let go. I pulled Michael away from him and shoved his clothes at him, telling him to run.**

 **He didn't want to leave me but i made him. And then i faced my father.**

 **The look on his face was that of Satan. He threw himself at me and beat me hard. Screaming in a fit of rage and anguish as he threw punch after bloody knuckled punch at me. I was weak and broken and struggling for breath, my heart on fire as he continued his torture.**

 **It didn't end there. Everyday, he would make me feel the way i did when i was with Michael. And then, once i was at that stage of desperation for physical contact, he would beat me. Hit me and cut me with his pocket knife. Scream his vicious words and gradually grind away at my humanity with every passing minute.**

 **This went on for months, i turned 18 and summer turned to winter, winter turned to spring. Then summer again. A while year of torture and pain. Conditioning my mind to associate those feelings with horrifying pain. To show me what God felt every time he witnessed two men together. That was the pain i had inflicted on my god. He showed me that those... people, were evil. They set out to hurt god, to spit in the face of humanity and what is right in the world. They were rebels. Evil worshippers. Hell spawn. Not to be trusted. Not to be defended or loved.**

 **And soon enough, i believed every word he said.**

 **And then i saw Michael. After a whole year, i saw him again. And when he went to speak to me, i threw that lunch that i should have thrown after that first excruciatingly wrong and volatile kiss.**

 **I left him that day, i never saw him again. His family packed up and moved. And the last i saw of him was his face. His shining eyes filled with tears and that impish grin long gone, giving way to a look of heartbroken despair.**

 **And you know what i did, when i saw him?**

 **I laughed.**

Robert was crying, tears falling fast as he told his story, clutching the photo album, and stroking his hand over an old Polaroid print out of a boy with dark hair and blue eyes and a slightly taller boy with sandy hair and an impish grin.

Alec was crying too, staring at his father as though he had never seen him before.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Robert choked on air. "No Alexander. I am the one who is sorry. I am sorry for what i have to you, to this family. I am sorry for letting my father change me. For letting him get to me. And I'm so sorry...Michael, I'm sorry... If only i could see him again, just to make him understand. Even if he hates me."

Alec took the book from his father and put a arm around the mans shaking shoulders.

"I'm sure he's forgiven you, dad. If he loved you, i can guarantee that he forgave you long ago."

Robert sniffed loudly and hugged Alec tight.

"Don't ever let anyone stop you, son. Not me. Not anyone. I do love you Alexander. I love you all. It just came as a shock and everything my father did came rushing back. I try so hard not to be him. But its difficult when he turned me into a version of himself."

Alec smiled softly. "You're not him. If you were, you would be beating me bloody and screaming. But you're not."

Robert coughed and smiled at his son. "When did you get so smart Alexander Lightwood?"

Alec shrugged. "Like you, i guess i always have been."

They shared a rare smile and Alec hugged his father before pulling back confusedly.

"Dad... Were you, um, in love with Michael?"

Robert tensed for a second and clenched his fist before sighing deeply.

"Yes. I believe i was."

Alec nodded. "So... You're gay? No. Because you love mom and have us... So you're bi then?"

Robert creased his eyebrows. "I suppose i am. I do love you, my children and your mother. Very much. But i also loved Michael."

Alec nodded again. "Thank you for telling me, dad. It means a lot."

Robert nodded. "Its ok. I just needed you to understand."

Alec smiled. "I do. And dad?"

Robert turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Alec blushed.

"I'm sorry for using the phrase: I like dick."

Robert laughed and clapped his son on the shoulder.

"I think i can let that go. Just don't say it again ok?"

Alec laughed and got off the bed, walking to the door.

"I wont, Sir. I love you, dad."

Robert smiled. "I love you too, Alexander."

Then Alec left the room. And Robert perched on the end of the bed, staring down at that photograph. He sighed and smiled softly, stroking over that face. With a light moan, he pulled out his laptop and typed two words into the search bar.

 _Michael Wayland_


	48. Leather and Metal

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Smut… Alec goes ever so slightly Christian Grey ;) don't like, don't read.**

...

Alec left the house with a smile. Robert had stayed upstairs as Alec told his mom that was going out and he made his way to Magnus' loft.

He took the key from his pocket and let himself in when he got no invitation. The loft was empty as he walked in and he sat on the couch, closing his eyes and thinking about his father. He licked his lips and sighed, running a hand through his hair and feeling sweaty grease in his hands. He sighed and shook his head before climbing into Magnus' shower.

He stood under the flow of water and closed my eyes. Just feeling nothing after such a tense few days. He sighed and opened his eyes and took a shower. He used Magnus' sandalwood body wash and he physically calmed at the scent.

After his shower, he was in Magnus' bedroom, pulling his jeans on when he heard the door open softly. He smiled and left his shirt off. He left the fly of his jeans open and found one of Magnus' ties. He put it around his neck loosely and messed up his hair. It was still dripping water down his neck and chest, sending trails of glistening water over his pale skin.

He stepped forwards and pulled the door open, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Magnus walk into the kitchen after dumping a load of shopping bags on the floor. Apparently, Magnus was on the phone.

"Alright then Cat. Ill just stay home alone for a whole week while you guys stay there in your own little paradise."

He laughed at what the person on the phone said and replied.

"Good. Its his own fault. I like to think of it as natures payback for what he did to me in Peru. Remember? He made he drink that dodgy water and i was sick for the rest of the entire month."

He laughed again and sighed.

"I hope it hurts him. Tell him that i have no sympathy and i am laughing at his misfortune."

Alec heard Magnus' voice get closer as the man left the kitchen and he smiled, crossing his ankles and leaning against the door frame, smirking as Magnus walked into the living room.

Magnus saw him and jumped in shock before his eyes roamed slowly over Alecs wet, partially clothed body. He licked his lips and interrupted his friend on the phone.

"Hey Cat? I'll call you back."

He threw the phone on the couch and sauntered towards Alec, watching him through narrowed eyes.

"How long have you been here?"

Alec smiled. "Not that long. I took a shower and then you showed up."

Magnus' eyebrows rose. "Took a shower huh? So, you took your clothes off and washed yourself, naked, in my bathroom."

Alec nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Magnus licked his lips. "It shouldn't be, but that's totally hot."

Alec smirked and walked backwards as Magnus advanced on him, going further into the bedroom. Magnus bit his lip as Alec climbed onto his bed and cocked an eyebrow as Magnus stared at his bare tattooed chest.

Magnus kicked his shoes off and climbed on after him. Alec smiled as Magnus grabbed the tie around his neck and pulled him close. Their lips met and Alec sighed happily, licking Magnus' tongue and biting his lips. Magnus was already moaning as he slid his hands up Alecs chest, digging his nails into Alecs flesh. He circled Alecs nipples lightly with his fingertip and watched the boy shiver and slip his eyes closed. Alec moaned as Magnus licked his neck, slowly and lazily nibbling at his pale skin.

Alec popped the buttons on Magnus' shirt, pushing it open and spreading his palms over that caramel chest. Magnus moaned as Alec placed soft, open mouthed kisses over Magnus' chest and neck, nibbling in the join between his neck and his shoulder. Magnus slid his hand to Alecs open fly and pushed the jeans down, kissing Alec softly, the satin smooth warmth of their lips together sending tingles down his spine, straight to his dick. Alec pulled Magnus' belt off and let the man lush him down into the mattress. Magnus pulled Alecs jeans off and smirked as he saw that the kid wasn't wearing pants. He licked his lips and helped Alec slip his jeans off before laying over him and kissing him languidly. Their bodies melted together, the burning skin pressed together tightly as they moved sensually, their skin rubbing as they bucked their hips, moaning at the friction between them.

They broke apart for fear of death by oxygen deprivation and Magnus smiled down at Alec.

"Hey. By the way. I think we slipped that."

Alec smiled. "Yeah we did. Although i think i prefer this way of saying hello."

Magnus smirked. "Me too."

Alec reached down and stroked Magnus' dick, trailing his other hand from the back of Magnus' neck all the way down to his ass, squeezing tightly before sliding his hand around and stroking his hip. Magnus moaned under Alecs touch and licked his lips.

"Fuck me Alexander."

Alec grinned wickedly. "With pleasure, baby."

He rolled them over but Magnus stopped him. Alec looked at him curiously.

"What?"

Magnus bit his lip. "Not like this. I want to play."

Alecs eyebrows rose and he bit his lip. "I though you preferred... you know."

Magnus straddled Alecs hips and kissed him lightly.

"I liked it last time. Doing that to you. But i want to try it... If you do."

Alec nodded slowly. He was kinda nervous. He could fuck someone hard. But he didn't know how to be Christian Grey.

Magnus sensed his nerves and stroked his cheek.

"Just let your body take over. Don't over think it. If you hurt me, ill tell you."

Alec nodded and Magnus climbed from the bed, grabbing the box of his favourite toys. Alec gulped as he looked inside it and Magnus kissed him.

"Its ok baby. I trust you."

Alec sat up as Magnus lay down on the bed. Alec leaned over him and kissed him and he moaned as he reached into the box and pulled out a leather strap. He sat over Magnus' hips and slid the cool leather over Magnus' heated skin. He twisted it around and slid it up around Magnus' neck. He used it to yank him up harshly and kiss him roughly. Magnus groaned in shock and kissed Alec back heatedly. Alec tightened the strap around Magnus' neck and pulled him closer, Magnus gasped and sighed as Alec gripped his hip and rolled into him.

"That's it baby... Rough like that. That's good. You can use other stuff too ba-"

Alec cut him off with a harsh jerk of the strap and Magnus choked. Alec leaned in and whispered roughly in his ear.

"Shut up Mr Bane. You put me in charge. Now let me do this. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Magnus whimpered as Alec ran a teasing finger up his cock and let go of the strap. Alec reached into the box and pulled out a pair of cuffs, pulling Magnus up to his knees and stretching his arm above his head. Magnus' bed had a rail for curtains around it. But Alec used it to fasten the cuffs to. Magnus was on his knees, chained to each side of the rails, panting and hard as Alec touched him teasingly. He dug his nails into Magnus' skin as he kissed down Magnus' spine slowly. When he reached Magnus' ass, he flicked his tongue out over the tight muscle and Magnus cried out, clutching at the cuffs harshly.

Alec slapped his thigh as he cried out and Magnus whimpered again, breathing hard. Alec climbed off the bed and stood before Magnus, staring unashamedly at that perfect sight. Magnus suspended before him, open and completely trusting. There was just one thing missing.

Deciding to go full Christian Grey, he grabbed the tie from the floor and slid it around Magnus' forehead, kissing him softly with their eyes locked on each others, before sliding the tie over Magnus' eyes. He pulled away completely so Magnus couldn't feel him near and had no idea what Alec was doing.

Alec licked his lips before leaning forwards, placing kisses and licks over Magnus' chest and stomach. He licked the tip of his cock and Magnus gasped.

"Shhh, baby." He whispered as he stroked Magnus' dick and leaned down taking him into his mouth and nipping at that inflamed flesh. Magnus thrust into his mouth and Alec growled, smacking Magnus' ass hard. He slicked himself up and panted at the sounds Magnus was making as he clutched at the chains above his head. Alec moved behind Magnus, tickling his sides slowly, raising goose-bumps on his skin and making Magnus' cock strain hard.

Laughing softly as Magnus gasped when Alec relinquished his touches.

"You doing ok baby?" Alec whispered, sliding the leather strap over Magnus' body, the man was shaking and gasping.

"Its ok. You can talk. I wont punish you."

Magnus sighed hard and panted. "God, Alec. You're barely touching me but god, i need you."

Alec leaned forwards and bit Magnus' ear harshly before latching onto his neck and wrapping the strap around Magnus' hips.

"Beg for it baby."

Magnus groaned and said nothing. So Alec yanked his head back, gripping his hair hard. Magnus cried out and gasped.

"Ok. Please! God please. Fuck me, baby."

Alec grinned and shoved three fingers into Magnus' fast and hard. The man buckled forwards and the chains jingled loudly as he screamed. Alec felt himself throb at the noises Magnus was making and he gasped, nipping and sucking at Magnus' skin, he withdrew his fingers and lined himself up before thrusting in deep. Magnus screamed his name and gripped the cuffs hard as Alec tightened the strap around his waist and used it to pull Magnus closer, between his own thrusts, Magnus' movements, and the strap, he was going deeper than he ever had and it was amazing. He quivered and moaned and gasped and panted. Gripping the leather tight as he pounded into Magnus, that tight heat taking him to the hilt. Alec smashed into Magnus' prostate and the man screamed and bucked harder onto Alec, as the dark haired boy fucked him senseless.

"Magnus. Baby. Fuck... I love you...Ah shit... Mr Bane... Fucking hell, oh god..." He gasped as Magnus clenched around him and they moved hard and fast, so much so that the entire bed frame was shaking.

Magnus was screaming, beyond comprehension as Alec tightened the strap with one hand and reached round to his cock, pumping hard in time with their thrusts. Soon enough, Magnus came hard, screaming loud and sagging in his bonds as Alec thrusted one last time and came so hard that Magnus was full, and Alecs jizz ran down his thighs. Alec leaned down and lapped it up, laying between Magnus open legs and reaching up to caress his stomach. Magnus was shaking and moaning as Alec gently touched him. Softly nipping at balls and licking his dick. Magnus moaned in overstimulation and Alec finally released him.

"You done baby?" He whispered.

Magnus just whimpered and Alec shuffled out from under him, reaching up and opening the cuffs. Magnus' arms swung down and he collapsed.

Alec put the toys away and stroked Magnus' hair, kissing his neck, down his spine and over his ass, then down between his thighs and back up again. Magnus sighed and Alec lay beside him, kissing his shoulder.

"Magnus. Baby, you still with me?"

Magnus moaned and rolled over, facing Alec.

"Baby. That was amazing. It hurt a bit. But i think i prefer being..."

He trailed off and Alec smiled. "You prefer being submissive...?"

Magnus bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. And i think you're a natural at this."

Alec grinned. "It was fun. I love you baby."

Magnus smiled sleepily. "I'm glad i gave you a key."

Alec licked his lips nervously. "Magnus... When you gave me that key... Did you want me to just use it sometimes, or were you hoping that id..." He trailed off.

Magnus smiled and held his hand. "I originally got it to ask you to move in. But then i remembered that you're 18 and still at school. I couldn't ask that of you."

Alec smiled. "Ask me now."

Magnus gasped and smiled softly. "Baby, will you move in with me?"

Alec grinned. "Yes."

They kissed softly and wrapped their arms around each other until Magnus pulled away.

"So how'd it go with your dad?"

Alec smiled bemusedly. "It was... Illuminating."

Magnus looked at him confusedly and Alec told him the whole story. Needless to say that Magnus' reaction was priceless.

Then they fell asleep in the bed that they had christened. A bed that would soon be _theirs_.

...

Meanwhile, Wills life was beginning to get epic. All thanks to a little shopping trip with Magnus Bane.


	49. Perfect

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Fluffy sort of chapter here guys… im getting ready for the last dramatic bombshells of the story. We're almost at the end, my friends. Not much left to do… but don't worry, im gonna torture you all a little first ;) im not finished yet…**

...

Will was so happy. He had convinced Jem to try on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket. The boy normally stuck to baggier clothes and hoodies and Will was desperate to see the transformation.

Magnus had left them at the mall after he got a call from his friend Cat and gone home. Which left Jem and Will hours of mindlessly walking around.

They didn't talk about their relationship status or the kisses. They just hung out like old times. Will ran backwards up the down escalator and they got in the elevator, hitting all the buttons before jumping out before the doors closed, leaving three angry looking people inside. They almost emptied a candy truck of all its stock and Will stole Jem the latest X-Men comic from the comic book shop.

Just like old times.

Except there was one difference. As Will had always done, he forced Jem into clothes the poor boy would never wear, but this time, his body had a very different reaction.

When Jem walked out the room, Will felt his pants tighten and his breath turned heavy. Because Jem looked like a complete bad boy. It suited him amazingly. The clothes were tight and yes, his ass looked phenomenal. His hair was messy and his cheeks were flushed, the darkness of the leather contrasting with his pale complexion. He looked like a hotter version of Pierson Fode in Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List. But so much hotter. Will had to exercise some serious self-control and turn off little Will ASAP. So he reverted to the only thing he could think of. He thought of... Ducks.

And little Will vanished.

"I look ridiculous." Jem mused as he stood somewhat helplessly in from of Will.

But Will licked his lips and saw Jem blush as he rolled his eyes over that boys perfect body.

"Correction. You look hot."

Jem bit his lip and smiled. "In that case, ill buy it."

He ripped off the tags and walked to the checkout. The girl there scanned them and smiled at Jem, staring openly at him. Will growled under his breath and took several purposeful strides towards Jem. When he reached him, Jem was handing his card over and girl was blushing, biting her lip and thrusting out her chest. Will growled low in his throat and put his hands on Jems hips, pressing against his back. Jem was blushing and the girl though it was because of her, ignoring Will entirely. That was until he started sucking on Jems neck, much to the silver boys shock. The girl gasped as it clicked in her mind and Will nibbled on Jems ear before sliding his hands under the hem of his shirt and biting at Jems Adams Apple, giving him a huge ass hicky with his eyes narrowed possessively, locked on the girls as she handed the receipt over and hastily left them alone.

Will pulled away with a satisfied huff, like Dobby after he stopped Lucius Malfoy from killing Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. Jem turned to him with narrowed eyes as they left the shop.

"What the hell was that William?"

Will just scoffed. "What do you think it was James?"

Jem sighed. "I think you just attacked me in a store for no reason."

Will laughed. "For no reason?! That bitch was drooling all over you! She was shoving her tits in your face and flirting with you!"

Jem stopped walking and stared at him. "You mean that you were jealous?"

Will scoffed again. "Please. Will Herondale does not get jealous."

Jem smirked. "You were jealous... Of some bimbo in a shopping mall?"

Will growled and grabbed Jem roughly, shoving him through the door of some men's toilets. When he knew it was empty, he shoved Jem against the wall and pressed his lips to Jems ear while gripping his hips.

"I'm not jealous, James, i just get very possessive over what's mine. And you are mine now. And I'm not letting anyone take you from me."

Jem breathed heavily at Wills rough tone. "So I'm yours then?"

Will pulled back and stared into Jems eyes. "Yes."

Eternity seemed to pass between them before Will leaned in and kissed Jem softly. Jem put his arms around Will and kissed him back, moaning as Will sucked on his bottom lip and rolled their hips together.

Will pulled back with flushed cheeks.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't even know what we are and here i am throwing myself at you in public. I'm sorry."

Jem smiled. "Its ok. Truthfully, i liked it."

Will cocked and eyebrow. "You like my possessiveness? My domination of you? Because if that's the case, there's more where that came from baby."

Jems eyes flew wide and he licked his lips. Wills words were doing more to him than he cared to admit. He felt his jeans tighten a little and gasped. He'd never gotten hard for a guy before. But looking at Will, hearing his words, seeing his lust blown eyes and heaving chest, he knew he wanted him.

"Will...?"

Will licked his lips at Jems low tone. "Yes Jem?"

Jem bit his lip and slid a hand under the hem of Wills shirt.

"Take me home."

Will raised an eyebrow in question, Jem already knew what he was asking and he nodded slightly, kissing Wills jaw and touching his abs lightly with those violinists' fingers.

Will gasped and kissed him quickly before grabbing his hand and leading them out of the mall.

It was a half hour walk back to Jems house. And neither of them had walked faster in their lives as they made their way there.

...

Magnus drove Alec home the following morning and held his hand as they walked into the house. Izzy hugged them both and Jace high fived Alec. He stood awkwardly in front of Magnus before offering him a fist bump. Magnus laughed and bumped his fist.

Alec went to find his mother and sat her down at the dining room table before finding his dad glued to a laptop in his bedroom. Once he got them both settled, he and Magnus sat opposite them.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Robert spoke directly to Magnus.

"Magnus, I'm sorry for how i treated you at Christmas. It was unfair and cruel and judgemental and i apologise wholeheartedly."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Its ok, sir."

Robert smiled a little, addressing them both.

"You're happiness is all i care about, both of you."

Alec smiled and twisted his fingers with Magnus'.

"Well that's good then because i wanted to tell you that Magnus asked me to move in with him. And i said yes."

There was a moment of silence before Robert spoke, surprisingly.

"Is this something you've both really thought about?"

They smiled at each other and nodded. "Yes sir." Magnus replied. "I love your son. Very much. And i will take very good care of him. My only regret is that i would be taking him away from a good home here."

Robert actually smiled. "As long as you swear not to hurt him. Because if my boy turns up on the doorstep in the middle of the night in tears because you hurt him, ill hunt you down. I make weapons for a living and I'm not afraid to use them."

Magnus stared before nodding quickly but Roberts face broke into a smile and Magnus sighed in relief. Alec grinned as Maryse spoke.

"Just one question. Is it wise for a teacher to move in with one of his students?"

Robert choked on air. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

Maryse sighed. "Magnus is Alecs teacher, Robert."

Magnus piped up helpfully. "I'm his _ex-teacher_. I don't teach at his school anymore."

Robert nodded and turned to Alec slowly. "So when you said he was a friend from a school..."

Alec bit his lip and blushed. Magnus supressed a giggle and Maryse even laughed a little. Robert looked at them in bewilderment.

"You know what? As long as you love each other, and look after each other. It doesn't matter. And as long as you're not still teaching him." He said pointedly at Magnus, who shook his head.

"No sir. I'm not. I teach at Will and Jems school now."

Robert laughed and shook his head. "So you spent Christmas with a group of your students?"

Magnus shrugged. "They're more like friends to me. We've been through a lot in a shockingly short amount of time."

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus' hand. Robert clenched his fist for a second before closing his eyes and breathing hard. Maryse put her hand on his and smiled at him. He sighed and turned to Magnus and Alec.

"Ok. If its what you both want. Alec, pack up your stuff and we'll help you ge to Magnus' because i don't think all your boxes will fit in his Audi."

Magnus smirked. "Nah. They wont."

Robert smiled. "It is a nice car though." He said wistfully.

Magnus smiled. "What do you drive Sir?"

Robert grinned. "I drive a McLaren 12C."

Magnus' eyes bulged. "Seriously?! Can i see it?" He asked excitedly.

Robert nodded and they stood, heading out to the garage.

"What colour is it?" Magnus asked.

Robert smiled. "Silver."

Magnus groaned gutturally, the same noise Alec made when he first heard the roar of Magnus' Audis engine.

"That is amazing. Its such a cool car. 3.8-litre V8, twin turbo engine. Like 590 horsepower. Its like a Formula 1 car for the road."

Robert laughed at Magnus' enthusiasm as they left the room and Alec smiled. Magnus and his father had some common ground. Who saw that coming?

Maryse smiled at him and stood up, kissing his forehead before leaving the room. And he sat there, smiling, wondering how his life ended up this perfect.

...

Will lay in the warmth of Jems bed as the midmorning sun filtered in through the blinds. He smiled and opened his eyes to find Jem staring at him. The boy blushed and Will smiled, running a hand through his silver hair.

"You doing ok?" He whispered as he kissed Jems forehead.

Jem blushed. "A little sore but otherwise, I'm perfect."

Will stared deep into his eyes, remembering the look of ecstasy on his face, the soft panting breath, the gentle touches, the scream of Wills name, the kisses fuelled with such emotion that Will was sure he hadn't been capable of since before that night.

He smiled and pulled Jems light, toned body closer before rolling on top of him, their bare skin burning against each other's again. Looking down into those swirling silver eyes, he whispered.

"Yes, you are."

And they kissed under the light of the rising sun as though it would be their last.


	50. Second chances?

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Little chapter here… but hang on cause stuffs gonna start happening again… its almost over… but not yet. ;)**

...

The next day, they all helped Alec pack up his stuff and move it Magnus'. Jace and Izzy took the piss out of his clothes, Magnus just sprawled on his bed, telling them all about the first time he fucked Alec, much to Alecs mortification. And Will and Jem were acting suspiciously coupley, sending each other small smiles with shining eyes and light blushes.

It took them all day to get his stuff packet up and out of there. Until finally, all that was left was his guitar. Alec picked it up and took it into his and Magnus' bedroom, leaning against the wall beside the city facing window.

He stared at for a while, alone with his thoughts until he heard cheering in the living room. He walked out and saw many bottles of alcohol, a giant stereo and flashing disco lights. He sighed bemusedly at Izzys impromptu party and giggled as Magnus grabbed his hands and twirled him around as they danced.

Needless to say, they got really quite drunk. Magnus and Alec went off to their bedroom, Izzy passed out on the couch. Jace was sprawled on the kitchen counter. And Will and Jem went into Magnus' spare room. No one knew exactly what was going on with them but judging by the way they were sucking each others faces and ripping their clothes off, they were more than friends.

The night faded away and they all fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

...

While the kids, and Magnus, packed up Alecs stuff, Robert went back to his laptop. He'd been searching relentlessly for two days for Michael. To no avail yet. But he wasn't giving up.

Sighing, he searched his name again, Michael Johnathan Wayland. Nothing. So he searched Wayland.

That got him something. It bought up a blog. A blog belonging to a photographer by the looks of it.

He went into it and it said that it was the blog of Mike Wayland, a tv and movie producer with a hobby of photography.

Robert scrolled through it, sighing, not really looking. Just staring and beginning to accept that he was never meant to find his old friend.

Then he saw one of the pictures. A reply to a request from a follower that said: The First Picture You Can Remember Taking.

And underneath that caption, there was a scan of shaky Polaroid picture of two boys. One was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. The other was shorter, with light hair and an impish grin. The photo was dated 1983.

Roberts breath caught in his throat. Because he was looking at a very similar photo in his own album right now.

He searched rabidly through the blog, looking for any hint of the man. Then he saw a note to the followers that said he was taking a break because he had a meeting with a director of a new tv show in New York and would be there for two weeks. That post was dated the 17th of December. It was now the 28th.

Robert stared in a mix of emotions. Robert knew that studio. He knew where Michael was. And he was still in town for another three days...


	51. Wild Unrest

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: I apologise in advance. That's all I'll say.**

...

Will woke sleepily the next morning. The sun streamed in through the open curtains as he opened his eyes, remembering that he was in Magnus and Alecs apartment. That was nice to say. He was glad that his cousin finally had something in his life.

And speaking of something good... Will rolled over with a lazy smile on his face.

"Morning, James... Last night was amazing baby..."

He reached out and felt nothing but the cold fabric of the bedspread.

"James?" He called out.

There was no reply as he woke fully, sitting up to see the other side of the bed empty. He looked around and saw nothing. Licking his lips in confusion, he pushed himself out of bed, pulling on his boxers and calling out.

"Jem? Did you really fuck me and sneak out? Not cool, man. Not cool."

He said with a slight smile. A smile that dropped with single gasping breath. A garbled voice spoke weakly, rough and low as though it were... dying.

Wills blood ran cold and he moved towards the sound, jumping round the end of the bed and falling to his knees.

"JEM?!" He cried as he saw his James sprawled on the floor.

His chest was rising and falling in shallow motions, his pallor paler than that of snow and most hauntingly, there was blood flowing from his mouth and nose.

Will scrambled towards him, pulling him up.

"Jem? Jem can you hear me? Please, oh my god, please, Jem. JEM!"

He was screaming as he got no response, his chest heaving, his eyes streaming with tears. His hands shook and his mind began to fall apart. He held Jem tight and screamed to hell.

He heard the bedroom door open and the shocked gasps of some other people. But all he could see, all he could feel, was Jem. His weak breaths, the slick blood, the coldness of his skin.

Someone was shaking him, trying to get him to focus but he couldn't. He was losing Jem. And if lost Jem, he'd lose everything.

He vaguely heard someone screaming down the phone and someone else talking to him. He held Jem tight and kissed his forehead, praying hard to a god he had never believed in.

He felt a hand slide around shoulders and he choked on air. Magnus held Will tight, as Alec called a paramedic. Izzy and Jace were stood in the doorway, lost and confused and Magnus looked down at Jems brutal face. Blood smeared and pale, cold as ice and broken. He fought back a wave of years as he felt Will shake in his arms, keeping his death grip on Jem, whispering softly.

Will closed his eyes and dreamed. And prayed and cursed and cried. He felt as though he was losing his family, his brother and so much more. It was as though the cord that held them together all these years, through thick and thin, was stretching as Jem fell further and further away. It yanked on Wills heart in the most painful of ways, pulling it out and exposing his soul to the devil. It was a physical pain that threatened to kill him, to tear him apart from the inside out. He looked at Jems face and sae not the blood and anguish, but a young boy with bright eyes and curious silver hair. He saw two boys running through darkened streets. Two stones on silver chains, one ruby, one jade. He saw a river and the silhouette of an angel. He heard the sweet music of a violin washing over the boys as they watched the sun set before they went their separate ways. He felt those hands on him, leaving burning trails over his skin. The touch that meant so much. Those whispered words. The bond that forged between them, never to be parted. He saw it all. He felt it all. And with every passing moment, it was all slipping away.

He came back to a warped reality when he felt someone peeling his clutches off of Jem as the silver angel was taken away. He was put on a bed thing and carried out the room. Will shot to his feet, screaming words he didn't know he was saying.

"NO! JEM! COME BACK TO ME. DONT LEAVE ME! JAMES! JEM! NO! LET ME GO. TAKE ME INSTEAD, LET ME GO! JEM! WAIT PLEASE JEM...Jem.. James... Jem where are you? Eh, Jem... Jem? James Carstairs, where are you, you disloyal bastard? Don't leave me... Jem... Please... JEM! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!"

Then he felt something snap harshly across his face, leaving a searing pain behind. His eyes cleared and his mind focussed, seeing Magnus stood before him.

"William Herondale you will shut up and pull yourself together. You think James would want you to fall apart? No. Now get up. Put some clothes on. And get your ass in my car because I'm taking you to the hospital with him. Ok?"

Will nodded and breathed hard as the angry flare in Magnus' eyes died and he hugged Will tightly.

"He's alive. He'd gonna be ok. I don't know what's wrong with him, they wouldn't say. But he's alive. And ill take you to him."

Will nodded and brushed away his tears and pulled his clothes on.

He left the room to find Magnus waiting. When Magnus saw him, he hugged Alec and they shared a soft kiss before whispering their 'i love you's. Wills heart constricted and he struggled for breath as he followed Magnus to his car and they in turn followed the medics.

Alec watched them go through teary eyes and turned to Izzy and Jace.

"You guys say here. I'm gonna go get moms car. Then ill pick you up and we'll go there too. Ok?"

He tried to smile but instead, he just cried more. Izzy was in floods and even Jace was cracking, his lip quivering and hands clenched in fists.

They nodded and Alec drew them both into a hug as he pulled away and ran down the stairs two at a time, before sprinting towards his old home, fuelled by pain and desperation.

Izzy and Jace shared a hug as he stroked her hair.

"Its ok, Iz. Go take a shower. I'm gonna try and clean up a bit... Don't want all that... blood on the floor when they get home."

They were both crying as Izzy decided that she would help Jace and together, they cleaned up through their water stained eyes.

...

Robert flew down the stairs and grabbed Maryses wrist.

"I found him!"

He cried, half delirious and emotionally strung. Maryse looked at him confusedly.

"Who?" She mused.

Roberts eyes were wide as he spoke. "Michael. I found him."

Her brow creased as she processed this. He continued hurriedly.

"Since talking to Alec, i realised that i have to see him, to apologise. To explain. He was once such a big part of my life and i hurt him."

Maryse nodded and handed him his car keys. "I understand. Go, Robert. If this is what you need, then go, my darling."

Robert smiled as he pulled on his jacket, kissing her softly.

"I love you, Maryse."

And he ducked out the door. A few minutes later, she heard the roar of that Maclaren engine as it shot away.

And a few seconds later, the front door banged open and Alec flew through it with tears streaming down his face and his body shaking in obvious agony.


	52. Looking Up

**Disclaimer: not mine. Still.**

 **A/N: Heres the next one… short chapter here but stuffs going down… :) Almost at the end guys… PS: Thank you so much for all the epic reviews. This one now has over 100 more reviews than** _ **Eternally Tragic**_ **:)**

...

They all sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They took up the whole place. It was deathly quiet. Not a word was spoken. Only rhythmic beats of hearts could be heard over the sound of their collective pained breaths.

They had been waiting hours. Maryse had driven Alec, Izzy and Jace. She stayed with them and was currently sat beside Izzy, stroking her hair as they cried silently.

Jace was stood alone. Clenched fists and angry red eyes. No tears but pain obvious in his handsome features. Very much like Will. Who stood alone, staring out the window, blue eyes glazed and not really seeing.

Magnus stood beside Alec, holding his hand and their heads resting together. They shared breaths and tears and pain and Magnus whispered softly to him, telling him that everything would be ok.

Time wore on and tension was at dangerously high levels when finally a doctor came through the doors.

All the kids just stared at him as Maryse got up to talk to him. After a few mumbled words, the doctor left and Maryse turned to them with a watery smile.

"He's ok. They said that he had clot in the artery leading to his heart. It developed slowly so it wasn't picked up after his last round of chemo. But they got it removed and his blood is flowing properly. He'd out of it right now but they've stitched him up and he'd going to live. He's ok."

The tension eased as they began to smile and sigh in relief. Izzy hugged her mom and Magnus kissed Alecs tears away. Jace was smiling at them all. And Will was stood with his eyes screwed shut and his head tipped back.

He sighed and smiled, thanking the gods for not taking his angel away from him. Then he turned to Maryse.

"When can we see him?"

Maryse sighed. "Well we can go in soon, the doctor will come back out to get us."

Will smiled. "And when can he come home because its new years eve the day after tomorrow... And i kinda wanted to be with him, you know."

They all smiled and Maryse nodded. "Ill go and find the doctor and see if we can in."

She left then and they all turned to Will with raised eyebrows. Magnus smirked as Jace spoke.

"Say William? What exactly has happened between you and James? Because we woke up this morning to find you both basically naked in the same bedroom."

Will blushed as bad as Alec and bit his lip.

"We, ah. Well. You remember what was said on Christmas day right?"

Alec snorted. "I think we will never forget what was said on Christmas day."

Jace snorted. "Yeah. Say Magnus? Had any more dreams about your cactus?"

Magnus shot him the finger and turned back to Will, who continued talking.

"Well after you all abandoned us and left me with him. We talked. And then i kissed him. And yes, before you ask. He and Tessa aren't together anymore. She left him for some guy she was seeing behind his back. Her loss. My gain."

He said with a shit eating smirk.

"So you're like together now?" Izzy asked.

Will shrugged. "I don't know. I have to respect that he's new to all this gay guy stuff. I don't want to push him into anything."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "But you already got him in your bed didn't you?"

Will smirked. "I'm not one to kiss and tell..."

"Yes you are." Jace interjected.

Will cut him off. "But yeah. I totally did. And fuck was it amazing... But don't worry, i was tender and respectful."

Magnus grinned. "He fucked you hard, didn't he?"

Will grinned and winked. "Oh yeah. For a guy who's never been with a guy, he sure knew what he was doing... Like seriously... I'm not usually a bottom, but for him, id be a little bitch forever."

Jace started yelling at this point. "Hey! Just because I'm the only person here that doesn't stick it to guys, doesn't mean you can talk about it! Stop. I beg of you!"

They all laughed as Maryse and the doctor came back. They fell silent and Maryse looked at them suspiciously as the doctor spoke.

"He's awake. Delirious, but awake. We can take one at a time. Who's first?"

They all made way Will without a word and he basically ran out the room, the doctor trailing behind.

...

Robert pulled up outside the studio where Michael had said he was meeting the producers. He sat in his car, holding his breath and terrified since the second he got there at midday. It was the 29th December, which meant that Michael was still in town.

All he had to do now was wait.

What would he say though? Should he just come out and show himself? Would Michael even recognise him? Would he want to talk to him or would he walk away? How was Robert supposed to do this? Approach him after so long and causing such pain.

Well, whatever he was planning, he realised he had to do it fast.

Because climbing out of a shiny silver Mercedes SLK, was none other than Michael Wayland.


	53. Reunion

**Disclaimer: not mine**

 **A/N: Another… sorry for any mistakes… and enjoy, my lovelies… thanks for all the reviews… they keep me inspired :)**

...

Will flew to Jems side and stroked his sweaty silver hair out his eyes.

"Hey, baby... You alive in there?"

He heard a weak laugh and sighed in relief. He gripped Jems hand tight and kissed the back of it.

"I thought i lost you for a while there..."

Jem sighed and held Wills hand.

"I know. I heard you screaming."

Will felt tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jem laughed softly, his eyes fluttering open.

"Its ok. We're ok."

Will smiled and leaned down, kissing Jems warm forehead. Jem giggled a little.

"You missed." He said with a light smirk. Will sighed a laugh.

"You're unbelievable." He whispered as he kissed Jems lips softly, tasting that unique spice that belonged to Jem, and Jem alone.

When he pulled back, he smirked. "You know, its not very nice to leave someone to wake up alone after a night like that."

Jem blushed and bit his lip. "Sorry. It wasn't my intention. Ill make it up to you."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? How?"

Jem laughed and pulled him closer, pushing himself up a little.

"Get up here and ill show you." He whispered.

Will gasped. "James. You are in a hospital bed."

Jem huffed in annoyance. "So what? Sure, i almost died. But I'm not an invalid."

Will snorted and kissed him again, throwing all his pain away as their lips burned in that oh so special way.

When he pulled back, he whispered.

"I love you James. Don't ever do that to me again."

Jem smiled and nodded, stroking Wills cheek softly.

" _Ni hen piao liang_." He whispered in his native tongue.

Wills breath caught in his throat at the musical tone.

"What does that mean?"

Jem smiled. "It means you are beautiful."

Will smiled and kissed him again and Jem whispered against his lips.

"And i love you too, William."

...

Robert couldn't do it. He didn't get out of his car.

Instead, he checked into a hotel and decided he would talk to Michael tomorrow. Which sounded like a good plan yesterday.

But now, as the sun was rising on December 30th, he was panicking. He couldn't out it off anymore. So he waited outside holding his breath.

An hour or so passed before the doors of the building opened and a group of men skilled from them. They all looked tired and worn out, like theyd pulled an all nighter.

Then one of the men moved and Robert caught a flash of blond hair. His breath left him and he froze.

 _Its now or never_ , he thought.

And he licked off the wall, jogging after the man just before he got in his car. As the man opened the door, Robert shouted.

"Michael wait!"

The man turned to him and Robert stopped moving, he just stared at the man.

He was wearing faded ripped jeans, leather boots, a t shirt under a blazer jacket. Messy blond hair and half a grin as he realised who the dark haired man calling his name was.

"Robert?" He breathed in shock, slamming his car door.

Robert braced himself as Michael strode towards him. He waited for that punch, the one he was sure Michael wanted to deliver all those years ago. But it didn't come. Instead, he felt strong arms wrap around him and hold him tight.

He froze for a second before hugging the man back.

"Robert? How? I... Didn't expect to see you... well, ever."

Robert sighed and gulped, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. I realise that ambushing you outside your work place probably wasn't cool."

Michael laughed bemusedly and shook his head.

"Its fine. Its ok."

Then their eyes met and all of Roberts thoughts flooded out, years of repressed regret and pain.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I'm so sorry. For everything. I never should have given up on you. I cant believe i did that to you. I need you to know that I'm sorry and if i could change it I would. You were once such a big part of my life and i hurt you and I'm sorry and i cant believe I'm here saying this now because its probably several decades too late-"

"Robert!" Michael cut him off suddenly.

Robert tool a deep breath and gasped heavily as he blinked away tears. Michael smiled.

"I know. I know you're sorry and i know it wasn't your fault. Your mother wrote to my mom and told her what your father did to you. I know it wasn't a choice. And I'm sorry for putting you in that position in the first place."

Robert sighed in wonder. This man really was amazing.

"Don't be sorry. I loved you Michael. Never be sorry for that."

Michael smiled and held out his hand for a handshake. Robert shook it gratefully.

"So you forgive me?"

Michael laughed, smiling with that same cheeky impish grin.

"I forgave you the minute it happened, Robert. We're good. And its amazing to see you again. Though i think we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Robert smiled and nodded. "Coffee?" He asked.

Michael laughed. "Hell yes. I'm bloody exhausted."

And together, they headed out for breakfast, just like all those years ago.

...

"So, me and Clary are throwing a New Years party. And obviously, you're all invited."

Izzy said as they sat in the living room. Will was still with Jem, having stayed at the hospital over night.

They all nodded at Izzy and Magnus whispered to Alec softly.

"I cant wait to welcome the new year in with you, baby."

Alec smiled. "Me too. And itll be the first of many."

They kissed softly, regardless of the people surrounding them and they all smiled as the latest episode of Gotham came on the tv.

All in all, things were looking up.


	54. Good Times

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

 **A/N: Heres another guys… it's a hot and happy one :) and im thinking that there may only be one or two chapters to go now guys… Though I have a new fic being written, but its not going up yet… ;)**

...

"So. Tell me about your life, Lightwood."

Michael said with a grin over his coffee.

Robert sighed. "Ok. Well. I'm a weapons developer. I, ah, i drive a McLaren 12C. And i have more money than i need."

Michael grinned. "Nice. Ill have to go for a spin in your one day. But i meant your life. Really. You know, you get married? Kids?"

Robert licked his lips. "Did you?" He challenged.

Michael sighed. "I met a guy a few years after you left. His name was Ben. We were together for a long time. We never got married but we adopted twin. Maia and Daniel. They are the apple of my eye, seriously. They're all I've got now. Ben died in a motorcycle accident two years ago. Though the kids are in their twenties now. All grown up. They grow so fast."

Robert sighed and nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry. About Ben."

Michael nodded and squeezed Roberts hand. "I know. Now tell me, your family. Go."

Robert sighed a laugh and pulled out his phone, bringing up a picture of the whole clan, Will and Jem included.

He held it up and leaned closer to Michael.

"That's my oldest, Alexander. He's my pride and joy that boy, I'm just afraid he doesn't know it."

Michael nudged his shoulder. "I'm sure he does. And he looks so much like you used to. That's creepy."

Robert laughed and moved on. "That's my princess, Isabelle. Izzy. Talk about growing up fast."

Michael nodded. "She's beautiful. I tale it she looks like your wife?"

Robert gulped. "Um, yes. My wife's name is Maryse."

Michael nodded and turned back to the photo. "Who's the blond kid?"

Robert smiled. "That's Jace. We adopted him after his father, Stephen Herondale, my cousin, you remember him right? Died in a car crash."

Michael nodded. "Yeah. I heard about that. I think i met that kid once when he was a baby."

Robert nodded. "Yeah. You also met William. The other dark haired boy. He looks a lot like Alec."

Michael nodded and smiled. "That's Edmunds boy right?"

Robert smiled. "You got it. And the guy next to him is Jem Carstairs. He's been a friend of the kids for years." Michael whistled as Robert put his phone away.

"Damn. Three kids. That's more than i thought you'd have. You used to hate kids remember?"

Robert laughed a sigh. "It was four kids."

Michaels brow furrowed as Robert elaborated.

"Max. He would have been 10 this year. But he got sick and, he, uh, he didn't make it."

Michael sighed sadly and put an arm around Robert.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Robert."

Robert smiled. "Its ok. He was a good kid. They all are."

Michael grinned. "Then they got that from their mother because you are anything but."

Michael snorted as Robert glared at him.

"Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about. You weren't exactly a saint growing up were you?"

Robert sighed and laughed as Michael finished his coffee.

Then there was an awkward pause as neither of them really knew what to do now. Then Robert got an idea.

"Do you have any plans for new years? Because we having a party, well, my daughter planned it. You're more than welcome to join us."

Michael licked his lips. "I wouldn't want to impose."

Robert laughed. "Nonsense. I invited you. Besides, you wanted a ride in my car didn't you?"

That got Michael smiling and they left the cafe, making a beeline for Roberts McLaren, which was vastly appreciated by Michael, and many onlookers.

They laughed as Robert revved the engine and hit the stereo for the 80's station. And they drove away, back home, listening to the full blown anthems of their childhood.

And it was amazing.

...

It was the morning of the 31st December. And Magnus woke beside Alec, who was sleeping softly in his old bedroom beside him.

Magnus watched him sleep with a smile on his face. It seemed ridiculous to think that Magnus hadn't taken the job at Idris high, he would never have met his soul mate. He couldn't imagine his life without Alec. And it still stunned him that he found him in the back row of his English class.

He laughed softly and slid his hand up Alecs arm slowly, leaning down and kissing his exposed chest. Alecs chest fluttered beneath his touch and he smirked as he circled Alecs nipple with his tongue. They boy moaned softly and began to wake up as Magnus slid his hand down further.

He gently slipped it under the waistband of Alecs boxers and stroked him lightly. He smiled as the boy groaned and he felt him harden against his hand. He leaned down and kissed Alec softly, waking him up.

Those blue eyes opened and Magnus pulled back smiling.

"Morning baby." He whispered.

Alec cocked an eyebrow lazily. "Why Mr Bane, what, pray tell, are you doing sir?"

Magnus grinned. "Why Mr Lightwood, i am simply waking you up, wouldn't want you to be late for school..."

Alec furrowed his brow. "School? Its the holidays..."

Magnus smirked and pushed the covers off them, moving to straddle Alecs legs as he slid his boxers off.

"Yes i know. But there are still some things that i would like to teach you..."

He licked his lips as he stared down at Alecs body. He remembered the first time he saw it, in the back of his car, sucking him off and watching that gorgeous face contort with pleasure. It made him instantly hard just thinking about it.

Alec moaned as Magnus climbed off of him, kissing him softly before rolling him onto his side. Alec watched as Magnus took his pants off and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you gonna teach me today then Sir?"

Magnus grinned. "Math."

Alec bit his lip and looked confused. Magnus crawled over him, leaning down and whispering.

"What do you get when you put a 6 before a 9?"

Alecs eyes widened at Magnus' words and he felt himself throb. He'd heard of 69 but never done it. And judging by the look on Magnus' face, he knew that.

"Its ok baby. I'm going to teach you..."

He kissed Alec hard before pulling back and shuffling Alec down the bed, kneeling above Alecs head.

Playing with Alecs chest as he leaned over, he whispered.

"You see, we lay at opposite ends. And then i... Do this..."

He leaned down on his elbows and licked Alecs dick from base to tip. He pulled back when Alec moaned.

"And then you..."

But he never got to finish because Alec lunged up and took Magnus' dick right to the base. Magnus cried out softly, as to not wake the others in the house, and clawed at the sheets.

"Yeah. You do that baby…"

He groaned as Alec sucked him and played with his balls lightly. Magnus leaned down again and took Alec between his lips, slowly bobbing up and down his shaft.

They were both panting around each other's cocks as they worked each other hard. Magnus began moving his hips and Alec started thrusting up, fucking Magnus' mouth as the man sucked him hard. Magnus moved faster, sliding in and out of Alecs mouth as the boy worked that magic tongue all over him.

They were writhing and panting and falling out of rhythm as they came hard at the very same time down each other's throats. Before they could swallow it all, Magnus lunged at Alec and kissed him hard, all tongue and mixing of their juices as they kissed loudly, moaning as their naked, spent bodies moved together.

They pulled apart eventually and Alec was gasping.

"Now that's how you wake a guy up."

Magnus grinned. "I love you, baby."

Alec smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too."

...

Magnus and Alec didn't go home. Instead, they stayed to help decorate for the party tonight. Izzy was adamant that there had to be glitter streamers and balloons and garlands and disco halls. Which resulted in Magnus dumped a vat of glitter over Jace, and Izzy wrapping Alec up in shiny pink paper chains.

Though eventually, by 4pm, they were finished.

They crashed on the couch as Maryse and Clary made a late lunch. As they were eating, they heard the front door open.

And who should walk in but Robert and a blond guy?

Robert was beaming and Maryse was looking at him with pride in her eyes.

Robert cleared his throat.

"Everyone. This is Michael. He's an old friend of mine."

As he spoke, he locked eyes with Alec and they shared a respectful nod before Maryse got up and greeted them both, offering to make more food to them, as Michael was integrated into their strange little family.


	55. The Final Page

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

 **A/N: Here it is. The final chapter. That's all I'll say. Enjoy, my friends… I love you.**

...

The party was in full swing as they talked and laughed and Izzy danced and Jace tried to tango with her but ended up with his shoe flying across the room. Magnus and Alec were playing guitar hero, and Alec was kicking his boyfriends ass monumentally.

It was then that Michael realised. He just saw it in the way the boy holding the guitar and singing along to Guns and Roses _Sweet Child of Mine_.

He choked on his drink and stood up excitedly.

"Oh my god. Its you!"

Alec paused their game and they all looked to Michael bemusedly. He sighed happily and beamed at Alec.

"A friend of mine, a music producer, Andrew Blackthorn has been looking for you!"

Alecs brow furrowed and he shared a confused look with Magnus.

"Um, i don't know any Andrew Blackthorns. Sorry."

Michael shook his head. "I know. But he knows you. He's been looking for you for nearly a month! He saw your video on YouTube."

Alec bit his lip and smiled confusedly. "I don't have a video on YouTube."

Michael sighed exasperatedly. "You do. From the high school show choir championship the other week. You are the front man of Idris Highs Mortal Instruments right?"

Alec stared at him in shock, nodding slowly.

Michael grinned and whipped his phone up, pulling up a video.

"I knew it! God, who'd have thought that such talent came from old Robert over there."

He winked at Robert, who looked curiously at Alec.

"I didn't know you were in the show choir circuit."

Alec just shrugged as Michael played the video. And sure enough, there was Alec, belting out those rock songs like they would be the last he ever sung.

Everyone watched with smiles on their faces, reliving the night, as Maryse and Robert beamed with pride at their son.

"You're amazing, son. This is brilliant!" Robert said enthusiastically. Maryse nodded in agreement.

Alec blushed as Michael turned to him.

"Andrews been looking for you because he saw your video and wants to make you a rock star. You're incredible. Your Sister Christian was phenomenal. And that guitar solo in Bohemian Rhapsody wad epic. Seriously, you're good. Like internationally best-selling good."

Alec blushed beet red as everyone agreed with Michael and handed Alec a business card.

"Call him tomorrow. He'd love to work with you. If you want it."

Alec stared at the card in shocked euphoria. He was just handed a one way ticket to stardom. He decided then and there that he loved this Michael guy. He was cool.

...

Jem smiled as he rolled over in his hospital bed and saw Will sleeping beside him. He watched those long eyelashes glitter as he dreamed and he memorised the soft full pout of those lips and the graceful arch of those cheekbones. Will really was a work of art. And he belonged to Jem.

Jem looked over at the clock and saw that it was quarter to 12. 15 minutes until the New Year.

He smiled as he gently shook Will.

"Will. Wake up. William."

Eventually, Will opened his eyes and saw Jem, sitting up quickly and panicking.

"Are you ok? Do you need help?"

He asked quickly, checking Jem for any sign of his illness. But Jem smiled softly.

"I'm fine Will. I just... I wanted to wake you. Its almost midnight. And i, well, i wanted to kiss you as the New Year comes in. I realise that i could have done that while you were sleeping but you would've just snored in my face. And that's just not romantic at all."

Will grinned and lay back down, clasping their hands together.

"I'm glad you woke me, James. I want nothing more than kiss you as that bell tolls. And i will do the very same with every passing year until we die."

Jem smiled. It always amazed him how Will could be both romantic and completely morbid same time. But he kind of loved the way Will spoke. So poetic and rich of feeling, whether that be love, hate, anger, happiness or good old fashioned sarcasm and wit. Ever since they had met, Will had had a way with words. And it had endeared Jem since their first encounter. And it would do for the rest of his life.

Will was watching him as he stared right back at him, musing about the amazing boy by his side internally. Little did he know that Will was doing the exact same thing.

As he stared at Jem in wondrous fascination as always, his heart flittered. He had always found the boy to be mesmerising. His unique colouring, his oriental background, his childhood, his hardships. He had such a deep dark past, yet he was the brightest colour in Wills world. The way he smiled, the way his eyes lit up whenever he laughed, the way he would hold his precious violin as though it were a priceless masterpiece and the way he play it like he'd lost his only love. He did everything with such care and compassion. While Will was the bold, brash supernova, Jem was the steady, blinding beautiful swirling Milky Way. And together, they would set the little sky that was their entwined lives on fire.

As the clicked reached one minute to midnight, Will moved closer to Jem, tracing the sharp angles of his face with a light fingertip. Jem held Wills hip, his fingers gently stroking the skin of side as their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you." Will whispered.

"I love you too." Jem replied just as softly.

They said no other words, they were not need. They simple gazed into the depths of each other's eyes, and if they looked really close, they could almost see the future. Their future. Because their souls were knit. They were one person.

Then the clock struck midnight. They heard cheers on the streets and the explosion of fireworks as they moved in perfect harmony, wordlessly, as their lips met with more passion than either of their hearts could contain, setting off fireworks of their own.

As they pulled apart, Jem whispered.

" _Zhe shi jie shang, wo shi zui ai ne de_."

Wills breath caught in his throat as Jem smiled and stroked his cheek, whispering the translation soft as a feather.

"In all the world, you are what i love the most."

Will kissed him again, falling utterly and irreversibly in love with the silver boy.

"For many years, it has been the truth. Jem and Will. Will and Jem. As long as i live, you live too, my silver prince, my love, my everything."

He whispered against Jems lips. And surely as the air they breathed, they melted together, forever and eternally bound.

Will and Jem.

Jem and Will.

...

Maryse watched as Izzy and Jace sat side by side on the couch. Alec and Magnus had gone home. Robert and Michael were outside. And Maryse was left to look over her family with pride in her heart and tears in her eyes. She loved them more than she ever realised. And they had grown up into such amazing young people. It was more than she could ever have hoped for.

She smiled and Izzy shoved Jace away, after he pretended to try and kiss her because they had no one else to kiss when the clock struck twelve. Maryse laughed and they looked over at her.

They smiled and moved apart, making space for her on the couch. She smiled and sat between them, hugging Izzy to her side and holding Jaces hand.

"I love you two. And your brother. I love you all so much. I know i don't say it enough. And i know we're not around enough but that's going to change now. I swear. We're going to be a family. All of us. Magnus, Will and Jem included."

Izzy and Jace beamed at her as the fireworks started, signally the start of a new year. A new life. A fresh start.

She kissed each of her kids on the forehead softly and hugged them close.

"Happy new year, my babies."

"Happy new year, mom."

They sat in content silence until Jace just had to go and break it.

"Izzy, when we get back to school, tell no one that my new year's kiss came from my mother."

They all snorted and fell into fits of laughter and that was the moment that spawned their new, close knit family. Something they had all craved for years. Something they would never let go of again.

...

"So, your friend really wants to sign Alec? That's crazy. I mean, my boy, a rock star?"

Michael laughed softly as he and Robert sat on the swings in the garden.

"Yeah. He's one of a kind, your boy."

Robert smiled. "He's the reason I came to find you. He came out at Christmas and i was... not nice to him. It made me realise what i did to you and i knew i had to make it right. For you. For him. For me."

Michael smiled and took a swig of beer. "Well, I'm glad you did. I missed you Robert."

Robert turned to him and smiled softly, seeing that same boy with impish grin in the rain under that umbrella at that bus stop.

"I missed you to, Michael."

They clinked their bottles together and drank silently, side by side, as the fireworks erupted all around them. They grinned at each other and Michael held up his glass in a toast.

"To us, Robert Lightwood. To our families. And to one hell of a new year!"

Robert raised his bottle and grinned. "Indeed. And here's to many more."

They toasted and clinked their glasses again. Smiling as they rekindled their old friendship and talked of plans for his sons future. It was official, Michael was back in his life, not quite in the same way, but he was back. And he was here to stay.

And Robert Lightwood had never be so thankful, or so happy, in his entire life.

...

Alec and Magnus has left the family at 11, making their way home through the moon lit streets. Their hands clasped and saying nothing. Just being with each other was enough.

When they got home, Magnus took Alecs coat off slowly, before removing his own, then pulling Alecs shirt over his head and slowly walking them to the bedroom.

He lowered Alec onto the bed and crawled over him, shedding his clothes as he went.

He kissed Alec deeply as their hands wandered over the bodies they had grown so accustomed to, fallen so in love with.

Every touch, every kiss, every gasp, every thrust, every moan, every time hair was pulled or bails scratched or necks were bitten, they gave themselves to each other. They belonged to each other.

Whether it be fate, or destiny, the universe or random selection of a god above, it was right. And it was real. And it more intense than anything either could fathom as their worlds were pushed to the edge.

Then, as they fell over that edge, screaming and surrendering to the embrace of their love, the world exploded with light and fire.

The fireworks crackled and illuminated the world as the cheers filled the air and the clocks chimed louder than Big Ben.

They came down from their high as the fires died and just the smouldering embers remained. Their eyes met and their hands clasped tightly as Magnus whispered.

"Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander Lightwood. Always, baby, until i die. I swear on the angel."

Alec smiled and stroked Magnus' cheek. " _I have had the weakness, and have still the weakness, to wish you to know what with a sudden mastery you kindled me, heap of ashes i am, into fire._ "

Magnus gasped and kissed him with burning passion before pulling back.

"Happy new year, baby."

Alec smiled. "Happy new year, Magnus. And here's to the first of many."

Magnus grinned. "Amen to that. Can we please bring in the new year like that every year?"

Alec giggled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mr Bane."

And they laughed together, laying side by side, tangled legs and clasped hands, forehead pressed together. Two sides of the same coin.

A student and a teacher. A boy and a man. With hearts full of love and heads full of dreams.

Neither of them ever thought that they would meet their soulmate in an old dusty English classroom. It seemed so unreal. The odds had been stacked against them, but, as they fell to sleep, cradled in each other's arms, they knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

 **...XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**

It brings me great joy, as i sit here, writing this to you, telling you what became of my adoptive parents and their family.

First and foremost, my uncles, Will and Jem, had a very happy ending. Well, so far anyways, they're not dead. There in England. After Jem got better, they graduated high school and skipped college, opting to take a tour of America before getting married. Then they uprooted to England, moving back into Wills childhood home. Its a nice place. Huge. Its called the institute. You should stop by sometime, if you tell them you're a friend of mine, they'll let you in. If not, ill set the ducks on Uncle Will.

...

Aunt Izzy is awesome. She's a model. World renowned. Beautiful. Best in the entire country. And she married a complete nerd who plays in a band. His names Simon and he plays D and D with me some weekends when they're not travelling.

...

Uncle Jace. He's still... Well, Jace. He married the red head called Clary. They had baby twins. Shes a painter with several huge galleries. And he still sucks at guitar hero.

...

Grandma and Grandpa Lightwood are amazing. They looked after me when my parents couldn't, which wasn't often but i love them for it. Maryse became an editor of a magazine. Vogue or something. I don't know. Bit god, don't tell my dad, he would have my head if he knee i couldn't distinguish between fashion magazines. Robert stopped making weapons for war and started manufacturing them for movies. He joined forces with Uncle Michael. Now the Lightwood and Wayland Company is the biggest organisation in Hollywood. With studios, producing, editing, props manufacturing, stunt training. The works. Its awesome.

...

And finally, last by no means least, Alec and Magnus. They were obviously destined to be together. And they were, or are rather. True to his heart, Magnus remained a teacher. It was his passion, and after it brought him to his soulmate, it will always hold a special spot in his glittery heart. Though, he wrote a book series. About angels and demons and supernatural beings and heaven and hell. Its really cool. He called it The Mortal Instruments. And its an international bestseller. No biggie. Alec became a rock star. Huge sensation. Overnight success. Loved by all. He revolutionised the charts, bringing real music back. And he was also the first out and proud, gay superstar of his generation. And people loved him. And Magnus. They are a kind of power couple. Which is amazing. The whole family is. And i love them for it. Because my dads, are legends. Even if one of them, not to mention any names, _*cough*_ Magnus _*cough*_ , keeps trying to put glitter on everything i wear. My dads are amazing, and i wouldn't have my life any other way. They inspire me to be myself. To rock out, to have fun, to kick ass and to live as i choose.

Because they did. And life's worked out pretty damn well for them. They met in high school, well kind of, and they remained together through thick and thin. There were a lot of bumps in the road for the teacher and the student but they made it through. Though their journey wasn't always smooth sailing, trust me, there were bad days. But looking back on those arguments, those fights, they seem like stupid little high school feuds now. Which is appropriate, i guess, because for those two, my dads, my heroes, high school never ends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that's a wrap guys. Time to take 5 and rest those eyes, cause that sure was a long ride. Give a round to applause to yourselves for sticking with this fic, with me, for 55 chapters. 55 chapters! I never planned for it to be so long. But its over now… I hope it was all you dreamed it would be :)**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing and favouriting and following… it means the world to me and I love you all…**

 **Like Magnus, you are all special, and like Alec, you are all completely bad ass.**

 **This fic is dedicated to each and every one of you. The ones who reviews and give me feedback on every chapter, the ones who follow and fave, the ones who support and love. You know who you are.**

 **And I love you… XXXX**

 **And yes, my other fic, Meant to Be, is still going. And I have plans for more… :) you're gonna love them. I swear on the angel**

 **Lots of love and hugs and happiness ;)**

 **ArtemisFAYZ012 (Anna)**

 **-X-**


End file.
